Type's Adventure
by Aspect62
Summary: Type is a lonely 13 year old naive boy after his parents left him alone five years ago the only world he knows is in his mansion and being scared to death by harmless pokemon but it's all about to change for this unlikely hero.(p.s. Its more of a t rated story but just in case I made it m rated)(p.s.s its take place in a region called sloka I made up. Map coming soon)
1. Chapter 1 Type The Timid Boy

Chapter 1 Type The Timid Boy

(THE UPGRADED VERSION 1)

(That's right upgraded. Unlike my updates which only corrects spelling and whatnot the upgrade also adds a little extra detail. Don't worry to those who already read all my chapters their won't be any plot changing kind of detail, just extra character kind of detail stuff, so they feel a little less you know one dimension. So anyway hope you enjoys this.)

Hello this is my first story so please be nice but I welcome helpful tips

I DONT OWN POKEMON

In a dense forest lives a 13 year old light skin boy in his three floors mansion. Separating the rundown mansion from the forest stood a impressive 20 feet tall brick wall with a metal bar front gate. Lock up with chains to help prevent from any trespassing.

The young boy is in the backyard of his mansion boy currently collecting Oran berrys in his berrys small garden and putting it away in his oval shape basket. The boy has a long (a bit too long) black hair and blue baggy jeans that's a few sizes too big for him, the only thing keeping himthe pants on is the brown belt. Just like his pants his gray t-shirt with a Bisharp logo on it was a few sizes too big, the shirt goes all the way down above his knee.

When he was done raiding his Oran plants he walk over to some of his other plants to begin picking them. But before he could pick his Lapapa berry he froze hearing a pair of wings flapping somewhere.

The small brown and tan color bird pokemon call Pidgy landed a distances away from the garden onto the over grown grass in the yard. The boy heart thump at the monster that's close by. He slowly turn around and his cowardly eyes lock with Pidgy's curious one. It didn't take long for the 13 year old boy to scream for his life as he ran out of the garden towards the back door. "Why!?" Was all Type could think as he ran up the steps to the pouch.

Nearly tripping as he finally made it to the door for what felt like forever to him. Upon opening it he immediately slam the door shut and made use of the many locks on it, turning, sliding, pushing and some more turning and pushing. But after he finishes his over the top door locks of course he decided that wasn't nearly enough so tossing the berry basket aside he turn his attention to the empty shelf thats been place propusly next to the door for this very scenario. Clumsily running over to the other side of it Type then ram his entire body on it's side, causing it to tip over on its side to create a barricade in front of the door.

The Pidgey had a confuse look on it face before going back to its business "Please mom and dad, please come back." Type pleaded with full desperation as he fell to his butt and lean against the shelf.

Meanwhile in a quiet hilly town name Lead Town near the beach and not far form Dark Forest. Lead Town isn't a very delovop town, it only has small houses that's far apart form each other.

On the dirt road two male trainers can be seen battling with their pokemon. The older one of the two is a 17 year old with a superior smirk, wearing a black jacket with blue jeans. He's commanding his yellow human like pokemon known as Kadabra as his big group of possy consisting mostly girls stood behind him cheered him on and mock his opponent.

"You're out of your league!"

"Give up already!"

"Yeah you suck and I mean that in two ways!"

"Shut the hell up!" The 14 year old boy snapped at the girls, his right eye twitching due to frustration. His name is Cab Attick and he has short brunette hair, his attire is dark blue pants and a simple white t-shirt. Unlike his opponent he didn't have a big group behind him instead it's just two of his very good friends watching the battle as they try their hardest to give moral support, one a boy and the other a girl. Fighting alongside him is his black snake pokemon about 8 feet long known as Seviper. "Or eles after I'm done with Kent, you all be next! He continue to say but the girls didn't let up on the mockery. "You-"

"Don't you dare use the c word on them!" Yell the pouting blond girl, interrupting Cab from finishing.

"Lisa, who side are you on!?" Yelled Cab who only look away from the battle to give her a quick glare.

"Yours!" The girl name Lisa quickly answer, her annoyance in it. "I just don't want to hear it! It's a ugly word!" Lisa wore a blue bouse and light color blue jean shorts that cuff up that to her knees. She was like the sisterly type friend between Cab and the other friend.

Rolling his eyes at the response Cab went back to battle mode and shout out the move Bite which Seviper obey and charge at Kadabra, its red color fang glowing pure white. However just before Seviper fang could sink in it's opponent body the older boy name Kent yelled out Teleport and Kadabra quickly vanished in thin air and less then a second later reappears few feets behind the off guard Seviper. Cab panic and was about to warn his pokemon about it, but he was too late. Kent yelled out the move Confusion and right when Seviper turn around to Kadabra it was hit with a small pink wave of psychic, created by Kadabra after bending its spoon in its right hand. The force of the super effective attack caused Seviper to be flown out of the battle boundary and landed on its back, knock out before it even hit the ground.

The older boy group cheer even louder and mock more as Cab sigh and took out a red and white pokeball and aim it at Seviper. A red light engulfed the passed out snake pokemon then it enter back in the small ball just as he put it back on his belt the older boy spoke. "You did ok...for a weakling!" Kent laugh along with his group more then happily to join in as well causing Cab to send a scrowl at him.

"Let's just go dude his not worth it." His friend Chet said, Chet is a 14 year old year with light skin and has a very short brown hair, boy wore green cargo shorts and a green hoodie over his white t-shirt. He was like the peacekeeper between his friends. "Remember what we talk about. Let's take a moment to breath and think if-"

"Fuck breathing!" Cab shouted but ultimately deciding Chet was right he did turn around to walk away from the older trainer along with his friends but Kent wasn't going let him off the hook that easily.

"Aww your gonna go cry to your momma." The older trainer said mockingly making Cab turn back around angrily as Lisa and Chet just rolled their eyes. They been through this with Cab more times than they would like to remember when he loses a battle aginst a jerk or Eren their other friend.

"You only won because you had a type advantage!" Cab said glaring at the boy.

"Boo hoo hoo" The boy said keeping up his mockingly while fake rubbing his eyes like he was crying. "In case you haven't know the move Bite is a dark type attack you also had a fair advantage. Seviper might actually be a decent pokemon if he wasn't being raise by a incompetent trainer" He said smugly enraging Cab even more while Kent's group continue laughing.

"Tomorrow Kent rematch!" Cab shouted making the older boy Kent smirk eviliy.

"I'm done wasting my time with you. The gym in Krabby Docks reopens tomorrow morning and I want to be on top of my game although..." Kent said trailing off on purpose. He's obviously leading Cab to a trap that only through Chet and Lisa even mind could see.

"What?" Cab coldly ask as his friends behind him look at each knowing this can't be good.

"If the battle was more interesting maybe like a $500 poke cash, then I may be compelled." Kent said innocently

"You got it! Right here at noon!" Cab shouted in anger. However Kent just laugh it off along with his group as he turn around and walk away with his possy while Cab just mumbling curses and walk down the road in the opposite direction of Kent along with his friends closely behind him "I hate that prick. He thinks he's all that because he already have a stupid badge and going to second."

"Don't worry next week saturday my parents are finally going let me go off on my journey after my birthday. As long as I stay in touch with them on my Xtransceiver then we can all leave our small island and get stronger, altogether!" Lisa said in her usual chirpy tone to try and cheer up her friend but it didn't really work.

"We're all going to split up anyway. I still don't see why we have to go at the same time" Cab said somewhat pouting a bit.

"Because we're friends so why not and besides don't you want to see who could get the rest of the badges first." Chet said.

"Whatever I still got to think of a way on beating this jerk. I can't use my Machop he's a fighting type and my best chance was Seviper but he's a poison type." Cab said more to himself than his friends.

"You do have an extra empty pokeball why don't you just catch another pokemon." Chet suggested.

"That's it!" Cab exclaimed "Quick Lisa what's the best type aginsts a psychic?!"

"Oh w-well" Lisa began a bit taken back by Cab's reaction "bug,ghost,and dark types are all super effective against it." She answer.

"Well since I hate bugs" Cab shudder a bit "And I don't know where to find a dark type pokemon, I do know where we could find a ghost type" Already Chet and Lisa isn't liking where this is going to go "I'll give you two a guess, three words forest,old,home."

"Heck no! If your talking about that creepy old mansion you can count me out!" Lisa refused

"Me too" Chet agreed.

"Come on where's your two sense of adventure? We're always talking about exploring the unknown and if you can't even go inside a old house than I guess there's no hope for you two to become real pokemon trainers." Cab argued.

Both Lisa and Chet look at each other knowing Cab was right on this one, both look back at their freind and reluctantly nodded. Because they couldn't bring themselves to verbally agree. "lets just get this over with." Lisa sigh in defeat.

"Not now we got to go at night, meet me outside my place at nine." Cab said rubbing both his hand together in a evil fashion.

"What!" Lisa and Chet yelled in unison and in dismay.

It would be lie if Cab said he wouldn't enjoy the suffering of his good friend one bit.


	2. Chapter 2 Trespassers

(UPGRADED 1)

(Wait before you read this chapter I would like to tell you my plans for the story at first it may only have a few actions stuff in for a bit but those chapters are the most important ones because this story is about types transformation into a great warrior pokemon trainer. but please if you stay with me you'll get attached to him thank you if you'll do it also I'll try my best to put some humor in the slow ones enjoy.)

As night took over the skies the nocturnal pokemon of Dark Forest awoke, some were like the little green spider pokemon called Spinarak on it's web waiting to catch its next prey and others were the owls called Noctowl flying through the dark sky crying out their own species names.

Back with a certain young boy in his mansion. It was Type, eating his bowls of many slice up berries he fearfully came back for after the Pidgey flew away. He sat on his red couch in the barley lit up living room, it was lit up by the dry berry skins in the fire place. Since he no longer had electric for years in his once nice looking home he had to resort to desperate and clever ways of surviving, one being the berry skins in the fire place instead of coal.

While Type finish up the last of his sweet berry slices his eyes wonder to the small picture frame resting on top of the shelf above the fire place. The picture had a middle age man wearing a rich brown vest with his arm around his small wife who's wearing a green gardener clothes along with a 5 year old Type poking his head out between his parents body with a goofy smile his black hair wasn't covering his eyes back then due to the lack of giving himself a hair cut, they look so happy in the picture he sigh with a hint of sadness. "There'll be back I know they will. It's what they said. It's what they promised." he continued to convince himself.

Type then snap himself back in reality to check the wooden grandfather clock behind the couch he sat on, It read little pass 8:20 a bit late for the boy usually sleeping schedule so after finishing the last of his berry slices he lit up his lantern that contain more of the dry berry skins from the dim fireplace, pitting out the fire place left him with only the lantern for light in the creepy and lonely mansion. He began his walk upstairs on the third floor where his room is. Yeah it was early for some people but with such a limited option to do anything not like he had much of a choice.

Later that night Cab began to sneak out of his house through his upstairs room window, he attempt to carefully climb down but then his loose window fell shut on his fingers causing him to fall down onto the ground on his back, groaning in pain. "Just a little louder maybe your mom didn't hear." Chet said jokingly revealing himself behind a nearby tree along with Lisa.

"Maybe he's actually planning to get caught because of second thoughts." Lisa added in her quip as well.

"Shut it." Cab continue to groan as he stood up and dusted himself off. "Are you guys ready?" he ask unlike Lisa and Chet he was completely calm all they could do was say uhhh which Cab took that as a yes ignoring there nervousness.

"Do we have a choice?"

"No!" Cab immediately shut down Chet.

As they began to walk on the dirt pathway Chet and Lisa halted at the entrance of Dark Forest getting an annoyances groan from their friend. "What is it now?" Cab ask sighing as he turn around to faced them.

"Can we at least let out our pokemon to walk with us." Lisa said seeing no reason to hide her nervousness.

"Yeah sure that's probably a good idea." Cab agreed not wanting to be attack by a random wild pokemon, he and his friends knew if they were in a big group the likely hood of anything messing with them. They all took out there pokeball and send out there pokemon

Chet released his Nincada a white spider looking pokemon with a small blue and black fur electric dog behind called Shinx and then Geodude a small round rock type pokemon.

Lisa released her Niobat a purples dragon bat pokemon with big ears and then her Zigzagoon a brown normal type raccoon pokemon.

Cab release his Seviper and his small humanoid gray pokemon called Machop.

After filling in with there pokemon what's going each one of them glared at Cab for disturbing there sleep.

They began to walk deep within the creepy forests with the occasional pokemon cries in the distance. While walking Lisa notice the groggy look in her Zigzagoon eyes so being the caring type she was she suddenly reach down and picked up her brown and white fur pokemon. Zigzagoon first yelp being caught off guard being picked up but didn't fight it, it soon nuzzle it's head in her chest. "Aww." Lisa said couldn't help but notice how cute it was.

"Cab." Chet said grabbing his friends attention, almost.

"Yeah what is it." Cab replied with a uncaring tone, right now his mind was on bigger things. Like thinking about the possible ways off beating Kent's pokemon.

"Well I was going to suggest that you should find a therapies." Chet said trying and failing to suppress a chuckle in order to sound evenly.

"What!?" Cab said agitated.

"Because you need to get your superior complex fix. I mean seriously buddy we snuck out of our house to help you catch a new pokemon just so you can beat Kent in a battle. A complete stranger we're unlikely ever going to see again." Chet said, chuckling at first but now his tone held a dash seriousness in the end. Some of their pokemon began to intently listen to their human friends conversation.

"You don't understand." Cab huffed. Unnoticed by him his Machop walking next to it copied his huffing expression in a humorous way, getting a childish snicker from its fellow pokemon friends.

"Yeah I bet I never will but c'mon humor me and Lisa. Explain us your stupid complex. Why must you have such a need to prove something? And what do you have to prove?"

As Cab began to mumble a harsh insult at Chet for what he said, Lisa quickly say for the record in order to avoid any conflict coming her way as she began tucking her head into her pokemon sleeping in her arms, finding its soft brown fur unresisting "Chet doesn't speak for me."

"Geez thanks for the support." Chet said sarcastically.

Lisa however replied with a mere what did I do tone. "What? You know I don't like taking sides between friends. Besides you are being a tiny bit personal with Cab."

"You just said you wasn't taking SIDES!" Chet exclaim, surprise by Lisa so called neutral intention. As Cab's Machop began imitating him now with it's own added over the top expression, Machop loosely copy Chet by putting both his palms pressed up against his cheek with a exclaim look. Once again receiving a snicker from the pokemons.

"No I said. I. Don't. Like. Taking. Sssiide." Lisa repeated very slowly a little annoyed from Chet constantly nosing into people personal emotions. Granted she he means well, he only does what he does in order to 'help' them but that doesn't make it any less annoying and unwanted.

"You know this is why I like Lisa more." Cab, his mood becoming better knowing someone was on his side. "She doesn't go personal. She works on the don't ask don't tell principal."

"That's... Not what that phase means." Chet corrected.

About 40 minutes later Chet by then had long dropped the previous subject about Cab and all human and pokemon friends alike began talking to pass the time and forget the creepiness of walking down the dark forest path. As they talk Lisa was reminded of when she would go camping outside with her many siblings, she also remember them all telling scary stories around the camp fire. One of which happens to be about the previous Luck couples who lived in the mansion, the very same one their heading to now.

Lisa began shuddering, recalling parts of those made up tales. Not all too curious in finding out if those stories she heard over the camp fire were true or not she was about to say something to Cab for a last a minute backing out but the sight of the big metal gate bars that kept the old mansion secure caused her to gasp. She never thought she would ever visit the abounded and now it was only meters away at the end of the path they were on.

"We're here..." Cab quietly said.

They finally arrive at the entrance of the so called abandon mansion and the locked metal gate infront of them was the the only thing standing in their way. Chet ask his Nincada to use the move Dig in order to make a hole big enough for them to crawl under the gate. Nincada happily started digging at amazing speed. After it was done, arriving on the other side Cab immediately told everyone to crawl through the dug hole, all save for Noibat who easily just flew over the gate. Lisa and the still sleeping Zigzagoon in her arms was the last one's left. As she crawled under she began complaining in the middle of the process about her clothes getting dirty. She mentally picture killing Cab in all sorts of different and brutal ways in her head for dragging along with him in the first place.

Walking up to the old mansion door step Cab slowly open the creaking double door with everyone closely behind him as he walk in the giant room with a huge staircase in front of them leading up to the second floor and then to the third.

"Ok time to wake up sleepy head." Lisa said to the groggy Zigzagoon in a sweet motherly tone. As much as she like carrying it her arms muscle were burning. She put the Zigzagoon on it foot, forcing it to wake up half way and started to aimlessly walk.

In Zigzagoon's sleepy daze state it failed to notice it's walking in Machop path. Then suddenly a unseparated pain coming from it tail woke it up fully and yelp in pain, scaring the crap out of everyone. When Machop realized it had accidentally stepped on Zigzagoon tail, Machop quickly stepped all the way behind it's trainer legs and began pointing at Cab in a attempt to pass the blame to someone else.

(Types pov)

I woke up in my bed to the sound of a cry I quickly sat up. Maybe I'm hearing things was my first thought. I reluctantly lied back down a little uneasy, soon through my sleepiness started to take over my will but before I could fall back to sleep I heard voices. Chills went up my spine at first then I realize my parents! Their finally home! happiness threaten to blow up inside me. "I knew they'll come back!"

I shot out of my bed wearing only my big grey sweat pants, I ran out of my room into the hallway almost tripping on my pants, I caught myself and pulled it back up while running. Already I could imagine me mom and dad embracing each other.

But when I finally got to the stairs it wasn't my parent's not even close instead there stood 3 stranger with monsters around them at the bottom of the stairs. Wait a minute they must be burglars! I mean who else could it be! This isn't good this isn't good this isn't good! Fear shot through me and I felt like I was going puke from it. But calming myself down enough to remembering what my parents told me if i ever come across a situation like this alone.

I needed to hide somewhere safe, the panic room is in the living room but that involves going downstairs pass them so with that option out I decided to run quietly back to my room but I was so focus on getting to my safe haven I tripped on my stupid pants, falling forward on the floor with a loud thud. "Maybe they didn't hear that?" I thought to myself.

"Up there!" A male voice shouted from downstairs. Yep they heard me! I quickly pick myself up while pulling up my pants and bolting it to my room while I heard many feet's stomping up the stairs and confused sounding voices heading my way.

"This isn't happening! This is just a nightmare! Yes a nightmare" I told myself but I had a feeling I was being in denial.

(No Pov)

"Hey wait for us!" Lisa yelled but Cab ignored her and raced upstairs toward the top floor while her Chet and their pokemon followed except for Geodude who had a difficult time climbing up the stairs and Nincada who didn't want to leave its friend behind.

Type got to his room and slowly closed the door not wanting to slam it and let them know he's in here. He lock it just before many voice both human and pokemon run pass his room into the hallway he sigh in relief but he knew the safest place would be in the panic room.

Gathering the small amount of courage he had to began with he slowly cracks his door open and stuck out his head looking in the direction the intruders ran down in the hall. The course was clear and he quickly tip toe towards the stairs as he gotten closer so did his impatient he sped up, slowly at first but soon he was sprinting towards the stairs thinking it be fine. But arriving back to the stairs he finds the Geodude and Nincada down at the bottom of the steps both of them yelling out syllables of there name at him.

In Type head it sounded like a threat like just `wait till we get you!` but the pair of pokemon were just asking things like who are you? But understandable he didn't understand a word of what they said.

With shaky legs he turn around run back in his room but it was too late, he could hear someone running back in the hallway, he panicked. Not having any other choice he ran downstairs to the second floor hallway."Hey you, stop!" Cab yelled as he chase after Type and left the rest of his friends in the process.

Type continue to run but hit a dead end he looked over to his left and saw his father special small room. Type wasn't suppose to go in that room and till this day he respected his farther rule as if he was still here to scold him about it. But he didn't have any other options. So with a quick silent apology to his dad Type ran in and lock the door on the inside he would have took the time to admire all the cool and antiques stuff on the many shelves if he wasn't in danger. Or at least that's what he thinks he would do anyway.

Cab pound loudly on the door frightening Type "Hey kid I just want to talk." Cab yelled. Type considered for a moment that he was telling the truth but fear chose his decision for him and Cab consent pounding in such a hostilely way wasn't helping his more logical side at all.

"Go away you overgrown..." Type fearfully started, with his heart pumping at max he couldn't think of an insult. So without thinking he made one up. "Mikalticakal!"

"What?" Cab shouted in confusion and momentarily stopped his assault on the door.

Realizing the content of what he just said he went along with the nonsense word in hopes it would hurt the suppose burglars feeling and he'll go away. Yes this boy has no sense how the world works. "That's right, you're a overgrown mikalticakal!" He said, his cracking voice revealing how scare he was.

"Why you little!" On normal circumstances if someone would to insult him with such a lame word he could have just laugh it off and pretend it didn't brother him one bit. But for some odd reason, this word that just been made up five seconds ago struck a nerve. Something about being called a mikalticakal just did not sit right with him.

Cab began to grow impatient and started trying to kick the door open. Type panic hearing the door's wood crack. He had no choice he needed to fight. He hid besides the door so he could get the surprise on the intruder but his palms started to sweat, never in his life he ever needed to fight.

Cab bust the door open only for type to jump on his back the moment he run in. "You crazy bastard get off!" Cab yelled while Type threw punches randomly on Cab with his right fist and use his left arm around Cab's neck to keep himself on

Cab began to slam back into the walls hurting Type in attempt to get him off, in the struggle he didn't notice his extra pokeball he had plan on using had dropped down off his belt, rolling under the shelf a next to them. Cab used up all his strength and crushed Type into the wall hearing him groan in pain he took this chance and spun around sending Type crashing into another shelf across the room. Type blacked out before he even hit the ground leaving Cab panting with a black eye he got from Type failing his arm technique. "I don't know what's your problem but you can go f-" Before he could finish he accidentally bump into a shelf next to him causing a old white and red vase to fall directly on his head, shattering on impact as it knock him unconscious.

(Hopefully that can be considered humour-ish. thanks for reading by the way leave a review if you want thanks.)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Reality hit

ALL RIGHTS GO TO NINTENDO

Except for my made up characters I'm pretty sure I thought them up first.

(UPGRADED 1)

(Hey this is the third chapter and your still reading my story yes that means I'm doing something right hopefully I don't fudge it up.)

Lisa, Chet, and there pokemon could hear a racket down the hall as they ran down the second floor hallway they got to the room where 10 seconds after Cab had managed to accidentally knock himself out with the vase. "What the hell just happen!?" Chet ask one minute there were chasing Cab upstairs the next he managed to disappear and now there he is lying on the ground unconscious.

Lisa and the pokemons went over to Cabs side, she kneel to his side to make sure he was alright while Chet was about to do the same but his eyes widened when he found another unconscious but shirt less body across the room. "There's someone else here!" Chet announcement as he quickly jump over some of the small pokemon in his way to get to the younger looking kid. Lisa look up along with their pokemon and also saw him.

"Is he okay?" Lisa asked worrying as Chet turn Type over on his back and took a closer look to him but he couldn't quite see his face clearly in the dark room "Does he live here?"

"Probably a squatter here." Chet answer. "Wait how the hell are they both knock out?" He ask looking back at Lisa who was thinking about it. "Did they like punch each at the same time, I can't tell if that's impressive or sad?"

"Nevermind that let's just find a place to put these guys down somewhere" Lisa said.

(Type Pov)

(25 minutes later)

What just happen? Why does my back hurt? I can't seem to recall a thing. Opening my eyes I was faced to the ceiling and in a bed I knew wasn't mine. My covers were thicker than the one's I'm wrap in now. "The brats awake." A familiar voice said with coldness. I look over and there I saw that mean boy with two others, at first I was frighten but then I saw those monster! No words can describe how scared I am.

"Ahhh!" I scream as I kick back hiding under the guests bed sheet from those monster, why would people even have them in the first place!? "Get them out- get them out! Please!" I plead through my uncontrollable whimper. Is those people going to feed me to them!? "I don't want to be eaten by your monster! I'm too weird tasting to be eaten I- trust me I tried!" I pray they brought it.

"Ok calm the fuck down, nobody is committing cabalism!" I could hear the mean guy said.

"Actually it's not cabalism if our pokemon is eating him." I hear the other boy corrected.

"You're like the worst kind of person to hang out with, and you wonder why you use to get bullied." The mean boy said.

Peeking my eyes over the sheets see each of them grabbing a red and white ball and each of those creatures disappear in a flash of red light. I don't know what just happen but I'm glad there gone "There, happy you psycho" He said I nodded but I couldn't exactly to gain enough confident to look him in the eyes but when I look over at the girl I could see her glowing smile even in the dark, it was actually really calming, cancelling the hostile vibe I felt from them. No one that pretty can be bad. For some reason my face began to heat up. Strange.

"What do you want?" I ask still kinda wounding if there really burglars or not.

"Well I wanted a civilized chat with you earlier but you just had to be difficult" The boy said very harshly his glaring made me nervous.

"W-Well" I stuttered "I thought you were a burglar, what was suppose to do?" I explain. I began to sink in the covers as it was my safe shell to hide in.

"Well don't feel too bad not like our friend here was making it easier for you since he just had to kick open the damn door." The other boy wearing glasses said as he seem to be glaring right back at the mean guy. The glasses boy, now I gotten a better look at him he actually seems really nice too.

"Hey I'm not completely at fault here besides this squatter isn't suppose to be here." The mean boy spat. I don't know what's a squatter but I'm pretty sure I'm not one.

"We're not even suppose to be here! So what's your point!" The girl shouted before everyone could continue I couldn't help but cut in with a question.

"What's a squatter?" I asked getting some weird looks from them making me feel stupid for even asking.

"You know someone who lives in a house that doesn't belong to them." The nicer boy answered. Oh my initial thought was a person who squats a lot.

"Oh ok but this is my home." I plainly told them but they kept on looking at me funny actually it was kinda hard to tell in the dark but the next question they ask confirmed it.

"Your mansion? How long have you been living here?" The girl ask.

"Um well..." Ok I gotta be honest I haven't really been keeping track heck I think my birthday may have pass. "My whole life?" That was best and most simply answer I could give them.

"Wait what's your first and last name crazy?" The less nicer boy ask me, his voice becoming less annoyed and more curious. I don't know why their asking me all these questions if anything I should be the one asking the questions since I'm not the trespassers here! but I guess I don't really care as much as I thought because it kinda feel both good and weird to be talking to someone else. The last time I talk to anybody was my parents.

"I'm Type luck." I continue to answer them. They gasp why would they do that did I say something?

"A rich couple here was name the Luck, are they your parents?!" The girl ask in disbelief.

"If that's there last name I guess so. You know my parent's?" I ask getting a little excited maybe they know when they would get back.

"Not personally. But everyone that lives on this island knows about them except no one mentioned they had a son." The girl response. I felt a little down but no matter they can't be gone for that much longer anyway.

"Well I'm there son but um... I know this is stupid for asking but you guys won't happen to know when they be coming back now would you? I'm getting sick of eating berrys all day." I ask not really expecting them to know anything. They pause as they look at each other. Do they know something? I sat up straighter waiting for what they're going to say next but what came out of their mouth I didn't like it one bit.

"There dead." The mean older boy said I could hear empathy in his voice but no he was lying they're not dead they can't be

"You're certainly the worst kind of person to break bad news to others, and you wonder why many people don't like you." The boy with glasses said as he pinch his forehead.

"What Cab really meant is that they disappear." The girl cut in.

"Don't give him that crap, look Type your caring parent's." The boy name Cab began. "Went on there yotch heading away somewhere far away, a few days later it was found in the middle of the ocean all fuck up with no on board." He said

"No that's not true you're lying." they wouldn't leave me here alone.

"Let me ask you something how long do you think you been here waiting for them?" He ask.

"It only been a year at most!" I snapped who gives the right of accusing my parent's of abounding me.

"Wrong it happen 5 years ago." He coldly said silencing me. No it couldn't be not for that long. I refuse to believe I've been here for that long!

"Get out." I said softly almost like a whisper holding in my anger. But when i look back and they didn't even budge I lost it`I said get OUT!` I shouted at the top of my lung.

"But-" The girl began but I didn't want to hear anymore I just want them to go thankfully the dark hiding a single tear rolling down my right cheek.

"Get out of my house!" I shout. Finally I got there attention and they turn around and headed out of the room. the girl stop at the entrance with her back turn towards me.

"Take care but please you gotta move on." Was the last thing she said before leaving. After I no longer could hear there foot steps I lied back down letting myself sob telling myself it wasn't true. It couldn't have been 5 years there not dead. I kept on thinking in the back of my head I couldn't but think they were right. After a while I gotten sunk in to darkness just like how most of my dreams start. alone.

(No Pov)

The next morning Type woke back up to the unforgiving sun's glare coming out of the window but even that didn't get him out of bed, for the first time in his life he felt depressed his delusion is what kept him happy but now its shattered. He just laid there looking up at the ceiling with a blank stare. An hour later he had enough. he slowly got out of bed and started to wander around in self pity until his curious side decided to go back to the room where him and Cab fought, since his father is dead there's no point of following any rules he said to himself.

He walk in the room that's full of old looking things and the first thing he notices was the shattered vase but didn't really care however he spotted something round under the shelf, he step over the broken vase and kneel down and grab the red and white pokeball looking at it curiously he then remember exactly what it was, it's those things that captures the things he calls monsters. That guy must have dropped it he thought.

When he look back up there he saw a small dusty wooden picture frame on the top self, he reached up and grab it after wiping the thick dust off his eyes widened it's his parents! But younger way younger, in there twenties wearing hiking clothes and the two wasn't alone in the picture. There he saw a Espeon,Quagsire,Granbull, and a Steelix it's head was the only thing able to fit in the picture.

He was very shocked and a little bit disturb his parents use to have pokemon, how come they never told him. He notices how happy they were not even minding the steel snake giant behind them, in fact even the monsters look happy. The more he look at it the less threatening they look, just a bunch of friends together in one place. He envy that so much. Friends.

"You gotta move on." The girl voice rang in his head. He look back down at the pokeball in his hand and then back at the picture. He knows what he has to do now and that's getting the hell out of this house.

(Holy crap finally stuff can start happening almost. First thing first that rematch that cab has yes I know you been waiting for another battle scene. And something else let me guess. OC/Gardvoir/Romance yeah yeah I'll get to that soon. But anyway thanks for reading I really wouldn't mind any helpful criticism.)


	4. Chapter 4 Rematch

NINTENDO OWN POKEMON except for my made up characters

(Grammar and etc update 1)

After Type spent a few hours packing his things like a few berrys majority of it is Orans and a few of his favorites books in his army color backpack he then ran out of his mansion wearing his usual way too big clothes. He's going to find Cab and give him back his pokeball then Types going go out and explore the world. Although that was easier said then done since he already had second thoughts before he could even make it out of the gate. He gather all of his courage up, open up the gate and just ran in Dark Forest as fast as he could trying not to think about the dangers instead the great adventures ahead of him.

Half an hour later he's still in the forest, walking and it would be a lied if every little sound didn't scare him and on top of that there were so much trees it made the forest a little too dark for him.

Eventually he spotted some light in the distance. He sprinted towards it and just before getting out he gotten blinded by the dramatic light change as his eyes adjusted to the sun he was greeted with a wonderful sight. To his right he could see the beautiful calm ocean and the amazing mountains that he could never get a good look at when he was back at his mansion until now, gawking at the sight. Looking straight ahead there he saw a small town by the beach down ahead. "That's must be where he lives." he thought to himself as he headed to Lead Town.

5 minutes later he walk into the town it wasn't much to look at but to him it was a nice change of scenery "Hey you!" A male voice called out. He turn around and there he saw a 16 year old boy with spiky black hair "Who the hell dress you?" The boy mock.

"Myself?" Type reply not sure how to really respond to that.

"Tch whatever punk." The Spiky hair boy snorted just before he grab a great ball, it's a blue and white ball and released a Rhyhorn but this wasn't just your typical one. It was bigger at least four and a half feet tall.

"RHY-HORN." It roar as the rock pokemon stomps its stubby legs making Type very nervous he felt the vibration from the ground created by the Rhyhorn.

"You have five seconds to bring out your pokemon." The boy said as he began to count down from 5.

"What! Pokemon but I d-" Type try to explain and make sense of what's going but it was too late the boy yelled out Horn Attack and the rock beast began to charge at Type while its small horn began to glow pure white.

Type panic as he quickly turn around and ran as fast as he could but Rhyhorn was faster, catching up fast as Type trip and fell face first on the dirt ground. He looked back and saw it still charging at him he closed his eyes bracing for the pain "Ahhhhh!" Type scream.

"Razor Leaf!" A older feminine voice called out sending a group of sharp leafs flying directly on Rhyhorn right side of it's body cutting it badly it. Rhyhorn Instantly fainted as it slid on the dirt ground slowly stopping just inches away from Type feet who continue to scream with his eyes still shut tight thinking it was still coming for him, for several awkward seconds he almost was about to cry in despair but luckily the woman spoke up.

"Stop your fine now." The woman voice sounding mildly annoyed Type slowly reopens his eyes and realizes he was fine but quickly kick back away from Rhyhorn.

Type look up and saw a women in her mid 30s with a brunette pony tail and a Leafeon right by her side "What's your problem this was between me and him!" The boy said angrily.

"Not here it's not now walk away." The woman said sternly. He just rolled his eyes and withdraw his pokemon.

"Come find me when your done being a fucking pussy." He spat as he turn to walk away. Type slowly stood up beside his feelings he was fine.

"Hey your ok?" The woman ask as she withdraw her pokemon much to Type relief. He nodded getting a friendly smile from her "I'm glad to hear that, my name's Rebecca." She greeted. He smiled back happy someone here is nice.

"I'm Type thank you for saving me. You won't happen to know where I can find Cab." He ask.

"Yeah he lives 4 houses that way." She pointed down the dirt road. Type thank her and quickly ran to Cab's house. When he finally got to Cab's door steps he was bit hesitated on knocking considering what happen last night but he took in a deep breath and he did it anyway.

a few seconds later Cab open the door shock to see Type in front of him "W-What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to apologizes for how I acted and to give you your thingy back." Type pulled out Cab's pokeball and handed it to him.

"Oh cool thanks. I guess I should also apologizes for breaking into your home last night." Cab said a little sheepishly.

"Why did you break into my place anyway?" Type ask curiously getting a sigh from cab.

"Well I was hoping to catch a ghost type pokemon in your mansion." Cab said. The word ghost sending chills up Types back. He read reference of different pokemon types in his mom gardener berry books but other then that he doesn't know much.

"Why?" Type ask.

"Because I have a rematch today." Cab began but quickly got cut off.

"Rematch?" Type naively repeated as he tilts his head to the side.

"You know a pokemon battle." Cab said pausing a bit for Type but all he got was a blank stare causing him to groan in annoyance ."Those creature you saw with us from last night we used them to battle other pokemon trainers." He explained.

"Oh." Type exclaim. "People do that?"

"Yeah." He answered "You been living under a rock haven't you?" Cab said crossing his arms.

"I'm pretty sure I live under a roof." Type retort, not getting what he's talking about.

"Whatever the point is that prick that I have a rematch with has a psychic pokemon and it's super effective against my pokemons." Cab said tightening up his fist in frustration. Type didn't say anything something about psychic and super effective sounded familiar, like he heard about it before but couldn't quite place it. But then it hit him he knew why it sounds so familiar.

"Did you say super effective psychic?" Type ask. A sly smile foaming on him.

"Yeah why?" Cab replay uncaring.

"I think I have idea to help you win your rematch?" he said surprising Cab and getting his full attention "But we should hurry."

Later that day a little after noon Lisa and Chet is awkwardly standing across from Kent and his friends that continues to heckled them non stop. "Where the hell is Cab he's not picking up his damn Xtransceiver!" Chet whisper loudly over to Lisa.

"Hey blondie why don't you hang out with us cutie." Kent said winking at her but she just scoff in annoyance and look away.

"In your dreams loser." Lisa merely said.

"Hey get ready to get your ass kick!`" Cab shouted. His friends turn around to ask where he been but stop short seeing Type running next to him.

"Type what are you doing here?" Chet ask but didn't get an answer.

"No time." Cab said dismissing Chet question and releasing Seviper in the center of them while Type stand a good distance from it not wanting to get close to the poison type snake. On Kent side all he could see was them crowding and whispering around Seviper.

"Are we going to battle or not!" Kent shouted growing impatient. With a cocky smile Cab look back stepping aside to let Seviper slither its way in front of him. "Finally" Kent then released his Kadabra as it cried it's name out in anticipation. "Ready?"

"Ready." Cab answered and the battle began with him calling out the first attack, Iron Tail. Seviper charge at Kadabra while its razor sharp tail transforms into hard steel. before it could be used Kadabra used disable blue beam of light shooting from it's eyes onto Seviper. instantly shattering the steel around it's tail but that didn't stop Seviper swinging it's sharp tail across Kadabra chest and doing some damage.

"Now use Bite!" Cab shouted at the the top of his lungs. Seviper lunge teeth first at Kadabra but Kent had also shouted Charge Beam at the same time, shooting a beam from it's hand right into Seviper open mouth. Sending it rolling backwards stopping about 10 feets away from the psychic pokemon but it was still good to go sitting back up with little difficulty. Kadabra kept on using Charge Beam but Seviper manage to barley dodge it all.

Kent getting tired of this shouted Teleport. Kadabra disappear leaving Seviper looking around for its opponent but once again it quickly reappear behind it. Cab try to warn Seviper but it was too late it got hit dead on by the small pink wave of Confusion sending the black snake flying backwards in the air with it's eyes shut tight. Lisa and Chet gasps while Kent and his friends just grin thinking it was all over.

30 minutes earlier Type and cab is in dark forest frantically looking around. "The hell are we looking for again." Cab said frustrated as he look through an empty berry tree plant for the third time with no sigh of what there looking for.

"It's a Payapa berry." Type simply answered as he as look through a berry tree.

"Yes but what does it look like!" Cab yelled nearly losing his temper but controlling the volume of his voice. Type quickly grab a his mom gardener berry book, it's a small brown book with many red ribbons book markers in it out of his backpack and open it to the desire page and showed him the picture of the violet berry.

10 minutes later they found the Payapa berry and rushed back to lead town knowing they were already late. When they finally got to the dirt road just outside of the town Where his rematch was taking place. Cab quickly released Seviper while Type tossed over the fruit to Cab and he began to feed it to Seviper. "What are you doing?" Chet whisper.

"It's a payapa berry our friend here." Cab gesturing to Type "Says it should greatly reduce super effective psychic moves for at least 5 minutes." he said grinning like crazy.

"Are you sure it's going to work?" Lisa ask a little unconvinced. But before she could get an answer Kent had yell to them turning there attention to him just in time for Seviper to finish up the last bit of the berry.

Back to the very present Seviper eyes shot back open in mid air. following it's trainer order it used dig diving straight in the ground leaving a deep hole in the dirt road. Kent not expecting Seviper to still be able to fight couldn't think fast enough to tell his Kadabra what to do. Seviper flew out of the ground tackling Kadabra underneath it'", right into its gut sending Kadabra and itself up in the air.

"Now use Bite and throw him down.` Cab yelled and that's what his Seviper did biting Kadabra right arm with it's fangs glowing pure white full of dark energy causing the yellow humanoid to grunt in pain and then Seviper threw Kadabra down on the ground landing back first. Seviper landing back down a sec later a few feets away from Kadabra ready to listen for its trainer next order but as Kadabra try to get back up it failed and fainted, the snake then relaxed knowing it was all over.

Kent remained silent in utter shock along with his friends "Impossible this shouldn't happen!" Kent thought in disbelief while Cab shouted victorious along with his friends. Type was absolutely amazed not just because Cab won but the battle itself, it was exciting and it looked fun.

"No I have more badges then you, you cheated!" Kent shouted angrily at Cab.(Just to be clear since it was a berry a legit pokemon item it wasn't cheating.)

"And how you suppose I did that? Dumbass." Cab ask while he withdraw Seviper back in its pokeball and quietly complement it on how good it did. Kent try to argue but had nothing and eventually he reluctantly pulled out the poke dollars paper money from his wallet and walk up to Cab but just as it look like he was about to handed to him Kent purposely dropped it on the ground and turn around.

"This isn't over." Kent said in a dangerous tone as he withdraws his Kadabra back and walk away with his group glaring at them. Cab just cursed Kent under his breath and bend down to pick up the $500 poke.

"That was awesome!" Type exclaim grabbing the attention of the friend trio. "I know what I want to do. I want to be a pokemon trainer!"

Lisa and Chet was happy to hear Type excitement while Cab pick up the last of the money and blankly stare at him just before a smirk crept on his face. "Well then you going to need this." Cab said as he grab his only empty pokeball from his belt and toss it to Type who caught it in both hands.

"Something tells me you be a great trainer Type." Chet said while patting Type's back

(F yeah the story of the unlikely legendary hero Type is just beginning. Only one problem he's still afraid of pokemons lets see that works out for him. Hope you enjoyed


	5. Chapter 5 Feild Trip

ALL POKEMON RIGHTS GO TO NINTENDO except for my made up characters

(Grammar and etc update 1)

(Oh one thing very quick until I figure out how to create a hyperlink for my map its going to be a while till you see it.)

The sun began to raise, shading morning light on Lead Town just in time for Cab 7:30 a.m. alarm clock to do its annoying beeping. He groan and aimlessly hit the off button with his hand.

He slowly got out his bed yawning as he stretches his arm up. Still half asleep he stood up and walk towards his door only to trip on something and fall face first on the floor. "Damn it." Cab cursed under his breath while a groan can be heard. He look back and saw Type in a green sleeping bag. "Shit sorry dude." cab apologized remembering that Type was sleeping over because he didn't want to walk all the way back to his mansion.

"It's ok. Is it morning already?" Type ask but didn't really need a answers as he just look out the window anyway as Cab stood back up.

"Yeah today we're going go see my teacher she'll teach everything you need to know about being a pokemon trainer." Cab said.

(Type Pov)

I couldn't wait to become a pokemon trainer! The only problem is that a lot of them is a little well scary to even be around them but if Cab,Lisa,and Chet can do it then I'm sure I can too. After I put on some of Cab's old clothes a plain white t-shirt and a light blue jeans that fit me perfectly but he no longer fit which he was kind enough to give to me since my clothes was way to `ridiculously big`. actually I didn't see a problem with it but no matter it felt nice wearing clean clothes. Well cleaner anyway.

We went downstairs and I could instantly smell pancakes that Mrs Artick(Cab's mom) was making in the kitchen while Cab's 8 year old little sister Susan was playing a tea party with her toys.

After we ate breakfast Cab began to give some kind of speech of turning me into a man but my gaze slowly settle on Susan who was having so much fun drinking fake tea inside of her tea cups. So while he kept talking I join Susan and her toys. She was fun and me and her seem to have the same kind of humor but for some reasons Cab stop talking and seem very annoyed with a hint of disappointment "Oh Arceus what I'm I going to do with you." I could hear Cab mumble to himself. I wonder why he's being so weird but who cares.

Half an hour later I put on my army backpack and we met up with Lisa and Chet on the other side of Lead Town. "Hi guys" I greeted happily as they did the same. It still felt a little strange talking to people but in a good way and I like it.

While we talk we headed outside the town to where Cab teachers should be, but then Chet said something that I didn't quite get."Crap I'm going to need to get some Repels for my pokemon before mating seasons starts." Chet grumble a bit.

"Mating?" I ask. Because I never really heard that word before but I got those strange looks from them. Man I'm getting tired of feeling stupid I really am.

"You know' mating." Chet said repeating that word as if saying it the second time would help. However not wanting to miss my chance of redemption I threw out my best guess. I hope I'm right.

"Oh right pirates duh." I said laughing nervously "Argh mattys." I continue awkwardly still laughing but stop as they halted there steps and looked at me even more strangely while Cab also look down and shook his head but he look a little amuse actually. "Pirates has nothings to do with it' isn't." I said blushing in embarrassment realizing I was wrong. Darn it I'm pretty lame.

"Well unless pokemon are into that kind of role-playing stu-" Before Cab could finish Lisa stop him by hitting his arm with her elbow, she seem annoyed at him.

"Uh Type." Chet started cautiously. "Have you ever gotten the Pidgey and Combee talk." he ask I began to think about it before shaking my head no.

"Ohhh" They all said in unison before turning there backs to me and continue on walking without a single word.

"Wait-wait what's the Pidgey and Combee talk!? Will it make me a better pokemon trainer!` I ask as I caught up to them but got no real useful answered as they avoided all of my questions. Eventually I let it go. For now anyway.

10 minutes later we made it to a lone two floors square building with a few boys and girls about our age outside by the front door. Cab,Lisa,and Chet all introduce me to there friends there was Dereak who's grin never left his face with his messy blond hair,blue shorts and wearing a flaming t-shirt. Then there was Eren the oldest one among us. He had plain brown hair and a gray jacket on, for some reason Cab didn't seem to really enjoy his presence.

(No Pov)

The group walk in the big one room classroom with dozens of students talking, some glance at Type knowing he was new here. Lisa lightly tap Type shoulder and pointed towards her teachers sitting behind her desk "That's Mrs Gene over there." Lisa said but when Type look over he instantly recognizable her she's the woman that save him yesterday name Rebecca and she differently recognizable him as well when she look up from her laptop to him.

"Oh Type is that you?" Mrs Gene ask mildly surprised but keeping her smile.

"Yep nice to see you again Rebecca-I mean Mrs Gene." Type greeted happily as he walk over to her, shocking his friends that he already knows her.

"When the hell did you two meet?` Cab ask but he immediately got a death glare from his teacher "Sorry I meant heck." Cab corrected himself while holding his arm up in a defensive manner with a whatever tone.

"We met yesterday before he went to your house. But speaking of Type, you seem new here where you did you come from Type?` Mrs Gene ask. Type began to explain that he was from here just in Dark Forest for his whole life. That lead to more questions then answered for Gene. Several minutes later she,Dereak and Eren were shock learning almost everything about Type him being the son of the Luck's couple then how he been waiting for them to come back unknowingly to him their were already dead and etc. "You poor thing." Gene said with lots of sympathy in her voice.

"Don't worry I'm fine now thanks to them" Type quickly said happily gesturing to Cab,Chet,and Lisa. "Because thanks to them I would never have left my home I'm glad to have met them."

"We're glad to have met you too." Lisa reply with her friendly smile getting a similar response from Cab and Chet. But then Eren interrupt them.

"Wait a minute so what your Cab's apprentice?" Eren ask a little skeptical. Type was a bit hesitated on answering but then Cab spoke up for him.

"Matter of fact yes he is." Cab shot back at Eren who just laugh at him.

"I'm sorry kid but if Cab's your mentor, man you're in trouble." Eren continue laughing but not as hard now, before Cab could give him a peace of his mind Gene stop it not wanting any of that today.

Mrs Gene introduce Type to the class despite the students welcoming smile all he could do is just shyly wave at them trying his best to hold his head up high to the crowd. She then happily announced that today their going to hike up to Moonlight Den getting tired groans from everyone.

"Do we have to" A male student ask sighing.

"Well we could always stay here and do book work." Gene said all the students not wanting to be torture with books started desperately pleading to hike.

Very far off from the small island was five big black helicopters with a big purple V's on each side of them heading straight for the island. Inside the leading helicopter stood a man in his mid 30'S wearing a purple and black uniform with a big Purple V on it and 3 others sitting down on one side of the vehicle wearing similar uniform except with a purple hood covering most of their faces the darkness in the back of the chopper hiding the rest of it.

The man walk past them to a computer with a big blue hologram screen on it. He began to type something on the keyboard just before an older man face in his 70's pop up on the screen the younger man quickly stood up straight like a proper solider. "We're almost there sir about an hour and a half away from the island." The man said. The older man remain serious.

"Good makes sure to fly around any populated areas we don't need any officers interfering with us. Oh and one more thing Caption Alex I need you to bring that orb directly to me right away." The old man commanded.

"Yes sir." Caption Alex said while saluting seconds before the holo screen turn black.

An hour later Type and his new friends including Dereak and Eren were walking through a rocky path on the bottom side of the mountain with Gene carefully guiding the rest of the other students. She spotted a familiar small dead end cave more then big enough to keep everyone in the shade. "Ok everyone let's rest up." Gene announce getting a huge sigh of relief from everyone especially from Type and Chet who was more dead then alive at this point of the hike as they fall down on the rocky ground in the shade exhausted.

"Wow dudes you're alright looks like Type-O here aren't doing so well." Dereak said while taking a sip of his bottle water.

Type began to speak through his heavy breathing. "I never walk this long in my entire life I need water." he barely being able to finish.

"I'm guessing dumbass forgot to mention we be hiking today." Eren said gesturing to Cab.

"Shut the hell up." Cab shot back at Eren as he pulls out a big water bottle from his bag and walk over to Type. "Here don't worry I been waterfalling it."

"Uhh what's waterfalling?" Type ask with his usually naive tone. Cab face palm himself forgetting about Types lacks of knowledge.

"For fuck sake just open your mouth and tilt your head up." Cab order. Type did exactly what he was told and in turn Cab pour some water down to his mouth.

"Oh waterfalling I think I get now!" Type happily exclaim.

"Yay." Cab said unenthusiastic as he roll his eyes.

Everyone rested there in the cave for a while. Type took this chance to think to himself what kind of pokemon he wanted to capture, he knows for a fact he doesn't want a scary pokemon like Cab's Seviper or something creepy like Chet's Nincada but something like Lisa Zigzagoon it was the only one he was able to somewhat feel comfortable with yesterday when they were showing off their pokemon to him. However he was only able to get within 5 feet from it without totally losing his cool.

Before he could get any second thoughts about his choice of becoming a trainer it was interrupted by a strange noise outside the cave he stood up from the ground and walk outside along with everyone else. He look up where the noise was coming from and saw five black helicopters flying over them disappear out of sight around the mountains.

(Well that pretty much wraps this chapter up by the way summer is here yaaay but I won't be able to post any more chapters because I been using the school internet unless of course I get a chance to go to the library so what I'm saying is that my usually weekly chapter posting won't be so frequent the good news I can take my time to make my story more enjoyable also please leave a review.)


	6. Chapter 6 Team void

(Grammar and etc update 1)

"What are those helicopters flying over here for?" One female students ask Mrs Gene who just shrugged it off.

"Eh probably just some scientists doing research." Mrs Gene said pursing a bit before she spoke again "Well I think we rested enough let's get going." Everyone went back to the small cave, grab there things and continue on there hike soon they reach the very bottom of the mountain back to the grass hilly plains.

Type was too lost in his thought to enjoy the nice scenery of the many hillsides something about those helicopters he couldn't help but get a bad feeling about it. Lisa notice Type discomfort by the way he just sorter stare at nothing while walking. She decided to snap him back to reality "Hey." she said stuttering Type and causing him to almost trip forward. "You know it's unsafe to stare in space while walking."

"But how can I stare in space? it's not night time." Type ask getting a small giggle from Lisa before signing.

"Not important. But are you ok through?" Lisa ask a little worry but still keeping her glowing smile. Type was a bit hesitated on answering but he knows he can trust her to not make him feel like a complete idiot.

"Well it's just that those uh black flying thingies." Before he could continue Lisa felt the need to correct him.

"its called a helicopter." She said rolling her eyes playfully at him.

"Oh I knew that.(No he didn't) But anyway something about it should we really be going towards it?" Type ask worrying.

"Don't worry about it I'm sure it's just scientists like what Mrs Gene said and besides we're pokemon trainers as long as we have our pokemon there's nothing we can't do." Lisa chirpy said trying to reassuring Type everything be fine, it would have work too if a explosion coming form the mountains down the pathway they were walking didn't discourage him.

Everyone was stuttered by the loud explosion especially Type who never heard such a noise in his life. "What was that!?" Type ask nearly panicking.

"Sounded like a pokemon use Explosion on itself." Eren answered Type deadpan.

"Maybe but that was way too loud unless multiple pokemons decided to use that move at the same time." Gene said over some of her students confuse voices.

"Well what are we waiting for let's go find out." Dereak yelled out before running down the pathway ignoring his teacher as she shouting at him to stop before also running off after him along with everyone else behind her.

(Type Pov)

We chase after Dereak but it didn't look like he was going to stop anytime soon I could only go so far before falling behind everyone except for Chet who was willing to stay behind and shouted to everyone we'll catch up later, actually he might also just be equally as tired as I am but I'm still grateful either way. "Stupid of Dereak for just running off." Chet said sighing in frustration.

"Does he do stuff like this all the time?" I ask curiously.

"Yep but this is just the least stupidest thing he done, one time on a dare he had a pokemon battle against a trainer using a Primeape and you know what he did, Dereak use himself to battle it." Chet said. I don't know what's a Primeape but by the way he said it sounds kinda bad.

"What happen?" I ask wounding how this ended for Dereak.

"Let's just say his face wasn't exactly the same for weeks." Chet answered me I can only imagine how mess up his face must have been if it took weeks to heal up. "Anyway through." Chet started to change the topic "Don't worry about us getting lost my Xtransceiver can track our friends." he said as he held up his blue pad phone thing that straps on to his right wrists like a watch similar to Cab and Lisa one just a different color.

"Really?" I ask surprise "It does that?"

"Yep." He simply answered. "May I ask you something?" He ask I look at him and nodded yes before continuing on to his question. "Well why do you want to become a pokemon trainer Type?" I began to get a flash back of the day my eyes was finally open the day I finally went out that gate...the second time anyway.

"Because I promise myself I wouldn't look back, I needed a new start and if becoming a trainer will help me, then so be it." I answered.

"Cool I'm glad to hear." Chet replied, I couldn't help but feel like he had something else on his mind but wouldn't let it out. I decided not to say anything feeling like it wasn't my business to ask.

Soon me and Chet were once again walking on a rocky path but this time straight up onto a different mountain just as Chet told me we're getting closer to Moonlight Den not far from us I could see everyone else ahead, waiting for us. We both jog over to them. "What took you two so long?" Dereak ask while crossing his arms and raising his right eyebrow at us.

"Shut up stupid why is it that every time there's one hint of danger you just have to rush towards it." Chet said sounding annoyed with him.

"Because someone could be in trouble." Dereak answered.

"Besides getting yourself into it." Chet shot back.

"That's enough you two." Mrs Gene interrupted "Now that Type and you are here let's continue on ´together´ Dereak." said glaring at Dereak for a split second before looking back at me and Chet. wait! What did just said?

"What!? We're still going towards the scaring noise shouldn't we like go away from it?" I ask who in there right mind would put themselves in harm's way I thought to myself.

"Dereak is right about one thing Type someone could be in trouble and plus it sounded like it came from Moonlight Den so either way we're going go find out." Mrs Gene said but just as I open my mouth to argue Dereak was the first to speak.

"Type-O if you were in trouble would you want someone to help you?" he ask. I really wanted to argue but he does have a point I just close back my mouth and reluctantly nodded yes. "Good now come on." he said impatiently as he yank my left arm and then forcefully push me forward.

(No Pov)

20 hard minutes later up the rocky path Type started to feel uncomfortable with the height of the mountain he was on even through he wasn't really in danger occasion through the path he was reminded by how far the grassy hills was from where he is, but soon Gene announced and pointed out Moonlight Den down in a distances

Type and everyone else look over at the big circular natural rocky structure on the flat and less rocky part of the mountain but it wasn't the only thing they spotted, the same five black helicopters from before is by the entrance of the den but of course the big purple V's on the side of it is now visible to them.

There's was another but much louder explosion once again stuttering everyone as they could literary feel the ground vibration underneath them as a bunch of Zubats flew out of the Den. "What are those scientist doing in there!?" One female student asked in shock.

"Yeahhh something tell me there not scientists here to study nature." Eren calmly said as he pointed down at two purple and black uniforms hoodie people appearing behind one of the helicopters farther away form the Den entrance but couldn't quite see there faces because of their hoods were up. Gene quickly push everyone behind a giant rock just before they could be spotted.

"What are we doing here! Those jackass are destroying pokemons habitat." Cab tighten his fist angrily.

"We can't just rush over there let's just call officer Jenny." Gene replied.

"Where's Dereak?" Type casually ask while looking around for him.

"You got to be kidding me!" Gene panic as everyone sept for Type face palm themselves and groan. She quickly look from behind the giant rock and could see Dereak already running towards the mysterious strangers more then half way there to them. "Damn it!" She yelled in frustration.

"No backing out now." One male student said out loud as everyone started to run in the same direction as Dereak.

"Hey! what are guys thinking blowing up pokemon homes you-" Dereak shouted but stop short spotting a black furry tail sticking out from one of the stranger lower back side but his face was blocked by the more feminine shape body with her back facing him "What in the hell." And if on cue the feminine body finally turn around revealing a yellow fur face women with pure black eyes glaring at Dereck who could only stuttered trying to make sense of what he's seeing in front of him.

The woman then put her hoodie down and two big yellow ears pop up conforming she's in fact a Jolteon, well not exactly obviously. At the same time a Mightyena man reveal himself behind the Jolteon chuckling eviliy just as everyone else stop distances away behind Dereak gasping at what they saw while Type just hid in the back of the group. "Well looks like we got ourselves some company." The Mightyena man said with a smirk.

"That is such a ugly color combo to wear." One of the female student whisper in disgust.

"Really there's a talking pokemorph right in front of us and that's what your concern about!" Lisa whisper back in disbelief of the girl blindness.

"What do you want humans." The Jolteon woman growl.

"We want to know why you guys blowing up the homes of pokemon in there!" Cab shouted hovering his right hand above the pokeball attached to his belt ready to fight.

"It's nothing personal to them just business, you better get go before Mrs temper here goes berserk on you I can only hold her back for so far." Mightyena man said gesturing towards his growling comrade.

Cab however just scoff "Do you really think that scares us!"

"Really because that's working for me." Type thought to himself. Cab then grabs a pokeball from his belt while Derek does the same

"We'll take care of them just go stop whatever their doing down there!" Cab shouted as he run up to Dereak side and released his Machop while he does the same and sends out his Nuzleaf besides it.

"If you really think you can interfere with Team Void and get away with it your dead wrong." The Jolteon woman snarl as she and the Mightyena man got into a battle stance.

"Are sure you two can handle them?" Gene ask worrying.

"Yes just go!" Cab shouted as he order his Machop to use Karate Chop on the Mightyena man running up to him while attempted to chop downwards at his head but the dark type man easily side step it's attacks and grab the Machop wrist and throw it away from himself while the Jolteon pokemorph jump high up onto the helicopter to avoid the many sharp leafs being flown by Nuzleaf Razor Leaf.

While they battle everyone ran towards the entrance of the den, the Jolteon woman try to stop them with a ThunderBolt charging up for the attack but just as electric surround her entire body and unleash a bolt of it Nuzleaf had use another round of Razor Leafs but this time hitting her good and causing her to miss almost hitting Type who just barely manage to duck under it. He panic and ran faster for the den.

When he finally got in the den he sigh in relief he could still hear the battle outside but when he open his eyes he was greeted with the beautiful sight of the cave the small cracks up in the ceiling letting light beams hitting the small water puddles and the clear white crystal around the den created quite the amazing sight. Type just stood there gawking at it.

"Hey snap out of it Type-O." Eren said snapping his fingers in front Types face bringing him back to reality. "We got to get going."

"Type-O? Hope that doesn't become a stupid thing." Type thought to himself before following everyone else deeper in the den. Soon a giant hole can be seen recently blown up through the rocky wall.

"This wasn't here before." Chet said out loud.

"Guess it solves what they been blowing up." Eren replied emotionless.

"No not just that look how thin this wall is." Gene said pointing how thin the wall is which was only about 5 inches thick. "There's was two explosion something that loud shouldn't have taken more then one to blow this up."

"Then what else could they be blowing up?" One of the female student asked.

"Something tells me we'll find out soon enough in there, are you ready?" Gene ask. Everyone look at each before nodding yes, Type being the last and most reluctant one also nodded yes "Good and let's be careful." Gene warn as she lead her students through the blown wall into a dark tunnel.

"Hey that talking pokemon mention they were Team Void who are they?" Type ask.

"I don't know but now that I think about it, it might have been them that been causing trouble in the Kalos region after Team Flare disbanded a year ago." Gene answered.

"Who's Team Flare?" Type wounding how many Team people are out.

"I'll tell you later ok" Gene mused.

Soon after walking for quite sometime a small dim light could be seen at the end of the tunnel. Gene motion everyone to walk more slowly as they proceeded out of the tunnel but everyone couldn't help but gasp at what they saw down the cavern, an lone ancient stone building with strange red carving and almost completely intact with a long set of stairs leading up to it, a single beam of light in the center of the cave coming down from the ceiling. "What is this place?" Lisa ask in utter disbelief.

"I don't know but this is amazing." Gene said with gleaming eyes.

"Teacher shouldn't we focus?" Eren ask rolling his eyes.

"Oh right" Clearing her throat. "Uh stay close behind me." Gene said as she and everyone else walk towards the stone building with caution. But it didn't matter one bit because they were already being watched behind a few rocks and other dark corner of the cavern.

"little kidshh ssshouldn't be here." A low raspy voice said echoing around the cave. Everyone halted at the center of the dark cavern in the light looking around frantically for the source of the voice.

"Show yourself coward." Mrs Gene shouted. In response many different types of eyes appeared out of the darkness around them. Everyone was starting to get nervous realizing they were both surrounded and out number there's only 15 of them and a little more then 20 of those Team Void people.

"Oh ashh you wishhh." The sinister raspy voice said and one by one pokemorph and a few humans all wearing the Team Void uniform reveal them self from hiding. "There happy?" The same voice ask as it revealed itself to be an Arbok pokemorph a big purple snake pokemon with a upper part of it's body human with arms, but the lower half still the same as a regular snake. "Now what do you want?" he ask as he raise an extra 5 feet up on his tail so he could look down on his next victims.

"We want you to leave, your disturbing pokemon homes." Gene sternly said glaring up at the Arbok man.

"If your talking about those stupid little Clefairy." A Team Void woman across from Type started. "We already dealt with them they didn't even see it coming as we ambush them before they even realize it they were already captured." The woman boast with a evil smile, proud of what she did.

"How could you do that! You guys didn't battle fair against them!" A female student angrily yelled.

"Why don't you shut the hell up and leave while you still have a chance." The woman threaten.

"I don't think so." Chet said as he grabs his pokeball from his belt including everyone else(except for Type) and the Team Void humans ready to battle as well.

"Ssso be it." The Arbok man grimly said as he got into a battle stance along with the rest of the pokemorph while everyone else sends out there pokemon some of the students send out two at the time to even out the playing field numbers even Chet who sends out his Geodude across a Flaaffy pokemorph and quickly sends out his Shinx in front of Type.

"Ah! what are you doing?" Type panic as chaos already started to escalated with many trainers shouting out moves to there pokemon.

"What do you think! It knows the moves Tackle,Leer,Charge,and Spark." Chet answered as he also shouted the move Rock Throw for his Geodude.

"I don't even know what any of that does!" Type yelled while the Team Void woman across from him chuckle.

"You won't know till you try!" Chet yelled back but more focus on his battle against the Flaaffy women now.

"Ha a little Shinx! You gotta be kidding me." The Team Void woman laughs. "Well I guess I could use this as practices for my Ralts." The women then sends out a yellow beam from her ultra ball in front of her releasing her shiny blue hair Ralts eager to fight and crying out its species name.

"Uh use Leer!" Type shouted starting his batting with the women the Shinx did what he was told and gave a nasty glare at the Ralts making it a little nervous, Type then frantically called out Tackle thinking Leer didn't do a damn thing Shinx then charge at the Ralts but without her trainer needing to bark out orders it used Double Team making 3 exact hologram copy of itself. Shinx used Tackle on one of the Ralts only to lunges through the hologram one that disappear.

Surrounding the Shinx the three Ralts once again without the need for it's trainer to tell it what it needed to do the Ralts used Confusion sending the small pink wave before the Shinx could even react to it, however unlike what Type first thought only one of pink wave was real sending the Shinx crashing into one of the hologram Ralts, destroying it.

It stood back on it's feet with some difficulty but still has whole lot of fight in him left "Quick try Charge!" Type yelled. Shinx began charging up electric inside of it, it's entire body started to let loose small static Type thinking that also didn't do anything quickly yelled out Spark, Shinx ran towards the real shiny Ralts with lots of electric surrounding its whole body the Ralts try to dodge it but was in vain, the Ralts gotten directly hit by Shinx, it went flying up while Shinx kept going a bit before stopping as the Ralts fell back down behind it, having difficult getting back up. "Great job just keep your focus on that one." Type said with some newfound confidence.

The women wasn't taking it so well, even if she's using her weaker pokemon she still should be able to beat this clearly rookie trainer she needed to teach this punk a lesson she thought. She glance over at her comrade a Magmar man battling a male student Hoothoot without even breaking a sweat and an idea form in her head "Hey Heat use smokescreen!" She called out to the Magmar man while gesturing towards Type. Heat smirk eviliy and spit a gunk of black substance at Type face before he could even react, it exploded on impact covering him and everyone near him in black smoke.

When the smoke clear up everyone in it it could see again but for one. Type eyes and face was coverd in the very sticky black substance forcing his eyes shut. He try his best to pry it off when he realized he couldn't he started to panic all he could see was darkness. "You bastards! Type your ok?" Lisa ask worrying. But he couldn't answered he couldn't even tell Shinx what to do next he was scared he needed to take this thing off now!

While Type just panic The Team Void woman smirk while her Ralts caught the Shinx off guard, it used Confusion again directly hitting the Shinx forehead and sending it flying backwards it landed back on the ground and got back up but it started wobbling in dizziness (Confused) Shinx not wanting to wait for Type to snap out of it tried using Tackle but end up lunging at a rock instead and headbutting it knocking, itself out.

"Ha pathetic." The women said feeling victorious "Now finish up the trainer. Ralts." But just before the Ralts could turn around to obey that order another explosion could be heard but much much louder coming from within the ancient building the powerful vibration causing everyone to stagger.

"Watch out!" Gene warn her students as many boulders started to fall above from the ceiling. Everyone jump,dodge, and avoided the falling boulders and the Shinx who got lucky enough to be returned in Chets pokeball before it could get crushed. But then the biggest boulder felled through the ground between the freak out Type and the shiny Ralts a splashing sound could be heard, the ground beneath them started to crack before it gave out for Type and Ralts as they too fell through the ground down into a dark watery pit screaming for help before disappear in a ragging water current.

"Type!" Chet and Lisa shouted in unison at the edge of the pit.

Just then Caption Alex holding a bright pink orb that's a size of a soccer ball ran out of the entrance of the building down the stairs looking very distress. "This place is going to collapse we gotta get out of here!"

"Damn it but my shiny Ralts fell down there and where the hell is Aqua and Steve?" The Team Void women said with disappointment as if her Ralts was more of a thing then a friend to her.

"There gone Alice and forget about that Ralts WE. GOT. TO. GO! NOWW!" Alex shouted at the very top of his lungs. Alice the owner of the Ralts merely just toss her Ralts ultraball down the hole if its dead why would she need it she thought before running off with her comrades up to the tunnel just as small trembles could be felt.

Gene also not wanting her and her students to die order them to get out everyone of her students ran like hell except Chet and Lisa who kept shouting for there friend hoping to get some sigh of life. "We need to go now!" Gene shouted as she yank them away and ran in the tunnel.

As they were getting closer and closer to the exit the trembling got worser and boulders fell down almost crushing them a few times. soon they gotten back to the top of Moonlight Den but boulders still threaten to crushed them. By the skin of their teeth Gene,Lisa,and Chet the last three got out of there just before the entire structure collapses on itself, turning into a pile of rocks. "No Type" Lisa said in sadness as Team Void already took off in there helicopters and disappear in the far distances.

(Wow this chapter was long I'm pretty sure that's a good thing right? Well no matter hope you enjoyed.)


	7. Chapter 7

Becoming A Hero Step One Bravely: Part one

(Grammar and etc update 1)

ALL POKEMON RIGHTS GO TO NINTENDO Except my made up characters.

(3 and a half years earlier)

On one sunny day was a ten year old Type wearing his brown collar shirt and blue jeans that fits him perfectly in his much nicer and cleaner looking mansion. In the kitchen Type was slicing up Orans and Peacha berrys on a plate then dumping it in a bowl to eat by the fireplace. While he ate on the couch he couldn't help but get bored with the same old berry taste. He already ate everything else that isn't berry related including the can foods in the panic room, his mom garden has lots of different berrys the problem was he tried them all.

But then a idea pop in his head why don't he go out in the forest and pick some new berrys. He forgot about the bowl, grab his berry basket and put his mom's small brown gardeners berry book in his backpack and went out towards the gate he was a bit hesitated at first not because he could see how dense and dark the forest was through the gate bars he was completely fine with that, its just that it would be the first time he would be opening the gate up and going in the forest but he convinced himself it would be fine. He opened up the gate and went in Dark Forest.

(Present Time)

Type and the Ralts had just fallen down in the ragging water current before being taking away far into a dark water tunnel, Type could faintly hear both Lisa and Chet call out his name at the same time he tried to yell back but got sunk down in the unforgiving water he struggle to keep his head up for air but had a very hard time due to the fact he doesn't know how to swim, Type was panicking he kept sinking down in the water and he was of course still blinded by the black substance that refuse to come off. Unknowing to him Ralts was holding on to his army backpack also trying to keep its head above the water.

What seem like forever was about to come to its end but not in a very calm way, the powerful current was bringing them towards a cave waterfall that drops more then hundred feet down into a lake. "Ok human boy if you want to live I suggest you stiff you body like a stick and fall feet first!" A girl voice said in Type's mind.

"What! Who are you!?" Type ask frightening because he couldn't see what's going on around him and who's talking to him.

"Never mind that! There's a waterfall up ahead so just fucking do it!" The girl voice scream.

"Waterfall!" Type shouted, disbelief. He quickly try to swim well struggle his way in the opposite direction of the current but it was no use.

"Damn it you can't fight it just get ready to survive the fall!` The girl continue to scream. By then he could hear the sound of crashing water realizing whoever this girl is, is right he couldn't get away from it and should probably listen to her, not like he has much of a choice to began with through.

And as expected Type and the Ralts ran out of current and fell down the falls screaming. Type quickly did what the girl voice told him to do he straighten his body up with his arms side by side making sure to fall feet first and what seem like forever he finally dive safely into the water. He struggle back up for air but this time much easier to keep his head up in the calm big lake "There's a nearby shore on the left of you I suggest you paddle there." The girl voice in Types head calmly said.

Type slowly paddle his way towards the shore collapsing the very moment he reached dry land including Ralts rolling off his bag next to him grunting with a pain look as it hold it's right ankle, Type heard the grunt and quickly scramble away from it on his knees. "Ahh who is that?" Type ask sitting up on his knees scared once again trying to pry the substances off with no success.

"Relax human I'm a Ralts." The Ralts bluntly said in his head

"Ahh Pokemon!" Type yelled falling on his back and kicking away from the Ralts while still attempting to get the substance off his face.

"What's wrong with you!" The Ralts yelled once again trying to get up only to hurt her right leg and fall back down the moment she stood up.

"You-You talk?" Type stutter still trying to pry the substance off.

"Everyone one can talk human I'm just using my telepathic power to speak in your language." Ralts coldly answered.

"And stop trying to peel that thing off its not going to come off until it hardens." After a few more seconds of struggling Type eventually gave up in defeat and try to calm himself down, but that was hard knowing he's all alone with a pokemon.

"Finally, look human my right leg is sprain from that damn fall your going need to carry me." Ralts said in a almost commanding tone.

"W-what carry you!?" Type stutter backing away from her "Why?"

"Do I need to draw a picture for you? Oh wait a minute, it wouldn't matter because your blind!" Ralts shouted rather coldly, not exactly helping Type feel better about her. She sigh as she could feel fear in him. "Look right now you need a pair of eyes and I need a pair of legs so we can get out of this cave. When we find my master I promise to make sure nothing happens to you ok?" She spoke more calmly easing the fear Type has about her.

"Ok then." Type wasn't really sure how to feel about this yes she's a little intimidating for such a small pokemon but she's right, they both need each other to get out this cave. He crawl over to her feeling the ground to find her. When he finally did he carefully pick her up with both hands, stood up and set her down on his right shoulder so if he does trip at least he be able to catch himself. "I guess it goes with out saying you be leading." Type nervously laugh. "Where are we going?" He ask.

Ralts scanned the area and saw many dark pathways around the craven but only a few of them had a river going down it "Ok there's a couple of ways we could go we should follow the river first." Ralts said

"Why the river?" Type ask confused.

"Because the water has to be going somewhere my guess out of here, if it wasn't then this place would be overflow." Ralts replied logically. "Now then let's get going."

Ralts guided Type inside the closest pathway following the small stream in the dark tunnel unknowingly to them a lone ultraball floated down another river pathway from the other side of the lake. While walking in silent with Ralts occasionally telling Type to watch his steps she roll her eyes as she could senes some anxiety in him. "What's wrong with you why are so nervous?" The Ralts ask annoyed.

"I'm-I'm not nervous." Type stutter "I'm only lost in a cave,blind, and I'm alone with a pokemon!" Type barely being able to hold back himself from panicking.

"Oh just relax human." She rolled her eyes but then she realized it wasn't being blind that been causing him to worry. "Wait pokemon? Are you afraid of pokemons?" The Ralts ask surprises.

"Just you know, the scary ones." Type nervously laugh.

"Trust me I'm probably the least scariest pokemon." Ralts said chuckling amused that this boy is afraid of her. "Why are you so scared of pokemons anyway human." Ralts ask sounding uncaring.

"I don't want to talk about." Type replied still very nervous about Ralts.

(3 and a half years earlier)

Type had just enter Dark Forest and within 5 minutes he had already found some new great tasty berrys like Pinap,Lapapa, and a Lum berry, but his personal favorite he found was the Mago berry he loved the sweet juicy taste of it. While he made sure to raid the small Mago berry tree he heard a small bush rustling behind him, he slowly turn around to see a small yellow like caterpillar, a Weedle pop out of the bushes looking curiously at him. Type pause for a second staring at it before speaking.

"Oh hello there little guy." Type friendly spoke as he slowly walk over to Weedle who quickly hid back in the bush "Oh don't worry I'm not going to hurt you." Type said trying to reassure it with a smile but when it didn't budge from hiding Type frown but then he quickly grab a Mago berry from his basket. He broke off a small piece of it and extended his right hand out.

The Weedle slowly peek out it's small head and look at the delicious piece of berry. Eventually it made it's way out of the bush and started eating out of Type's hand. "See I'm not so bad heh." Type said happy to have made a new friend,

So he thinks.

The Weedle spit out the berry in disgust and started coughing violently "Oh are you ok I'm sorry I don't understand it's suppose to be sweet." Type apologized looking at the berry in his hand confused how can something so sweet taste so bad to it? Type thought while Weedle was dealing with the bad kind of confused and started wobbling.

Type thoughts were quickly interrupted by a loud buzzy sound above him he look up and saw a very angry Beedrill looking at its dizzy young and then back to Type. "Look I didn't mean to do that I-I'm sorry." Type apologize again as he stood up and back away from the Beedrill slowly persuading him until he back up into a tree. The Beedrill giant arm stingers began sweating purple liquid all over itself (Poison Jab) just before the Beedrill brought it's right stinger back to strike Type he quickly duck the poison spear that gotten stuck in the the tree and ran as fast as he could. But it didn't take long for Beedrill to yank out it's stinger from the tree and chase him.

Type was panicking as he was running though the dark forest trying to find his way back home but couldn't find his original path he took. He stop momentary to figure out where to go only to hear the faint familiar buzzy sound somewhere behind him getting closer not giving him time to think he continue running aimlessly in the forest but the Beedrill already has him in its sight and catching up to him fast.

Type took a glance behind him and saw how close it was getting, as he panic he spotted a long middle size dead log lying on the ground he jump in the log thinking it would fully protect him. Beedrill began using Poison Jab on the outside of the log it only took a few good strikes for its stinger to penetrate the wood and almost stab Types chests mere centimeters away. Type quickly back away but Beedrill continue on its assault with Poison Jab without any let up getting many close calls on Type side but Beedrill was finally able to stab Type right shoulder with Poison Jab, Type scream in pain with tears dripping from his cheek he never experience this kind of pain before but luckily for him at least Beedrill stinger only went 2 and a half inch deep because of the log stop it so it was nowhere near lethal.

When Beedrill pulled out its stinger from Type shoulder he could see his own blood pouring out causing him to panic even more then ever while Beedrill continue on its attack. Type couldn't understand why was this thing attacking him it was a honest mistake what he did to that smaller creature, why couldn't it see that? He thought

(Present Time)

"Jeez you really need a hair cut human." The Ralts said brushing his kinda too long black hair under his right ear.

"Huh? Oh yeah I know." Type replied uncaring trying to focus on not tripping and pretending a pokemon isn't on his shoulder right now.

"Just so you know I'm trying to be friendly at least throw me a damn bone." She said coldly with a scoff.

"s-sorry its just that-"

"Im a pokemon and it makes you uncomfortable." She finish for Type getting a silent nod from him in response. "Ok" She sign "Since your blind at the moment why don't you just think as me as a human girl that's small enough to sit on your shoulder then, would that help?" She ask.

"Sure I could try that." Type said happily surprise its already working for him.

"And if that's not enough just focus on my voice and nothing else." Just as Ralts said that Type tripped over on a rock and fell face first on the rocky ground with her.

"Ouch!" Type loudly groan with Ralts.

"My mistake don't focus on my voice and just make sure not to trip again." Ralts calmly said trying not to scream in pain of her sprain ankle.

Type continue on walking deeper in the cave with Ralts and for the first time he met her, he enjoyed her presences. "So human im guessing you don't have a pokemon yet huh." Ralts casually said.

"Yeah Im new at this pokemon trainer thing." He admitted he couldn't help feeling slightly embarrass so far everyone but Cabs mom and his little sister Susan seem to have pokemons of there own heck he be downright lying if he said he wasn't a little bit jealous He thought.

"Ah so you do envy your friends." Ralts exclaim, shocking Type in turn making him jump up a bit almost causing the Ralts to fall off.

"You can read my mind!" Type shouted. Afraid of what she had might seen inside of his head.

"Don't worry I can only read your thoughts I can't actually go into your memory unless of course you let me to at your own will." The Ralts reassured him.

"That's a relief." Type sigh and relax a bit knowing she didn't see anything personal. "But could you not read my thoughts again please." He begged.

"Sorry its kinda a battle habit I have with my master I read her attack orders through her mind and I execute it getting the surprise advantage but..." She trail off.

"But what?" Type curiously ask.

"Oh nothing I just wasn't at the top of my game today and damn your not half bad with your friends Shinx there human." The Ralts said with a small smirk.

"Eh its nothing beside you still beat me." Type sheepishly waved off the complement.

Ralts wasn't really paying attention though she was too focus on what happen with her battle with that human it wasn't because he was that good of a trainer he would've won if her masters didn't make heat interfere in it.(because he wasn't that good) But something else. "That mass of energy I felt within that ancient structure, it was messing up my psychic connections I had with my master. What could it be?" She thought to herself almost forgetting to watch where Type is going but she didn't need to warn him he was doing just fine stepping over some of the rocks with ease. She was a little impress actually she couldn't sense one ounce of discomfort or doubt in him its as if he completely forgotten he was walking blind and is supposedly afraid of a pokemon that's currently on him, was it because that advice she gave him just think of her as a human girl? "If that's the case if one small advice like that can actually work wonders on human-err" She stop her thought realizing she didn't even get his name "What's your name human?" She ask.

"My name's Type, Type Luck." Type happily answered with some playful pride making Ralts giggle a bit.

"Type Luck huh." Ralts repeated to herself "That's a interesting name combo you have there."

"Yeah I guess so, how about you what's your name?" Type ask back.

"Ralts is my name." She answered him.

"I thought Ralts was like your species name or something? It be like I was name human" He ask a bit confused.

"Ralts is my name it changes depending on my evolution." Ralts continue to answered.

"Evolution?" Type ask in his usual naively tone.

"Don't tell me you don't know squat about it!" She ask in disbelief even if he doesn't have any pokemon of his own he can't possibly not know what she's talking about can he?

"Uhh"(in other words no idea.) He answered. Ralts sigh thinking to herself he was completely hopeless.

"Haven't your parents at least taught you the basic pokemon stuff?" Ralts ask rolling her eyes but at that moment she sense Type whole calmness vanish at that very instance replace with pain, whatever she had said she shouldn't have and felt bad about it. She wanted to say something but couldn't think of anything, lucky for her she thought well kinda lucky, walking outside of the 45 minutes long tunnel the stream made its way down a small dead end cave pound "Damn it! Looks like a dead end!" She shouted quite pissed but secretly happy she didn't need to have a uncomfortable talk about whatever have sadden him.

"What a dead end are you sure!? It took forever to get here!" Type complain falling down on the ground out of exhaustion.

"Yeah I'm sure there's not much to look at here, you can rest up but we should go I don't want to keep my master waiting and plus it looks like this thing is finally hardening up." Ralts said while tapping on the now hard black substance on Types face getting a bright realization reaction from him. "I don't need you getting your eyes back so soon and abandoning me." She said jokingly.

"Don't worry even if I get my eyes sight back right now I won't leave this cave without you I promise." Type said with a very happy smile.

"Thanks for the reassessment hu-I mean Type." The Ralts corrected herself. For some reason hearing Type promise to get her out of here even if he won't need her felt, nice.

Later after Type felt like he had rested enough he stood back up and continue walking but back where he came from. About 45 minutes later Type and the Ralts finally made it back to the giant lake while Type was panting. Type sat down on a nearby rock and relax again before he could take another path way. While seeing he could gently pry the hard substances off his face he thought about the Ralts he still couldn't believe how comfortable he felt around her. In the back of his head he knows for a fact that she's a pokemon... the same pokemon that belongs to that bad Team Void woman but doesn't mean she's bad right?

"Whose bad?" The Ralts ask getting a fear reactions from Type.

"I thought I told you not to read my thoughts!" Type yelled really hating the idea that his thoughts can be invaded by her anytime.

"Sorry-im really sorry I know it's not polite to do that like I said battle habit." She sigh.

"Battle habit? It's like your saying you only get send out for battling other pokemon." Type scoffed. It took a few moments of silence on Ralts end for him to realize what he just said was right.

"Before now and not counting a few battle training the longest I ever been out was 10 minutes for food and water breaks." The shiny Ralts replied with a hint of suppress sadness.

"Nobody should ever be deprived of there freedom especially her.

she doesn't deserved a master but a-" his thoughts were cut off at the moment he took of a small piece of the black substances but it was just enough to finally see out of his right eye. "Hey I can see again!" He happily cheered jumping up on his feet.

"See I told you, you'll be able to peel it off after it hardens enough." She said trying to change her whole demeanor to happiness. Type stop cheering and thought about Ralts after a bit he decided to ask her something, he grab a hold of her with both hands catching her by surprise and gently sat her down on the rock he was sitting on, Type still couldn't believe how comfortable he felt by her even with his sights back he expected the whole pretend she's a human girl thing wouldn't work anymore but his return sights only made him realize how cute she look.

For a moment Ralts thought he was going to abandon her until he softly smile at her. "Hey uh I was thinking maybe you could be my pokemon." Type said but getting a shock expression from her replace his smile with a confuse look.

"What did you say?" The Ralts ask with a deep scowl that made Type back away.

"I ask if you wanted to be my pokemon that's it." Type answered his fear towards her started to slowly creep back up.

"I should have known you wanted something! Trying to trick me into joining you by being all stupid and nice!" Ralts shouted in Types mind.

"I'm not tying to trick you it's just that you said you don't spend a lot of time out of your pokeball and-"

"And what? Your offer of letting me out a little more then my master will get me crawling to you, screw you Type." She growled cutting Type off from explaining.

"No you don't get it-" Type tried to explain again but Ralts cut him off.

"No you don't get it! If you don't get out of my face right now I'm going to kick your ass!" She shouted angrily. Taking the hint Type quickly ran away afraid for his life by random he chose one of the other cave pathway with a stream going down it. He didn't understand he was just trying to be nice he wanted to help her but why was she very offended by it?

After Type ran deep in the dark pathway the Ralts angrily mumbled to herself in her poke language and climb down the rock she felt a sharp pain in her right leg the moment it touches the ground, it wasn't as bad now since pokemons can naturally regenerate faster then humans but was still too much for her to put pressure down on it. She began limping towards another stream pathway around the lake. "How dare he thinking I would betrayed my master I should have known he was just pretending to be nice. Don't worry master I will always be loyal to you and you alone"

About half an hour later Type was still following the stream but he just couldn't get his mind off of that Ralts he wanted to just forget about her she made it clear she didn't want his help but no matter how hard he try he couldn't.

but then he saw a small light up ahead in a distances out of excitement he ran down towards it. The closer he got the more he could see out of the cave, there he could see grassy green hills with some mountains in the distance outside conforming that it was indeed freedom for him "Yes I'm free-" Before he could finish he thought about that Ralts again causing him to stop both his mouth then his legs feets away from the cave exit. "Nobody should ever be deprived of there freedom especially her, I won't leave this cave without you I promise." Types own words and thoughts echoing over and over again in his mind. He wanted to leave and get back to his friends but his consciences wasn't going to let him off the hook he made a promises to her and he has to keep it.

Meanwhile the shiny Ralts continue on limping forward following her stream determine to find her master but stop when she noticed a familiar black and yellow ball stuck between some rocks in the stream "What?" She thought confused when she took a closer look there she realize it was a ultraball but not just any ultraball in black writing on top of the yellow her species name was written on it, Ralts. "No it can't be!" She thought to herself falling down on her knees as she did. She remember for a fact that her master had her ultraball before she fell down with Type so why was it here well she knew why, her master must have threw away her ball and abandoned her. "Why would she leave me I thought I was loyal enough for her damn it Isn't that what she wanted!?" Ralts screamed in her poke language and sobbing in both her little palms right after she did. Unknowingly to her something was watching her in the shadows before she realize it a spider web was shot at her, binding her entire body she try to struggle her way out of it but it wouldn't work. "What the hell is your problem whoever you are!" She scream out.

"Oops sorry about that little one." A feminine voice said through poke language. A Ariados revealed herself from the shadows with a look of hunger that made the Ralts nervous "But you just look so taaasty." The Ariados spoke licking her lips before taking a step closer up the vulnerable Ralts.

"You better get me out of this now or you going pay big time!" The Ralts threaten with her arms bind up she couldn't unleashed her Confusion on the Ariados if needed to.

"Like I said sorry but you look tasty." Ariados said with no sympathy whatsoever. She then picks up the squirming Ralts with her mouth pinches.

"Damn it you spider bitch let go of me!" Ralts shouted at the top of her lungs before she gotten put back down just so Ariados could shoot a web string from her mouth over Ralts mouth so she would be muffled.(yes Ariados can shoot webs out of there mouth too I did research on it just in case.)

"Tsk Tsk you have quite the potty mouth." Ariados said mockingly before picking her back up and continue on down the pathway towards her nest.

To be continued...

(I know kinda a cliffhanger I'm A-hole ma ha ha ha. Well see'ya folks.)


	8. Chapter 8

Becoming A Hero Step one Bravely:Part 2

(Grammar and etc update 1)

Type had just ran back in the part of craven with the cave waterfall. while trying to catch his breath out of exhaustion he stop and looked for the shiny Ralts now able to look through both his eyes with less of the black substance on his face. "Hey uh Ralts are you still here!?" Type timidly called out but got no response. Being alone in this dark craven wasn't helping his nerves but he made a promise to her to get her out of here and he's not going to break it, especially to someone who's injured and needs help walking.

Type could spot another tunnel path with a stream going down it on the other side of the lake. He then proceeded on walking in it knowing that Ralts would be in there somewhere. While cautiously walking in the tunnel he spotted some kind of ball in the stream he took a closer look and pick it up, he immediately realize it was a type of pokeball but couldn't see Ralts name on it in the dark with his human eyes. "Huh I guess I'll keep it." He said out loud to himself before putting it in his backpack and continue on.

Meanwhile at the end of the tunnel was a huge spider web room filled with mostly small bones and poke shape skulls everywhere on the ground with a beam of light being shot down from a big hole in the ceiling above the pound, Ariados climb up 30 feet on her web that was against the rocky wall just above some stacked boulders and stuck the squirming muffled Ralts on it. "There's no point in resisting as you can see you're not my first meal and you aren't going to be the first to get away." She said menacingly gesturing to all of her previous victim bones on the ground like her trophies.

"Damn it! I swear to Arceus if you don't let me go I'm going make you suffer!" The Ralts screamed in Ariados head. Momentary surprising the red spider.

"Well besides being a shiny you also have telepathic powers. You're something special, unique. I love unique things." Ariados said in a whisper getting little too close to the Ralts face drooling as she did, while Ralts had a look of disgust. "But you're small I'm going need to find some berrys as a main dish for you, stay here not like you have a choice anyway." She chuckle eviliy before climbing higher on her web up to the big hole in the ceiling outside.

The only thing she could do was watch Ariados leaving her death lair, the moment the spider left the Ralts let herself cry not just because she was about get eaten when the Ariados get back but the one person that was the closest thing to a mother in the whole world just abandon her. All she wanted was someone to care about her someone she could call a friend unfortunately spending all her time in a small ball prison she never got that chance and now she never will she thought to herself.

A little later back with Type he could see a dim light up ahead out of the tunnel he was hoping it was another way out and he didn't need to worry about the little Ralts attacking him if he does see her again. But instead the moment he walk in the web chamber his heart skip a beat, it was something out of a nightmare for him seeing bones and skulls everywhere on the ground he wanted to turn back and run as fast as he could if a sound of a muffled cry didn't stop him.

He look around for the source of the cry and found Ralts sobbing in the webs all the way high above by the pound "Ralts are you ok!" Type called out worrying catching her off guard and immediately stop crying.

"Type what are you doing here! I told you to get away from me!" Ralts angrily shouted through his mind not happy to see him again.

"I came back to look for you. What are you doing up there?" Type ask tilting his head.

"Oh well I got kinda sleepy so I climb up here with my sprain ankle and wrap myself in this comfy sticky ass web." Ralts sarcastically said and rolling her eyes.

"Really is it comfy up there?" Type ask

"That was sarcasm!" Ralts snap at him

"Ah I get it now. What's sarcasm?" Type subconscious using his naive tone.

"Damn it, you stu-"

"Well looky here." The mocking voice of the Ariados stopping Ralts from transmitting her thoughts to Type as she look up at the ceiling and saw the spider crawling back in with a full bag made of leafs and her own web with berrys in it, tied around her body "looks like it's my lucky day a human I've never had one before." She said in poke language but Type didn't need to understand to know her intention wasn't good.

"Just get outer here Type there's no point in both of us dying!" The Ralts said while Ariados upside down quickly shot a web string at Type who barely manage to duck under it but he didn't run away instead he grab a long piece of bone from the ground and held it like a bat. "What are doing!? Run you idiot!" The Ralts shouted in his head.

(Type pov)

"No!" I shouted back at Ralts I could tell I surprise her. Ever since that day I first walk into the forest and was attacked by that yellow flying insect pokemon it made me frighten of all pokemons because of it. The only reason why I manage to get away from it was because I squirted a sour berry called Lapapa berry in its eyes giving me time to run away, but I'm done running even if I am afraid and my palms are sweating I'm going to be brave for once and stand up to this spider pokemon so I can save Ralts.

The spider pokemon once again shot a string of web at me thankfully the distance between us gave me time to avoid it, I quickly pick up a small pokemon skull shuddering as I did and threw it up at the spider unfortunately I was nowhere near on hitting it a very sad attempt to be honest and the skull just fell in the pound while the spider seem to be snickering at me "Don't be a dumb ass you can't defeat a pokemon Type!" Ralts once again shouted in my head but I ignored her.

The spider for the third time shot another string a web at me and this time it almost hit me, I knew if I keep this up the spider would eventually get me I needed to somehow bring it down here hmm maybe a little convincing would help "Hey wuss why don't you come down here and fight me or are you too afraid!" I mocked the spider. I seem to have tick it off by the way it was glaring at me but as I hope it took the bait and lowered itself down on the ground on a rope of web created from it's butt, eww I really hope whatever web Ralts is wrap up in came from the mouth.

When it finally got on the ground about 20 feet away from me by the pound we both stare at each other waiting for one of us to make the first move. The spider was first to make its move running at me while it's mouth pinches started to glow pure white (Leech Life). When it got close enough I took a swing but the big spider merely jump backwards with its teeth still glowing I continue on swinging but the same results repeated itself and it keep on dodging, at one point the spider leaf bag fell off and many different berrys rolled out from it. Wait a minute. Light bulb!

Just as I took a heavy swing to the left the red spider dodge it and then lunge at me with it's glowing mouth pinches, I quickly block myself with the bone just in time for the spider to knock me down on my back and attempting to bite me with its pinches but I managed to hold it back with the bone but it didn't take long for it to start cracking not wanting to be on the other side when the bone does break with both feet I kick the spider underbelly with all my might causing it to fall backwards off of me, I drop the crack bone then rolled a few feets away from it.

I stood up and quickly turn around to take off my backpack, I frantically fumbled through my bag looking for a shorten berry just as I finally found the one I was looking for I instantly turn around and as I expected the red spider lunges at me again but instead of tasting my flesh like it probably plan I threw a white and orange berry called a Figy berry in its wide open mouth then dodge it by jumping stomach first and sliding away, as I hope it started wobbling in a state called confused.

You must be wondering how I knew that would happen ever since that day I got attacked I research the Mago berry in my mom's berry book and found out it had a weird affect on pokemons that doesn't quite like it's sweet taste and after the spider's berry was spilled out from it's bag I noticed despite it's many different berrys choice none of it was spicy and the Figy berry is basically the spicy version of the Mago berry. I guess I'm not completely stupid after all.

While the spider was wobbling I took this opportunity to grab a pointy curve bone (rib). I was about to use it on the spider but instead I had a better idea I ran towards some boulders that lead up to Ralts so I could help her out of the web.

Not caring how dirty the bone is I held it in my mouth and started climbing boulder to boulder determining to save Ralts "I already told you I wasn't going be your pokemon so just-"

"Shut up I'm not here for that!" I yelled interrupting the trap pokemon so I could focused on saving her, just as I finally got to her I grab the sharp bone and try to cut the web tide around her but it was too hard. The longer it took the more I started to get nervous and the more I got nervous the more I started shaking. I don't know how long the confused state would last on that spider hopefully enough. Then I heard something crawling behind me killing my hope.

"Type behind you!" Ralts try to warn me but before I could do anything I was pushed into the web wall next to Ralts by a sharp and painful scratch (Fury Swipe 1x) on my back

"Ahh!" I scream in pain the sharp scratch rip both my white shirt and my skin. I tried pulling myself away from it but it was useless the sticky web wouldn't let go of me I turn my head as far back as I could till I saw the red spider at the corner of my eyes right behind me. To ensures I couldn't escape it started shooting webs at me wrapping me to the web wall. But I can't give up not now! I began struggling but it wouldn't budge.

After what sounded like a victory taunt from the spider in its poke languages I heard it slowly crawled away to where and why I don't know but it doesn't matter I need to find a way out of this now! I continue to struggle and the pain from the spider scratch wasn't helping.

"You should have run you idiot now you going get eaten! Why didn't you run?." Ralts ask still angry at me but I couldn't help but feel like she cares what happen to me.

"Because" I sigh in defeat and stop trying to get out of the not comfy web knowing it was no good "I made a promise that I won't leave this cave without you."

"I don't believe you it's just a stupid promise anyone could just make a promise and not do it or hide their true intentions." Ralts argued. What the heck! She still believes I'm doing it out my benefit of getting her to join me. Doesn't she get it? I'm trying to help. But fine l didn't want to do this but if it will help her to understand.

I sign deeply and softly spoke while looking down "I know to some people a promise is just words b-b-but me" I couldn't hold it anymore I started to break down into tears "My parent's made a promise that they would come back for me but for 5 years! I waited for them like a good kid never leaving my home for 5 years!" I look back up at Ralts who had a look of disbelief but I was nowhere near done "For what?!" I started to get more angry and louder as I look up at Ralts and saw the surprise look on her face "Just to find out my parents were on their boat to who knows where to abandon me. I've been pretending everything is just fine and dandy in front of my friends but do you want to know the truth? Well I tell you the truth! I'm very angry!" In a burst of angry I yelled out but immediately sob right after and look away from her, leaning my forehead against the wall in the opening of the web.

"For 5 years I've been alone nobody even knew I existed. For five years I've been waiting... trap. That's why I couldn't do the same thing to you and break my promise" I finished and just continued to sob, man I feel so pathetic.

After what felt like hours she finally spoke "Type. I'm sorry what happen to you." Ralts said with sympathy. "You really did just came back to help and nothing else huh." Ralts ask. I slowly nodded yes to her, there was a long silent between us before she spoke again "I'm so very sorry for thinking otherwise Type I now know you just wanted to be a friend it's just that I-I always thought of my master as a mother but then"'She pause I looked up at her and I could see she was on the verge of tears that's when I noticed her strain red eyes she had already cried for quite some time. "Then I found my ultraball here in this cave, She never cared about me at all!" She scream in my head giving me a small headache.

I understand now why she was so offended when I ask her to join me it was like asking her to betray her mom- wait did she say ultraball? Never mind what's the point we're both going get eaten anyway. But if we are going to die here there is one thing I could do it looks like she needs it and to be honest me too. "Hey Ralts." I softly spoke up.

"Yeah what is it?" Ralts softly ask me as she stop crying and look up at me with her red stain eyes, I also could see tears running down her cheek I'm pretty sure my eyes was just as red and teary too.

"There's no point in dying alone if you want." I then deeply look into her eyes with a small but force smile trying to get my mind off the fact I'm really am going to die but I have to stay strong for her or at least pretend I am "You could let me be your friend like I wanted earlier." Just as I ask that her eyes instantly widened "So what do you say?` I ask again.

"Yes I would love for you to be my friend." She answered I could see tears started to flowed her eyes including mine as well, very happy she accepted me as her friend it feels nice being able to make one last friend before being eaten it's all I ever want and I had a feeling Ralts was feeling the same way. "Thank you for giving me another chance Type."

"No problem everyone deserves a friend." Just as I said that the strangest thing happened, her body started to glow pure white the brightness was so blinding I had to close my eyes.

(No Pov)

The shiny Ralts body started to change and slightly get bigger forcing the web binding her to break a little. The Ariados saw the bright light coming from Ralts, Ariados stop picking back up her berrys to watch Ralts not knowing what to do since her small preys never evolve before in her web. Just before the bright light disappear it flash it's brightest blinding even Ariados who didn't look away fast enough.

After the light finally fade away Type reopens his eyes, he was shocked Ralts was gone and in place was a slightly taller pokemon with two red dull horns on her head and now a more visible eyes called a Kirlia. "Ralts what happen to you?!" Type ask in utter shock not knowing much about pokemon you can only imagine how confused he is.

The Kirlia just look up at Type with a mixture of confusion with a confident smirk that can be seen even through the web gag "This Type is what's called a evolution and thanks to you I feel. stronger!" the Kirlia shouted triumphantly breaking her slightly loosen web and falling down on her knees on the boulder below her alarming Ariados "What do you know my ankle feels great!" Kirlia said standing up without a problem.

"Ralts this is your chance run!" Type yelled.

"First of all I'm called a Kirlia now and no because I'm going make a promise." The kirlia began as she then look up at him "That I won't leave without you. Friend."

The Kirlia finish as they both just stare at each other but it didn't last long Ariados turned around and shot a full size web a move called Spider Web from her behind at Kirlia but due to the very long distances from each other she easily jump out of the way onto a lower level boulder

"Relax Type I just got a puny bug bitch to crush!" Kirlia shouted the last four words in both Type and Ariados head while she rip the web gag over her mouth and growled at the Ariados who snarled back at her.

Kirlia with both palms used Confusion but Ariados dodge it without a problem she then use Double Team making three fake copies of herself while jumping down boulder to boulder until she got to the ground. With her copies they ran through the bone filled cave at Ariados the real Kirlia notice how fast she could run now in her new body but she shook those thoughts to the side she didn't have time to admire how strong and fast she felt.

Ariados shot a Web String at the four Kirlia but only managed to get one of the copies, destroying it. the rest however was too fast and used the bone piles as cover. While two Kirlia try to surround the Ariados without her noticing the other Kirlia jump up from hiding in front of her and used Confusion at Ariados but the red spider jump backwards to avoid it then she use Web String but once again it was just a hologram and the String Web went right through it as the copy disappear "Ha! Do really think you can beat me because you evolved! I'm still stronger!" Ariados shouted in slight frustration.

"We'll see about that!" Two Kirlia shouted in there poke languages while jumping up from hiding on each side of Ariados at the same time and used Confusion. Ariados jump up dodging the first pink wave on her right but the second Confusion was real and hit her side in mid air the super effective attack (yes Ariados is also a poison type) sent the spider flying towards the pound she landed back on the ground with ease as if the attack did nothing to her instead it pissed her off.

"You're in for it now you're little shit." Ariados snarl. Both Ariados and the Kirlias charge at each other, the two Kirlia used Confusion but Ariados dodge it then lunges at the Kirlia knowing the closest one was a hologram it didn't faze her when she went right through it towards the last and real Kirlia. Kirlia try to use Confusion again but it was too late Ariados was finally at her attack ranges "Gotcha now." Ariados said out loud with a evil grin.

Ariados with two of her pointing front legs used Fury Swipe, she furiously and a little aimlessly scratch Kirlia all over while continuing on her assault Kirlia manage to focuse enough to send a weaker versions of her confusion at the spider legs and sent the Ariados back far enough for Kirlia to jump back away from her.

Kirlia was not feeling her best as she started panting already from that attack "Damn it that hurt like a bitch and her attack wasn't even super effective." Kirlia thought to herself looking up at Ariados who smiled eviliy at her and licking her lips as well "But I'm not going to give up."Just as she thought that Ariados turn around and shot a Spider Web at Kirlia the distance was too close between them all she could do was watch but something inside her subconsciously lifted up her right three finger hand that started to glow purple, just then Ariados leaf bag broke back into small pieces of leafs, some piece of leafs began to sharpen and also glow purple before being shot from behind the Kirlia at the flying Spider Web, the sharp leafs flew through the web cutting it into small pieces and then moving on to Ariados leaving cuts all over the bug's body before falling back on the ground as regular leafs.

"Whoa I learn Magical Leaf!" Kirlia exclaim out loud to herself almost forgetting about the battle, while the battle continue Ariados and Kirlia fought like crazy, Ariados web related attacks was now ineffective against Kirlia with her Magical Leaf attack but even through Kirlia did have a long distance attack advantage Ariados was still a very strong opponent with lots of endurance and her advantage was up close.

her strong Fury Swipe was able to do the same amount damage to Kirlia super effective Confusion. Type was still trap front first in the web wishing he was a Noctowl so he could turn his head back and see what was going on. all he could do was hope Kirlia is winning.

Ariados lunge at Kirlia with a Leech Life the Psychic Fairy pokemon evaded it by jumping forward on the spider head then leaping off in the opposite direction of Ariados. but Ariados shot a String Web from her behind (just to clarify it means butt I use the word "behind" because it sounds less gross), the web caught on to Kirlia feet in mid air then like a wrecking ball Ariados slam her into multiple pile of bones before Kirlia could use Magical Leafs to cut herself from the web and do some damage on Ariados. Kirlia landed back on the ground having some difficulty standing up her body was all bruised up but she refused to give up.

Kirlia used Double Team with three of her copies she ran around Ariados and surround the spider. Behind Ariados on her left side a Kirlia used Magical Leafs cutting Ariados all over her body, Ariados then used Leech Life on that one assuming it was real since the attack hurt but she bit into nothing revealing it was just a hologram "What!?" Ariados said in shock

"The best thing about Double Team." One of the Kirlia began while Ariados quickly turn around to her "When the fakes use a outside source to attack like right now, it still hurts!" All three Kirlia said in unison as they use all of their powers to use Magical Leaf getting a whole horde of it at once being shot behind them at Ariados.

Ariados didn't have much choice she stood up and tried deflection the sharp flying leafs with her Fury Swipe and it would have work to since the deflected leafs fell back to the ground becoming normal again but there was just too much for her, her Fury Swipe was leaving a lot of openings for the fast razor leafs the spider screech in pain and stagger after the sixth leaf hit her underbelly her staggering only left more of a opening after being hit by the rest of the leaf Kirlia wasn't going give Ariados time to recover, on the bone pile she jump up just above the spider head with both palms she used Kirlia used Confusion directly hitting Ariados head sending the spider rolling backwards and crashing into a pile of bones on her back.

Ariados tried to sit up but fell back down out of exhaustion she fainted and like a dead spider her legs curled up. "Finally" Kirlia sigh being on the verge of fainting as well while her copies disappear since their not needed anymore. Before falling down on the ground Kirlia with one last bit of her powers sent a small group of Magical Leafs at Type but only cutting the web around him and freeing him.

(Type Pov)

I turn around and down I could see the spider laying on the ground I almost started to cheer but to my fear I saw Ral- Kirlia body also on the ground not far from that spider "Kirlia!" I shouted desperate for a response but got none, I quickly climb down as fast as I could and ran to her praying she was okay thankfully it look like her little body was moving that's a good sigh at least, I quickly made a small detour to my backpack to grab three Oran berrys knowing Kirlia needed it. "Kirlia!" I continue to shout as I got to her and drop down to my knees to hold up her head.

"Type." Kirlia said her voice sounding weak through my head while her pretty red eyes open half way I sigh in relief very very very happy she was alright but that didn't stop me from putting a Oran berry in front of her mouth so she could heal up but to my surprise she just pushed it away.

"What are you doing? You need this." I said sternly trying feed her the berry again but she continue to resist.

"Ask me again." Kirlia merely said to me.

"What?" I ask. Man I really hope this wasn't one my clueless stupid moments when it's suppose to be common knowledge but I don't know a thing about it.

"Ask me to be your pokemon. Please." Kirlia beg in her weak tired voice. I can't believe this! She just ask me to ask her to be my pokemon that means...

"Kirlia do you want to be my pokemon?" I asked her but I think I already knew her answer.

"Yes a billion times yes." Kirlia mood becoming much brighter and lively with a single tear dripping from her eyes. I smiled and instinctively wipe away her tear.

"Now come on eat up." I insisted but Kirlia kept pushing the berry away.

"Just two more things. I want a real name in other words I want you to name me." Kirlia said catching me off guard and putting me on the spot a name for her? I gave it some thoughts thinking about possible names... but the only girl names I know is Lisa,Susan, and Rebecca!

"Uhh why don't you pick it, it is your name after all." I said trying to hide the fact I don't exactly know much about anything.

"Abby!" Kirlia I mean Abby quickly answered with no hesitation whatsoever. Wow she must have really gave some thought about it for a long time.

"Ok Abby it is. So Abby what's that other thing you wanted?" I ask while really enjoying her name choice it matches her perfectly.

"I think it's appropriate." Abby began as she took a small bite from the berry in my hand then stood up with a small amount of my help. "That we give someone a taste of her own medicine." Abby said looking over at that spider while picking up a small piece of web off the ground I got a little nervous seeing a evil smile slowly forming on her face. Oh this is can't be good.

Five minutes later...

The spider was all wrap up in her own web her legs all tied up together making it impossible for her to get out. "I don't feel right just leaving her here Abby what happen if she staves?" I ask feeling a little bad for the spider that wanted to eat us earlier.

"Then she starves." Abby simply answered I look down at her with disbelief she can't be that cruel can she? "Don't worry I'm sure she'll roll over to something sharp and cut her way out but I guess we could leave a little snack by her." Abby said to my relief for a second there I thought Abby was a very cruel pokemon.

"Hey what berry did you use that cause Ariados to be confused?" Abby ask while she look through my backpack.

"Oh it's a Figy berry. Why you ask?" I ask back but instead of a direct answered Abby just look at me with a grin while she pulled out a Figy berry. Oh you got to be kidding me. Abby then threw the berry towards the unconscious spider, rolling by the creature head. "That's just mean you know that right?" I said flatly.

"Only those who deserves my wrath Type." Abby said with zero guilt it almost sounded like she was proud. "Now hurry up let's take her berrys so she can't eat those and be force to eat that instead." she said as she started picking up the spiders berry then tossing it in my backpack.

"Fine." I sigh in defeat. I no longer care whatever gets me out of this cave faster. But overall I'm glad Abby's my first pokemon I just know we're going to become the best of friends despite her cruel nature, just gotta kept in mind to stay on her good side from now on.

(Yay Type recruited his first pokemon! Heh that only took 8 chapters. I have some sucky news I won't be able to post any new chapters for this summer I'm sooo sorry but don't you worry I'll be back when school starts again so hopefully this chapter was satisfying enough. so until then see'ya folks, have a great rest of the summer and leave a review if you want.)


	9. Sloka Map

The Region Of Sloka

(Slight grammar update 1)

Yeah I'm sorry about this I know some of you guys probably wanted see my map but don't worry I got second best I'll just verbally tell you all the town's and city's names and which routes there connected to each other and then I guess you can just draw it out on your own but man my map is set up like a Spider web so it's kinda complicated. If you have no interest in my map then just skip over to Chapter 9 and don't worry I'm still planning on somehow posting my map up.

(Sloka Region island.)

1\. Type's Mansion: is connected to Lead Town through Dark Forest.

2\. Lead Town: is connected to Krabby Docks Through Route 480, And connected to Trainer School Through Route 478.

3\. Krabby Docks: is connected to Trainer School through Route 479

4\. Trainer School: is connected to Moonlight Den through a long mountain trail

5\. Moonlight Den: None

Ok dorky that was the island now it's time for the mainland just bare with me here because like I said my map looks like a spider web.

(Sloka Region mainland)

6\. Kasken City: is connected to Vass Town through a days long Route 481, is also connected to Soil Town through a days long route 486, is connected to Kadlike Town through a days long Route 488, is connected to Icefront Stronghold through a day long route 495 that eventually leads into the snows, and is connected to Dullraf City through a 2 hour train ride that continues on to a different region. (But that other region is a different story.)

7\. Vass Town: is connected to Okas Town through a days long Route 483 quickly leading into a dense jungle, is connected to Cold Magma Town through a days long route 484 that eventually leads into a dense jungle and then to a white strong bridge over the oceans, is connected to Soil Town through a one day long Route 435 in the plains.

8\. Okas Town: is connected to Combat Town through a half day long Route 483 in the dense jungles.

9\. Combat Town: None.

10\. Cold Magma Town: None.

11\. Soil Town: is connected to Haven City through a long days Route 496 in the plains then eventually into the forests, is connected to Kadlike Town through a one day long Route 487 in the plains then eventually into the forests.

12\. Haven City: None.

13\. Kadlike Town: is connected to Bristle Town through days long Route 489 quickly leading into the snowy forests then eventually up to the freezing mountains, is connected to Closten Town through a one day long Route 490 in the snowy forests.

14\. Bristle Town: None.

15\. Closten Town: is connected to Badical Town through a one day long Route 491 in the snowy forests, is connected to Icefront Stronghold through a day long Route 492 in the snowy forests.

16\. Badical Town: None.

17\. Icefront Stronghold: is connected to Vast Crater Town through a days long Route 493 in the snowy forests, is connected to Dullraf City through a days long Route 494 in the snowy forests, is connected to The Pokemon League through a many days long Route called Victory Road in the snowy mountains.

18\. Vast Crater Town: None.

19\. Dullraf City: None.

20\. Pokemon League: None.

(Ok hopefully you understood it. I'm not going to lie, it gave me a headache heh well see'ya on Chapter 9.)


	10. Chapter 9 Unwanted Encounter

(Grammar And Etc Update)

ALL POKEMON RIGHTS GO TO NINTENDO Except my made up characters.

"Hey Type." Abby softly called out just as Type picked up the last of the Ariados berry and put it in his now overstuffed army backpack.

"Yeah what is it?" Type ask turning around to her with a big smile to his newly made friend.

"Well technically I'm not really your pokemon until you capture me." Abby answered.

"Uh I need to use pokeball on you right?" Type ask a little unsure what he said was correct.

"Yep that's right but as long as my other pokeball is intact I still belong to my mas- I mean Alice, you going need to break it before you can capture me." Abby explain.

"Oh actually I think I found your pokeball." Type said as he dug into his stuff bag having to take out some berrys in order to find Abby's ultraball "Is this it?" Type holding up the ultraball in his right hand.

"Cool you pick it up already that means we can do this now!" Abby said getting very excited about Type being her new trainer. `Okay all you need to do is break it.`

"Right of course." Type replied sounding like he knew exactly what to do, until he had a questioning looked at the ultraball "Uhh how do I..." Type said while he look at Abby who just sigh at him.

"You know stomp on it." Abby replied, mimicking a stomping motion with her foot.

"Oh right!" Type exclaim dropping the ultraball on the ground and immediately stomp on it with his brown shoes but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't even dent it.

"He's not exactly strong." Abby thought to herself, suppressing her giggle while she watch Type sad stomping effort "but he is nice." She finished her thought as she continued to just watch him "Just throw it up in the air I'll take care of it." Abby soon said.

Type did what Abby said he grab the ultraball and toss it up high, Abby with both hands shot her Confusion at the ultraball, shattering it into small pieces and scaring Type while he used his arms to block incoming pieces from hitting him "Ahh a little warning next time." Type frightening yelled.

"Sorry I assume you knew what I was doing. I don't want to sound pushy but can we please hurry up and capture me I really want us to get out of here before Ariados wake back up." Abby said gesturing over to the unconscious spider body still wrap up in her own web.

Type dug in his backpack grabbing his only pokeball. He couldn't take his eyes off it because it's the same pokeball that was part of the reason why he left his home, the same pokeball Cab gave him, and the same pokeball he's going to capture Abby with right now. He couldn't help but feel like there was some unknown force that brought both him and Abby together. "Type your ok?" Abby ask with some concern snapping Type from his thoughts.

"Oh yeah I'm ok." Type turn around with a soft smile that Abby return back to him.

"Then come on silly capture me!" Abby said.

"Right well this is embarrassing buuut how do I..." Type trail off while holding out the pokeball to Abby.

"Just tap me on the head with that button on your pokeball." Abby explain.

"Sounds easy enough." Type said as he kneel down to the shiny Kirlia then softly tap her forehead with the pokeball, the pokeball instantly cover Abby body in red light then withdraw back in with her, it only needed to shake just once before it stopped with a loud ding noise to confirm Abby is now captured.

After Type released Abby back out he and her proceeded on walking out of the craven with Abby on top of his backpack learning forward against the back of his head while the kirlia is enjoying how high she was up. A lot later the new pair of friends finally could see the exit of the cave together, Type rush out the cave almost knocking Abby off who put her arms around his head tighter to keep herself from falling.

(Type pov)

When I ran out of the cave with no thoughts about going back in since now Abby is safe and sound with me "Yeah!" I shouted in joy I was finally free!

"Yay we made it!" Abby also shouted in equal joy in my mind, hurting my head a little bit but nothing to really complain about I'm just glad to see the sun again by the look of it, it seems to be pass noon. I look over to the stream I was following in the cave it flowed all the way down to the calm vast blue ocean about a yard away. I took in a deep breath smelling the great salty air. Wow I think I may be on the other side of the island at least I think anyway. `So how do we get back to wherever you live?` Abby ask.

"Oh crude." I thought to myself I couldn't find any type of road to follow however the mountain behind me is where Moonlight Den is but it's way to steep for me to climb up, so it looks like me and Abby are going to take the long way around the mountain until we come across a road, sounds easy enough. After I answered Abby which way we're going we went ahead to not just my home but our home.

(No pov)

Unknowingly to Type and Abby they were nowhere near Moonlight Den and there wasn't going to be any nearby trails to help them out either. Very soon the sun started to descend down into the ocean while Type and Abby wander around in a forest on the mountain knowing full well they were really lost and strangely enough since there encounter with Ariados they have not seen a single soul, so even if Abby wanted to she couldn't ask one of the local pokemons for directions.

"I thought you said you know the way." Abby said mildly irritated with him and a little uneasy about this forest it wasn't as dense as Dark Forest but it had a ominous feel in this soulless and progressive getting darker forest.

"I'm sorry I really thought this was the way." Type replied with a mixture of sadden and uneasiness of this forest as well. Abby sensing how sorry he felt for getting them lost, sigh and spoke in a calmer tone.

"Look it's not your fault it's just that I really don't want to spend my night here." Abby explain making Type feel a little better about himself.

"Don't worry if worse comes to worse you can always go into the Pokeball." Type offer but secretly hated that idea he doesn't want to be all alone in this creepy forests.

"Nah and leave you alone besides I never ever want to be inside a Pokeball again no matter what." Abby said to Type relief.

The pair continued to walk through the forest until the sun finally disappear in the horizon leaving them in the dark. Both of them being tired Abby suggested to Type they should sleep up in a tree. Type had some trouble climbing but eventually he made it up to a pretty high branch and using his backpack as a pillow he lay down against the tree with Abby laying down on his chest with his arms around her small body, at first her cheeks blush a light shade of pink at the sudden and foreign contact but happily accepted his warmth and soon let sleep take over her. However Type had a harder time going to sleep on the uncomfortable branch and couldn't stop thinking how worry his friends must be about him but soon pass out due to exhaustion.

Later that night Cab had just finished giving his statement about the Moonlight Den incident in his living room to Officer Jenny a blue hair woman and some other officers with her as well. Cab went upstairs to his room with a blank look on his face and sat down on the edge of his bed. But inside his blank face expression was sorrows and anger.

"I don't understand why, why did it have to be him all he wanted to do is become a pokemon trainer! The very first day he goes out and explore with us he dies damn it!` Cab thought to himself while tightening his palms, grabbing the sheets `I'm so sorry. I'm so very sorry Type if I never had broke into your home you will still be alive and safe." he continue to think to himself but his self anger was already at the verge and couldn't hold it in anymore. "ARCEUS DAMNIT!" Cab roar out loud.

(Type Pov)

I woke up thinking I heard something but as I look around all I could see was trees and the dark "Must have been the wind... again" I said out loud to myself sighing in small relief. I rather wake up to nothing then to something bad. I look down at Abby in my arms she had a peaceful expression on her, well at least one of us is having a goodnights sleep this is my third time waking up to this freaking cruding uncomfortable branch and this cold air! Pardon my swearing I'm just a little stress I miss my nice thick blanket soft bed, oh well I just gotta make due what I have.

I took another look down at Abby remembering again she's use to be part of those strange Team Void people and talking pokemon? Team Void, who are they? Well since no one was around to answered my question well no one awake anyway I soon pass out but this time there wasn't any darkness in my dreams and for once I wasn't alone because Abby is here with me.

(Abby Pov)

Feeling the morning sunlight my eyes flutter open waking up under my new trainers arms. "Ahh." I said out loud to myself while I continue to relax in my trainers arms. This is my first time I ever slept outside a pokeball in the trees in many years and this my first time I slept with someone...! no no no no that came out wrong You know what I meant! I'm not saying his not attractive now that I can see his face more clearly without that black gunk he's actually handsome and cute argh! Just shut up he's a human and I'm a pokemon for Arceus sake geez get your mind out of the gutter you prevs! and don't try to denied it incase you forgotten I can read people thoughts.

Just then I heard my trainer yawning while taking his right arm off of me stretching while still holding me with his left arm "Good morning Type." I greeted.

"Good morning Abby." Type greeted back but groaning with a pain smile.

"What's wrong your ok?" I ask with concern.

"Yeah I'm fine my back hurts a little from this stupid branch." Type replied groaning. "Is it ok I get off it now." Type ask.

"Of course, I'm not stopping you." I said playfully. After we got down from the tree we continue on finding civilization with me catching a ride on him like the other day. yesterday he mention he did live in a mansion, lucky boy. I'm a little disappointed through he doesn't want to go back instead he wants to stay at his friend house but I don't blame him probably a lot of bad memories there to him since his parents left and all.

"Hey Abby."

"Yeah what is it?" I asked Type.

"I have to ask what was those Team Void people up to?" Type asked. Hmm good question.

"To be honest I don't know, like I said I never spend much time out of my pokeball so I never really had a chance to socialize with my ex-master. But I do know whatever their planning or doing is probably bad." I answered him. I feel kinda guilty now for helping them with their schemes I only did it because I wanted to make Alice proud now as far as I'm concern she can eat a big fresh pile of-

"Well at least we don't have to worry about them any more." He said happily. Oh my Arceus he doesn't know what jinxing is does he?

We continue to talk for quite some time and I loved every second of it until we heard a faint groan making both of us jumped a little in surprise "What was that?" Type alarming whisper.

"I don't know." I said back making sure to only translate my thoughts to him and him alone not wanting to give out our position to any predator that might be around. Type slowly look for the source of the groan while I stuck both my hands out over Types head getting ready to use Confusion on any jackass that trys to hurt one of us. But just behind some bushs me and Type spotted a beat up pokemon with lots of fresh scratch wounds on its body laying against a tree with its head down, it has blue fur and a cream color circle on its cheast and half way on its face just above its mouth.

"What's that thing?" Type whispered ducking behind some bushs.

"I don't know but it doesn't seem dangerous." I said.

"Munch-lax. (help me)" The creature beg in a weak voice reveling it to be a male and giving me a clue of his species name.

"What did it say?" Type asked not being able to understand poke speech.

"He want us to help him." I answered. Type carefully went ahead towards the creature I got off so he could take off his backpack. He dug in his bag and got out five Oran berrys while holding it in his arms he moved a little closer to the creature. The wounded creature started sniffing and slowly looked up at Type and again I got ready to use my Confusion just incase this is some kind of trap. but in a instance at an almost unbelievable speed with new found energy the creature lunge up and swiped the berrys from Type, scaring the crap out of both of us and then devour the berrys in one gulp. Holy shit.

"I. Feel. GREAT!" The creature burst out in glee I guess those Oran berrys must already be numbing whatever pain he was feeling.

"Don't do that again you fucking idiot you scared us!" I yelled at him in poke language quite pissed at him.

"I'm sorry by the way my name's Munchlax!" He happily greeted stealing a handshake from my trainer and then from me.

"Yeah I don't give a shit. Do you know the way to civilization?" I ask putting extra coldness to my voice and yanking my hand back.

"Don't you guys want to know why I was so messed up?" The Munchlax ask.

"No." I replied still talking in poke language just wanting to get out of here.

"Hey by the way what happen to you?." Type asked. Damn it.

The Munchlax began to tell us what happen to him while I acted as the translator so Type could understand him. Basically in Munchlax stupid pointless story he apparently was looking for something to eat yesterday and when he couldn't find any berrys in his forest he accidentally wandering into a!

"A Ursaring territory. I guess I should have known since how empty this forest is." Munchlax finished with a thinking face.

"Wait there's Ursarings here! Those big fucking bears!" I shouted at the Munchlax in my language praying to Arceus it wasn't those things please please please.

"Yep." The Munchlax simply said with zero concern. Fuck! Me and Type need to get outer here fast those Ursaring likes to attack anyone who enters there home! oh crap Types berrys if they can smell it there'll think he stole it here!

"What's going on what did Munchlax say." Type asked getting worry.

"Type we need to go right now!" I telepathy said so fast it might have been difficult to understand. I push his backpack over trying to dump out all of his berrys but it was really hard since there was so much maybe it was a bad idea stealing all of Ariados berrys but not like she didn't deserve it through she tried to eat us! and as cruel as this sound something I didn't want to say in front of Type, I kinda prefer she dies. What? Don't judge me.

"Abby what are you doing!?" Type asked confused while he tried to pick his berrys but I slapped it out of his hand maybe a little to hard but I didn't have time to be nice about it. `ouch what's wrong with you!`

"We don't have time for this just help help me-"

GROWL

Oh shit.

(No Pov)

"I thought I told you to leave weakling." A deep male voice said from behind. Munchlax recognizing the voice coward behind Type legs while he and Abby turn around and saw the big brown fur angry beast standing across from them "And now you're brought some friends and stealing my berrys!" The Ursaring Growled taking a step forward while the frighten group took a step back.

"Hey man it's not like that at all! I just couldn't move because I was in pain these guys were just helping me out we wasn't stealing anything from this forest I promise! Just let us go." Munchlax pleaded.

"Lies! None of you leaving here!" Ursaring angrily shouted. "looks like I'm going have teach all of you guys a lesson." Ursaring snarled while extending his claws that is also turning pure white a move called Slash and taking a couple step closer to his future victims that continuing to step back.

"Abby what's going on!?" Type whisper shouted scared for his life.

"Looks like we're going to be in another fight! And no offense I don't think you can out run a Ursaring so fleeing isn't a option." Abby said in Types head only. the shiny Kirlia walk up in front of Type getting into a battle stance and then look over at Munchlax who was still cowering behind Types leg. "Hey get your ass up front we have a better chance if we fight together." Abby commanded at Munchlax, he was a bit reluctant but it only took one glare from the kirlia to get him to obey and got in a awkward battle stance beside her to Ursaring amusement thinking to himself it was going be an easy fast battle. "Type I'm going need your help if it looks me or Munchlax is about to be hit I want you to warn us got it?" Abby ask.

"Got it!" Type quickly confirm wanting to help out in any way he can. considering what happened yesterday he was starting to kinda get use to this.

With a loud angry roar Ursaring charge at the smaller pokemons, Ursaring using the move Slash swung his glowing claws trying to hit both pokemons in one swing but Abby and Munchlax dodge it and landed on opposite sides of the bear. while Abby used her Double Team, Munchlax use the move Metronome he shoked his arms while it started to turn a glowing pure white including his eyes then instantly through some kind of instinct he jump up towards Ursaring head now using the move Jump Kick his foot began to turn a glowing pure red.

But Ursaring in the corner of his eyes saw Munchlax coming at him so he used Hammer Arm, his big arms also glow pure red Type tried to warn Munchlax but it was to late Ursaring knocked away the Munchlax that was in mid air sending the blue fur ball crashing into a tree and falling on the ground, struggling very badly to get back up from the high power super effective attack.

Ursaring then quickly turn his attention to his other opponent instantly getting hit by a wave of Magical Leafs created by the Kirlia group, the flying sharp leafs left many cut wounds on Ursaring body. while the bear stagger in pain Munchlax use the move Recycle an Oran berry with a blue ghost like appearance to it appeared on his hand (or paws I honestly don't know what to call it) he then gulp it down giving him the extra energy he needed to get back up.

Before the Abbys could use Magical Leafs again Ursaring quickly use Feint Attack it disappeared leaving a cloud of black mist in its place then instantly reappear in front of the real Abby with black mist surroundings the bear arm and paw he threw a low sucker punch at the small pokemon sending her flying backwards and then using Slash on the surprise holograms and destroying them while Abby landed back on her foot ten feet away with out a problem.

Munchlax quickly use the move Metronome again after shaking his glowing palms through some kind of instinct he spit out small fire balls call Ember at Ursaring back slightly burning the bear back fur. Ursaring turn around and roar in rage, getting ready to use Slash as he charged at the Munchlax who was cussing at his Metronome move for not being strong enough, Type seeing his opportunity to help he thought to Abby to use her Confusion after getting a quick nod to confirm she got it he then shouted to Munchlax to slide underneath Ursaring just as the bear took a heavy swing to the left with his glowing claws Munchlax barely managed to dodge the attack by sliding under him and frantically running about 10 feet away trying to get some distance between them.

Ursaring turn around towards Munchlax to only be directly hit dead on the head by Abby Confusion slamming him to the tree and started to wobble in dizziness from the attack. "Ok quick Munchlax use your attack move thing." Type shouted, the Munchlax then turn around to use Metronome again shaking his glowing arms and this time his right furry arm began to morph into a long thick vine using the move Power Whip, Munchlax then whip it at Ursaring the whipping sound itself when it made contact on the bear face sounded very painful. and it was.

Ursaring was sent flying almost 30 away fainting before he hit the ground with his now giant red mark messed up face first, sliding a bit forward. the three just stood there staring at the knock out Ursaring body in hard breathing silent while Munchlax vine arms reverted back to normal form. `Oh yeah that's right that's what you get for messing with the Muncher!` Munchlax shouting his self given nickname in victory with mocha voice while Abby rolled her eyes.

"You guys are awesome!" Type exclaim, running up to Munchlax and giving him a high five.

"Yeah you too Type." Abby added. "You did a pretty great job for a novice trainer anyway." She then smirked which Type return with confidence. "But seriously we need to get going now before anymore Ursarings find us!" She said a bit worrying.

"Hey that's right you guys wanted to go home! well it's this way. I think." Munchlax sounding cheerful at first until saying that last part quietly to himself but still with his happy demeanor he motion Type to follow him since he couldn't understand him. at first Type was reluctant to leave all of his berrys but not wanting to run into a horde of Ursarings he eventually left the berry pile only taking his backpack and Abby on his shoulder with him. at first Type and Abby was a little nervous about there surrounds as they follow the Munchlax but eventually the `Muncher` came through and they got out of the forests and back to the hilly plains, and after a while of exhaustion distances the trio finally made it to a busy town by the beach called Krabby docks.

(Sorry I meant to put this chapter in the same day as my map info came but uhh my phone sorter crash. I didn't even know phones could crash? Probably all the x rated videos I downloaded you know the ones I'm talking about. anyway hope you enjoyed and leave a review if you want.)

(Actually the x rated video thing might have been to much information. Sorry but I am a guy after all.)


	11. Chapter 10 Back Home

POKEMON RIGHTS GO TO NINTENDO except my made up characters.

(Grammar And Etc Update 1) What a huge relief this was to finally fix.)

Type and his newly made poke friends had just enter the small yet busy town called Krabby Docks, the buildings were white with the average height of two floors or smaller and close together almost compact, the streets were white as well and a few trainers walking around with their Pokemon on the sidewalks most of them couldn't help but take at least a second glance at the shiny Kirlia on Type shoulder as they walk through the town. Just then Munchlax stomachs began rumbling "Munch Munchlax lax lax. (I'm hungry let's get some human food.)" Munchlax said to Type.

"Does Type look like vending machine to you." Abby said glaring down at the Munchlax.

"Munchlax lax lax? (Why are you taking it so personal?)" Munchlax ask but went unheard.

"What's wrong?" Type asked Abby.

"He wants to eat something." Abby answered.

"Oh now he mentions it I'm kinda hungry too. I think I have some money on me somewhere give me a sec." Type said as he took off his backpack and began to fumble through the middle pocket. "I hope it didn't get ruined yesterday by the water." Type then found what he was looking for and started counting from one.

"So what is it just enough to buy something?" Abby ask trying to take a peek in his bag over his shoulder but couldn't quite see due to how close he was holding it.

"Depends on how much I have 6 7 8... uhh is 290,000 enough for food?" Type naively ask getting a very surprise reactions from Munchlax and especially from Abby gasping the loudest, almost falling backwards off of his shoulder.

"You have 290,000 Poke dollars on you!?" Abby shouted but making sure to only translate her thoughts to him not wanting any potential thieves to know about the large amount of money he has with him. "Never mind I almost forgot you live in a mansion of course your a rich boy." She said calming down a little.

"Good I think from your reactions I do have enough money. I'm glad I still have some left and didn't burn it all." Type said laughing a little bit while Abby and Munchlax eyes widened.

"You did what now?" Abby ask in absolute disbelief.

"I burnt it.' Type simply said as he put his backpack back on. " Now where to go to eat."

"Wait whoa whoa whoa! Why and how much?" Abby ask refusing to do anything else until she gets a real answered.

"Well before I realized I could use dry berrys skins to burn in the fire place to keep myself warm doing cold nights which for the record last longer and smell much nicer then money I think I burn about year and half worth of money before I made the switch." Type casually explain.

"You got to be fucking kidding me." Abby said as she pinch herself between the eyes. "I guess he doesn't know much about the concept of money. I can't wait to learn more about you Type Luck." Abby couldn't help but laugh a little at his clueless personality as she thought to herself.

Meanwhile...

(Eren Pov)

here I am sitting in the poke center wounding how my idiot friend Dereak is doing? that dumb ass thought he could take on that Jolteon pokemorph even when his pokemon clearly couldn't! it's the Primeape incident all over again. Sitting next to me is one my friends Sarah she's about the same age as me 15 just so you know, she has dark tan skin with long reddish purple dyed hair, wearing a yellow and white strip tan-top and blue skinny jeans. We check in about a minute ago to Nurse Joy so we can pick him up because his grandparents is at that point of age where they walk really slow so I offered to bring him back safely for them. Why you ask? because if I know Dereak even with his right leg broken he will still do something stupid like attempting to skate on a rail with the wheelchair that his probably in now or use his old leftover fireworks as rocket boosters for it. Actually that last one sounds kinda fun.

Nurse Joy said it was a little hard patching him up the second time since it is a poke center not a hospital so I guess the tools and medicine doesn't really work on people. Man we really need a hospital here. By the way the first time being that Primeape incident. As Nurse Joy was busy getting Dereak I watch the news with Sarah on the small flat screen TV up in the corner of the waiting room. "The huge protest in Sinnoh about the legalization of pokephile with sorten human like pokemon continue on for almost year now. Now I quote from a local women protester, We will never give up. the disgusting legalization of pokephile never should have happened." The TV news lady said behind a desk with pictures on the top right corner of the screen showing the protest in a city somewhere in Sinnoh.

"It's pretty nice of you to make sure Dereak is okay." Sarah spoke up over the t.v.

"Well he is my friend, now that I think about it probably my best friend." I replied.

"Really?" Sarah ask me sounding surprised, not like I blame her.

"I know I could do better." I mumbled half lying.

"That's not what I meant and you know it." Sarah said somewhat seriously. She's right I do know it, I was never much of a talker or a real people person in general I'll admit that. But Dereak for some reason didn't mind that about me in fact I don't think he even notice it. there was a moment of silent between us as a typical anti pokephile commercial stated to play before Sarah spoke up again. "Hey so is it true about the Luck couples having a secret son?" Sarah ask sorter out of the blue I didn't even know she knew about him. Hmm well news on this island does travel fast.

"Yeah there was a son name Type Luck... but he's dead now." I said sounding uncaring but am not heartless or anything it's just I hate showing any kind of emotions to anyone it's a sign off being uncontrolled. Again there was another silent moment between us but this time more uncomfortable I'm glad someone quickly broke it this time.

"What's up my buuuds!" Dereak unnecessary shouting through the hallway as Nurse Joy push his wheelchair, his right leg was all bandages up included the top of his forehead. How the hell can he be so fucking happy? Someone just died yesterday! Oh wait he was knocked out its only now today he's conscious, damn do I have to tell him? 'Hey Sarah came to take care me and give me my sponge bath." Dereak said jokingly as he stop in front of us, normally he would get slap by her but due to his condition she showed some mercy.

"Shut up you perv." She said annoyed and rolling her eyes. I stood up along with Sarah doing the same and I grab the wheelchair handle from Nurse Joy.

"Ok try to keep him out of trouble this time please Eren." The pink hair nurse begged. I gave a half hearted nod and left with the two of my friends who waved goodbye to her before exiting outside the red roof poke center.

"Ok let's get you home.' I said as I pushed him down the sidewalk of Krabby Docks.

"Lets get something to eat first I'm starving the poke center food suuuck with a capital S." Dereak said. I was a bit reluctant because I promise his grandparents to get him straight home. But the hell with it I'm hungry too, so I turn around to bring them over to my family diner might as well get some money out of it. As we walk down town Sarah began to give him a lecture about the stupid choices he made at Moonlight Den but his ability of being a thick head made those words bounce off of him. I brought them over to a big silver trailer looking building with the name in gold letter saying Daytime Foods on it. it's also close by the docks where we could already see new trainers coming off of the ship probably here to challenge the gym leader. I couldn't help but chuckle their going to be disappointed when they find out its her week off and she's with me and Dereak right now. We walk in the diner there were some people here eating breakfast like food and behind the food counter working the cash register was my little 10 year old sister Liz she has long black hair wearing a yellow waitress outfit and next to her on the counter was her small pink clown looking pokemon called Mime Jr.

"Mime Mime Mime." Mime Jr. cheerfully greeted quickly standing up on the counter to twirl around.

"Oh my gosh Dereak are you ok!" Liz ask very alarm at the state he was in.

"Don't worry about it Lizy I'm invincible!" Dereak victorious proclaim. I wouldn't be surprise if he actually believes that.

"You shouldn't think like that you idiot, you'll get yourself killed one day." Sarah said seriously and rolling her eyes but Dereak just shrugged it off. After we order our meal Liz shouted out the order to the cooks\our parents in the back and we took our seat on one of the tables to wait for our meal, me and Sarah sat across from each other and Dereak rolled up to the side of the table between us. We talk for a bit well Dereak and Sarah talk I sorter just stare in space and made the occasion comment to Dereak stupidly. "Holy crap!" Sarah suddenly whisper very surprise at something behind me.

"What is it?" I ask curious to why she acting like this but when I turn around I didn't need a answer, there in the corner of the room is a trainer his back facing towards me and across from him is a Munchlax stuffing his face with Oran berry pancakes I really hope he doesn't fucking evolve in here it be damn messy nightmare but anyway next to the Munchlax was something I thought I never see with my eyes a SHINY freaking Kirlia! She or he? It's kinda hard to tell how feminine all of them look. She is trying to eat her smaller and much more reasonably amount of pancakes then the Munchlax in peace but somehow seem brother by it.

"Whoa hey Type-O is that you?!" Dereak shouted out to the trainer turning his chair around to go to him

"Wait I need to tell you." Quickly knowing it was about time to tell him the sad news but as I reach over to grab the handle bars on the wheelchair he manages to slip away towards the trainer "Dereak Type is-"

"Oh Dereak and Eren! it's good to see you again friends!" He shouted back excited

"HOLY SHIT!" I scream getting everyone attention in the diner as I fall over the cushion chair on the ground seeing that the trainer revealing himself to be Type when he turn around back at us on the chair! But that's impossible he suppose to be dead.

(Type Pov)

Why does Eren look so pale? "Type-O Whuzz up bud how the heck did you get a shiny?" Dereak said looking at Abby behind me as he pulled up to me in some kind of chair with wheels on it, you know what I'm going call it a wheelchair. I'm getting cleverer everyday!

"A shiny?" I ask back feeling my head tilt a little don't ask me why I do that I won't be able to give you a answer.

"You know that uh that uh that uhh..." Dereak trying to explain I think, pointing over to Abby.

"A Kirlia." Abby interrupt.

"Yes! a shiny Kirlia, their hair are suppose to be green!" Dereak explain. Well that's interesting my Abby is super special! "Uhh did your pokemon just talk?" Dereak ask in a calm but shock expression as well as some whispers from everyone in the diner but I wasn't really listening to them.

"It's called using telepathy." Abby simply said but seem annoyed.

"Hey what's going on here?" A older girl with red purple hair ask walking up to us along with Eren still as white as paper with a look of disbelief directed to me for some reason.

"Type's Kirlia just talk!" Dereak yelled out getting a mixture of more disbelief looks and more whispers but more audible this time from everyone, being able to hear my last name and Abby being a shiny mention a couple of times as well.

"Everyone shut up!" Eren sternly shouted silencing everyone in the diner."Ok." He sigh before looking straight in my eyes all serious."Before we do anything else Type please tell me what the hell happen to you yesterday?" He ask, He's talking about me disappearing in Moonlight Den. I sigh and began to explain the events that took place yesterday and today's recent being attack by a Ursaring, how me and Abby became friends and her evolving, and then Munchlax. By the time I finish up my story we were sitting down on the bench just outside the diner to get some privacy from the people in there Eren,Dereak and the girl name Sarah was also still eating their food since me and my poke friends already finish however Munchlax is trying to get some seconds from the others plate but to no success.

"Wow you been through lot haven't you?" Sarah replied.

"Yep I'm just glad to be out of the wild." I said feeling pretty happy to be safe.

"Well at any rate I just want to tell you how grateful I am to the Luck family and if you need anything just ask." Sarah said as she patted my back.

"What do you mean grateful? I don't understand." I ask confused to what she meant.

"You don't know?" Sarah said.

"Of course he doesn't know he been living alone isolated from outside contact for 13 years." Eren bluntly answered for me.

"That differently explains why you don't know that your parents selfless donations were responsible for bringing my gym to life I've been racking my brain ever since how to repay them somehow." She explain. So my parents really is famous on this island.

"Hey I know what that is! its the 8 places I need to beat before entering the pokemon league." I said remembering Cab telling me the few things I needed to do as a pokemon trainer. Oh no Cab,Lisa,and Chet! they think I'm dead! "Ahh the others think I'm dead! I got to go!" I said panicking they must be really sad.

"Hey don't sweat it man I'll just call them up." Dereak said putting down his plate on his lap and holding up his silver Xtransceiver on his left arm to me and then began contacting the others while I calm down a bit and walk over to Dereak since his right leg was broken and all. "Here You go bro." He said as he held up his arm allowing me to see the black screen on the phone with some kind of mirror of me on the top right corner. just then one by one my friends appeared on each corner each of them looking just as confused,shock, and Chet being pale as Eren was.

"Type you're alive!" Lisa exclaim.

"Hi guys it's good to be back home!" I happily said.

"We thought you were dead what happen!?" Cab ask sounded like he demanded an answer.

"I'll tell you later face to face but first I want to introduce you to my new friends." I said angling Dereak arm towards Munchlax who was still pestering Eren and Sarah for there food by their legs and then to Abby sitting on bench who waved to them.

"Wait is that the shiny Ralts the Team Void woman had?" Chet ask.

"What you got a problem with it?" Abby ask sounding offended for some reason.

"That thing can talk!" They all exclaim over the Xtransceiver.

"Yes I can use telepathic powers get over it!" Abby angrily shouted.

"Type where are right now!?" I heard Cab ask I quickly turn it back to me and told him I was in Krabby Docks by Erens diner Cab then told me wait and he'll be there and hung up along with Chet and Lisa. After I gave Dereak his arm back I sat back down on the bench waiting for everyone else to come however about 15 minutes later a blue uniform woman on a two wheel noisy vehicle(Motorcycle) pulled up in front of us and got off

"Hello are you Type Luck?" The woman ask bending down a little to me with a friendly smile.

"Yes I'm Type but how did you know I was here?" I ask but smiling back to her.

"I got a call from someone in the diner about the Luck kid is still alive so I came rushing here. By the way I'm officer Jenny and I just wanted to ask you some questions regarding yesterdays incident." She said.

"Hey Type!" I heard Cab shouted somewhere, I look around for the source of the voice then I found them Cab,Chet,Lisa,and even Mrs Gene running down the street to me happy to see me still alive. I can't believe they thought I was dead, before I called them Dereak was begging me to prank them a while ago. Maybe I should have. I started to run towards them until meeting in mid center and instantly being embrace by them excerpt for Cab he just playfully messed my hair up but was still just as happy. While being hug from all over for a few seconds I couldn't help but notice the amount of skin arm contacting I had with Lisa and how her squishy chest was up against my back and my face started to get warm again what's going on? Why does that keep happening to me even when I think about her it happens. Eh probably nothing maybe it's some kind of weird effect that girls have on boys or something, that makes sense enough to me. Finally they let go of me allowing to have some air.

"Type what happen, how did get out of Moonlight Den alive?" Chet ask, I took deep breath and began to tell my little story again to them and to officer Jenny after telling them how I met Munchlax I was back sitting down on the bench with Abby on my shoulders she must really like it up there.

"You had tough 24 hours didn't you?" Mrs Gene said to me.

"Well You must be tired why don't you rest up my at my place." Cab offered, I was about to take that offered. sleeping in a tree was the worst I barely got any sleep but just as I stood up Jenny cut in.

"I'm sorry but I'm afraid I have to take him to the orphanages on the mainland." officer Jenny said with empathy in her voice.

"But why?" I ask looking back at her, now I don't exactly know what an orphanage is but I don't want to head to the mainland, at least not yet without my friends so we can do that gym race thing.

"Because Your parents isn't here to watch over you, you need a guardian." She answered sounding reluctant to say the word parents to me.

"That's b.s. he been taking care of himself for five years and he turn out great." Cab argue.

"Yeah and he's not a rich snob too." Dereak join in but what does snob mean?

"What does that got to do with anything!?" Sarah ask.

"I don't know! but you poking holes in my logic isn't helping!" Dereak replied back.

"Look I really I'm sorry but it's my job I have to do it." Jenny said sounding depress in fact we all look a little depress I just got back but now I have to go! "And one other thing. I don't think the orphanage in Kasken City allows pokemon there." Jenny said causing Abby to tighten her grip around my head and hostility growl at her.

"Munchlax Chlax!" Munchlax protested putting down a plate he manage to steal from someone on the ground and grab a hold of my pants. we all tried arguing with officer Jenny but in the end she just repeated "Sorry but Type has to go."

(No Pov)

"Look you guys should say your farewells. A boat is leaving to Kasken City in 4 minutes." Officer Jenny said feeling guilty taking their friend away. Everyone was about to open their mouths to argue but finally Type put a stop to it.

"Guys wait it's useless." Type sadly said turning back towards his friends who couldn't believe their ears.

'What are you talking about!? You can't leave this is your home!" Cab shouted.

"Yeah and what about me!" Abby said standing on his shoulder looking upside down on him looking sternly into his sad eyes.

`You heard her I can't stay here anymore.` Type said in a depressed voice on the verge of teary up. he grab a hold of Abby with both hands and gently put her down avoiding her gazes. he then took out her pokeball in his bag.`Here please take care of her.` Type said tossing Abbys pokeball to Cab who caught it with a look of what are you doing! `She doesn't like being in a pokeball so leave her out.

"No. this is your pokemon you moron!" Cab shouted angrily but Type just remain silent. now avoiding everyone gazes on him by looking down at his feet.

"But didn't you want to be a pokemon trainer!" Lisa added but got no response.

"Yes surely we can figure something out!` Mrs Gene said to Type but no response back from him.

Type slowly turn around with his head still down."Goodbye don't worry we'll see each other again soon." He quietly said before taking a step forward to Officer Jenny but a tight tug on his left leg kept him in his place. He look down to find Abby with both palms grappling his leg and glaring up at him.

"You not leaving me not you too damn it!" Abby shouted but her voice cracking up in mid sentence and instantly sob, collapsing on his leg it reminding her of Alice. It broke his heart seeing Abby like this making a single tear slide down his right cheek. "I thought you care about me." She said in between sobs.

"I do care about you, your my friend." Type said quickly getting down on his knees to give her a tight hug hoping to stop those tears of her. "I may have only met all of you guys just within a few days but I'm proud to say you all are my friends." Type said emphasis the word friends and looking up at them with a soft smile however most of them couldn't really return it. "Cab,Chet and Lisa I just wanted to say thanks."

"For what?" Lisa ask confused.

"For setting me free if you three haven't shown up I would have been alone in my house forever and still be afraid of pokemons but look at me! I'm not scared anymore... more or less." Type answered with a happy tone getting the rest to smile a little bit especially Cab Type answered impacting to him the most.

"Type we got to go now." Officer Jenny softly said killing everyone smiles. She walk over and put her hand on his shoulder. Type deeply sigh and let go of the Abby slowly stop crying but stare at him with her teary red eyes with one last attempt in reassuring his shiny Kirlia everything is going to fine he gave her a light quick kiss on her forehead like his mom would do when he got hurt after Abby realized what just happen she blush but her gazes never left him.

"Be good to Cab he's not the guy that deserves your wrath." He said jokingly getting a light chuckle from her. He stood back up and took one last look to his friends. "Farewell I'm honor to have met you all." With that final words he turn around flashbacks of his first time meeting his three friends,that battle Cab had with Kent, the memory of wanting to become a trainer,meeting Eren and Dereak for the first time, and then finally Abby they had a bumpy start but quickly became friends she's the only one who understands him the most. He followed Officer Jenny to her motorcycle taking just one more glance at his friends before he got on with her on the back seat behind her but just as the bike began rumbling finally Mrs Gene shouted in a desperate voice.

"Wait! I'll adopt him!"

(So what do you think? I think I did a decent job on it. By the way just two more Chapters and he'll be off to Kasken City I promise but as you can see this is going to be long story that will be finish you can bet on it! But anyway leave a review if you want. seeya folks sorry this took so long.)


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 Preparing For The Gym Battle

ALL POKEMON RIGHTS GO TO NINTENDO except for my made up characters.

(I just found out that the teacher name Mrs Gene well for some weird stupid reason is when I put a period at the end of Mrs like how it's suppose to be so after I spell check it I assume it's fine but then when I save it in my documents the name just disappears! then I post it up. man I got angry but at least I know now, anyway through if anyone has read Chapter 10 and didn't see Mrs Gene name in there you should probably read it again. also in my personal copy on my device I found out I may have mix up Dereak name with Eren only a few times and depending if I post this story up before fixing it because I don't have all the time in world when I am on the internet because I usually only gain access to it when I'm at school or the coffee shops. it might have already been fix.)

`What did you say?` Officer Jenny ask Mrs Gene sounding as surprise as everyone look and turning off the Motorcycle so she could hear her better.

`I'll adopt him.` Gene answered but with uncertainty in her voice not quite sure what she's doing.

`Are you sure?` Officer Jenny ask again. Mrs Gene look at Type then to the others praying faces before making up her mind.

`Yes.` she answered with a soft smile feeling like she made the right choice.

`In that case I'll bring the adoption papers tomorrow.` Officer Jenny said smiling.

`So does this mean I can stay!?` Type ask.

`Of course! go to your friends kid!` Officer Jenny happily said. Type quickly got off the bike and ran towards his friends, Abby was the first to embrace him hugging his right leg.

`See stupid you didn't have to leave.` Abby said while Type chuckle with her.

`Hey!` Cab said grabbing Type attention looking up at Cab smirking face, bouncing the pokeball in his right hand. `I have something of yours.` Cab then toss over the pokeball to Type, he caught it and return the smirk.

`Alright Type-O is staying!` Dereak shouted while dangerously spinning around on the big back wheel on is wheelchair.

`Something about that nickname I really hate it.` Type thought. a little later at the edge of Lead Town being able to see Dark Forest in the distance everyone arrive at the front step of Mrs Gene white painted house except Eren,Dereak, and Sarah who had stuff to do but promise to see them again very soon.

`We'll wait outside while you get settle. then we can start you on your training.` Chet said to Type while Gene just unlock her front door.

(Type Pov)

`Yelp uh welcome to your new home.` Mrs Gene said a little awkwardly as she held the door open for me. I felt a little awkward too I mean am grateful and all just am I suppose to call her mom now? I barely really know her. taking Abby on my shoulder and Munchlax following me I walk in the very nice living room with lots of selves with books on them. Mrs Gene then close the door behind her and spoke. `Sorry I don't have any room for you to set up in but you can sleep on the couch. it unfolds into a bed.` What did she just say!?

`Whoa are you telling me that couch can transform into a bed!` I said as I walk over to the brown couch looking for some kind of lever or button I have to push on it.

`When you say it like that it sounds more cooler then it really is.` Mrs Gene said with amusement in her voice. she move me aside and unfolded the springy sounding bed under the couch cushion and extended it to my amazement.

`This is the coolest thing ever!` I exclaim.

`Really?` Both Abby and Mrs Gene said.

`Yeah it's awesome!` I answered.

`I wasn't expecting this kind of a reaction but hey I'm glad you love it.` Mrs Gene said. I grab Abby pokeball and thank Mrs Gene again for being kind enough to help me and accepting me in her home I left my backpack by the amazing bed couch but before I could leave Mrs Gene stop me with her strong grip seeing my shirt rip up in the back then realizing I had a wound on my back caused by that spider, after Mrs Gene dab my wound with a funny smelling wet napkin from her health kit and wrapping me with a long bandages all around my back to my stomach I finally headed out with my friends in the little less hilly part of the plains close to Lead Town by the road of route 480.

`Ok then.` Cab began taking in a deep breath. `We have a lot of work to do with in a week if you even want to stand a chance against Sarah in the Gym.`

`Why in a week?` I ask not understanding the reason for a deadline.

`Because the perks of being friends with the Gym leader is that you can battle them on their day off. not having to wait in a long line of trainers.` Chet answered.

`And my birthday is on Sunday and the day after is when we plan to catch a ship to Kasken City.` Lisa chime in.

`So anyway what's your pokemons moves?` Cab ask.`Mine are Confusing,Double Team, and Magical Leaf.` Abby proudly answered.

`Perfect! Magical Leaf would work great on Sarah since she's a water type user.` Cab said.

`Hold on Cab, Abby are you able to summon the leafs for your move or do you need to be by a tree to use it.` Chet ask while crossing his arms.

`Well no. is that going to be a problem?` Abby ask getting a sigh from Cab.

`Yeah since there's no trees in the Gym. so much for the possibility of a quick battle but Confusion and Double Team is a good combo.` Cab said.

`What's your Munchlax moves set?` Lisa ask.

`Munchlax isn't my pokemon. At least I don't think so.` I said as I look at Munchlax down next to me who look up at me with a thinking face. I guess he doesn't know either.

`he has been following you around why don't you ask him?` Lisa said.

`Hey Munchlax do you want to be my pokemon?` I ask hoping that he would say yes he seem like a fun pokemon. Munchlax began to think a little more before he nodding his head and answering me what sounding like a yes in his poke language looking very happy too.

`He said sure as long you call him the Muncher.` Abby translated the way she said it through it wouldn't surprise me if she was rolling her eyes.

`Welcome abroad! remind me to get a pokeball for you.` I happily said bending down to give him a high five. After Abby translating for us what moves Muncher had which was called Recycle,Metronome,and Tackle and then being explain to me by Chet what those move do, I began my training.

(No Pov)

Type began his first training battle with Chet standing across from each other on opposite ends of the road, as Cab and Lisa acted as the referees in between them. Chet draw out his Nincada in front of him.`Nincada!(I'm ready!)` Nincada cried out revealing it to be a male to Munchlax and Abby.

`Ok Muncher your up first!` Type said wanting to get a better feel of the Munchlax power he already knew Abby was strong. Munchlax obeyed getting up in front of Type looking as eager as ever. Chet allowed Type the first attack since he was still a novice.`Use Tackle!` Type shouted out the first move, Munchlax charge at the Nincada but before he could reach him the insect pokemon use Dig on Chets order, instantly hiding out of sight in the ground except for the hole left on the road. Muncher stop charging and looked all around for him, Muncher soon heard a strange faint noise somewhere but before he could realize the noise was coming directly under him it was too late, Nincada shot out of the ground, tackling Munchlax in his gut the force sent the Munchlax up 10 feet in the air while the bug ground type manage to stay on the ground next to his new hole he made. Muncher fell back on his feet by Type still looking strong but that attack did hurt a lot.

`Here's some advice, when your opponent pokemon is using the move Dig or hiding make sure your pokemon is moving around or else their be easier to hit.` Chet suggested.

`Thanks I'll keep that in mind.` Type smile pleased to have his first trainer battle with his friend. Type then told Muncher to use Metronome, after waving his glowing white arm Muncher use Shadow Ball, foaming a growing black blob in the size of a soccer ball between his hand he released it at Nincada but the bug dodge it by jumping to the side just in time, Muncher use Metronome again after waving his arm with eyes also pure as white he suddenly jump up to an a insane height, if the sun wasn't blinding to anyone who look up they could see a blue dot in the sky and seeing him falling back down. seeing a shadow getting darker around him Nincada jump back a little seconds before Muncher landed back on the ground with a stud where Nincada would have been somehow unharmed by gravity. before Muncher could use Tackle Nincada was faster turning his claws into steel using the move Metal Claw he gave two painful scratch to the Munchlax gut the force of another third steel scratch sent the Munchlax stumbling back a bit, Muncher started breathing hard from the pain yet he stood strong against the more experienced opponent. he never got into much battles in the wild but ever since his victory against Ursaring inspired him to be Type pokemon and become stronger. taking action he quickly use Tackle slamming his whole body into Nincada the force sent the bug back but barely seem hurt when it landed on the ground.

`I was getting worried I would win before your pokemon could even hit mine.` Chet playfully teased with a smirk.

`We'll do more then just a hit we'll win!` Type claim with a smirk to equal Chets.

`Cocky talk for a novice trainer but remember those battle you had against Aroidos and Ursaring was just luck.` Chet replied with a somewhat serious expression replacing his smirk.

`How so?` Type ask not really believing him his Abby and Muncher was very strong it had nothing to do with luck he thought to himself.

`Your Kirlia had a type advantage not to mention she evolved at the most luckiest of time just barely defeating Aroidos and then that Ursaring you guys won because he was out number two to one so you see you need more then just luck this time, and if you want to beat Sarah.` Chet explain with a lecture tone.

`I see.` Type said more to himself realizing Chet was right, his new found confidence he gain within the two days was damage a bit. Abby feeling Type doubting himself reassured him he was doing just fine with their private connections in there minds restoring some lost confidence.

`Enough talk just battle!` Cab shouted with frustration.

`Nincada use Metal Claw!` Chet quickly order catching Type by surprise but not stopping his mouth.

`Muncher dodge it and use Metronome!` Type counter yelled out split seconds after Chet. just as Nincada brought his right claw back as steel was forming around it Muncher jump back just enough to dodge the swinging claw as he use Metronome, Muncher using the move Scratch his usual soft paws were growing claws extending it about 6 inches and turning a glowing pure white, Nincada went in for a second swing but the Munchlax deflected with his claws making a scratching clinging sound similar to two swords crashing into each other it continue on for a quite a bit causing more clinging noise with each hit with Muncher backing away from the force of the bug swing and since Nincada was faster Muncher couldn't get in a hit being to busy defending himself however Nincada misstep a bit momentarily losing his balance Muncher acting quick on the opportunity swung his right claw downward hitting Nincada top forehead sending him down on the ground. before Muncher could get in another hit Chet warn Nincada about it and shouted out Sand Attack, Nincada jump back barely dodging Muncher Scratch then kick up a good chunk of dirt dust in the Munchlax eyes, while Muncher stagger and rubbing his eyes with his now reverted soft paws trying to get the dirt out Nincada jump up and use Metal Claw hitting Muncher left cheek, Muncher was sent back a bit falling on to his right knee his energy was near to his maximum limit and with dirt still blinding him but simply refuse to give up like any other pokemon in a battle.

`Stop that's enough for now.` Lisa said to Cab annoyance stopping the battle before Nincada could use Metal Claw again.

`Why did you stop it? it's not over yet!` Cab said glaring at Lisa who merely rolled her eyes.

`it's just training and a pokemon can't exactly train if it's fainted.` Lisa explain.

`I guess you're right it doesn't look like Munchlax can handle much more.` Cab said watching Muncher struggle just to stand back on both his feet.

`You heard them Muncher you can rest now.` Type said to Muncher who was both slightly disappointed but relive too he knew he couldn't take anymore.

`Nincada Cada Cada.(Hey good job Muncher.)` Nincada complemented getting out of his battle stance.

`Munchlax Lax.(Thanks Dude.)` Muncher said falling down on his butt from tiredness and sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

`You!` A male voice somewhat shouted threatening familiar to Type and almost everyone else, Type turn around and saw the source of the voice. a older boy with spiky black hair wearing a black long jeans and black leather jacket over his white shirt walking from Krabby Docks.

`Oh crude.` Type softly said to himself hoping not to see him again.

`What's wrong.` Abby ask being the only one to hear him while looking at the spiky hair boy coming towards them.

`When I first walk in to Lead Town he basically try to attack me with his pokemon.` Type said causing Abby glare at the spiky hair boy as Type nervously tried not to think what would have happen if Mrs Gene didn't save him.

`So you do have a pokemon.` The taller boy smirk looking down at Type unfazed to Abby protective growl over her trainer.

`Touch him I dare you just give me a excuse.` Abby thought to herself glaring up at the boy.

`What do want Tony?.` Cab coldly ask walking up next to Type along with the others, everyone giving Tony a cold look sept for Muncher and Type.

`Why am I not surprise you losers are hanging out with this wimp.` Tony smugly said.

`I said. what. do. you. want?` Cab said clenching his teeth it was obvious even to Type that Cab was doing everything he could not to punch the black clothes boy, Type couldn't help but wonder what Tony did to Cab and the others.

`I was just in Krabby Docks when I heard chatters of a Luck boy is still alive but what really surprise me is that the Luck boy that was hanging out with you guys was also this pussy and he manage to get his hands on a shiny talking Kirlia.` Tony said finally making eye contact to Abby glaring eyes.

`Screw you! who gives you the right to judge him he's very brave Type stood up to a Aroidos!` Abby defended Type.

`You should be careful of your freak pokemon Type. some people take it very personal getting insulted by a pokemon that's why they ain't suppose to talk.` Tony said bending down a bit closer with a grim expression causing Type to recoil back a little into Chet and Lisa to Tony amusement. `Wait a sec you actually tried fighting a Aroidos! what a idiot!` Tony laugh as everyone continue to glare up at him except for Type just praying he leave. `Are you sure you ain't related to Dereck Lancet?` Tony said his laugh slowly stopping before speaking again. `But the real reason why I'm here.` He pause for a sec as he grab a green turtle shell pattern pokeball with a red ring around it from his belt called a dusk ball before speaking again. `You still owe me a battle.` Tony finished.

`B-Battle?` Type nervously repeated his heart started beating faster to the intimidated looking boy, he has no desire to see the boys Rhyhorn again and his recently lost battle to Chet wasn't exactly firing him up either. `Nah I'm good.` Type casually but nervously said. everyone was taken back what Type just said as he moved in between Chet and Lisa already desperately walking backwards to Lead Town still trying to look casual with the most obviously fake yawn in the world. `Well I guess I better get to bed.` Type said as he continue to get some distance away from them with Muncher sorter just decided to follow him.

`It's 3:30.` Tony said pointing up to the sun.

`Yeah I know I usually sleep around 8 o'clock but I did have a long butt two days.` Type said not lying about the 8 o'clock thing.

`Who goes to sleep at 8?` Tony ask however he knew Type wasn't going to answered him. `I see you really are just a pussy.` Tony mock with a smirk. before Type could get away Abby angry out burst stop him.

`Go to hell! if it will shut your dumb ass up we'll accept the battle!` Abby shouted jumping off of Type shoulder not wasting time getting into a battle stance she wasn't going to let anyone talk to her only real friend like that. Tony had a look of surprise but quickly went back to his smirk and took a couple a step back for the battle.

`I see your girlfriend is the one wearing the pants in the relationship.` Tony mock putting a blush on Abby angry face except Type not really knowing the definition of a girlfriend is.

`What are you doing!?` Type whisper loudly completely shock he almost got away he was so close too.

`Type You need to learn how to stand up for yourself or else jerks like him are going to step on you your whole life.` Abby answers not looking back to him while taking a deep quick breath.

`I was working on it.` Type argued still whispering.

`The only thing I saw is you trying to run away!` Abby said giving Type a quick glance.

`Exactly! The best way to avoid being step on is to avoid the step-per-er?` Type said realizing the last word he just said probably isn't real. in the end Type lost the argument and just accepted that he be battling Tony but he did notice Tony was holding a different color pokeball then the blue one that released the Rhyhorn, he hope that one was much less scarier. everyone move out of the way between Type and Tony. Cab,Lisa,Nincada,and Muncher were at Type side and Chet acted as the referees this time. Tony then draw out a dark black beam from the Dusk Ball releasing a dark clothed pokemon with white ribbons on it and some on its black hair called Gothorita it's about 2 feet tall being the same size as the shiny Kirlia the Gothorita calm expression opposite from Abby scowl towards Tony and then to it.

`Goth Gothorita (May the best pokemon win.)` Gothorita sincerity said it voice revealing it be a female but Abby just scowl taking her sincerity as smug mockery.

`I plan too.` Abby said back with a growl.

`You can do this Type just stay focus.` Cab encourage patting Type back.

`Yeah I believe in you Type!` Lisa cheerfully encourage putting her left hand on his right shoulder causing him to madly blush from her touch. he couldn't help but stare at the pretty blond next to him but before she could notice Type snapped back.

`Uhhh t-thanks but how? I just lost a minute ago from Chet.` Type said. doubting this will be any different.

`I'm not like the Munchlax Type. I'm strong I can I do this.` Abby said determination filled her voice but eyes still glued to the Gothorita.

`Munchlax Munchlax Lax Lax Lax!(What am I invisible or something I'm like standing right here!)` Muncher said not happy with Abby comment but unnoticed by everyone except Nincada.

`Are both sides ready. this is a one pokemon battle which means no switching out!` Chet shouted more to Tony then both of them.

`Yeah Yeah I'm ready.` Tony shouted back quickly flipping Chet the middle finger the moment he look over to Type for confirmation.

`Ready!` Type shouted back with less confidence then Tony. Chet then started the count down from three and each opposing pokemon got ready. the moment when Chet shouted out start each trainer yelled out an attack. Abby use her Confusion and the Gothorita use Psybeam shooting a waving pink beam. When the pink wave of Confusion and Psybeam collided it the beam destroyed the wave and went right through it at Abby. the Kirlia dodge the Psybeam to the side as the beam hit the ground instead causing a dust cloud behind her. Gothorita quickly rush towards Abby using the move Pound with her right paw(or freaking hand whatever.) began to glow pure white and aim it at Abby face. but surprising the Gothorita thinking she would try and dodge it instead Abby caught her wrist just under the white energy to avoid being hurt holding the Gothorita right arm up she then hastily sent out a weak small Confusion with her left palm against Gothorita gut the force sent her back into the air but with a simple flip she landed back on her feet barely hurt and looking mildly impress at how bold this Kirlia is. Abby sent a wave of Confusion again at the Gothorita but using the move Protect a blue dome shield surrounded Gothorita front and sides taking the hit for her. after the blue shield shatter away Gothorita use Psybeam hitting Abby and sending her rolling backwards and landed on her stomach.

`Abby are you ok!` Type ask concern for his friend seeing as how Psybeam went right through her Confusion he knew it must be a strong attack or at least stronger then Confusion.

`I'm fine. just focus on the battle.` Abby groan and standing back up.

`Use Psybeam!` Tony then shouted out.

`Abby Double Team!` Type counter yelled out in his head for Abby to hear. Abby slightly jump up just barely dodging the Psybeam under her feet and use her Double Team summoning three copies around her and using the dirt dust created by the Psybeam hitting the ground she and her holograms mixed up together until the dust cloud clear up, confusion the Gothorita not being able to tell which is which she quickly sent out another Psybeam only hitting the fake and destroying it as the others spread out around her and almost at the same time use Confusion but Gothorita dodge it all doing a flip in the end making it look easy and frustrating Abby wishing she could use her Magical Leaf to overwhelm the Gothorita however with no trees close by she can't use her move here. Gothorita use Psybeam to her right hitting the other hologram that tried to dodge it, Abby once again use her Confusion with her last hologram but this time more plan purposely letting the Gothorita dodge the first one aiming at her legs by jumping up however not really being able maneuver in the air the gothic pokemon gotten hit by the second Confusion the force sent Gothorita back and up even higher in the air, landing front first on her stomach on the ground groaning, Abby was about to take this opportunity to finish the Gothorita off but stop hearing a faint sobbing noise coming from the Gothorita, Gothorita then look up at Abby with teary eyes and cried a little louder causing Abby to actually feel bad for her, lower her guard and her last hologram disappeared too. but Type on the other hand had a bad feeling about it but not exactly sure why however his suspicion was confirm by Cab and Lisa trying to warn him to warn Abby but it was too late out of the blue Gothorita stop crying and shot a Psybeam at the shock Kirlia the force of the pink beam sent Abby rolling backwards a couple feet on the ground.

`You bitch you used Fake Tears!` Abby shouted and half groan having a hard time getting up on her feet holding her left arm that got hit the most from the attack. Gothorita however just shrugged it off with her calm expression her Fake Tears still on her face but no longer releasing anymore. Abby shot a Confusion at Gothorita but she use Protect to block it, after the shield shatter away Gothorita right away use Psybeam, Abby jump back just as the beam hit the ground however within the dust cloud it looks like she was hit being flown up from the cloud, Gothorita then jump up towards Abby above the cloud and using the move Pound she got ready to use it but when she punch Abby she just disappeared like a hologram. what no body knew that before Gothorita sent out her Psybeam Type thought up of a plan that Abby listen to in his head it was to quickly summon just one of her copies in the cloud dust that the Psybeam will create to avoid anyone to notice and then send the copy in the air as if she herself was hurt and while Gothorita was paying attention to that is when she should attack her with a Confusion and Abby did just that. Abby jump up in the air split seconds as her hologram disappeared using Confusion at her fullest power and up close at the Gothorita who tried to use her Protect but it was to late the attack directly hit Gothorita face sending her flying into Tony chest the collision made both of them to fall down on the ground the result made Abby smirk as she landed back on the ground as well as everyone else except for Type more concern with the battle. Tony look down at his fainted Gothorita trying to nudge her awake calling out her name.

`Tony pokemon is unable to battle, Type-` Chet announcement was cut off by Tony.

`No! Shut it nerd` Tony shouted clearly piss off as he got up and continue trying to nudge Gothorita back up. `Its not done yet my Gothorita is stronger then that monstrosity.` Tony pointed at Abby who growl at him not liking what he just called her including Type hating the way Tony treated Abby but kept his mouth shut.

`Well I may not be a expect on pokemon but isn't the stronger one the one that's not knock out.` Cab said pretending to sound stupid knowing it would piss Tony off even more it's very rare for Cab to be the one mocking him it's usually the other way around and he's going to enjoy every second of it. Tony tried arguing but in the end with a sigh withdraw Gothorita back in her pokeball then glare at Type and Abby after mumbling something under his breath he left to Lead Town without a single word. once Tony was out of ear distance everyone began praising Type causing him to blush.

`Type is the winner!` Chet announce raising Type left arm in victory then letting go.

`Not really. Abby been the one fighting you guys should be congratulating her.` Type said giving Abby a proud smile.

`Hey don't down play yourself Type you're a great trainer.` Abby said and meant it too, it was hard for her to believe that novice trainer she battle against in Moonlight Den that clearly didn't know what the hell he was doing was this good and clever too all of the sudden. he really is something she thought.

`Maybe you do have more then just luck Type.` Lisa said.

`Yep Type-O you're not half bad.` Cab said patting his back but all Type heard was that nickname hearing it made him froze.

`Oh no. it's spreading...` Type thought to himself with a horrific look on him.


	13. Chapter 12 Finally The Gym Battle

Chapter 12 Finally. The Gym Battle

(One quick thing I'll be using " when people talk instead `)

(Abby Pov)

After me and Type won that battle against that A-hole Tony we spent the few days training for the gym battle, I can't help but feel excited for Type and I can't wait to make him proud of me. but speaking about training I notice how commented the Munchlax was to it, he's actually getting better or that just could be his Metronome, a very unreliable move well that's just me anyway. today's the big day two days before Lisa birthday, Lisa looks nice but something about her rubs me the wrong way it's hard to explain but she just really ticks me off. "Hey Abbs are you nervous about today?" Type ask his voice snapping me from my thoughts we were currently eating breakfast on the table in the kitchen with him across from me while I sat on a baby booster so I could eat on the table without needing to stand up but Arceus it's quite embarrassing. The Munchlax and Mrs Gene finish awhile ago because me and Type are slow eaters but I don't mind I love spending time with just him.

"No why you ask." I said.

"It's just that you been sorta staring at your pancakes for a bit." Type said as I realize he was all done with his plate while I still have half of mine left.

"Oh. I'm just a little spacy today." I casually lied giving him a reassuring smile. I do have a problem but it has nothing to do with the gym well a little but it's something else, it's about the heat season it's coming in three weeks. I manage to escape my last one because my body wasn't ready for it but now I'm 14 years old I highly doubt I'll be escaping this one, I'm nervous because I don't know what to expect. Maybe Type could help me. and no not like that! as Type put away his dish in the sink I quickly finish up my food then toss my plastic plate in the sink to join Type in the living room. I sat next to him on the couch and the other side of him was the Munchlax already snoring away with the t.v. on the news channel.

"The champion conqueror of Kalos name Calem is still missing. he was last seen at Sycamore Lab two months ago while some believe it has something to do with the new organization calling themselves the Team Void others says he simply took a secret honeymoon with his wife Serena who is also missing to get away from his fans." The news lady said as a picture of a boy about 20 years old he has brown hair and wearing a blue jacket with a big-O word reading MISSING on the picture on the right top side of the screen. "The police however ask to call them immediately if anyone sees the champion and his wife to confirm the two are alright." The news lady finish. I clench my teeth hearing the lady say that Team Void possible might have done something terrible to that guy and his wife.

"Team Void..." Type quietly trail off with a serious look that's not natural to my happy and sometimes nervous trainer face catching my attention for a moment before a anti pokephile commercial started playing right away talking about family values. Geez it almost seem like all the commercial are the same on t.v.

"Hey Type when are you leaving for the gym?" Mrs Gene ask as she walk downstairs into the living room then stopping at the front door.

"I don't know they told me to be ready and Cab will meet me here." Type answered.

"Well good luck with your gym battle guys." Mrs Gene said.

"Thanks." Me and Type said in unison.

"Oh and one more thing." Mrs Gene began as she open the door. "After you're done come hurry to the school we've got a test redue today!" She said sounding delightful but she was obviously teasing Type.

"What whyyy?" Type whine but in a cute way through. "We already did it yesterday."

"Yes but I just want to make sure my students grades are accurate, see'ya later." Mrs Gene said waving goodbye as she closed the door behind her. leaving Type with a defeat sigh.

(No Pov)

Later that day Type with all his friends except Muncher who is in his pokeball that Type brought the other day, walk up to Sarah Gym in Krabby Docks it is the biggest building in town it's also kinda dome shape and painted white, the color helping the big building blend into the white building town. "Ready for your first gym battle Type-O?" Chet ask causing Type to roll his eyes at that nickname but ignored it.

"Yeah as ready as I would ever be." Type answered staring at the entrance of the gym in front of him.

"Hey do you guys want to see me try my rocket boosters afterwards?" Dereak ask

"Rocket booster?" Type ask confused at what he meant.

"He's just going to duct tape old fireworks to his wheelchair." Eren answered with a deadpan look.

"That sounds incredibly dangerous." Lisa stated.

"Yeah I kinda want to see it." Cab said egging Dereck on as he got a glare from Lisa for doing so.

"Lisa's right you're never going get out of that wheelchair if you keep this up." Chet said but Dereak wasn't paying any attention to anyone whatsoever.

"Hey maybe I should attach my boombox to this thing." Dereak said.

"Idiot." Eren mumble. The friends then walk in the gym, seeing Sarah on a small blue tower across from another tower that's red on a big pool like battlefield, the battlefield is filled with water that's 30 feet deep, it also has a bunch of colorful floating round mats and one mini pirate ship in the middle of the pool.

"How are you!? You guys kept me waiting!" Sarah shouted across the battlefield with a smile.

"It's a long walk here from Lead Town gives us a break!" Chet shouted back.

"Whatever. Hey Type Luck are you ready to face the Krabby Docks gym leader!" Sarah ask very excited to have her battle with the son of the Luck's couple, she's still a gym leader so she isn't going to go easy on him but if he wins she can give him a gym badge and finally repay some of her dept to the family that made this gym possible in the first place.

"Of course I am but are you ready!?" Type jokingly shouted back causing Sarah to smirk as he ran up to the red tower and climb up the 15 feet ladder with Abby on his shoulder.

"You need to beat three of her pokemon so what's your play here? Who are you going to use first." Abby ask looking down at the battlefield knowing this new environment is not going to be easy on her since she be fighting a water type in its own home base and to make the odds worse their out numbered.

"I'm going try using you first then Muncher." Type answered

"Ok but your strategy isss-" Abby push.

"Oh um that thing that Cab's say I'm apparently good at. What was it again? Impro something?" Type said.

"Do you mean Improvise because that's not a very good plan Type." Abby said a bit concern of her on well being.

"Oh and there's one more thing Cab told me." Type quickly said.

"What?" Abby carefully ask already not liking what it'll be.

"He said to go with my gut feeling because it never let him down." Type confidently said thinking it would be reassuring her.

"Oh crap I'm going to get my ass kick." Abby thought to herself as she quietly sign.

What do you think you're doing missy!" A older feminine voice shouted in a scolding tone. Everyone look at the source of the voice and found Sarah mom by her tower, she look like any typical mom she's somewhere in her late 30's she wore blue jeans, a black shirt, and look mad. She's also the other gym leader for stronger looking trainers.

"What do you think!? I'm having a battle with my friends!" Sarah replied sounding really annoyed and a little harsh.

"I can see that but where's your outfit?" her mom ask again in a stern voice.

"Uh what outfit?" Sarah ask innocently but a hint of nervousness showed in her voice.

"The one I found in the trash can this morning! it's on your bed go put it on now!" Sarah mom commanded.

"Oh Arceus! you put that damn dirty thing on my bed!" Sarah ask in a horrific disbelief expression.

"It wouldn't have been dirty if you didn't throw it away in the first place!" Sarah mom argued.

before Sarah could argue back her mom silently with a stern look pointed in the direction of her room. With a defeat sign and cussing under her breath she look back at the others. "Sorry Type just give me a few minutes." Sarah said with a force smile just before she climb down the ladder and headed to her room, 5 minutes later she came back in. Cab,Dereak,and even Eren who tried to resist but fail started snickering at what they saw she was wearing a black pirate hat with a skull on it, an eye patch on her left eye, a brown pirate blouse, and black boots. "This is so bullshit." She mumbled under her breath just soft enough so her mom wouldn't hear her. When she climb back on the tower the battle finally began.

"This is a one on one pokemons battle only the challenger may switch out and all pokemon must be defeated on one side! Do both sides accept the terms?!" The referee between both Type and Sarah on the sidelines shouted.

"Yes!" Type and Sarah shouted in unison.

"Ready. Set. GO!" The referee shouted and immediately the Kirlia jump off of Type onto one of the colorfully mats as Sarah sent out her Mantyke into the water, it's a blue stingrays looking pokemon but without the tail and has a much friendlier look. Since the mini pirate ship was dead in the center neither of the pokemon could see each other yet. Abby began jumping mat to mat to the ship wanting a more stable ground to be on.

"Abby somethings coming to you on your left!" Type thought in his head for Abby to take note of it as he could see a glimpse of something rushing towards Abby around the ship but couldn't keep track of it because of the many floating mats blocking his high view on the field. just as she was two more mats away from the ship Mantyke flew up from the water in front of her.

"Now Bubble Beam!" Sarah shouted out. Mantyke quickly shot out a beam of popping bubbles from its mouth at Abby, hitting her and almost sending her off the mat as Mantyke dive back down into the water.

"Wait does that actually hurt!?" Type ask very surprise seeing a bunch bubbles hurting her.

"Yes! Just stay focus!" Abby shouted as she continue to jump towards the ship.

"Sorry!" He shouted back trying to keep an eye on the Mantyke circling around the pool while Abby jump up on the rope ladder on the ship and climb up it onto the deck. On Type secret order in their heads Abby pretend to trip falling out sight from Sarah and used Double Team, summoning three copies of her on the ground with her but only one stood back up and jump down on the other side of the ship onto a mat.

Sarah was a bit confuse to why the Kirlia would make such a effort to get up there only to come back down but she didn't question it "Mantyke use Bubble Beam!" Sarah shouted. Mantyke jump back up in the air from the water in front of the fake Abby and use Bubble Beam on her but before it realized it wasn't really Abby the real one on the small ship use the move Confusion just as her copy disappear from the BubbleBeam attack, the pink wave hit the surprise Mantyke and sent it back in the water. "Double Team huh" Sarah looking surprise at first but quickly recover from it. "But Abby isn't the only one that can summon some help. However in my opinion my Mantyke one is better!" She shouted with a smirk. "Use Substitute!" She commanded. Mantyke just recovering from the attack under water it obey and starting to use its move, while groaning in pain in the water with a struggling expression a green pokemon looking doll appeared in front it and then in a puff of white cloud it turn into another Mantyke.

"Mantyke Mantyke?(Bubble air assault?)" Mantyke ask his copy his voice revealing it to be a male.

"Mantyke Mantyke!(Bubble air assault!)" his fake repeated in confirmation as they both high five each other with their fin wings and then split up on opposite sides of the ship. The two Mantyke at full speed launch up from the water on either side of the ship, The Mantykes use Bubble Beam at the Abbys as they fly over the ship, All the hologram copies gotten destroy except the real Abby who manage to dodge the rainy bubble attack almost gracefully and use her Confusion in the process as well hitting the fake Mantyke under belly sending him up higher in the air but instead of it disappearing like her copies it stayed there and the two Mantyke dive back down in the pool. Abby use her Double Team again summoning three holograms of her and quickly spread out right after mixing each other up to confuse Sarah, the real one ran up on the top deck of where the ship steering wheel is hoping to get a even better shot with her Confusion. When the two Mantyke repeated their last attack but only destroying two of the holograms with BubbleBeam from above Abby time her jump at the distracted real Mantyke but just as she use her move Confusion at close range the Mantyke caught a glance of her, turn around and use BubbleBeam at Abby. The two got hit by each other attack, Abby landed back on the top deck on her feet while Mantyke was sent painfully slamming into the sail pole then bounce off back into the water along with his fake, being hit from Confusion caused him to be very dizzy making him swim strangely above the water.

"Great job Abbs!" Type complemented.

"No prob!" Abby replied feeling quite proud of herself. Abby taking the opportunity to attack the vulnerable Mantyke shot a Confusion at him but the Mantyke Substitute jump up in the air and took the hit for the real one at the cost of being destroyed, disappearing in a puff of white cloud. Mantyke recover from his Confused but look exhausted, he tried using Substitute again but it was no use he no longer had the energy for that move now. Abby shot another Confusion at him but Mantyke evaded the pink wave by diving into the water."Damn it almost got him." Abby thought to herself she knew Mantyke was all tired out and she wasn't, just maybe she could beat the second pokemon after Mantyke she hope.

As Abby kept an eye out for her opponent on Type side Mantyke launch up behind her on Sarah side and use BubbleBeam, Abby catching a glance at him jump sideways down the bottom of the stairs at the bottom top deck dodging the bubble attack. Mantyke weaker momentum made him land on the top deck instead of diving back in the water, jumping up and down on his belly to move around on the deck, he quickly jump by the stairs finding Abby at the bottom he use Bubble Beam again, Abby jump dodging it then use Confusion in mid air just slightly above Mantyke on purpose, knowing that the Mantyke would dodge it by jumping up he accidentally gotten himself directly hit by Confusion, the force sent the Mantyke into the pole holdings the ship steering wheel, Mantyke try to sit himself up with his fins but fell back down and fainted.

"One down two more to go." Type happily said out loud to Abby.

"Don't get your hopes up because I'm saving my best one for last!" Sarah shouted with a smirk as she return Mantyke back in his pokeball with a beam of red light all the way from her tower and then threw down another pokeball on the mat releasing a seagull pokemon called Wingull as it cry out its species name the pokeball bounce back up in Sarah hand.

"So much for high ground advantage." Type thought to himself. "Abby use Double Team!" Type shouted out and Abby summon two of her missing holograms back instantly started spinning around each other mixing them up to confuse both the opposing trainer and pokemon but Sarah just chuckle at this.

"That's not going to work anymore Type-O." Sarah said in a teasing voice to Type annoyance at that dumb nickname. "Wingull! Aerial Ace!" Sarah shouted out.

"Shit!" Abby thought to herself knowing exactly what that move does, Wingull flew up in the air towards the ceiling and then at great speed shot down directly at the real Abby with its wings glowing a light blue including its eyes as well allowing it to be able to see through the fakes and focus on the real one, Abby tried to dodge it but Wingull speed was too fast for her, it's wing slam into her chest the force sent her flying off the ship and landed back first on the mat. Abby quickly got back up but had a hard time staying up, that attack hurt a lot. As the Wingull circle around the battlefield Abby shot a Confusion at it but missed

"Wingull use Water Gun!" Sarah shouted.

Wingull stop circling around and shot a pressured water from its mouth into Abby chest, the force of the water was like a painful punch sending her flying backwards into the water as Wingull began circling around again. Abby struggle to climb back up onto the mat she was at the very edge of her limit but force herself to stand up on her feet. Wingull began using Aerial Ace again charging at Abby who quickly use Confusion at it, the pink wave collided into it causing it to almost crash into the water but Wingull kept going, it's wings slamming into Abby face knocking her out and sending her onto another mat.

"Abby" Type sign as he got Abby pokeball out. "Sorry I know you hate this thing but I can't leave you out there." Type softly said to himself as he return her into her pokeball. "You did a great job Abbs." He said to the pokeball in his hand as he then got out Muncher pokeball in his other hand "Okay it's all you! You can do it!" He then threw the pokeball down on the mat releasing a sleeping Munchlax snoring somewhat loudly away, everyone face palm themselves at the sight as Type caught back his pokeball. "Muncher wake up!" Type panic looking at the Wingull getting ready to use Aerial Ace as it flew up high to the ceiling and mentally kicking himself for not waking him up back at the house.

"Munchlax Lax.(Five more minutes.)" He said half asleep his eyes shut close, oblivious to the world around him.

"Muncher you in a pokemon battle!" Type continue to call out and finally Muncher eyes started to slowly open.

"Chlax. Munchlax- Lax Lax!(Wait. A battle- oh crap!)" Muncher eyes widened seeing Wingull flying straight down at him intending on slamming him with its Aerial Ace however not expected the Munchlax to wake up in time to slide away on his back the Wingull instead slam into the edge of the mat launching Muncher who slid on the other side of it into the air, crying out his species name he landed face first onto another mat, four mats away where he previously was.

"Are you ok?" Type ask.

"Munchlax Munchlax Lax!(Thanks for the heads up Type!)" Muncher angrily yelled as he quickly got up and glared at him, He was having such a peaceful dream too. Type of course couldn't understand Muncher but he differently got the gist that he was pissed at him.

"Sorry! Watch out Muncher!" Type warn as Wingull use Water Gun, the Munchlax side step the water attack and use his Metronome attack which made him use Quick Attack, Munchlax rush towards the Wingull at incredible speed that's hard to react too jumping mat to mat he slam his entire body into the Wingull, the force sent the Wingull back but recover in mid air and flew high up to continue circling around the pool in safety.

"Water Gun." Sarah shouted out and Wingull hit Munchlax with its Water Gun, the force almost sent the Munchlax off the mat but Muncher regain his balance before he could fall over.

"Use Metronome!" Type shouted out. Muncher began waving his arms up and down and before he knew it he was using the move Flamethrower, Muncher breath out a intense fire at the flying pokemon scorching it in it. When Muncher cease his attack the Wingull look hurt with burn marks all over its feather body but continue to fly around.

"Damn. That's a pretty strong move, too bad Wingull is a flying water type." Cab said to Chet next to him, everyone wasn't able to take their eyes off the battle except Eren who had a more relax posture but was interesting in the battle through.

"Do you think he can actually win this?" Chet ask, doubtful that Type could beat a gym leader at least not today he is new at this pokemon trainer stuff after all.

"Yeah." Cab simply answered as Type Munchlax began barely dodging Wingull Water Gun attack.

"You sound pretty sure of yourself." Chet said back and crossed his arms.

"Of course because I know he can do this." Cab replied.

"But why." Chet curiously ask. Not getting why Cab have so much faith in him.

"Something about him, he's a natural." Cab explain. Before Chet could press further on the topic Type shouting interrupted him.

"Muncher use Recycle and throw it." Type shouted. Muncher quickly summon the Oran berry pancake he had this morning with now a blue ghost like appearance to it, then threw it at the Wingull in the air, it directly hit the Wingull face breaking on impact the pancake itself didn't hurt but the pieces of crumbs got into its eyes and somewhat blinding it as it flew around struggling to get it out of its eyes but in its fail attempts it didn't notice the ship sail pole it was flying towards and crashed head first into it.

"See? Natural." Cab said with a smirk. Chet was pretty impresses with Type being able to think outside the box by using the move Recycle to blind Wingull, he was starting to see why Cab believe in him so much but still Chet had his doubts because none of them was able to beat Sarah on their first try so how could Type? After Wingull fell on the ship deck it quickly started rubbing the crumbs out of its eyes but it was difficult to do with its wings. When Wingull finally manage to get its eyes sight back Muncher had already climb up the rope ladder onto the deck and started using his Metronome move.

"Quick Water Gun!" Sarah shouted out and Wingull shot its Water Gun but at the same time Muncher use a move called ThunderShock covering his body in electric he shot a weak bolt at Wingull, the electric travel in the Water Gun and zapped Wingull making it cry its name in pain as the electric Water Gun punch Muncher in the face and sent him rolling backwards a bit, it hurt but not as much as the Wingull took from the ThunderShock it try getting back up to fly but fail and fainted. "Well" Sarah sigh. "Looks like we're almost done here." She said as she withdrew Wingull back into its pokeball and took out another one bouncing it in her hand a couple of times. "The moment of truth. Buizel it's your turn!" Sarah shouted as she threw down her pokeball on the mat below releasing a orange weasel with two tails and a medium size air sac around its neck.

"Buizel Buizel!(Let's do this!)" Buizel cry out the voice revealing it to be a girl pokemon to Muncher as she quickly dive into the water, using her tails as a propeller she jet towards the ship easily avoiding the many mats that block her way and launch herself up high to the ship.

"Aqua Jet!" Sarah shouted out as the Buizel was still in mid air a gush of water covered Buizel body and at a amazing speed she lunges and slam into Muncher gut who couldn't react fast enough to dodge her, the force sent both of them off the ship Muncher landed feet first on the mat while Buizel dive underwater, out of sight.

"Whoa I barely had a enough time to blink much less to use the first attack." Muncher thought to himself as he automatically started jumping mat to mat taking Chet advice of not being a easy target when an opponent is hiding. "I'm a sturdy guy but I wouldn't mind having some stamina." Muncher thought as his legs started to feel like they would break. Just then Buizel jump out of the water onto a mat two mats away from Muncher and use a move called Sonic Boom, Buizel let out a loud cry and a blue shook wave shot from her mouth but the Munchlax jump out of the way just in time and use Metronome then began using Iron Tail, Muncher jump up high in the air something he wouldn't normally be able to do without the use of Metronome, a thick tail made of steel grew on the Muncher and fell back down towards Buizel intending on slamming his tail on her with a front flip but she dive back underwater dodging the Iron Tail as it hit the mat instead and causing the Iron Tail to shatter away.

"Darn! That looks like a strong attack too." Type thought to himself feeling a bit frustrated, he's so close he could taste victory. He took a deep breath and refocus on the battle he needed to win not just for himself but for Abby and Muncher who train so hard with him. Type then spotted some wave movements on the other side of the pool. "Light bulb." Type quietly said to himself a smile forming on his face as Muncher began jumping mat to mat creating more and bigger waves masking the little ones being created on the other side of the pool. "Wait! Stop Muncher!" Type pleaded, the Munchlax was a bit confused he'll be a easier target if he stay in one place but he trusted him and stop on one of the mats as the waves he created slowly went away except for the ones being made from Buizel.

"What is he doing?! His Munchlax is a sitting duck out there!" Chet said very confused at what Type is doing including everyone else even Cab but he smirk when he realized what his strategy was.

"No it's the complete opposite." Cab said peaking his friends interest.

"What do you mean?" Lisa ask but before Cab could answered Type began shouting.

"Muncher behind you! Use Tackle!" Type shouted out. Muncher quickly turn and began using Tackle, it seem like he was charging at nothing until Buizel pop out of the water into the air in front of him about to use Aqua Jet however to her surprise it was too late Muncher had already jump up and slam his body into Buizel in mid air, sending them both on a different mat on opposite sides of each other.

"Buizel wasn't completely hidden. The small ripples it created when swimming underwater was a dead giveaway to him." Cab explain astonishing everyone not because Type notice the ripples but he was the only one among them who did notice it.

"So if he took my advice on moving around he wouldn't have been able to hit Buizel. Huh." Chet blankly thought not sure how to feel about that.

"Metronome!" Type shouted and Muncher obey waving his glowing pure white arms up and down while Buizel just stare at him still flinching from that last attack she was caught of guard from.

"Snapped out of it! Aqua Jet!" Sarah Commanded and Buizel quickly lunge at the Munchlax but split seconds before, Muncher use Flame Charge covering his entire body in fire and lunge at Buizel in almost equal speed to her they crashed into each other in the center of the mat the collision hurt both of them as it sent them back away from each other as Muncher landed on a different mat sliding a bit backwards on it while Buizel dive back down underwater. Muncher felt a energy boost from that Flame Charge he now feel like he could run all day but stayed completely still waiting for Type order.

"To your right! Tackle!" Type shouted and Muncher began using Tackle to his right side and the same thing happen again when Buizel jump up from the water intending on attacking first but got hit in mid air from the Munchlax body instead, the force sent the Buizel back into the water while Muncher manage to land back on the same mat.

"Munchlax Munchlax Lax!(Oh yeah I'm on fire!)" Muncher shouted out in victory even though it's not over yet. Buizel jump onto a different mat at a safe distance away from Muncher with a serious look on her.

"Buizel use Whirlpool!" Sarah shouted out causing the Munchlax heart to skip a beat as Buizel tilt her head straight up creating a small water top shape tornado quickly growing to a giant size of 20 feet high and unleashed it towards the defenseless Munchlax without taking the mats with it as it made it way to him because it was all chain down. Muncher try to jump out of the way to a different mat but was just slightly too slow he got swoop in the Whirlpool before his feet could touch the mat, He was spun around in the Whirlpool trying to hold his breath in and wishing he didn't eat so much pancakes this morning because now it felt like it was going to come back out. Very soon the Whirlpool slam into the pirate ship and in a big splash broke on impact as Muncher was thrown up above the ship deck and fell on his belly, he slowly got up having some difficulty because he felt really dizzy from all that spinning around.

"Muncher! Buizel is coming right for you!" Type warn and the Munchlax quickly try to ignore the dizziness as Buizel launch up onto the very front of the deck 10 feet away from Muncher and use Aqua Jet slamming into his gut before he had time to react. the force sent both of them into a wall, Buizel quickly pushed back away from him as Munchlax started using Metronome and then started using a move called Ice Fang, the Munchlax small fang grew to a size of 5 inches as very cold ice form around it and then lunge mouth first at Buizel trying to bite her but Buizel jump back avoiding being chomp at and then began using Aqua Jet again as Muncher teeth reverted back but just as Buizel lunge at him with water around her something happen inside of Muncher and instead of trying to dodge the attack he slam both his paws together creating a harsh metal sound made of yellow rings hitting Buizel, it was a unbearable sound that made everyone cover their ears but Buizel had it worse she's was inside the rings hearing it 2 times louder then everybody else and caused her to miss her target and hit the wall head first behind Muncher. When Muncher finally stop he look at his paws with amazement.

"Munch Munchlax Munchlax!(Cool I learn Screech!)" Muncher said excited he learn a new move and temporary forgetting he was still in a battle.

"Muncher use Metronome!" Type shouted snapping the Munchlax back into the battle as Buizel slowly started to get up, Muncher turn around and started using Metronome then after with the help of the move he was about to use and his now angry dark blue glowing eyes he jump up high towards the ceiling while flipping upside down, at the same time Buizel stood back up.

"Quick Aqua Jet!" Sarah shouted and Buizel listen summoning a gush of water around her she shot up at Muncher who pushed himself back down on the ceiling Buizel eyes widened as a giant blue menacing fire resembling a frightening face of a dragon enveloping the Munchlax entire body using a attack called Dragon Rush, both pokemon collide into each other, from afar it look like a ball of water crashed inside a blue flame dragon's mouth, Muncher Dragon Rush overpowered Buizel Aqua Jet sending both of them down to the deck, in a loud crashed they penetrating the wooden deck of the ship and disappear from everyone sight as the ship quickly sunk down into the pool.

"Holy. Shit." Eren said in disbelief matching everyone expression as they all try to look for Muncher and Buizel.

"Was that Dragon Rush?" Dereak ask.

"Yeah that's Metronome for you." Chet answered allowing himself to actually believe Type won but right now it's still a mystery. 7 seconds has passed since the ship sunk, both Type and Sarah started to get worried and was about to dive in for them but halted seeing a orange back emerge out of the water.

"Buizel is Type Munchlax okay?!" Sarah ask concern but Buizel didn't answered instead she went to one of the mats. "Buizel is he-" Sarah instantly stop talking when Muncher was revealed to be underneath Buizel carrying her on his back as he pushed the fainted pokemon on the mat with all the strength he had left then climb up the mat himself and stood up breathing with exhaustive breath.

"He won." Chet stated not believing what he's seeing.

"You won." Sarah stated.

"We won." Type said referring to both Abby and Muncher.

"Gym leader Sarah's pokemon is unable to battle! trainer Type is the winner!" The male referee shouted as he pointed a small triangle green flag to Type and a red one to Sarah. Everyone started cheering and praising Type while Sarah look at him with a soft smile, it was bit of mix feeling losing to a newcomer but if it was from Type Luck she wasn't going to complain.

"Muncher we won!" Type cheered.

"Munchlax Munchlax Munchlax.(Yay we did it that means I can do this.)" Muncher weakly said then instantly with out warning fainted, falling down on mat making everyone laugh as Type and Sarah withdraw their pokemon back into their respectful pokeball. Everyone then met up at the sidelines of the pool with Dereck kept going on about how badass that Dragon Rush was till he got shut up by Eren.

"Uh about your ship." Type began feeling a bit guilty but quickly got dismiss by Sarah mom.

"Don't worry about it we got tons of it. it's really just a big prop." Sarah mom explain.

Type I present to you the Krabby Docks gym badge!" Sarah happily announce as she got out a small silver case behind her back and opening it revealing a badge shape of a sword with water for blades, with 7 other empty oddly shape holes by it.

"Here take it you earn it." Sarah said as Type took a hold of the badge case from her feelings quite proud of himself and his pokemon.

"One step closer to the pokemon league." Type thought to himself before looking back up to Sarah extending his hand up to her for a handshake."That was a fun battle I'm glad we had it."

"Me too Type." Sarah said back with a smile, taking his handshake.

"Aren't you a polite young man just like your farther." Sarah mom said.

"Oh thanks." Type said with a smile however he didn't really like being compare to someone who abandon him. "We should probably get our pokemon to the poke center.".

"Don't sweat it we have a healing machine here. let's go." Sarah said as she lead everyone to the next room.

Three days later...

Type and all his friends were saying there farewells to there family on the docks as people were boarding on the ship sailing to Kasken City behind them, Also Dereak legs were completely heal allowing him to stand up but now he had a cast on his left arm from that stunt he tried with his rocket boosters proving it was a clear failure... on the first try. Lisa had a big family of 6 siblings taking forever to say goodbye to everyone but Mrs Gene wasn't complaining it gave her a chance to be paranoid and recheck everything inside Type's army color backpack making sure he had everything he needs, Type's black hair was cut to a shorter length giving in to Abby consent request for it, he now has some new clothes on him that Mrs Gene got for him it was a blue and silver pattern long sleeve shirt and a big shaggy blue jean liking how comfortable it felt and finally a army color X-transceiver on his left wrist matching well with his backpack.

"You have your water bottle?" Mrs Gene ask as she continue to look through his bag.

"Right there in the side pocket." Type answered with a plain look.

"Extra clothes?"

"Yes"

"Snacks?"

"Yes"

"Potions?"

"Yes"

"Empty pokeballs?"

"Yessss." Type answered sounding very frustrated but his smile betrayed him as he quickly turn around and zip his backpack back closed. The reason why Mrs Gene was being so paranoid was because for the first time in her life she has something close to a son and she became quite fond of him and how innocent he is for his age.

"Don't worry Types in good hands." Abby reassured her as she pat Type head.

"I know I know it's just that- you guys don't have to go today you can always go when your older." Mrs Gene suggests clearly worried about their safety.

"We'll stay safe I promise." Type said as he gave her a surprise hug but she hug back as Abby join in, Mrs Gene closed her eyes in the hug wishing he would stay a bit longer what kept her from making him stay was because this journey is really important to him and the fact she knew he was more then ready for this journey being a teacher she knew his incredible grades especially on the pokemon dual type test he ace on that day, most folks get confused about dual types weakness and resistances but he got a A plus not even Lisa and Chet got a grade like that on the test and they were two of her brightest students, it was also the same test she made everyone redue when Type had that gym battle that day.

"Thanks for everything. Mom." Type said surprising her once more but smile, it made her so happy being called a mom despite how weird it sounded at the same time for her.

"Type hurry up let's get going!" Cab called out as he and the rest of the friends started walking up to the ticket checker to the ship. Type slowly broke the hug and waved goodbye to her as he caught up to the others. Mrs Gene frown she still didn't like this whole idea of sending a young kid out there in the world.

"I remember when I first let my oldest go on his journey. it wasn't easy." A woman voice said behind her. Mrs Gene turn around and saw Cab's mom Mrs Artick with her small daughter.

"Yeah I remember how much you were in tears about it Julie" Mrs Gene said with a soft smile but frown again as she look back and already saw Type passing the guy checking tickets and walking up the ramp, boarding the ship.

"I would be lying if I said it would get easier and not spend sleepless nights not worrying about him." Mrs Artick said.

"If you trying to make me feel better so far your doing a pretty bad job." Mrs Gene stated.

"Sorry I wanted to help but I didn't really have a plan." Mrs Artick said sheepishly.

"Just have faith that's all you need." Susan said confidently.

"Thanks Susan now that was helpful." Mrs Gene complemented making her feel quite proud of herself. Very soon the ship loud horn blew signaling it was time to head out as the ramp was wielded back up to place. The ship began sailing away as Type and the others waved one last goodbye to everyone. "Faith." Mrs Gene thought to herself as she waved back. "Oh shit that's right!" She realized something had slipped her mind and ran at the very edge of the docks, the ship was now farther away. "Type I have a sister in Kasken City! She's a famous professor! You should pay her a visit!" Mrs Gene shouted at the top of her lungs.

"I will!" Type shouted back.

(And that's a wrap for this long chapter! I'm sorry I know I promise I would post chapters up weakly but I'm been busy and my chapters has been getting longer but don't worry as long I post one or two a month then that should be enough to keep you guys happy. Wow if I was doing volumes then this would be good a ending for number 1 but anyway review if you want and thanks for reading.)


	14. Bonus Chapter Short

Bonus Chapter Short: Type's Intense Book

ALL RIGHTS GO TO NINTENDO except my made up characters

The day before the big gym battle...

After a long day at the pokemon trainer school Type and his friends decided to have a lax day of not training before the gym battle and also it was a cloudy day threatening to rain hard and as expected when Type,Abby,And Mrs Gene got home it almost instantly started raining hard outside. While Mrs Gene release her only pokemon called Leafeon and went in the kitchen to find something to eat for everyone Type also release Muncher from his pokeball so he could maybe play some chess with him however the Munchlax just crawl over to a random spot under the small coffee table and took one of his many daily naps with out a single word said. "You would think someone who just spent hours in that thing would at least want to stretch his legs." Type pouted. "Hey Abbs do you want to play some chess?" he ask the Kirlia on his shoulder.

"Yeeeah." Abby reluctantly began it was already a bad sign for Type. "The thing is. I'm kinda getting tired of losing so sorry." Abby quickly finish getting a sigh from Type as she jump from his shoulder to the couch right by the t.v. remote and Leafeon getting on the opposite end from her with a uncaring look. "But we can watch some t.v. together." Abby said as she patted the empty space next to her.

"Is it your turn to be in charge of the remote?"

"Yep"

Type gave it some thought but eventually."Yeeeah. I'll just read a book." he said as he walk over to the shelf next to the couch.

"Hey! you saying I don't pick interesting things to watch?" Abby ask with a sour look.

"No of course not!" Type answered a little to quickly. "Its just you and me have different taste of entertainment."

"Sure whatever." Abby said unconvinced but shrugged it off as she turn on the t.v. and checked all the channels until stopping on the Unova pokemon musical play, showing four pokemon competing on stage of whose a better acter "You like the things I watch right?" She ask looking over to the Leafeon

"Leaf.(Eh)" Leafeon said with a neutral attitude.

"Thanks for the straight answer." Abby sarcastically said and roll her eyes.

While Abby watch her musical, Type look through the shelf reading all the different book titles but none really peak his interest. "What the crude is the guide to Kanto? Sound like a made up place." Type softly chuckle to himself as Mrs Gene stuck her head out the kitchen in the living room.

"Hey how does spaghetti sound to you guys for dinner?" Mrs Gene ask.

"Sure." Type and Abby answered in unison. Mrs Gene was about to head back in the kitchen but stop seeing Type at her book shelf, It surprise her because he never seem like the book worm type like her. Thinking she could bound a little with her adopted son she postpone making dinner for a bit and walk over to him.

"So you like books huh?" Mrs Gene ask.

"Of course who doesn't? I like to occasionally read on my free time because It's amazing!" Type proclaim looking over to her. Mrs Gene had a amuses look on her and was glad to know at least some kids love reading instead of just watching t.v. all day. "Could you help me? I can't seem to decide what to read." Type ask with a deep in thought look.

Mrs Gene face brighten up even more hearing this. She read each and every book in her house hundreds of times, surly she could help him pick a suitable book for him and then have even more things to talk about with him. "Sure what kind of books you like to read?" Mrs Gene ask.

Type gave it a quick thought then answer "Well I like books that have some dangers in them."

"Ah!" She exclaim as she bend down a bit and skim through the different book titles. "So maybe a adventure or action book. I have that right here." She pulled out a red book with the cover title reading Black Smoke in golden letters. "It's about a boy and his Weavile being taken capture to a unknown island and made into slaves but they escape from their masters along with some others and wander the island for a way off it."

"Wow sounds interesting." Type said looking at it with a awe look as he took the book from her. "It'll be good to read something new then just the books in my bag."

Just then a another idea hit her. "Why don't we read each other books for fun." Mrs Gene suggested.

"Okay give me a sec." Type said with a smile thinking it was a fun idea, with a bit of a skip in his steps he walk over to his backpack on the other side of the couch and grab out his book. As he passed Abby the thin child color front book cover showing three small brown puppy looking pokemon called Eevee caught her attention.

"What the hell?" Abby said, unsure at what she just saw. She then got off the couch and followed behind him getting a better look of the baby book. When Type held up the book with the title reading The Three Little Eevees to Mrs Gene, she laugh a bit thinking he was joking at first but he then gave her a questionable look at her in others meant he was serious.

"Oh you serious?" Mrs Gene said looking down at the book for 2 years old as Abby jump and climb up to her shoulder so she could get a better look and confirm what she just saw was real. both of them look very shock.

"Yeah! It's about a intense story of three Eevees trying to build a house but a mean Emboar keeps burning it down." Type said as he handed the woman the child book to her and she flipped all the pages in one quick processes.

"There's about 20 page in this book." Mrs Gene cautiously said hoping not to hurt his feelings but still somehow explain to him this book is for little kids.

"I know it's pretty long." Type replied back with a smile.

"Wow. His not that bright. Wait this is the same guy who beats me at chess! What the fuck does that make me!?" Abby thought to herself and started questioning her own intelligences.

(I think I made a good choice giving Type both a naive yet clever characteristics. He's amazing at some things while he thinks a 20 page book is long. It what makes more fun to write about. Anyway leave a review if you want or if you guys want to give me a idea or suggestions for more shorts feel free to PM me and I'll see what I can do. See'ya folks.)


	15. Chapter 13

Chapters 13 Conflicted Feelings

ALL POKEMON RIGHTS GO TO NINTENDO except for my made up characters

(You know I been seeing a few story's that has their own theme song for some reason and that got me wounding what theme song would be good for Type. If Abby had a theme song it totally would be the Sword Art Online Crossing Field, you gotta listen it in English dub of course. Anyway if you know any good song for Type tell me about it because I'm a little bored with the songs I listen to, most of it consists of anime theme song or end credits yes I'm strange but it's pretty fucking catcy and/or moving.)

Morning time 8:26 the day after they left the island...

Abby woke up cuddling with her sleeping trainer right side under the blankets in a one person bedroom and bathroom with a wooden desk by a circular window looking out to the calm ocean outside. The room Type and Abby was in is about medium price of 2.000 Poke dollars seeing no reason to go all out and rent the big fancy rooms like Lisa because she has have bit of a freak out problem in small spaces but her problem wasn't as bad as Chet being a total cheapo and rent the $500 with three other male strangers at the bottom deck. He immediately regretted it right afterwards.

Abby always enjoyed sleeping next to him, even though she knew she could beat him up because she's a pokemon something about him made her feel safe and at home. Speaking of home she remember when he took her and Muncher to his mansion, it was bit creepy to her because it was so big and dark also she could've swear she felt some sort of energy somewhere in the mansion but quickly disappear so she assume it was her imagination and shrugged it off however she was amazed at Type's big home while Muncher was trying to component the reason why humans need big houses to live in.

Type began shifting a little in his sleep causing Abby to stare up at him, enjoying the sight of Type face. When she realizes she was staring too long she quickly look down and blush as if he would somehow know she was staring at him. "What the hell are you doing Abby!" She mentally slap herself. "A pokemon should never look at her trainer like that!"

She look back up at him and began to wonder if she had feelings for him. "No of course not!" She quickly shake those thoughts away. "Besides even if I do like him like that he would be disgusted with me." She concluded feeling a small pang in her heart.

Just then a knock on the door made Abby jump a bit. "Hey Type-O are you awake?" Lisa in a singing tone as she gave another knock, hearing Lisa voice first thing in the morning wasn't really Abby wanted so she groan and hide under the blanket.

"We're still asleep!" Abby shouted in her most polite voice she could muster up in Lisa head only, not wanting to wake Type up.

"Oh okay dorky. When you guys are up and ready come find us by the pool." Lisa finish and walk away, Once Abby could no longer hear Lisa footsteps she sigh in relief and snuggle up closer to Type.

On the front top deck of the ship by the pool Cab,Chet,Dereak,And Eren were sitting around a table while their pokemon were out, most of them were in the pool happily playing with few of the little kids and other pokemons in there while some were out doing other things. Eren pokemons were a blue scorpion looking creature called Skorupi and a black crow name Murkrow and Dereck has a brown humanoid pokemon called a Nuzleaf and a small blue humanoid puppy called Riolu who was currently at Dereck side staring at his cast arm and occasionally poke at it.

(Cab Pov)

What the hell taking Lisa and Type so long? I need more people here so I can forget Eren is here. None of us really know why he's coming with us, he been kinda vague on that topic but whatever it is I hope he plans to go as far from me as possible.

"Hey Cab." Chet began.

"What?" I replied back while I continue watching my pokemon at the pool making sure their not getting in trouble.

"Which route do you want to take to your second gym?" He ask. Hmm that's a good question I haven't given it much thought about it, I almost forgot we're doing a race for all the badges.

"I don't know." I answered looking over to the tired boy with bags under his eyes. He really shouldn't have cheap out on the room.

"Well just so you know I already call dibs on route 488." Chet quickly said surprising me.

"Wait what? When the hell did you called dibs?" I ask.

"Just now." Chet said with a stupid smug smile. Rolling my eyes at him I look behind me and saw Lisa in a distance walking up to us. I guess Type is still asleep.

"Finally" I sigh but as she gotten closer I realized she look a little trouble.

"Good morning guys." She said putting on a fake smile but she isn't fooling anyone.

"What's wrong?" Chet flatly said and apparently catching her off guard a bit.

"That obvious huh." she ask and we all nodded, with a tired sigh she pulled up a chair between me and Dereak, looking down a bit before looking back up and clamp both her palms together. "We need to talk about Type." She said in a calm but serious tone. What did she mean by that? If she's referring him being a inexperience trainer in the world now she shouldn't be worry if Mrs Gene thinks he'll be fine.

"What about Type-O?" Dereak ask.

"It's about the talk" Lisa said putting extra empathy on the word `talk` but quietly as if whatever the hell she's talking about was taboo.

"Do you mean the Pidgey and Combee talk?" Eren ask and she quietly nodded.

"I'm sure Mrs Gene gave him the `Talk` already." Chet said trying to reassure her despite the doubtful tone in his voice.

"But what if she didn't?" Lisa replied back, concern showing on her face. Oh Arceus what is she driving at.

With a annoyed grunt I spoke. "Ok if you going to fuss over it that much then we'll just call and ask her to give the talk to him."

"Giving the `talk` over the Xtransceiver might not be the best way." Lisa said now crossing her arms.

"Just let him learn it the natural way." Dereak suggested with a lax tone.

"The natural way?" Chet repeated, he was just as confused as us at what exactly Dereak meant."

Yes. On the Internet.(Clarification: x-rated videos.)" He answered and we all stare at him in disbelief at his stupidity except Eren who had a more disappointed look. Maybe we shouldn't be so surprise.

"That is the most idiotic thing you suggested this month." I said while Lisa nodded in agreement.

"I'm glad you on the same page Cab. You give him the `Talk`" Lisa quickly blurted out that last part, it almost went past my head realizing what it was I look at her confused.

"I what now!?" I ask, stunned.

"You are the closest thing to a big brother to him." Lisa explain.

"You know what maybe the natural way is better. It will give him a visual on the mechanics and how they work." I desperately reasoned but Lisa isn't buying that b.s., I really don't what to have that awkward talk with him. It's kinda sad after establishing Dereak idea was indeed stupid now I'm trying to make it sound like the smartest thing ever.

"Cab come on be serious." Lisa said sternly.

"Why don't you give him the `Talk`." I snorted back.

"I'm a girl, not to mention particularly the same age as him." Lisa said.

"Ok how about you Chet!? You're the brains, You should tell him" I ask hoping he'll accept but of course I already know he's going to wuss out.

"Uh Yeah but I'm not his `mentor`." Chet said sarcastically and I groan as I recall clearly stating I'm his mentor because Eren was being an asshole the first day when I brought Type to school . Speaking of which I then look over to the older boy who instantly shook his head.

"Screw you don't drag me into this." Eren growl. Cursing him under my breath I then look over to Dereak.

"Ok why don't-" I stop and thought what I was going to suggest, tsunami of flashbacks of Dereak poor choicest he made hit me and to save both of our time I'm not going to list it down, it usually ended up in some type of injury or public embarrassment. "Fuck it I'll do it." I said raising my arms up in defeat, no hope to get out of it.

"Great!" Lisa said, delighted.

"But just give me some time. I promise to do it before we all part from each other." Damn it I really wouldn't know how to deal with this expressly Type, he may be 13 but he still has a mind of a child. Or maybe it's just his personality? If there's even a different.

(Type Pov)

Yawning I woke up and felt Abby cuddling up to me to my left side and I look down at her happy sleeping face, her face also look super cute. After finding out she was awake we slowly and reluctantly got out of bed to meet up with the others. As I walk down the hallway passing other people rooms a tall pretty brunette girl walk pass us with a wink making my cheek heat up, for some reason Abby arms tighten around my forehead.

Up on the top deck there I could see my friends, I called out to them and fast walk over to there. "Good morning guys." I greeted happily and almost all of them greeted back except Eren and a sleeping Chet. "What's wrong with him?" I ask pointing to Chet.

"He didn't have a goodnight sleep." Cab answered while rolling his eyes. As I chuckle knowing the reason why I grab a chair from another table and sat between Lisa and Dereck with Abby now on my lap.

I try not to stare at Lisa for too long but it was hard, she was really pretty and had the most amazing smile ever. "Hey Abby why don't you play with Riolu? I'm sure you and her will get along well." Dereak said. Me and Abby look down at the Riolu having fun poking Dereak cast arm.

"Uh maybe next time." Abby politely declined. I wonder why she didn't want to? Riolu looks awesome!

"Oh hey that reminds me." I then took out Muncher pokeball from my pocket, thanks to how baggy my jeans are I could probably hold 10 pokeball in my big pockets, I don't know why everyone was begging me not to wear it when I first got it?

I then sent out the yawning pokemon. "Munchlax Lax?" Muncher look at me questionably.

"Yep that's right it's time to get up." I said, smiling.

"Cada Cada!" Chet Nincada called out, we look over and saw it playing with Geodude,Shinx,and some of the others who wasn't in the pool. Shinx seem sad through as it look at the pool, a guess there's some kind of rule about electric pokemons in the water with kids.

"Munchlax!" Muncher called back waving to them and then went to join over with Nincada.

"Oh hey Abby!" Lisa began her face beaming with delight. And pretty-ness.

"What is it?" She ask sounding uncaring all of the sudden.

"There's a clothes shopping area on here. We should totally go and you can help me pick some stuff out and maybe we can find a cute little dress for you or when you evolved into a Gardevoir, how does that sound?" Lisa ask. Gardevoir is Abby final evolved stage however I still don't know what she'll look like when she does evolved.

"Yeeeah about that-" Abby began but was then cut off by Lisa who seem to think Abby yeeeah meant she wanted to go.

"Yay l knew you say yes!" Lisa squeal taking a hold of Abby arm and pulled her off my lap, she tried to explain to her she didn't want to go but Lisa wasn't paying any attention, after inviting Noibat and Riolu to join in the three walk away with a distress Abby being drag by Lisa it was too funny for me to do anything about it besides it be good for Abby to hang out with them for a change, unlike Muncher who likes hanging out with anyone Abby is only really friendly to me and doesn't hang out with anyone else unless I'm there.

Dereak then sigh in relief, catching our attention. "Now that Riolu stop poking me, my arm can heal up for the Bristle Town snow board race. I'm going pond those losers!" He claim. Snow board race?

"You do realizes you never snow board in your entire life." Eren stated with a deadpan look.

"I have!" Dereak argue.

"Dumping a bucket of water on a small hill and riding it down on a piece of cardboard box isn't the same!" Eren said sounding frustrated.

(No Pov)

Somewhere far away from our unlikely hero a man in a purple uniform, Caption Alex was walking down in the maze like hallway that would intimidated any Team Void rookies but Alex been walking through these halls to know exactly where to go, his boss's office name Val.

He look trouble, his mind somewhere else but fake a smile each time a low rank void member both human and pokemorph alike saluted him and each time he told them "At ease" The reason why his getting this respect is because he's the third highest skillful trainer in the whole H.Q. the second being a brutal guy nickname Iron Fist and first is their boss.

He then got in the elevator all to himself, he pulled out a key and inserted it by the highest top floor button floor 56 and twist it allowing him access to it.

After passing the two guards in a oddly shape room he walk in his boss big office and saw the old man in a black suit with a purple tie sitting behind his desk holding up a green orb up to his face not taking his eyes off of it and along with it on the desk was 6 other different color orbs on stands,yellow,purple,brown,slightly darker brown,light green,and finally the pink one from Moonlight Den.

"What is it Alex?" Val ask still staring at the orb as if he's in some kind of trance.

"A strange energy has been detected in Kasken City, however it's too weak to pin point it exactly location so it could either mean it's something else causing it or the orb is deep underground." Alex inform. A moment of silent passed them and still Val eyes was kept on the orb until he finally spoke up, looking up at Alex with a serious expression.

"Well then you better check it out. But is there anything else you need? Because you could have just told me this over the holo pad." Val said. Alex was having second thoughts and now was tempted to lie but the last person to lie to Val wasn't the same afterwards.

"I know it's not my place but if it's ok with you sir I wanted to know what you'll do with the orbs after we've collected them all?" Alex ask carefully choosing each word he said.

"You right it's not your place!" Val snarl giving Alex a small heart attack but then Val face softened, to Alex relief "But since you been a reliable and trustworthy member I'll tell you this. Imagine if you could live in a world where age no longer existed would you want to be a part of it? because that's my aim in Team Void." Val said.

"Those orbs can actually do that?!" Caption Alex ask, astonish but relaxed a bit when Val shook his looking mildly amuse.

"Not exactly but they are the keys to it." That was the last thing Val said before his telephone started ringing then order Alex out and go get a team ready to investigate the unknown energy in Kasken City.

As he walk through the hallway he was grateful not getting into any trouble with his question but somewhat unsatisfied not being able to get a clear answer of what the hell his boss is planning, yeah he was charge half of the mission stuff around H.Q. but the reason for those missions was a mystery to everyone except Val who's extremely secretive and somehow keeping everyone out of the loop.

Not looking where he was going he accidental bump into his very old friend he knew since he was a child. "Hey watch it! You stu-" Alex cut himself up looking up at the familiar red feathers face with a beak but with some human feature, it was his pokemorph Blaziken in her Team Void hoodie uniform and she was also slightly taller then he was. "Oh I-I'm sorry I didn't see you there Flare." Alex apologies, a little awkwardly.

"No no it's my fault." Flare quickly said equal as awkwardly as Alex, in the moment of uncomfortable silent both wanted to speak but the words wouldn't come out of their mouths, but eventually Flare continue to talk. "Um there's something I have to talk to you about."

"Look if it's about last night I-" Alex sadly whispering but quickly got cut off by Flare shaking her head rather fast.

"No... it's not that." Flare said trying to hide her sadden expression but her eyes showed it quite obviously, it was quite painful for Alex to see as Flare continue, quietly. "I wanted to know if you not having second thoughts about leaving when you get your bonuses from the boss after this stupid orb business is finish."

"Of course not Flare." Alex said putting his hand on her shoulder in attempt to reassured and her soft smile meant it work which in turn made him smile as well, but the smiles didn't last long. "I know you want to talk about what happen between us and I promise we will just not now we have a investigation mission, possibly another orb." Alex then took off his hand off of her but look deep down into her eyes, after she nodded her smile returning back both went to work.

later back on the ship Type is currently leaning forward on the rails as he gaze out to the sea enjoying how calm the ocean was, and occasionally see some kind of water pokemon pop up some were even friendly enough to wave at him before diving back down.

"I can't believe I thought all pokemon were monsters. They really quite amazing." Type thought himself as he waved to a group of big round ball looking pokemons in the water called Wailmer and in response one of them playfully lightly spay water up at him with the air holes from its head, while laughing he block his face but the rest of his body got a bit wet however he didn't mind one bit.

"Like I said amazing." Type thought, smiling.

"Who's amazing?" Abby voice rang through his head, frightening him he quickly turn around to see the shiny Kirlia smirking and wearing a small pink hoodie and in blue jeans.

"C'mon! I told you hundreds of times not to go in my head unless we're in a battle!" Type scolded.

"Oopsi sorry. But anyway how you like the new me?!" Abby ask as she twirl around waiting for his answered.

Sighing he gave her his answered. "Its looks great on you. It makes you look even cuter."

Hearing this she blush a bit. "Thanks." She said shyly. "I put the rest of my new stuff in your bag, and I guess it wasn't a terrible idea hanging out with Lisa and the other girls but I rather be with my best friend." She then jump up on both his shoulder tightly holding onto his head.

"Me too." Type agree as he turn back around and stare out to the ocean with her a bit before speaking again. "Have I ever told you I like the horizons Abbs?"

"I don't believe so, so why do you like the horizon Type?" Abby ask, laying her chin on top of his head and continue to gaze with him.

"Because even though the sky and the ground- or this case the ocean are two completely different things that can never touch. But through the horizon they are connected." Type pause a bit, Abby was now getting more interested in what he was going to say next. "The point is, it sorter represent humans and pokemons. Two completely different species. Yet through our bonds we are connected." he finished.

Abby let his words sink down into her, then spoke. "Is this your cheesy way of trying to sound deep?"

"Wow you can read me like a book!" He broke into laughter. "I just made up the whole thing as I went along! Except the horizon part I do like that!" Hearing this Abby also laugh with him.

The laughter soon died down between the two and it gave them a chance to catch their breath. "Just so you know I like regular Type just as much as deep Type." Abby said.

"Are you sure? because I think deep Type is cooler." Type said jokingly.

"Type you never have to be anybody your not to me, I like you for you ever since we became friends." Abby stated creating a smile on Type's face.

"I like you for you too." Type said as he look back out to the ocean but Abby was more focus on the horizon itself this time and thought to herself with a smile.

"Even if it's made up he makes a good point and in other words me and him represent the horizon even if we're different we can still be... connected." Just then a different sorter of thought pop in her head of her and Type being more then just friends that caused her to blush, she then shake it off. "We still have about 12 hours before arriving to Kasken City you want to go swimming?"

"heck yeah!" Type shouted out, excited.

"One of these days I'm going to teach you how to swear." Abby thought to herself as Type took them over to the pool.

(The thing with Captain Alex well even bad guys have personal shit they got to deal with, they ain't robots. Also the origins of the orbs and what they are I kinda want to keep that a mystery just a bit longer as well as how the pokemorph came to be. Anyway leave a review if you want and I'll see'ya later folks.)


	16. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 The Prankster Of The Kasken City Poke Center

Nighttime 7:51

When the captain of the ship announce that Kasken City was now in sight distance over the speakerphone all the friends look out from the deck and saw the amazing city illuminating the night. Yes it was just a city but it was the first city they ever saw, except Abby because her time spent with her old master she did saw a city a couple times when battling, but do you know who else was even more amazed by the city.

"Wow! Are those house's!?" Type shouted out, astonish at the size of the buildings that made him feel so small and a bit scared as he pointed them out.

"No- well some are apartments but it's mostly just businesses." Cab calmly answered but still just as amaze.

"I know Mrs Gene said it would be big but that's just ridiculous!" Type exclaim, just then he remember something. "Oh hey Mrs Gene sister lives here. Let's visit her before we depart."

"Duh we going go visit her, it be quite rude if we didn't I'm sure Mrs Gene has told her we were coming." Lisa said, chirpy.

"We should probably make sure we have rooms to sleep in first at the poke center." Chet suggested, he was still tired from the lack of sleep but the nap he took earlier help a bit.

"I'm up for that, I rather want to know right away if we're going have to sleep outside with our tents or not." Cab agreed.

After the ship dock at the port the friends check out and made it to the sidewalk by a very busy and noisy street, Type made it a point to stand as far as he could from the curve, being a bit frighten of the fast deadly cars but Abby gentle petting the top of his head made him feel more relax.

Asking for directions to the poke center from the locals they kindly pointed it out to where they have to go, after a quick thank you the friends then went on to walk deep in the city and enjoy the new scenery. Some people notice the shiny Kirlia with human clothes on Type's shoulder and either began pointing her out to other people much to the group annoyance mostly Abby or some just went about their business but one thing were sure the other trainers envy Type and through his naive mind he was enjoying the attention not realizing it could also be the bad kind of attention as well. 20 minutes later they finally made it to the poke center as they walk towards the entrance Type felt something watching him but when he look around he saw nothing.

"What's wrong?" Abby ask, concern.

"Eh I'm just being weird." Type said with a shrugged thinking it was nothing but what he didn't know that Abby also felt something watching them in the shadows as well. When the automatic glass door slid open a welcoming cold air conditions blew in their faces it was a major relief to them.

(Type Pov)

Finally a place to relax for a sec, we went over to the desk and behind it was a pink egg shape pokemon with a nurse hat on I think it's called a Chansey. "Chansey." it greeted, yep it's a Chansey.

"We requires rooms for tonight." Eren said almost sounding demanding a little but his face look unemotional, he's a hard guy to read. The Chansey look left and right and then raise its hand up as to say hold on and quickly left disappearing into a room behind her.

When Chansey came back I flinch at what I saw behind her. It was Nurse Joy what is she doing here!? "Hi how may I be a service to you youngsters?" She greeted with a kind smile but my sudden reaction cause her to be taken back.

"Whoa what are you doing here!?" I ask surprise, causing some glances to us by other trainers in the center.

"W-what?" The nurse said confusingly, apparently not understanding my confusion.

"Sorry about our friend we forgot to mention there's more then one Nurse Joy to him." Chet said. More then one Nurse Joy what the heck? Just then Dereck step up in front.

"Which is just fine to me you ladies make the world a much more beautiful place." Dereak said staring at the older woman who roll her eyes. Cab once told me when boys stare at girls like that they also imagining them without their clothes on for some reason it's suppose to be and I quote `a guy's thing` but I don't see the point in doing so, who wants to see someone naked? Yuck.

"I'm going take a wild guess and assume your Dereak from Lead Town right?" Nurse Joy ask but she also sounded pretty confident it was him.

"Exactly!" Dereak shouted getting excited. "Your sister must talk a lot about me, I bet she likes me."

"Right let's go with that." Nurse Joy said uncaring before looking over at me her mood becoming brighter again. "And you must be Type the isolated Luck kid."

"Yeah that's me." I said a bet shyly. "Um if I may ask what do you guys mean by more then one Nurse Joy? Are you guys clones?" I ask with my head tilted to the right but I should have known better because everyone seem to find that funny.

"No we're not clones." Nurse Joy giggle. "We just all look the same and some of us are twins as well, it seem to run in the family."

"Yeah that makes more sense." I said sheepishly, feeling rather embarrassed and stupid in other words nothing new.

"My sister's right about you, you do have that cute boyish charm." Nurse Joy said leaning forward on the desk closer to me. The way she look at me seem very strange, her eyes showed a hint of hunger but I think it's safe to say she doesn't want to eat me but-

"Anyway." Abby suddenly cut in sounding annoyed. "We need rooms to sleep in."

"Ok let me see here." Nurse Joy said instantly going to her computer and began typing stuff on the keyboard. Huh she didn't seem faze by a talking pokemon I mean a telepathic pokemon. "Well I have both good news and bad." She began, looking back up at us. "You guys just so happen to be lucky enough to get our last and also free rooms but the bad news is we only have 5 rooms one of you are going have to bunk up with the other."

All of us look at each other trying to decide who's going to pair with who. "You know what I'll go with Type." Lisa shrugged. Hearing this I almost wanted to celebrate while I felt Abby arms tighten around my head. I guess she's also happy as well.

After Nurse Joy gave us the keys with our room numbers on them we were about to leave but her worried voice quickly stop us. "Wait! I should warn you guys there's a wild ghost pokemon called Gastly here. He's a trouble maker."

"A trouble maker?" I repeated, curiously.

"Ok I'm going be straight with you guys he's a prick and he likes picking on new faces around here." She answers rather casually. What's a prick?

As we assure her we'll be alright even though I didn't believe a word of it we walk down the hallway passing many rooms. The room number on my and Lisa's is 22, means it's one of the furthest down the hall while the others had closers one's and went to settle in, one by one leaving just me,Abby,and Lisa. Taking a fourth corner to the left we finally made it to our room but something was wrong, our door was slightly creak open. The three of us look at each other and recheck the room key and then back at the room address. Nope it's our room alright maybe the last person in that room forgot to close the door or something?

Lisa knock on the door but no responses she then slowly began to push it open-

Splash!

A bucket full of blue liquid drop on Lisa head covering her entire body blue and some splatter on my pants as she scream so loud it gave me a mild headache, I was too stunned to move. A crackle can be heard in the room and Lisa quickly took the bucket off her head revealing her now blue face and with a roar she slam it violently against the hallway wall denting the metal bucket, also scaring me out of my skin.

All I could do is stare at the angry blue girl I've never seen Lisa enrage like this before. "Who the FUCK did that!" She shouted at the owner of the crackle, she open the door but just then a purple and black ball of gas flew out of the wall from our room into the hallway in front of me.

"Gas Gastly!" It crackle again as it look at me with it's triangle eyes and I have a bad feeling he was saying I was next. As Lisa lunge at it in a attempt to beat it up the ghost quickly flew up in the ceiling, leaving just it's fading crackle to be heard.

While Lisa angrily cursed words which I don't want to repeat I could hear Abby giving a very faint snicker that only I could hear. "Abby." I scolded her but whisper not wanting Lisa to know she was being laugh at then turn her anger at us.

"Your going to pay for THIIIS!" She scream at the very top of her lungs, *Groan* my head is really pounding now.

(No Pov)

Meanwhile another ship is sailing for Kasken City that is 2 hours away from it. Inside a couple in their room for two was relaxing, well at least the girl laying down on the bed sheets was. She was a older girl with long honeycomb hair and wore a blue skirt. The other was a boy also in his early 20's with black long hair (Not girly long.) he wore a black blazer, a white collar shirt is under it with a black tie and black jeans, who is currently pacing around the room, his mind somewhere else. "Calem you been pacing for an hour straight." The girl said sleepily but worried too.

"It's a bit of a exaggerations don't you think Serena?" He mused as he continue his pace.

"Sweetly we got back here about 7:15" Serena said as she slowly sat up, clearly worried about her husband sanity.

"And?" He replied back.

"Check the time." She simply said. Calem halted and look up at clock on the wall, it read 8:17.

"Oh crap." Calem exclaim as realization hit him of how tired out he was, he purposely fell backwards on the bed next to Serena who giggled at him then sigh. As he stared up at the ceiling Serena look lovingly at him.

"I love your naturally hair color." Serena softly said with a smile.

"Don't get use to it because the moment our cover is blown I'm dyeing it back to brown." He said with a smirk making her pout.

"Please its the least you could do." Serena begged.

"What are you talking about?" Calem ask looking away from the ceiling to her curiously.

"You owe me for picking this fashion disaster of clothes." Serena said as she gestures to herself in the blue skirt. It wasn't a ugly skirt just cheap looking.

"You still look better then Team Flare, you gotta admit they were a storm disaster." He chuckled while his wife playfully rolled her eyes.

"Good point but I still want you to keep your hair color." She said.

"I'll think about it." He said as he slowly sat back up, his mind somewhere else with a burden look. He then felt a pairs of arms hugging his stomach from behind, it was Serena.

"Don't worry we'll find our friends." She coed with a mixture of worry reassuring, but he spoke with a frown.

"I know but I just wish this stupid ship would go faster!" He said getting frustrated. "I wish Charizard was here, then we'll be already at Kasken City a few days ago finding those Void bastards." Clenching his fist but relax feeling Serena hugging him tighter.

"Even if Charizard was here he wouldn't be able to fly all the way from Kalos, much least the two of us on his back. Silly idiot." She pointed out."Yeah you right." He sigh heavily.

"As always." She added with teasing tone. "Don't worry love, everything will work out in the end it always does."

"Then why do I have a feeling that something bad is going to happen in the near future. And this time, not even us can stop it." He thought to himself, trying to take comfort in his spouse embrace.

A little later back with our young trainers Lisa went to shower to scrub the blueness out of her hair while the rest waited for her on the couch close by the front desk where Nurse Joy was working at. Everyone were there except for Eren who apparently `have business to attend to` and left a little while ago much to Cab happiness.

"Oh no it's pass my bed time!" Type exclaim looking at his Xtransceiver it was just now he realized it was late at night, at least to him it was.

"Oh relax I'm sure you'll survive." Cab said, impatiently tapping his foot on the ground with his arms crossed.

"How's your headache Type?" The Kirlia on his lap ask.

"All good I don't even feel it." Type brightly answered.

"How is that even possible? 5 minutes ago you were complaining about how much it hurt." Chet said but the only responses he got was a unsatisfying shrugged from Type who didn't think much of it.

"Hey Cab there's something I always wanted to ask." Type began catching his full attention. "What's with you not liking Eren?" Type ask, that question has been bugging him forever. Just then he could have swear Cab shivered but wasn't too sure.

"I just hate him with every fiber of my being. Let's leave it at that." Cab answered with a stern look. Not wanting to annoy Cab by pressing further, he let it go. And then Type ask another question.

"Ok then what's Tony deal with us? Why is he such a butt?" Type ask and instantly Cab grunted as he pinch between his eyes.

"Fine if you really want to know I'll give you the short version of it." Cab said in defeat.

"Aww I like the long version." Dereak said, disappointed.

"Shut up Dereak." Cab replied turning Dereak face sour as he continue. "Me and Tony use to be friends."

"Friends?!" Type repeated with a surprise look.

"Not just friends Cab was his sidekick." Chet teased.

"As I was saying" Cab glare at Chet. "When me and Tony was friends we use to bully everyone just cause we could but Chet here had it worse." gesturing to Chet

"Huh. How did you and Chet become friends then?" Type curiously ask.

"Well let's just say when Tony started taking things too far and began physically hurting others I partner with him and Lisa then we kick his ass." Cab finished with a victorious look.

"Longer version is better." Dereak pouted but nobody pay any mind to him.

The friends stayed for 10 minutes more before Cab decided he had enough and went outside to take a walk Chet followed a little after, then Dereak decided to try his luck with Nurse Joy again thinking he would have a chance, Type and Abby were the last two on the couch. Type began thinking about that Gastly and the similarity it had to younger Cab. They both are bullys because they can. Except unlike Gastly, Cab is their friend now. An idea pop up in his head.

"Light bulb." He said quietly to himself with a smile.

"Whenever you say that I already know I'll love your idea." Abby smirked.

"Great let's go capture Gastly!" Type exclaim and in a instant Abby mood change.

"I change my mind I hate every part of that idea." Abby grimly said.

"There's only one part." Type pointed out.

"And I haaate it." Abby over emphasizing on the word hate.

"I'm not even sure if that made any sense, but anyway why not? I'm a pokemon trainer ain't I? And it's a wild pokemon." Type ask.

"Because the last thing we need is a-hole on our team." Abby answered.

"But having a ghost type pokemon would be amazing despite how uncomfortable being by one would be." Type said out loud as he began rubbing both his hand together at the thought of having another useful pokemon with him.

Abby sigh. "You're the trainer do as you must but I really do hate this." Hearing Abby reluctant compliment Type happily grab her off his lap and sat her on his shoulder as always and went over to Nurse Joy who look very uninteresting at Dereck bad flirting skills but her smile return seeing Type.

He ask Nurse Joy more about Gastly, learning it's also a poison type and she wouldn't mind if a trainer did caught it since it belongs to no one, much to his delight and Abby annoyances. He said his thanks and walk down the guests room hallway, both of them keeping a wide eye out for the prankster. "I'm going use you Abbs to battle Gastly. Your Confusion would work great on it since its a poison type." Type said as he pass the room they would sleep in later tonight and took a turn to another hall.

"In case you don't remember I'm a psychic and fairy type. I'm weak against both ghost and poison type moves and guess what?" Abby rhetorically ask. "There's a good chance Gastly has those moves!" She answered herself.

"So do you want me to use Muncher instead?" Type sarcastically ask. Abby thought about it for a sec before she realized she was indeed the better choice for this and spoke in a defeat tone.

"Your right the Munchlax isn't fit for this." Just as Abby said that a red light shot out of Type's right pocket as it curved down to ground, surprising Type. A offended looking Munchlax in front of them appear out of the light, halting them at the end of the hall that splits into two going opposite directions.

"Munchlax Munchlax Lax!? (What's wrong with me!?)" Muncher ask angrily with a hint of hurt in his voice.

"Translation?" Type subconsciously ask looking up at Abby.

"He wants to know why he can't battle." Abby answer, uncaring.

"Wait a minute, what I want to know is how he got out of his pokeball? but most importantly." Type then pulled out Muncher pokeball and held it up. "Is how you could hear us through this thing?"

"Munchlax Chlax Chlax Lax! (Hey don't change the subject!)" Muncher yelled as he started getting irritated with him.

Knowing Muncher wasn't happy Type kneel down to him with a sympathetic smile and gave him a quick pet on his head. "Look your mad I get that. But your normal type move Tackle will just go right through the ghost pokemon."

"Munchlax Lax Munchlax? (What about my Metronome?)" Muncher ask.

"I'm guessing you mentioning your Metronome, under normal circumstances when we're outside it would be a great move to use but remember what happen last time..." Type trail off allowing Muncher to recall the event that took place the day after the gym battle.

On that day Type was battling with Muncher against Dereak Nuzleaf, Muncher was doing a pretty great job in this battle however everything went down hill for everyone when Muncher move Metronome turn into the move Explosion. In the end mostly everyone got away to a kinda safe distance, (Muncher obviously didn't) and left a huge crater in the hilly plains.

"Munchlax lax.(Yeah your right.)" Muncher sadly agreed. "It just I'm starting to feel like a third wheel around you two." He thought to himself.

Seeing his Munchlax looking rather down Type came up with a solution that made himself smile. "Hey it doesn't mean you can't help."

"Lax! (Really!)" Muncher exclaim.

"Of course I need you to help me find this sneaky Gastly." Type said.

"Munchlax Chlax! (I can do that!)" Muncher said, excited and his mood becoming brighter.

"Great! So let's split up okay pal you go right and I'll go this way with Abby if you find the Gastly come get us okay and no Metronome." Before Type could finish Muncher was already half way down the hall. He stood up with a smile at how happy he's friend was but as he turn around and walk the other way he felt incredible guilty that Abby could sense it.

"Spit it out Type." Abby said with a stern tone.

"Maybe we should speak someone more privately." Type suggested but there was a secret meaning that Abby caught on and tone into his thoughts while canceling her telepathy being heard by anyone else as the two have their private talk. "So you can hear me?" Type ask.

"Yeah what is it?" Abby replied back.

"I feel so bad, I deceive my friend." Type said.

"What are you talking about?" Abby ask trying to figure out what was going on through his head.

"He's not going to find Gastly, it's going to find us." Type answered.

"Damn it just explain everything because right now it sounds like your speaking gibberish." Abby commanded.

"When Lisa got blue stuff dump all over her and Gastly revealed itself to us, While it was laughing it look at me with a look that says your next." Type said.

"I never heard him saying that to you." Abby pointed out.

"So it's a him huh. Well it doesn't matter whether he said it or not, I just know." Type answered rather boldly of his statement.

"For the sake of this conversation let's say your right but there's one problem, how are we going to draw him out?" Abby ask trying to act as causal as she could and not look back to see if anyone is behind them.

"I have a theory about ghost pokemons but it's not exactly a rock solid one, I believe ghost pokemon need air to survive like any other pokemon. My logic behind it is because Mrs Gene told me that almost every single pokemon needs some kind of form of food to live including ghost as well. So if a ghost pokemon eat food like any other living things the theory is they also need air just like any other living thing, but the real problem is he's probably just popping his head out in the other rooms around us getting a fresh breath of air before entering back into the walls." Type finished getting Abby to be quite impress with him.

"Someone has really thought this through." Abby stated.

"Too bad this point on I'll be improvising on the luring part we need somewhere outside in the open where he can't hide in the walls." Type said but as if on cue he spotted a nearby EXIT sign and casual walk out to the back of the center and in front of him he saw across the street is a empty park with a small 3 feet brick wall surrounding it and some pole lamps lighting it up, to both of their delight there were some trees Abby could use for her Magical Leaf.

"That'll do." Both of them said in unison.

After the awkward challenges of both of them crossing the busy streets because Type was looking both ways, way to many times. When the pair finally made it to the other side Type jump over the wall and walk towards the center of the park. "We should have brought Muncher with us since we be battling outside." Abby pointed out.

"Yeah I could have but I already know I'm not going to use him so that's why I sent him off to keep himself busy and happy because I'm going need something more reliable then Metronome. Muncher is my wild card whenever I don't know what to do in a situations that's when he's best use, but I need my trusty ace card for this battle. Don't tell Muncher I said that, he'll take it the wrong way." Hearing Type compliment she blush a bit but quickly shake it off when she spotted at the corner of her vision a pair of red eyes up in the shadows of a tree nearby, she had no doubt it was Gastly. "I see him too." Type calmly said to her in his mind. "Whenever your ready."

That's all Abby needed to hear. She quickly jump off of Type and shot a Confusion at the red eyes in mid air, a loud cry belonging to the Gastly can be heard as the eyes disappeared within the tree while Abby landed in front of it. "Looks like Type was right after all." Abby stated to herself."

With only the noise from the street there was a moment of silent until a quiet crackle could be heard, slowly getting loader. Abby now letting her telepathy be heard out loud shouted. "Come on out and battle!"

Still crackling the Gastly reveal itself from the tree in front of them. "Gastly Gastly. (Isn't this a surprise.)" He said with a twisted smile as the crackling slowly stop.

"Looks like I'm going get a another card in my deck. A joker." Type said out load. "I like to see you call that one cheesy Abby." He proudly thought.

(By the way guys I updated Chapter 1. Holy crap there was so much grammar mistakes, my god I'm so glad I fix that, I'm also glad you guys actually kept reading Type's Adventure after that first and very short chapter because if I were you guys I would have stop reading this story a long time ago ha ha ha! Okay I'll shut up. Anyway I'm going fix Chapter 2 soon and then etc with the others. Lastly as always leave a review if you want, see'ya folks.)


	17. Chapter 15

A Home Run

ALL RIGHTS GO TO POKEMON except my made up characters

(Yes! I got this in this month!)

The Gastly slowly circle around them as Abby in a battle stance did the same with Type to keep herself in between her trainer and the ghost. Gastly had a wicked smile on his face as he stared at Type not once looking down at his suppose opponent. "Gas Gas Gastly Gas Gastly Gastly.(I was going to do a harmless super glue prank but since you found me I'm going kick your ass instead.)" Gastly said sounding displeased but still had his smile as it alarmed Abby as he stop back at the tree he was hiding in earlier.

"Abby what is he saying?" Type ask, worrying his boldness in the beginning now crumbling apart.

Even Abby was worry for Type since he is a human he wouldn't be able to handle the pain from a pokemon attack and at worse could seriously injure him to a deadly degree if that's what Gastly is intending on doing. "Type." She began privately through his mind in a calm voice. "Run."

However before Type could act on it Gastly use Night Shade, out of nowhere a misty black cloud quickly surrounded Type and covered his view. Abby shouted at him to get out in a somewhat desperate voice and Type wanted too but what he saw inside the mist frighten him too much for him to move his feet. A half form Beedrill from the torso up with only one complete spear arm on its right but the left had nothing but mist spilling out from its arm where it's spear stinger should be and if that wasn't scary enough it's red insects eyes glowed to an abnormally bright red, glaring down at Type.

He wanted to run, he wanted too run away so badly but his feets still wouldn't budge, his forgotten fears of the Beedrill has risen back up again seeing this bug monster and old memories haunt him once more. The Night Shade Beedrill use the sides of its arm stinger to slam it against Type's chests causing great pain on him as he flew out of the black mist and landed on his back.

"Type!" Abby called as she unleashed her Confusion on Gastly, but the ghost protect himself by backing up inside the tree, taking the hit for him. When the smoke instantly clear up Abby could see her unmoving trainer down causing her to panic "Type!" She called out again and ran up to him but still had her eyes out for Gastly. "Are you ok!?" She ask hoping for some kind of reassurance from him.

"That differently didn't feel like a massage I can tell you that." Type groan painfully as he slowly got back on his shaky feet as he clutch his hurting chest with his right hand. Abby couldn't tell if that was suppose to be a joke or sarcasm but was glad to see her trainer can still stand up but then growl as anger filled up in her towards that Gastly for hurting her trainer.

Gastly reappear from the tree and was about to use Night Shade again when Abby use her Magical Leaf and sent it down from the tree directly behind Gastly resulting in a critical hit as he yelp in both pain and surprise, killing part of his pride as well. "Type you need to run now!" Abby shouted in his head.

Type wanted too seeing that fake Beedrill was all the reason he needed but he also didn't want leave Abby alone with Gastly. Thankfully well at least half of him was thankful, thought of a solid argument why he should stay. "What makes you think he won't continue to come after me?" Type ask but he wasn't going to wait for Abby to answer. "Beside we work better as a team." He argued trying to convince her with a force confident smile.

"You're the trainer." Abby said, reluctantly.

Just as Gastly recover from that surprise attack on Type's order Abby tried using Confusion but before she could unleashed it Gastly use a move called Sucker Punch, the Gastly at great speed much faster then Quick Attack rush towards Abby and collided head first into her chest (Yeah I know it's a Sucker Punch but Gastly doesn't have fists.) the force sent Abby flying backwards a bit but landed back on her feet with a simple flip as Type quickly scramble far away from the Gastly.

Without missing a beat Type thought something up for Abby to hear. "Quick Abby try to jump up in the tree and use Double Team."

Abby listen and ran around Gastly so she could get to the tree while still keeping a good distance away from him, but she might as well run in front of him because Gastly was focus on his main objective, Type. As Abby jump up in the tree, hiding herself within the leaves Gastly use Night Shade again around Type this time it created a flaming black snake dragon from the mist, it roar loudly as it raise itself higher above Type revealing it many teeth to him. The illusion went in for a bite but instead of doing nothing this time Type pulled himself together, forgetting about the Beedrill and roll to the side and then lunged out of the mist, sliding belly first on the grass.

Gastly had a disappointed look before he quickly turn around to the tree to see what the hoodie Kirlia was up too, there he saw three holograms landing down on the ground from the tree and all of them use Magical Leaf, sending a storm of purple leaves at Gastly from the tree, hurting him pretty badly.

"Gas Gastly, Gastly Ly.(You know something, you're almost getting on my nerves.)" He said sounding pretty annoyed but still kept that that wicked smile as he use Night Shade on the fakes, when the black mist surrounded all three of the Kirlia a fiery black bulky skeleton of what look like it belongs to a Magmortar appear before them, the skeleton pointed its bony arm cannon down at the Kirlias and unleashed black misty fire at them.

While Gastly from the outside watched his Night Shade slowly destroying all the holograms the real Abby jump as far and high as she could from the tree towards Gastly, just as she made it above her target she was about to use Confusion but Gastly must have seen this coming and use Sucker Punch, shooting up in the air and tackling Abby, the force sent her up higher in the air but that didn't stop her from using her Confusion it hit Gastly and sent him crashing down on the ground. Gastly quickly float back off the ground with no sighs of difficulty as Abby landed on the ground across from him, Type quickly ran over behind her as the mist from the Night Shade disappear by the tree.

"I may have bit off more then I can chew. Maybe I should brought Muncher with me just in case." Type thought himself regretfully.

(Muncher Pov)

Where am I suppose find this Gastly? So far the only thing I found is empty hallways and the cafeteria I just got kick out 30 seconds ago how was I suppose to know the deserts weren't free I mean come on the only thing that was differently free in there is the crappy weird pasta thingy I mean I love food but even I have standards, that's why I was only able to eat six plates of it. Maybe I should go find Type he probably already found the Gastly

I was about to turn back around in the hall when I spotted a worrying looking Chansey rolling a chart with plates of food on it as she close the room door behind her. So instead of going to go find my trainer I walk up to the upset Chansey to see what's wrong, also so I could try to get my paws on those plates as well if I'm lucky. "Are you ok?" I ask, concern.

She seem taken off guard by my question it seem like she didn't notice me at all until now. "Uh y-yeah of course I'm fine. But..." The Chansey trail off a bit with a sad sigh.

"But What?" I inquire.

"I shouldn't say, it's barley any of my business as it is." She said as she quickly push the chart away but I was persistent so I followed.

"But maybe I could help if you tell me." I said."Why do you care?" She ask. "We don't even know each other." She finished suspiciously as we stop in front of a different door.

"You look trouble and I like helping others." I answered with a bright smile. She just look me silently, I guess she doesn't believe me I don't blame her even I know I'm being a little too nosy but still I just want to help. To my relief she sigh again but more relax this time.

"Well you don't seem that bad." What did she mean by that!? "And it seem like you do have good intentions, however I don't think you'll be able to help through."

"Well we won't know until you tell me." I replied back.

"Ok ok" Chansey smile just for a split seconds before she frown. "There's this pokemon she been in here a few days, she came here by herself all bruise and badly burned up from a battle but says she has a trainer." She pause I guess still deciding if whether to tell me or not, before I could encourage her to continue she beat me to it. "Her trainer is nowhere to be seen and honestly I believe he won't be showing up anytime soon."

I can't believe it why would a trainer just leave their pokemon? Maybe he thought she was weak that would make sense but still that's not very nice. "Well that kinda sucks." Yeah that's all I could say.

"That wasn't even the worst part." Uh oh. "Her trainer may be gone but for some reason he didn't official Release her so she came here without her pokeball with her which means we can't put her in the healing machine and we had to resort the old fashion way." Once a pokemon is captured it can't be recaptured by another unless the owner Release it, so that means she can't enter a pokeball and get a instant heal up in the healing machine.

"Ok that doesn't too bad." With rest that pokemon can differently get better.

"Here's the thing." There we go of course it's not that simple. "She heal up just enough to be considered healthy meaning tomorrow morning she's going get kick out of the room she's in, for anyone else who might need it. But she's a ice type so she still has sensitive burned marks on her and I fear something bad might happen to her when she goes out to find him." The Chansey said, worrying.

"Why?"

"She mention she was born in a day care center she has never been in the wild before at least not without her trainer. I don't think she even knows how to take care of herself. Chansey explain. Really? Even I could survive fine in the wild I mean what so hard about it? You just find food then eat it and you'll be just fine then again maybe it's because I'm use to it that it doesn't sound that hard. Wait I know exactly how to help this pokemon it involves getting her to join the team! it be a win win for everyone, she'll get new nicer trainer and Type's get a new pokemon friend. I just hope Type says yes... Of course he'll say yes besides I bet that if he really did find that Gastly already he's having such a fun time he be too much in a good mood to say no.

(Type Pov)

This is not fun! Not fun at all! Gastly has use another black mist attack and in it was a ghost of a scary looking little girl in it, me and Abby both got out of there but she took a kick from the girl, sending her flying way behind me. I look and saw she landed on her feet I know she doesn't want to show it but she's getting tired right now I can tell by her heavy breath, I really wish I could do more then just bark out orders to her but I'm too weak to fight a pokemon.

Gastly lunge at me with a new attack (Pay back) his body began glowing a light purple, not wanting to see how that attack work I jump out of the way as Gastly kept going past me. I quickly turn around to see he is now going for Abby this time maybe because he miss me and wants to stay committed to his move, she use Confusion on him but the wave didn't stop him in fact he went even faster! Gastly collided into Abby the force sent her flying until she slid across the ground on her back.

"Abby!" I called out but no answered not even a movement from her. Oh no is she knock out? I can't believe it, I'm so stupid thinking I knew what I was dealing with I'm so sorry Abby I'm the worst.

The Gastly turn around to me with a satisfied look, now that he doesn't have to worry about Abby he can now go all out on me! My legs feel like their going to give out on me then again I felt like that in the beginning of the battle I want to run but I can't leave Abby here, so I quickly took out her pokeball and try to withdraw her in it from where I am but Gastly move into the line of sight making it impossible for me to get her.

I was about to run to a different angle but then Gastly eyes started to glow red and his evil smile turn into a deep scowl (MeanLook) I don't know why but my legs couldn't move for some reason I'm paralysis with fear, something about those eyes is really frightening. His eyes went back to normal as his smile return but I still can't move! I'm began to be surrounded by that black mist again as a image started to slowly take shape in it and I can't do a thing about it, I closed my eyes not even wanting to see it as I cringe trying to guess where I'm going get hit, I then felt something on my head oh Arceus it's going to punch me!

"Type!" A familiar voice called out awful close actually, I reopen my eyes and look up to the source of the voice and there on my head looking down on me with a confuse expression. How did she get here so fast?

"Abby!" I exclaim she hasn't fainted! Wow she's tough. She closed her eyes as she look like she was concentrating on something, I didn't have a chance to ask as me and Abby starting glowing white as well as my vision and then before I knew it as a illusion of some kind of big green glob appeared in front of us the scenery around us just change in a instant! I look around and realize we were in a playground behind a tube slide. "Was that Teleport!" I ask surprise as I quickly look over from the slid and seeing we were couple yards away from the Gastly who has a disbelief look on him when he saw nothing was in his mist, I quickly duck down behind the slide before he could see us.

"I guess that was." She answered with hint of giddy as she climb down from my head in front of me.

"There is no words that can describe how thankful I am." I sigh relief we're safe for the time being.

"No problem I also I have a- uh plan." Abby said. Why did she hesitate? that's not a very good sign.

"Okay is it a good plan?" I emphasizing on the word good.

"Well it's a good plan. Just not a plan that you would like." She slowly said as if she's trying to find the right words to say.

"And why wouldn't I like-"

"You going be bait." She blurted out cutting me off.

"I'm what!?" It took all my sense to not yell too loudly and give away our position.

"You're bait." She confirm. Oh my she's not kidding!

"No! I hate that plan I hate every part of it!" Whisper shouted at her. She's a maniac!

"Well then." She started calmly just before bursting in to total rage inside my mind and hurting my head. "NOW YOU KNOW HOW I FEEL!" Referring to the fact she never wanted to do this in the first place.

"Ow my head." I said to her painfully luckily I don't think it gave me a headache through but still ever since I met her I've been getting those a lot lately for some reason.

"Sorry Type I didn't mean to yell that loud." Abby quickly apologizes and put both her hand on my right hand.

"It's ok it's not your fault." I waved it off as my head pain slowly subdued.

"Look it's not as bad as it sounds and besides you trust me right?" She ask but I didn't need to think twice about it.

"Of course I do." I stated with a smile and in response she smile back then blush when she look down at our touching hands and quickly took hers back, probably feeling embarrass but why? We're friends after all.

"Anyway back to businesses on my single I need you to get the Gastly attention." She pause and thought some more. "Try moaning like you really are hurt."

"I can do that but what about you, what are you going to do?" I ask.

"Just watch, hopefully I can pull this off." She replied.

(No Pov)

Hearing a loud pain moan Gastly turn towards the sound to see the playground several yards away. "Gastly.(Strange.)" Gastly said to himself as he carefully floated over there. When he got closer to the playground two battle crying Kirlias jump from hiding behind a kiddie tunnel, in mid air their were about to use Confusion but Gastly counter it with a Sucker Punch, rushing over to the Kirlia on the left and destroying the hologram before she had a chance to attack while also dodging the other Kirlia attack.

Gastly then quickly use Night Shade covering that Kirlia in black mist, when the mist disappeared the Kirlia in it is gone. But another Kirlia at the corner of Gastly eyes tried to get a surprise attack, she jump up from hiding behind a tube slide and sent a Confusion at him but at the same time Gastly use PayBack and charged at the Kirlia regardless of the Confusion he's going to hit as well but flinch when felt no pain from it and went right through the Kirlia revealing it to just to be hologram so if that wasn't the surprise attack then where's the real Kirlia? Gastly thought to himself.

Out of nowhere the fourth Kirlia fell from the sky screaming her species name out loud above Gastly, before the gas pokemon could do anything when he look up Abby with both palms using ever fiber of her energy shot a Confusion directly on Gastly face the force sent them into opposite direction, Abby flew to Type still hiding behind the slide while Gastly flew down like a meteor, hitting the ground with a loud stomp and this time he wasn't getting back up.

"Abby you did it you amazing little cute brute!" Type exclaim looking at the now knock out Gastly then down at the offended Kirlia also desperately trying to bring some air into her lungs.

"Did you just call me a brute?" Abby said in between breath with a I'm going kill you look.

"I also called you cute." Type playfully pointed out while putting both his hands up in surrender.

"Oh in that case no biggie." Abby shyly said it would have get a chuckle from Type if she wasn't still breathing hard.

"Are you ok?" He ask worrying. "Do you need me rush you back over to the center?"

"Relax I'm more tired then hurt." Abby waved off putting a tired but reassuring smile. "Using DoubleTeam,Confusion and Teleport all at once can really drains the energy from someone." She explains just before falling down on her behind from exhaustion. "But anyway go catch Gastly before he wakes up." However when she finished Type had a discomfort look. "What?" She ask.

"I been having you know second thoughts." Type said as he look over back at the Gastly. "About this Gastly, he tried to really hurt me and maybe-"

"Type buddy." Abby cut him off in a sweet innocent voice. "Um the thing is I just spent the last 5 minutes battling this jerk off for you and if it turns out it was all for nothing." She pause then spoke in a dark tone. "Getting hurt from that Gastly is the last thing you should be worrying about." She threatened, Type eyes widened with fear and quickly fumbled through his pockets for a pokeball. In the back of his mind he knew Abby wouldn't really hurt him but he wasn't going to take that risk.

"You don't have to be so hostile." Type got out a pokeball and threw it at the Gastly, the pokeball bounce off the ghost then covered him in red light before disappearing inside it, it shook around a few times before it stop confirming he was caught. "Yay I caught a Gastly." He unenthusiastic cheered not having a clue in what he's going to do with he's newly caught pokemon.

"Good now carry me." Abby commanded but her smile revealed to be a playful request and Type played along.

"Yes ma'am but please be nice to me." Type said in a fake scared hurt voice with a smirk as he pick her up, put her on his shoulder, grab the pokeball Gastly is in then walk back to the poke center.

(Muncher Pov)

I walk up to the door belonging to that pokemon with the missing trainer I was about to knock but I stop myself before I could. Wait what am I doing!? How am I suppose to help this pokemon she'll probably think I'm weird and just kick me out because we don't even know each other, I have no idea why I'm going out of my way for a stranger even if I like helping others. Ok maybe if I think of a logical reason to go in there I could casual start a conversation with her but how?

I jump back surprise hearing a loud thump and cursing on the other side of the door. "Damn it!" A girl voice angrily yelled. Hmm she could be hurt, that's a good enough reason to go in, oh and also I should go help!

I quickly twist the knob open and push the door forward. "Hey I heard a noise!" I said making sure to sound very concern. There across from me is a black fur pokemon about my size with some very sharp claws she's a Sneasel, but the first thing that caught my attention besides the spilled plate of rice on the carpet was the fact she's all warp up in bandages probably covering all that burn damage she suffer as Chansey mention.

"What are you doing get out!" The Sneasel snarl as she glare daggers at me. I almost froze up mostly because this is a poorly thought out plan and right now I'm just wringing it.

"Like I said I heard a noise so I came in." I answered.

"So you heard a noise and you came in." She repeated and I confirm it with a nod letting her continue. "That is the most stupidest reason ever." The Sneasel scoff but also seem amused as well. Ok not off a bad start. "I mean what happen if you budge in a room with two humans having a private moment together?" Emphasis on the word private. "And your excuse is going to be I heard a noise." She said now badly imitating my voice. I guess she has a point maybe that wasn't the best excuse.

"Private moment?" I ask.

"You know what humans love to do all year, it's like their on a endless cycle." She said but I'm still not quite getting it which is strange since I do have good imagination on stuff.

"Mating you dumb ass." The Sneasel laugh but all I could do was blush not because I couldn't figure it out but the fact is how this Sneasel is so openly ok talking about mating as if it's not a big deal. I'm going need to change the subject now!

"So anyway are you going eat that?" I ask pointing down at the fallen plate.

"You mean this rice on the dirty ground, no go right ahead I'm not going to stop you." She said, calming down from her laughter. I walk over to the rice bend next to her and started eating while she watch, yep so far I haven't done anything weird I just hope I can keep this up.

After I swallowed down some rich I took the time to speak before scoping more off the carpet. "My name's Muncher by the way."

"The names Luna and thanks by the way." Luna said.

"For what?!" I ask.

"For taking care of the rice now I don't have to worry about it." Luna answered, smiling. I smile back and continue dining as I still try to think this through. How am I going recruit her for Type without sounding insensitive or creepy because I really do want to help her.

(No Pov)

Type and Abby had just got back in the waiting room, Type look over and saw Dereak still talking to Nurse Joy but he seem to be oblivious to the fact she's hitting her head against the front desk between them clearly wanting him to go away, but she stop and smile brightly seeing Type. "Hi did you manage to catch that Gastly." Nurse Joy ask as Type walk over to them and got the Gastly pokeball.

"Yeah I have it." Type simply answered sounding a little unhappy while putting the ball on her desk for healing.

"You don't sound all that psych about it Type-O." Dereak said.

"Oh no I am." Type answered a little too quickly. "I am so freaking glad I caught a aggressive pokemon." he sigh, admitting to them he wasn't all that happy about this.

"Don't worry about it I'm sure he'll be less jerky once he gets to know you." Nurse Joy said as she grab the pokeball so she could heal Gastly. "What about you?" She ask the Kirlia on Type's shoulder. "I would assume this guy gave you some trouble."

"Yeah not enough to be put back in a pokeball. I'm fine thank you." Abby said. Nurse Joy just nodded and put the pokeball on top of a machine inside of a tube, after a couple seconds a cheerful dinging noise can be heard from the machine signaling it was done, Nurse Joy took out the pokeball and gave it to the trainer who reluctantly took it back.

"I think I may be too scared to ever let Gastly out." Type said out loud to himself.

"H-hey." A familiar voice called out, everyone turn to the noise and saw Lisa but she no longer had her golden blond hair she now has blue hair, a new pair of clothes which is a black skirt, and had a embarrassing look on her face.

"You're a blunette!" Dereak shouted hysterically laughing and pounding his fist against the desk but immediately stop seeing Lisa blazing eyes burning into his soul but that didn't stop Abby from snickering to herself, she seem to be enjoying the blunette joke.

"I manage to scrub the ink off my skin but not my hair or my now never to be use clothes." Lisa sigh.

"I thought it was paint or something." Type said, he couldn't take his eyes off her but not because he was admiring her looks but it was her blue hair.

"Nope it's fucking ink!" Lisa yelled angrily to no one in particular, wanting her to calm down Type deciding to say the first thing that came to his mind.

"Well either way you still very pretty." It took Type a few seconds to realize what came out of his mouth and madly blush along with Lisa but she hid it better then he did.

"Aww aren't you just the sweetest guy." Lisa stated, shyly looking down at the ground while Abby couldn't help but make a fake gag noise only audible to Type.

"Are you ok Abby you sound sick?" Type ask concern about his friend.

"I'm ok." Abby said in a normal voice. "But yes in a way I am very sick." She thought to herself, for a unknown reason whenever Lisa talks to her trainer she has a sudden urge to growl at the human girl but then concluded she's just protected over Type and nothing else. But there was another thought she pushed in the back of her mind to ignored, why does she get mad whenever Type looks at Lisa?

"He is sweet isn't he? You know caught that pesky Gastly. Now I can sleep without fear." Nurse Joy said with relief in her voice. Lisa then look at Type at first surprise then it turn into a sly smile.

"So you caught the same Gastly that did this to me?" Lisa ask gesturing to her hair and Type nodded in responses. "Interesting. Hey unrelated question but do you have a bat or some kind of rod." Lisa asked Nurse Joy.

"As a matter of fact yes I do behind this desk, you know for self defense. Why you ask?" Nurse Joy replied looking at Lisa suspiciously.

"No reason at all. Can I look at it?" Lisa asked in a calm voice.

"Sure I guess." Nurse Joy said as she grab a steel bat under her desk and put it on top for Lisa to grab.

"Ah steel." Lisa said running her hands on it. "Hey Type could you do a big-O favor for me." Lisa ask in sweet tone.

"Anything!" Type quickly replied.

"I would really love to see your new pokemon." Lisa said, fluttering her eyes.

"You mean you want me to let out Gastly?" Type said fearfully, at first he didn't want to do it but seeing her pleading eyes overpower his fear from the Gastly. "Because that's not a problem for me." He said as he practically drool over her.

"Great!" Lisa happily exclaim. "You might want to stand back when you let him out."

"I was going do that anyway." Type said as back up a few feet next to Dereak.

"I thought you said you're too scared to ever let that Gastly out?" Abby whispered.

"Yeah but that was before Lisa wanted to see him." Type whispered back. Abby just roll her eyes and sigh to herself, Lisa is really getting under her skin.

Type push the button on the pokeball, sending a beam of red light between him and Lisa, The Gastly crackle as it appeared within the light and directly faced a nervous Type. "Gastly Gas Gas Gastly Ly.(Don't worry you caught me fair and square I won't hurt you.)" He smirked. "Gastly Gastly Gastly Ly(But that doesn't mean I still won't try to prank you.)" He began to laugh evily but soon the laugh was replace by a loud metal whack made by the contact of the steel bat against the ghost right cheek, the force sent the ghost flying towards the sliding panel door, open just in time by Cab and Chet who quickly ducked seeing the flying gas ball.

"What the hell was that!" Cab shouted.

"That was a home run." Lisa happily sigh as she gave Nurse Joy her bat back, every ounce of her anger went away with that one good swing she did.

"Usually I'm against that type of abusive behavior to pokemon but in Gastly case, good job." Nurse said.

(Well thanks for reading leave a review if you want. Also if anybody really care (I doubted) I took a closer look to the sword art online theme song it could also work for Type not just Abby. Well see'ya folks.)


	18. Chapter 16 The Professor

Type was the only who stood there with a very shock expression, he couldn't believe Lisa just bat whacked that Gastly and not even the other trainers care in fact some of them began applauding her. He felt a little bad for that ghost. "I guess that Gastly must have really tick everyone off in this center for no one to even be horrified by Lisa batting." He thought to himself.

"Welp I'm happy thank you Type." Lisa said cheerfully as she skip over to Type then gave him a sideway hug, replacing his current expression with a shy blush as Abby resists the urge to growl at her. As Lisa let go Cab and Chet walked up to them, both of them were more confuse then shocked.

"Wait Type did you actually catch a ghost pokemon?" Chet asked."Yep." Type simply answered.

"Wow good for you Type." Chet replied something about the way he said it sounds nonchalantly but no one brother to take notice.

"Yeah a ghost pokemon can be very useful, I'm a little jealous buddy l wanted one first." Cab jokingly with a smirk.

"Yeah lucky me." Type rolled his eyes with a sigh.

"Hey you should probably go get him." Chet pointed out.

"Who?" Type asked.

"Your pokemon duh." Chet gesturing outside the door where Gastly was last seen.

"Oh right." He said nervously, he didn't really want to find the Gastly with the high possibility of it being enrage but he would have Abby with him so it help his nerves a bit. As he headed out the door with Abby on his shoulder leaving Chet and Cab trying their best not to stare at Lisa new hair color Type began to wonder why he's so afraid of Gastly, yes he still thinks some pokemon are a little scary like Cab's Seviper he never got use to, but Gastly on the other hand was worse but why?... He shook those thoughts aside as he just remember something and couldn't believe he almost forgot. "Where's Muncher!?"

(Muncher Pov)

While I ate the last few pieces of rice off the carpet I started a conversation with Luna that somehow lead to where she was born, she said she was raised in a day care something I already knew from Chansey except the part it being somewhere in a region called Johto, she said its a very far away place from here. As we continue to talk I notice she's a very straight forward pokemon that doesn't have a problem expressing her opinions on things one of them being I should take a bath because I smell like random food, that was a little uncalled for but at least she wasn't being a mean about unlike Abby.

We circle our conversation back to her being from Johto I ask her why she was here in Sloka and she said it was because her trainer wanted to come here, that's when I decided to spring my little plan into action. "By the way where is your trainer?" I ask and almost instantly she gave me a depressed look making me feel like a jerk. No! Pull yourself together just remember you're doing it to help her find a much more nicer trainer that won't abandoned his friends, Type.

"He's not here." Luna look down with a sad sigh. Don't feel bad don't feel bad you're trying to help. I made a sympathetic look saying I'm sorry for asking but she continue. "Here I am being useless while Jack is somewhere out there probably in trouble." She said blaming herself. Chansey is right about this Sneasel thinking her trainer is coming back then again now that I think about it why didn't her trainer official release her why would he keep her pokeball? Two possibility this Jack is a sadistic jerk and Luna is in complete denial over it or maybe he really is in trouble.

"When was the last time you saw your trainer?" I ask still steering the conversation over to her joining but also trying to figure out if her trainer really is intending on coming back for her.

"About three days ago after losing a pokemon battle with a Houndour in this city which is why I'm all burn up my trainer poke gear rang, he picked it up whoever was talking to Jack seem to unsettled him. He then said he needed to do something very important that couldn't wait so he told me to wait at the poke center for him and well here I am." She sigh again. "Before we split it look like he was heading out of the city maybe to another place or something I'm not sure." Luna finished tears threatening to leak out.

"Why don't you come with me and my friends we can find your trainer together!" I blurted out on impulse, I really didn't want to see her crying hopefully this will keep her from it. Her eyes widened to my sudden question. I guess she wasn't expecting that.

"You want to help me?" She ask in disbelief.

"Well yeah if you want me to." I replied. Please say yes please say please say yes!...

"Well yes I do." Yes! "But I don't think your trainer would waste his time on helping a random pokemon." She sadly said but I can't help suppressing my giddiness as I quickly stood up off the ground.

"That's where you're wrong! I was once a random pokemon to Type but he still help me out. I'm sure he'll be more then happy to help you out too!" I said maybe a little too excited.

She just stare at me trying to think about something but then when it seem like she made up her mind she softly smile. "Thank you. Let's go find my trainer!" She shouted victorious.

"Oh yeah." I shouted equally to her mood. I gestures her to follow me out the door so we can find my trainer and tell him about what we're going to do but as I open the door a thought accord to me. What happen if her trainer really is in trouble and didn't abandon her? What did I just get myself into?

(No Pov)

Finding Gastly in a street trash can Type timidly return the annoyed ghost back into his poke ball, he sigh in relief glad Gastly didn't attack him and walk back towards the center. "Why do you have a crush on Lisa?" Abby was quiet through the whole way so when she asked her out of blue question it caught Type off guard, he immediately stop his foot, almost causing both them crashing into the concrete sidewalk.

"W-what?" Type stutter with a light blush on his cheek as he tried to play dumb but that just annoyed Abby but hid it in her voice.

"I'm asking why. You. Have. A. Crush. On. Lisa." Abby spoke those couple of words slowly for him to make it very clear.

"Why would you ask something like that?" Type counter ask her, trying to avoid the original question.

"Because I'm curious, now stop changing the subject." Abby demanded, Type sigh in defeat he knew Abby wasn't going to let this go easily.

"How did you even find out I like her?" He ask no longer trying to hide his crush seeing it's pretty pointless now.

"Tch more like how many of us know you like her." She scoff.

"What! It's not that obvious!" Type was now very frighten if everybody knows of his secret then that means Lisa knows about it too! How he hope Abby is just exaggerating."

Type the way you look at her and the small blush you make whenever she's within breathing distance is so freaking obvious I bet everyone knows about it!" Abby said accidentally sounding a bit harsh. Type blush a deeper shade of red was he really that bad at hiding his feelings, does everyone really know?

"Are you ok why are you mad?" He ask feeling slightly concern he didn't understand why Abby is getting upset all of the sudden.

"I'm not mad it's just you haven't answer my question yet! Why do you like her?" She said the last part in a more calm but quieter tone. But just like her trainer Abby has no idea why she's getting upset herself, what started out as a curious question somehow turn into something she must know by any means necessary.

"Well if you really want to know." Type took in a deep but relaxful breath, he look around to make sure nobody was within hearing distance and continue. "I like her because she's pretty, kind, and pretty."

"You already said that." Abby pointed out.

"Because she's really pretty." Type reasons, just thinking about Lisa made him smile and now having a sudden urge to see how's she's doing even though he just saw her less then 3 minutes ago.

"So is that it?" Abby ask, rolling her eyes.

"That's it." Type simply answered. As they made their way back to the poke center Abby was silent again and it made Type worry even more. "Did I do something to upset her? I wish I could help her but maybe it's best I give some space for a bit at least until I figure out her problem." He thought to himself.

"I'm nice and pretty too- No stop it damn it!" Abby mentally slap herself. "What's wrong with you he's Type for Arceus sake! He's your human friend nothing more and nothing less." She told herself over and over again but each time she did a wave of sadness hit her.

"Snealsel Sel Sel.(Wow your trainer sure does sound great.)" Luna smile as she follow behind Muncher down the hallway to the front desk, as far as she knew from Muncher this Type sounds like a kind trainer.

"Munchlax Lax.(But there is one thing you should know.)" Muncher said as he took a quick glance back at Luna.

"Snealsel?(What is it?)" She ask, with now a neutral look on her.

"Munchlax Chlax.(It's about his I guess you could say star pokemon.)" Muncher added a bit sarcasm to it. "Munchlax Munchlax Munch- Lax Lax Munchlax...(That shiny Kirlia I mention earlier she's kinda a- I mean I know she's a good pokemon on the inside but she's well...)" Trying to find the right words that would fit her.

"Sneal.(A bitch.)" Luna blurted out.

"Munch Munchlax Lax, Lax.(Yeah that too but she's also a bit anti social to everyone except to Type, their best friends.)" Muncher softly sigh to himself. "Munchlax Munchlax Chlax.(Anyway just so you know don't anger her, she can get mean when she wants to.)" He added.

"Snealsel Sel.(I'll keep that in mind.)" Luna rolled her eyes, not all that excited to meet this Kirlia. When they finally made it to the front room right there by the nurse desk was a familiar group of humans, when Muncher called out to Type he look over with a huge relieve expression and quickly walk over.

"Muncher I was getting worry about you." Type sigh, relived. Luna took this time to look at the Kirlia on Type's shoulder she was a bit surprise to see her wearing human clothes but then again it's not the weirdest thing ever. Her and Abby lock eyes for just a split second before Abby look away as Luna was about to give her a polite smile.

"Snealsel Snealsel Sneal(Oh I see so you're snooty, anti social, and a bitch, I have a feeling I am not going like you.)" Luna thought to herself.

"Hey who's your friend here." Type voice bringing Luna out of her current thought and gave him a small wave with her claws and smile. Luna could tell Muncher was right about Type just by his smile she knew he really is kind but his eyes also showed her a shorten innocent to him.

"Munchlax Lax.(This is my friend Luna.)" Munchlax said introducing her to Type.

"Sneal Sel Sel-(You do realizes he can't understand a-)"

"He said her name is Luna." Abby translated for Type with a uncaring voice cutting her off, surprising the Snealsel she never seen a pokemon with the ability to talk telephy before.

With Abby help Muncher explain Luna little problem to everyone, while Abby translated Luna did see some sympathy from everyone including Abby as well.

"So you want me to help you find your missing trainer?" Type ask and Luna nodded in response hoping he'll say yes but each second he didn't with a blank look it made her doubt even more but then he smile. "I promise I'll help the best I can."

" Snealsel!(Thank you)" Luna said a little too loudly but couldn't help herself she was just too happy.

"No problem." Type patted the Snealsel head, he knew from her expression she was very grateful. "After we visit someone will quick we'll go back to the last place you saw your trainer ok."

"Sel.(Ok.)" Luna nodded in agreement.

"Now that's settled let's go find the Professor." Type said to everyone.

"Right... where do we go again?" Dereak said clueless, scathing his head.

"Oh you guys are going to visit the Professor huh?" Nurse Joy ask with her cheerful demeanor."Yes do you know where she is?" Asked Cab.

"Yes I do, I think I have I map somewhere I'll pointed out for you guys." Nurse Joy then started digging under her desk.

After Nurse Joy showed where they needed to go the friends said their thanks and took the bus from the poke center because the Professor lab is at the edge of the city making it easier just to take public transportation. They all sat down in the back together as they waited for their stop, Type had already return Muncher back into his pokeball, the only two pokemon were out is Abby on Type's shoulders as always and Luna.

"So Eren not coming huh." Type said, he was rather disappointed he thought of Eren as a friend... just not a very good one however.

"I think he wanted too but I guess he's a little busy." Chet replied, also somewhat disappointed.

"Who cares besides it's his problem not ours." Cab said with a delightful look on him.

Luna took this time to study Abby who is currently softly running her hands on the side of her trainer's neck, but what Luna notices was the look on the Kirlia face, she was smiling and seem to be enjoying it more then Type is, however when she realize Luna was staring at her she quickly stop and glare down at the Snealsel, it would have been slightly intimidating to her if Abby face wasn't crimson red. Luna rolled her eyes in amusement and both females look away from each other. "No wonder you're only nice to Type, you have a thing for him!" She thought to herself but couldn't help but snickered.

15 minutes later they got off on their stop and there stood in front of them is a white 5 floor building with fountains, buses cut into shape of pokemons around the place and a big dome on top of the building, trees and some pokemon could be seen in it. "Whoa so this is where Mrs Gene sister work." Dereak said, astonished.

"Yep It's impressive alright." Chet stated.

"I bet it look better on the inside c'mon guys." Lisa said cheerfully as she tugged on Type's arm to get him to follow her of course he needed little convincing and but liking the contact he let the blue ink hair girl pull him towards the lab with Abby and Luna.

"Is it me or is Lisa getting a bit touchy with Type lately?" Dereak ask.

"No she's just super friendly with Type because he has that little kid personality." Cab answer but just like Dereak he also has his suspicion.

"He looks like one too now I think about it." Chet added.

"What are you guys doing!? Hurry up!" Lisa shouted out but still kept making her way to the lab.

"Yeah yeah not like it's going anywhere." Cab mumbled as he and the rest caught up to them at the entrance, when they all walk in together they could already see dozens of people in white lab coats walking around and talking to one another.

"May I help you?" A woman in her mid 20s ask sitting behind her desk unlike everyone else in here she wasn't wearing a lab coat but instead casual clothes suggesting she isn't a scientist, she also has a friendly smile.

"Yeah um we just here to visit someone if it's not too much trouble." Chet politely answered and immediately the woman had a look of realization.

"Wait a sec! You kids won't happen to be the ones from the island?"

"Yeah that's where we're came from." Lisa sounding a bit proud as she gestures to everyone.

"The Professor has been expected you guys! Now which ones Type Luck?" The woman ask as she dug around her little space looking for something.

"I'm Type." Type said shyly as he walk over to the woman, with a audible ah the woman look back up at Type and handed him a laminated silver card reading the word key on it. Before he could ask his questioning look was all the woman needed to see.

"It's a special guest card that will allow you access to most of rooms here in the lab. The woman explain. "The Professor must really like you if she gave you a silver card." She stated.

"I guess so." Type sheepishly said. "I can't wait to meet her."

"She's on the roof in the dome, you guys can take the elevator up there." The women said gesturing to the direction where the elevator would be.

The group of friends walk over to the elevator, passing many of the of the other workers that didn't pay any mind to them but just as they got to the elevator at corner of Type's eye he saw a guy in a lab coat nothing was out of the ordinary but the sudden feeling of familiarity what caused Type to turn his head but the man had already disappeared around the corner. Everyone caught the strange action from Type. "Is everything alright?" Cab asked, nudging Type's shoulder with his hand to get his attention.

"Yeah I'm fine it's just I thought I saw somebody I knew..." Type shrugged before pressing the up button to the elevator and waited for the door to open. The rest of the friends shrugged it off along with him, as they continue to wait for the elevator to come Abby took a quick glance down at Luna with a worried look.

"She doesn't know anything." Abby thought as she repeatedly try to convince herself. "Beside not like there's anything to know all I was doing is petting Type." Luna saw Abby trouble look at gave her a smug smirk practically saying I do know in turn anger Abby. "I can't believe she's smiling! That little c-"

"Who's smiling?" Type ask in his head confused, getting a similar fear reaction from Abby when she goes into his thoughts without permission.

"How did you hear that and how are you communicating with me!?" She ask back fearful at how much he had heard.

"I don't know maybe you just accidentally use telepy, serve you right for always going into my head by surprise." He joked, finding it quite humorous much to Abby exact opposite towards her feelings in all of this. It was very strange to her never in her life she would unintentionally use her telepy when she wanted some alone time in her own head, so why is that now it happened? At least it doesn't seem like Type heard too much.

"Is something disruption my psychic powers?" Just as that thought accord to her in her own mind this time the elevator door finally open and everyone walk in, after sliding the silver key card on the pad Type pressed the highest number button and the elevator took them up. Eventually it stop, the doors reopen revealing a wonderful sight, healthy grass and some trees here and there cover the ground, the dome had lots of pokemon who played around with each other while some peacefully slept, a pound in the near center is where small aquatic related pokemon swam in and a dark brunette woman with her hair tied in a bun was couch down with her back turn towards them interacting with a white and red horned fish pokemon called a Goldeen.

Excited to meet Mrs Gene sister everyone quickly walk over to her, hearing some new voices greeting her the women stood up to look at her guests a big smile formed on her face and she ran over to them so she could meet them halfway, however she showed no sigh of slowing down making Type a bit nervous since he's up in front of everybody else and then before anyone knew it she started sprinting. "Oh my gosh!" The Professor shrieked in pure happiness Type try to move out of the way but unlike everyone else his reaction was just too slow, still sprinting she grab him by both the sides of his shoulder, pick him and started spinning around with him as Abby held on as best she could while the Professor cheerful laughter filled the dome. "You must be Type! I finally have a nephew!" Once she calmed down a bit she put him back down however both him and Abby was suffering from all that spinning and the Professor wasn't going to give them the time to recover. "You're the cutest thing ever!"

"Yeah Abby is pretty cute." Type said trying to smile as he tried to get back his balance.

"I'm talking about you silly." The Professor said as she grab both his cheeks and began pinching him, not knowing she was causing quite a lot of pain to Type. "Aww I could just squeeze your face."

"Y-you're kinda already doing thaaat." Type said trying to be polite as possible through the pain while attempted to pry her hand away however he was afraid if he pulled to hard his cheeks would get rip off.

"You can call me auntie Kelsey! Please say it please please pleassse." Kelsey begged, sounding like a little kid asking for a piece of candy.

"If I say it would you let go of my face?" He ask and she nodded in response. "Hi auntie Kelsey." Just like that she celebrated jumping and down, letting go of his now red cheeks much to his relief but he could still feel the painful aftermath and began rubbing it.

"And you must be Abby the shiny telepy Kirlia! Say something anything!" She begged again, getting close to Abby and patiently waited for her to talk.

"... Hey." Abby plainly said, wounding if this woman is taking her medication.

"That is so cool!" Professor Kelsey exclaim. "And the rest of you must be Lisa, Chet, Cab, Dereak." She pointed to each individual by their correct name, everyone was too caught of guard by her personality to speak. "Huh one's missing, where's the older boy name Eren?"

Chet was the first to snapped back and somewhat awkwardly cleared his throat. "He's busy, he'll might come tomorrow." He replied.

"Oh well." Professor Kelsey shrugged.

"So Mrs Gene must really went into great detail about us to you." Lisa said, smiling.

"Yeppers she's really fond of you kids." Professor Kelsey then turn her attention back to Type. "Just so you know even though you're adopted you're family now to me." She said as she gave Type the tightest hug in his life and suffocated him as he try to gasp for air. "It's ok you cry if you need to." Mistaking his desperation for air as a overwhelming emotional moment for him.

"I'm ok why don't you tell me about yourself." Type said hoping she'll let go before he pass out from lack of oxygen.

"That's a wonderful idea." The woman immediately let go of Type giving him the needed time to collect some air in his lungs, he look over and saw Cab, Chet, and Dereak all snickering at him.

"You jerks." Type mouthed as he glare daggers at them, he couldn't find the humor in getting abused like this.

"Here I want to give you kids a tour of my workplace but first why don't you let your pokemon out so they could stretch their legs in here while we walk around my lab." Professor Kelsey suggested.

Thinking it was a great idea everyone sent out their pokemon all of them happily cried out except for Gastly since he was yet to be sent out, after he gave Muncher Gastly's pokeball so the ghost could too have the same freedom just after Type gets far enough away from him but he wasn't sure what to do when he come back for Gastly

Taking the elevator down to the second highest floor with the only pokemon coming along is Abby refusing to leave Type's shoulder, the professor found it to be very intriguing it been awhile since she saw a pokemon that attach to it's trainer before. Once they got to Kelsey private work area they were amazed at how big it was, it wasn't just 5 rooms big her private place took the entire floor! It had a bunch of pads around the room that looks important, some gizmos on the table that does who knows what, stacks of paperwork and books were everywhere making the room messing looking causing everyone to wonder how does the Professor get any work done in here.

"This is where I work." Professor Kelsey proudly said as she led them over to her desk and she casual sat down on top of it with her legs crossed.

"So are you working on anything particularly?" Lisa ask, curiously.

"As a matter of fact yes I am!" Professor Kelsey said as she grab a medium size brown bottle from in her lab coat and showed it to them with pride. "Ta-da I call it the PP Plus."

"A PP Plus?" Type repeated questioning as he tilted his head.

"Unlike the PP Up this allows a pokemon to remember more then just four moves." Professor Kelsey answered, proudly.

" Really!" Everyone said at once.

"However." The woman began now sounding disappointed. "There are side effects, the only pokemons who doesn't seem affected by it is strong psychic one's."

"Hey Abby is a strong psychic type." Type said.

Kelsey smiled. "I'm sure she is but maybe it's best if she evolve into a Gardevoir before taking this thing you know just to be on the safe side."

"What are the side effects?" Cab ask.

"There's a increase of violence when a pokemon takes it, psychic types have better control over it because of their strong minds." Kelsey then sadly sigh. "If I could just find the right ingredients for it to make it more stable then this thing would be such a game changer for pokemon trainers everywhere."

"I'm sure you'll figure it out someday, you're a very smart person." Type reassured her.

"Thanks." Kelsey said, feeling a bit better.

Professor Kelsey continue to talk more about what she does around here as she gave them a tour and every so often she would ask something about them. Type notice how different she was to her sister Mrs Gene, despite being older she acted much younger then she was which Type didn't mind at all it what made her fun she was also quite messy polar opposite to her younger sister. Once the tour was done and Kelsey made Type promise to visit her again tomorrow before heading off to his journey the friends grab their pokemons and said bye to the professor, it was a interesting experience meeting the quirky woman it differently wasn't what they expected.

As they walk out of the building Type could see the tiredness from his friends eyes and he himself also felt a bit sleepy but he promises Luna he would go help find her trainer or at least try to get some clues. "Hey why don't guys go back to the center I think I can manage on my own."

"Are you sure you won't get lost?" Cab asked, he was concern but like everyone else he needed some sleep.

"(Yawn)I'll be fine." Type reassured. "Besides if worse comes to worse I have my Xtransceiver to call you guys and I have Abby isn't that right?" He rhetorically ask waiting for her to responses but none came. "Uh Abby?" He tried to turn his head but couldn't really see her face.

"Looks like your girlfriend fell asleep." Dereak joked as he could see from Type's side that Abby eyes were closed.

"It must have been that battle with Gastly is what made my girlfriend so tired." Type said as he carefully grab her off his shoulder and held her bridle style. When he look up he saw the strange looks his friends were giving him. "What?"

"You do know what the word girlfriend means right?" Chet ask.

"Duh it means a girl who is also your friend, a girlfriend." Type explain.

Lisa look over to Cab and gave him a gestured towards Type saying it's time but he instantly shake his head. "No! I'll tell him later." He whispered but it was just loud enough for Type to hear.

"Tell me what?" Type ask.

"None of your business." Cab quickly replied as he walk off to the bus stop, followed by Dereak and Chet.

"Hey uh Lisa could you please bring Abby back to the center for me I want her to have a goodnight sleep." Type said.

"Ok." Lisa agreed as she gladly took a hold of Abby from him. "But why don't you just return her into her pokeball?"

"She gets ticked off whenever I put her in it without warning." Type answered.

"Oh right, well in any case stay safe." Lisa said. Just then the bus heading to the poke center arrive from around the corner.

"Hey Lisa the bus is coming!" Dereak shouted out.

"See you back at the center Type-O." Lisa said as she left with Abby l, lightly jog over to the bus stop. Everyone got in the bus leaving just Type and Luna alone.

(Type Pov)

I watch as the bus disappeared behind a building, I'll admit I'm a bit nervous not being with a group of my friends but I might as well get use to it now because the next day we'll all go our separate route so Cab, Lisa, Chet, and me can do our race for all the gym badges, I doubt I'll win.

"Well let's go to the last place you saw your trainer." I said to Luna who nodded in response.

"Snealsel!" Luna then started to walk away, I guess she wants me to follow her.

For the pass 30 minutes I been following Luna and I'm starting to think she has no idea where she is going but I said nothing because she look pretty confident in the direction we're going, soon what seem like forever we stop in a plaza where a pokemon battle can be seen about 10 yards away with a crowd of people around it. "Snealsel Sel Sel!" She pointed down to the ground.

"So this is where you last saw your trainer." I said more of a statement but the bandages Snealsel nodded anyway. I look around scanning the area not quite sure what I was looking for. "Which way did he went?" I ask Luna as she pointed to a small white building across from us, it had a fairly large entrance with no doors.

"Snealsel Snealsel Sel Sneal." Luna said sounding a bit worried.

"I have no clue what your saying but let's go check it out." After I said that Luna gave me a sorter annoyed look, oh I guess that's exactly what she meant. What you can't expect me to understand them all the time, maybe I should have brought Abby anyway to translate.

We walk over to the building passing the pokemon battle that I couldn't really see because of the crowd, there was a small sign on the building reading route 481 "Hey this leads to Okas Town! If I remember correctly..." I muse as I look at Luna who look confuse, that's when recall Muncher mentioning she's was from another region so of course she's wouldn't know. " Okas Town is a few days from here." I'm not quite sure if that's was the answer she wanted but she seem satisfied for the most part with her nod. "So I guess it looks like we're going go there in morning."

"Snealsel." She said in agreement, I think. I look at my Xtransceiver for the time and to my surprise it was 10:23 pm! knowing it was really pass my sleeping schedule it made me even more tired, so I hurriedly took the bus home so I could finally get some sleep, I have no idea how can people stay up so late? Within 20 minutes me and Luna were drop off by the poke center, we walk in passing a guy and a girl both way older then me talking to Nurse Joy they both look disappointed when she sympathetically told them there isn't any room left but something made me stop and look at them more specifically the guy in the blazer he looks very familiar, just like that guy at the lab. Maybe I'm losing my marbles here is every stranger I'm going see look familiar?

"Argh! If you would have swallow your stupid pride to ask for some directions we might have been early enough to get a room." The young women in a yellow skirt said sounding annoyed.

"Well at least I didn't forget to pack our tents before we left home." The guy said back equally as annoyed. I couldn't help but stare at him while they continue to breaker because he really does look familiar! Why can't I remember who he is darn it! If I don't find out its going to bug me for a very long time. "Uhh can I help you?" Hearing the guy's voice it brought me back to the world around me.

"I-I." I stutter, caught off guard I didn't even know I was staring. But I manage to think fast enough before this turn more awkward. "I couldn't help but over hearing you guys not having a place to sleep."

"So." He replied.

"Soo you guys can use my tent, it should be big enough to fit two people but I only have one sleeping bag." I said with a smile but I got a mildly surprise look from both him and the women behind him.

"You would really lend us your tent? How do you know we're not thieves?" The women ask, she looks pretty not as pretty as Lisa in my opinion but still very pretty.

"Because I'm pretty sure I have a good senses of judgement." And I'm pretty sure I'm lying but they do look trust worthy.

"Thank you very much kid. I wish I could offer you a meal but at this moment I'm kinda on a budget." He said sheepishly but I waved it off.

"No worries besides your just borrowing it for tonight." I took off my backpack and pulled out the tightly pack green tent with a rolled up sleeping bag, but before I gave him the things I still needed to know something. "What's both of your name's?" Hopefully this will tell me if I know them from somewhere or not.

"My name is C- Kris." Was that hesitation from him or was that just my imagination?

"And I'm Sally." She answered. I have a weird feeling about them but not wanting to come off as nosy I said nothing more except saying good night to them and Nurse Joy as I handed the things to them.

(No Pov)

Type finally made it back to the door of his room with Luna closely behind him. "I can't wait to sleep." Type yawn.

"Sneal.(Me too.)" Luna agreed. He open the door and surprise to see Lisa wide awake lying above the blanket reading a magazine..

"Hi Type-O how did your two little investigation go?" Lisa cheerfully ask."Fine looks like Luna's trainer was going to Okas Town. Where's Abby?" Type said.

"Over there." Lisa gesturing to the cushion chair that was more then big enough to let the Kirlia lay flat on her back like she's was on a bed.

"Why didn't you put her on the bed?" Type ask as he close the door behind him after Luna got in as well.

"Where are you going to sleep then." She counter. He tried to hide his blush she can't be suggesting that?! he thought, that bed is for a single person so that means if they try to share it they would be touching. "So what is it?" Pushing for an answer.

"I kinda assume I would sleeping on the ground with my sleeping bag." He wanting to kick himself remembering he just gave his bag to someone else.

"That doesn't sound very comfy, why don't you just sleep here with me." Patting a spot next to her causing Type to blush a darker shade. "What are you scare I'm going bite you?" She tease.

"What no no I think it's a good idea." Type may be very nervous but he wasn't going to throw this golden opportunity away. He casually drop his backpack on the ground so he could lay next but with one hand she stop him.

"Heck no go take a shower first dummy." Lisa playfully said.

"Right of course." He replied as he headed to the shower intending on making it very quick. "This is going be great!" He thought to himself with a wide smile.

(I got it in this month woo hoo, usually I'm able to write a chapter within 15 days but I'm also doing another story on frictionpress so yeah sorry but hey I'm still able to post a chapter per month so that's good. Anyway if you want review if you want and see'ya later.)


	19. Chapter 17

Becoming A Hero Step Two Pure Of Heart: Part One

7:12 morning time

(No Pov)

With a tired yawn and still half asleep Abby stretch her arm over trying to grab her trainer to cuddle up with him but he was missing. Opening her eyes she's surprise to find herself on the sofa this whole time. Sitting up she look to the left of her, to her anger she see's Lisa having a blissful slumber face to face with her friend on the bed! She growl at the sight of Lisa stealing her sleeping place.

"Sneal.(Jealous.)" Luna smirked as she ate a plate of pancakes on the floor she got from the cafeteria. Using her claw to fork up her breakfast.

Abby glared down at Luna with a embarrassed face. "Kirlia Lia Lia. (Shut up I'm not jealous.)" Was her replied. A single word wasn't spoken for a whole 5 minutes Abby just sat there staring at the two sleeping humans contemplating whether or not to send out Gastly to prank Lisa again while Luna finish up her breakfast not once looking at Abby. Luna may not like Abby and vise versa but she does want to help her out, just as she open her mouth to talk a yawn from Type caught both the pokemons attention.

"Snealsel Sel.(I guess later we'll talk.)" Luna quietly said to herself.

Once fully awake Type too got some breakfast from the cafeteria and besides a couple of other people sitting on further tables away it was just Abby and Type eating alone not even Muncher was here because he was sent back to the room with two paper plates so he could send Gastly out for him so the ghost can too eat, Type is still not very comfortable with the ghost yet.

There was a odd silence between them something that never really happen before, usually they could spend an hour talking and that was just the minimum but Type was too busy thinking about what happen last night when Abby started to snap at him about something with Lisa, Type wanted to break the agonizing silence but the words just wouldn't get past his mouth. Same thing with Abby but the fact that Type seem to want to cuddle with Lisa more then her and that saddened her but at the same time it pissed her off but not just at Lisa, Type too! How could he pick Lisa over her? Why does he like Lisa more then her? She understands him more then Lisa ever could! I thought I was his best friend? She thought to herself however she hid her emotion well though her neutral expression.

"Good morning." A familiar male voice greeted.

Type look over to the source of the voice and saw it was that guy he met last night, he was walking with Type's folded up tent and sleeping bag in his arms.

"Oh good morning to you too, I hope you two had a goodnight." Type greeted back cheerfully, relieve that someone broke the quietness.

"Yes we did, here's your things and thanks again you're a life saver." Calem or the name Type knows him by Kris said as he put the things on the table by Type, Type could smell a nice scent coming from the sleeping bag, touching it he felt it was abnormally warmth.

"Cool you even wash my sleeping bag but why?" Type asked doing his signature head tilting.

"Oh ahh- It was dirty so we washed it." Calem said blushing as he scratch the back of his head. Type saw the strange act but made no reply to it.

Calem then look at Abby and came to a realization that she's a shiny. "Wow no way you caught a blue Kirlia!" Calem exclaim, inspecting Abby.

"Oh where's my manners Abby this is Kris, Kris Abby." Type said introducing them to each other.

"It's nice to meet you." Calem said bending down a little to be eye level with her.

"Likewise." Abby said, hearing her talk surprise Calem but before he could comment on it Abby ask him something that caught him off guard. "By the way were you sleeping next to a girl last night? You know in the same sleeping bag."

"Uh y-yeah I was, why you ask?" Calem said, trying in vain to hide his blush by looking the other way.

"Just a curious girl, sometimes the night can be cold sleeping all alone I'm sure you had no problem with the temperature last night." Abby now looking back at her plate with a bore expression as she fork some pancake down her mouth. Type couldn't help but feel like that part of that statement was meant for him because he left her alone last night so he could sleep next to Lisa, he feels guilty for doing that but not like there was room for everyone eles on the bed. "Sorry for wasting your time with a trivial question I'm sure you have things to do."

"Yeah you're right, anyway take care Type I hope we meet again someday I would love to have a battle with you." Calem said, smirking.

"Me too." Type agreed.

After shaking hands with him Calem left leaving Type with still that one unanswered question in his head. "Have I met him before? Darn it why did I forgot to ask!? Now it really is going haunt me forever."

"Type."

Abby voice bringing him back from his thoughts. "What is it?"

"You should discard that sleeping bag and buy a new one because I am not sleeping in that thing." Abby said, bluntly.

"Why?" Type naively ask again.

"Because if there's two things I learn from you human's reality t.v. shows is that despite the amazing technology you guys created you guys can be the most violent stupidest creature in this world and I mean really stupid also young humans have no sense of control more specifically when a boy and a girl is all alone in one tent, sharing one sleeping bag together. You probably have no idea what I'm talking about so I'm not even going try to explain it."

"No I think I get it." Type said to Abby surprise.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah! They played outside in the dirt before going to sleep that's why they needed to wash my sleeping bag."

Instantly after Type said that Abby bang her head on the table in frustration man he can be so stupid sometimes that it started to get on her nerves. "Abby are you ok?" Type ask, concern.

"I'm fine" Abby spat freighting Type a bit, he wasn't expecting that kind of a response from her. So not knowing what to do he just continue eating wishing he knew why she was so mad at him.

When breakfast was finish and their paper plates thrown in the trash Type like always was going to put her on his shoulder but as he made the move to grab her she quickly duck under his grasp, walking away from him. "Abby." Type sadly called out to her but she ignore him and walk away giving him the cold shoulder.

After returning both Muncher and Gastly back into their pokeball he went over to Eren's room, knocking on his door but no answered. This worried Type he could only hope he was ok. He then proceeded to leave the poke center with Abby still walking by herself and hasn't once spoken to Type since at the cafeteria. Before they could leave out the door Cab voice stop them. "Hey Type wait up! We need to talk." Cab said.

"About what?" Type ask, turning to face him.

"Something very important, something you should know about now." Cab said, sounding serious. This worry Type it sounded bad, Cab saw how worry he was and quickly shot down his fears. "Oh relax it's just a little talk about boys, girls, and private body stuff." He said feeling more uncomfortable every word that came out of his mouth.

Unlike Type, Abby and Luna got what Cab is trying to say. "Boys and girls private body stuff?" Type loudly repeated and by bad luck a girl trainer had just walk in through the front door only hearing the words 'girls private body stuff' from Type. The girl gave a look to them that said you guys are weirdos as she awkwardly walk away making Cab blush but not Type since he has no idea what he just said.

Groaning in annoyance Cab spoke. "Just go visit your weird aunty and come back." Walking away from Type so he could hide in his room and get over his embarrassment. He'll tell Type about it later.

"Hey she's not that weird!" Type defended.

"Ooh yes she is." Cab counter back before disappear behind the corner. Shaking his head Type left the center with Abby and Luna.

20 minutes later...

Entering the the professor building Type greeted the front desk lady, after a short conversation with her he and his poke friends went to the middle elevator as they enter it with Type silver key card the door behind them slowly closed. Like yesterday Abby felt a wave of strange energy and this time she knew she wasn't imaging it because it's more intense, there really is something disrupting her psychic powers. "This pressure, it feels like-" Abby thoughts flashback to that moment she first met Type in MoonLight Den when she was sent out from her pokeball to battle him that same energy was disrupting her telepy connection with her ex-master Alice. It was at that point she realized. "It can't be... Is it the same thing Mrs Gene told me and Type about? The energy I may have felt in the den, that orb thing Team Void stole? Is there another one? I mean what else could affect my telepy." She thought to herself taking extra care in making sure she wasn't using telepy so Type wouldn't hear her. "I can feel the pressure under me in this elevator."

Type was about to press the button that would lead to Professor Kelsey floor but Abby now using her telepy stop him. "Wait Type." Lightly pulling Type's arm to get his attention and it did, it been a while since she spoken to him.

"What is it?" Type ask, looking down at her with eyes that held hope now glad that she's talking.

"It's-" Abby was about to tell him what was going on she knew if there was a orb here and Team Void getting their hands on could only mean trouble but then she remember how angry she is at Type and even though there is a part of her that wanted to tell him she is just too mad at him, if Lisa wasn't still sleeping in the room when they left she would have just stayed back at the center so she could be alone in the room. "No I don't need his help." Abby thought to herself. "It's nothing let's go see the professor." She said looking away from Type as she jump up and press the near top button that was Kelsey floor, still keeping her gaze away from him as the elevator made it's ascend. The energy Abby is feeling getting weaker the more higher they went.

With the hope shatter away Type had a look of hurt because he knew Abby was still mad at him but the reasons was still unknown to him which what made it hurt so much more. Luna isn't oblivious to all of this, she knew what was going on and how hurt Type is right now. She also knew how hurt Abby is making the Snealsel more determine to help them out it was the least she could do, Luna too experience the same thing Abby is going through so that's why she's so incline to help her. It should be pointed out that Luna had a crush on another pokemon not a human.

(Abby Pov)

Arriving to professor Kelsey floor I quickly exited the elevator door before it fully open so I can get some distance between me and Type. Before I knew it the professor attack Type with a tight hug squeezing the life out of him while I kept walking a bit before stopping by the professor desk. Once she let go of him professor Kelsey started talking really fast about something she's clearly excited about it, I'm too busy thinking on how I'm going split up from them to locate this pressure I'm feeling, I know the pressure is somewhere beneath me I just have to find a way to leave them without anyone suspected anything.

While the two humans talk Luna strolled over to me then stop with a smug smile. What the hell does she want now? "So." Luna casually started before looking the other way to Type. "You are an idiot."

"Shut it you dumb dark type!" I said harshly as she laugh in response, the nerves of her! I have half a mind to give her a beat down right now in this room.

"Being mean to your friend is no way going help you become his mate." Luna said causing my face to heat up. Me and Type a mate?

"I don't want to be his mate you sick perv!" I growl in poke speech this time so Type and the professor won't hear the stupid thing Luna is accusing me of.

"Just admitted." She scoff in amusement as if this is funny! I was about to say something but held it back when out of nowhere she sigh and look at me in empathy. "I'm the last pokemon in the world who should be judging other's love." She said looking down on the ground, she's looks a little sad her but it didn't last very long she look back up to me with that stupid smug face of hers. "If I were you I would try to evolved as fast as I can before mating season start so Type can see the true beauty of a Gardevoir."

"Would you just shut it I don't want him as a mate!" I growl at her, hopefully she doesn't mistake my blush as a lie. I turn facing my body the other way and took a couple of steps away from Luna to try to relax. I held my chest and notice my heart is thumping hard and fast, strange? I close my eyes and took a deep breath to calm myself down.

"Become his mate." Luna words echoed in my head creating tons of image flashing in my mind, that speed up my heart beat even more. I saw me and Type kissing! And each image I thought of got progressive more graphic and worse, some of them was me as a Gardevoir and Type too.

"No!" I yelled way too loudly as I shot my eyes open, if my blush wasn't noticeable yet then it is now.

"Abby what's wrong!?" Type yelled out running to my side across the room with the professor closely behind, both look worried. He then bend down making a move to touch me, I quickly step away avoiding his hand and gaze down trying hid the blush. Those images are burn in my head! "Do you want some fresh air?" Type ask. Anger towards him flare up again what a dumb question! Does it look like I need... Some air. Light bulb! Damn it Type now I'm doing it too.

"As a matter of fact yes I do." I answered now using my telepy as I use my right hand to fan myself out so it looks like I'm hot. "I'm going go to the roof dome." With that I bit too quickly walk past the others over to the middle elevator. "No need to come with me, you and your aunt can continue to talk." I said as I jump up, hitting the button that would summon the elevator.

"Abby." Type called out but I ignore him and stared at the metal door in front of me. Hurry up hurry up hurry up! The second time Type called out I again didn't reply back and jump up hitting the button a bit harder this time. He called out third a fourth and fifth time by then I had slam my fist on the button. "Uh Abby y-"

"I'm not a baby damn it I don't need you I think I'm smart enough to look after myself!" I snapped looking back at him I can no longer hold back! This guy just kept pushing and pushing me does he not know how to take a hint!? And why is this elevator is taking so f-ing long to get here!?

"I just wanted to give you this." Type held up the silver key card, I furiously blush at my own stupidity forgetting that the only way to use the elevator is to first slide the key card on the card scanner by the button. Type look sad but I wasn't in the mood to really care right now I was about to walk over to take the card from him but Luna took it from his hands first, Luna and Type eyes lock for a split second before she nodded at him and came over to me. Without a word Luna swiped the card in the scanner, tossing the card to me as she press the button. This time it didn't take very long for the elevator to arrive clutching the card in both my hand in self anger, me and Luna walk in. Just before the door close Type frown as he hung his head in shame.

"What's wrong with you?" Luna said but not that she was worry, she's criticising me. Not replying right away I first jump up high and press the very top button that would lead to the dome roof.

"What do you mean?" I ask, rolling my eyes.

"You snapping at your trainer." Luna said as she crossed her arms and look down on me like I'm some trash. Not liking the way she spoke at me I yelled.

"Why don't you just mind your own business!" Just as I finish the elevator stop at the roof and open up, showing we are at the dome. There were very few pokemon who is awake running around on the grass in here, this place seem very relaxful but I didn't feel like relaxing. "Ok on with you." I said, trying to push Luna from her back outside so I can be alone but she protest by jump flipping behind me.

"No I'm not leaving until you tell me what's up your butt." Luna stubbornly said as she hit the close door button, giving us privacy in the box.

"Why do you care so much?" I snarl. Glaring at her as she does the same but then her look soften.

"Because you two have a good thing going. Don't you see he's hurting?" Luna said. I thought about it, guilt hit me as I thought about what I was doing to Type butthat lasted less then a second when I remember he started it first!

"He's not the only one that's hurting!" I yelled as I hit the very bottom called B20 so I can find the source of this energy I'm feeling but the elevator wasn't moving. Luna must have been taken aback or something because she didn't say anything letting me realize that there's another card scanner here. It took me a couple of tries but I manage to jump and swipe the card perfectly in the scanner but once again when I press it the button the screen above the pad read access denied need golden key card. "Damn it." I slam my fist on the pad. After I calm down I press the lowest number the elevator would allow me called B2 which wasn't very far down. As it descend Luna spoke up.

"That much is obvious but why don't you tell specifically why." Luna cautiously ask. I was just going to tell her to shut up but i didn't, I don't know why but I kinda wanted to tell her my feelings. Usually I could talk to Type whenever I have emotional related problems but obviously I can't. "Please." Is she begging?

Signing I decided to cave in and I try to find the right words to say. "It's Type, he's ogling Lisa like every single day it's really annoying. I feel like I'm second best whenever she's around." At this point I couldn't help but talk a bit faster and angrier,. "I don't know why, Lisa only known him two days more then me but I'm the one who spends 24 7 with him, I'm the one that knows he likes it when his head is pet, I'm the one who knows that his all time favorite berry is a Mago berry, I know he like thick blankets to sleep in, he prefers relaxing rather then working out, his favorite color is army green, And I know his deathly afraid of Beedrills!" I finish in heavy breath almost forgetting to breathe. Just then I felt a something wet sliding down my cheek, I whip it off with my hand and realize it was a tear my tear. I'm I really crying?

The Snealsel look at me with soft smile. "You don't like him, you're in looovve him." Luna mock.

"No I don't!" I growl at her but that damn smile stayed on her face. She's not taking me seriously is she?

Finally the elevator stop again at the level I pick the doors open up to long white empty hallway. I differently can feel a stronger pressure here but its still coming from underneath me. "What are we even doing here?" Luna said, looking quite confuse.

"I sense something below us but this is as far it's going take us." I replied frustrated that I can't think of a way to get down even further I wish I can use Teleport down there but it doesn't work like that I need a mental picture of a place in my mind I've been at. I then hear Luna snorted in amusement as the doors closed back up.

"Why didn't you tell the professor or Type about it?" Luna ask.

"Because I don't need his help." I said referring to Type.

I get it you're still mad I have a idea to solve your problem." Luna said, a wicked smile forming on her face.

"And what's that exactly." I said skeptical. I doubt that she can help me but I'm willing to hear her out.

"You're not really mad at Type but you're afraid of losing him or in other words being replace by Lisa am I correct?" She rectorial ask looking quite smug too. Argh I hate that smugness but sigh and nodded in response, now that I think about it she's right all I want is to be with Type. "Great now that we got that down let's pretend you're not in love with him and skip the-"

"Because I'm not."

"Whatever as I was saying let's skip the 'seducing part' of it and stick with just the getting his attention." Luna said making me blush at the thought of me seducing Type, it's embarrassing just thinking about it but at the same time it was exciting. What's wrong with me?

"Getting his attention?" I repeated.

"Yes one of the ways of doing so is letting him help you when he ask especially when it involves a test of strength, intelligence, or skills." Luna explain.

"I don't get it how is that going help me?" I ask trying to picture something that Type can do that I can't.

"Males love females that need help it makes them feel useful and will get them to want to hang out more with the female so they can easily offer any insistence they may need just don't over do it. It could work in a friend way too I guess oh and by the way even though you can do stuff on your own just let Type help you out anyway." Luna said. Hmm she's making some sense but I'm not quite sure if that would really help me, but what's the harm trying anyway. "I have more advice I can give to you but first let's follow that thing you're sensing." Luna quickly jump to the ceiling hanging from the metal bar with both her sharp claw paws then in a single swing upwards with her body she kick the escape hatch open and she landed on the other side, peaking her head out.

"What are you doing?" I ask?! This Pokemon is crazy! She seriously can't be suggesting that!

"What do you think I'm doing dummy." She said in a teasing voice. "We're going go take the cable expressway... Unless you're scared." She challenge.

Clenching my teeth wanting to prove her wrong I didn't show any sign of backing down. However I am impress even with her injury she's willing to do something like this. "I'm not scared." After I said that the elevator started moving again I guess somebody wants to use it now.

"Hurry up before the humans sees you then." Luna said egging me on. Not having time to reconsider I jump up through the hatch onto the top then quietly Luna closed it just in time as the elevator stop and hearing two male scientists walk in talking and we all started moving up again. It's very dark in here and I never realize this but these humans are nuts! The only thing that seems to be holding up these elevator from falling down is just a few cables on the corner and one in the middle holding it up with bars against it keeping it in place and that's it! I shiver at the thought of the cable breaking.

Reaching two floors higher we hear the humans walk out giving me and Luna a chance to talk again. "Before we go any further I need to ask is finding this thing you're sensing that important?" Luna ask as she look below off to the edge. I did the same looking down the dark pit the floor barely even visible to a pokemon naked eye. By the way we're at least 25 floor high above the very bottom.

"Yes it is." I answer looking back at her.

"Why?" Luna ask again.

Giving her a quick 5 minutes explanation of when I first met Type, Mrs Gene telling me about the supposedly weird effects that orb from MoonLight Den might had on me, who Teams Void is and them wanting those orbs could mean trouble. As I talk Luna listen to me very carefully not once interrupting me until I was done. "And that's why I need to find out where it is and see if it really is a orb down here." I finish.

"That's all the convincing I need." Luna simply said as she casually walk to the other side of the edge then monumentally scaring me when she just jump off disappearing from my sight. I quickly ran after her looking down where she has falling to my relief that she wasn't insane she landed 5 floor below onto another elevator. Wait she is still injured right? "What are you waiting for?" She called out.

Not wanting to keep her waiting I back up, putting the silver key card in my mouth running I jump off the edge and grab ahold of the cable putting my legs around it and slid down to Luna.

At that moment now more calm I again thought about how terribly I been treating Type this morning and then I realize something, I've been so caught up in my own feelings I haven't even told him why I'm so angry with him. I hurt him for no reason recalling the hurt in my friends eyes was like spear of guilt flying through my heart maybe Luna calling me a idiot isn't so far off. Oh no what did I do?

(Captain Alex Pov) 2 and a half hours earlier...

Last night bringing with me 3 helicopters that carried ten Void members in each we made it to Kasken City however not wanting to cause attention to ourself we landed in a forest clearing hiding our helicopters behind the trees and being able to look out to the city for any police portals passing by is a great place to spend the night. Waking up an early 5:30 I discussed the plan again with my fellows comrades in a line of row in front of me around the helicopter I've slept in. I lean on it I was a bit tired trying get my mind off Flare and focus on the mission plan last night.

Even in a lax posture I spoke in a very commanding voice, I have a reputation to hold. "Let's recap! last night our scanners pick up a strong energy in Kasken City when our scouts followed the energy it turns out it was coming from within the Professor Kelsey Lab or aka Professor Nutcase as everyone would know her!" There were chuckles within the group in front of me while I smirk. I like starting things out with a joke makes them feel more calm and calm is good but it's serious time now. "Thanks to our resourceful scouts they manage to infatuated the lab and with our sensor we confirmed that the orb is in fact in there however as suspected it's deep underground and its safe to assume its highly secured. Our boss want the orb as soon as possible so not wanting to keep him waiting we're getting this done before noon." If we wasn't so afraid of Val we would do the smart thing by waiting until night to steal the damn orb and not this slap together plan.

I took a deep breath in and started to go over the plan. "Taking two other human members with me." Looking over to Alice she has a proud smile to take part in a bigger role, she's a bit too sadistic for my liking but that's not saying a whole lot considering that 2/3 of everyone here are also pretty sadistic. The second one is Jeffy he also look proud I don't know too much about him besides the fact he's one of the very resourceful scout and the 26th strongest Team Void member that's pretty impressive he has my respect. "Wearing lab coats we will break into the lab through the back second floor the same way our scouts went last time as it seem to be the least guarded way in. Sneaking our way to the closest elevator I'll hack into it while my comrades watch my back once I finish we'll go in and find the orb, hopefully we can bypass the security to get to it." I stop for just a split second looking over to Flare she's obviously worry about me no matter how hard she tries to hide it she can never fool me.

"It's likely something will go wrong here so the rest of the humans in regular clothes will be on standby around the area and half of the pokemorph with motorcycles for a get away ride and in motorcycle suits will also be around the area for back up. The leftover of pokemorph will fly here with the helicopters to come and get us if we somehow become pin down by the police. I assume everyone remember their place!" I shouted. Being in motorcycle uniforms is so far the only casual way we can keep the pokemorph face hidden in public also being on motorcycles help then blend in even better.

"Yes sir!" Each of them shouted and giving a professional salute in synchronize.

"Get ready and form up again in exactly 60 minutes, you're dismiss." Giving them my lazy salute they all dispatched to begin perpetration like sliding the motorcycles out of the helicopters and finding privacy behind trees to change clothes except for some of the male pokemorph. I shudder in disgust and look the other way I've already have been through boot camp once when I was a teen I don't need to see anymore guy exposures even if they are pokemorph.

Walking inside the helicopter on the back ramp I went to get the white lab coats hanging across from me with a floor of sleeping bags blocking me from it. Rolling my eyes at the disorganizing some of these Void members are, looks like I'm going have to punish them later. Taking huge steps over the sleeping bags not wanting to dirty any of it up even through it would be a great lesson for them to learn. I'm just a few more steps to the lab coats without stepping on anything if I could just get there-

"Alex." A familiar voice quietly called out catching me by surprise, tripping flat first on my face I moan in pain, my face landed on the metal floor instead of the sleeping bag. "Alex!" She called out me worrying as I heard her jump right over next to me I look up to see my Blaziken morph face with guilt all over it. "I'm so sorry I didn't mean for to get hurt."

Smiling using my right hand I caress her feather face this act made her relax leaning against my palm cutely purring like a Meowth. "Don't worry about it Flare." I said taking my hand away from her so I could stand up but for some reason she felt the need to help me up not like I don't appreciate it, it just makes me feel like a damn a child is all. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Flare smile back as I made my careful way to the other side along with her following me. Grabbing the white coat I turn back around to a giggling Flare.

"What is it?" I ask amused at her silliness.

"Doesn't it bring back the good old days?" Flare said and I knew exactly what she meant it was the lab coat when I was 10 years old and Flare was just a 8 year old non pokemorph Combusken we use to play scientists. I would play as well the scientist and Flare would be the test subject yeah it may not sound fun to some people but I really wanted to become a real scientist too bad my hard ass dad didn't care he wanted me to join the military. Anyway there were much more complicated reasons why I didn't become one.

"Yeah I guess it does." I may not have reach my dreams but my childhood spent with Flare is something I would never trade for in the world. "A innocent time." I sigh wishing I could turn back time over and over again.

"Indeed it was." Flare sigh, she too is thinking the same thing I just know it. "Anyway I just wanted to say good morning and please be safe out there." She beg. I smile and gave her a tight hug since she's taller she lean her head on top of mine and hug back with equal force. At first I was worry somebody might come in and see how close we are but after a bit I could care less about what they think she's my world.

"Don't worry besides the police what the worst that could happen?" I reassure her but she didn't seem completely convince.

"Just come back to me okay?" Flare said lifting her head up and look down into my eyes with her ready to burst tear eyes. I hate seeing her like this I wanted to kiss her lip to make her think of something else but if somebody sees it finding out of our true depth of love for each other could lead to some problems so I did the only thing I could risk doing I gave a quick peck on the cheek the contact made both of us blush.

"Don't worry I'll be fine."

(No Pov)

Present time

"This is my fault." Type sigh sliding down the corner wall to the ground, feeling too ashamed of himself to even be worthy of sitting on a chair. "I know I'm not the smartest when it comes to general common sense or as what my friends believe I don't have anyway. But I should know why Abby is so mad then I could try and help her."

"Type could you tell me what happened last night because you two seem so close when I last saw you guys." Professor Kelsey said her usually happy and quirky personality replace with a much more serious and sympathy version of her as she sat cross legged in front of him also not bothering to use the nearby chair by her desk.

Type began to talk about everything he could think of relating to why Abby may be mad at him including when she momentarily snap at him then acted as if nothing has happen before leaving to visit the lab and then this morning when he left Abby sleeping alone last night she barely even talk to him when they woke up. Throughout their talk Kelsey ask many question trying to find some sort of pattern and she did rather fast, at first she got the impression that Abby simply didn't like Lisa but when the professor kept asking for more detail her eyes widen once she solve Type little mystery. "Wow."

"What is it?!" Type ask leaning forward desperate for a some kind of solution from her.

"You poor naive boy." Kelsey shook her head. How is she going explain this?

Down inside the dark elevator shaft Abby and Luna has reach the very bottom by using the cable cord however there's was just one small problem. "Um how are we going get back up?" Abby ask.

"Sneal Sel.(By climbing up what else.)" Luna said in a very smart ass manner Abby was about to say something not so nice back when a burst wave of energy hit her messing up her telepathy.

"Y- fuc-iiiiing sm-rt as-"

"Snealsel Sneal?(What the hell was that?)" Luna ask.

"Kirlia Lia Kir Kirlia.(The energy is interfering with my telepathy.)" Abby said no longer using her telepathy because it was just too much strain on her powers. Jumping over to the elevator door Abby try prying it open from the centre opening but no luck it seems to be lock. Calling Luna over they both try pulling the door in the opposite direction of each other but it didn't work. Luna then try to stick her claw into the opening in a attempt to unlock it Abby was having her doubts that she could- CLICK

"Sneal.(Got it.)" Luna said somewhat casually as she spread open the door and held it in place to keep it from closing back up.

"Kirlia Lia(How did you do that!)" Abby exclaim.

"Sneal Sle Sel(Do you really want to know how?)" She ask and Abby nodded in response. "Sneal Sneal(Because I'm awesome.)" She proudly said getting a eye roll from Abby at that stupid reply. "Sneal Snealsel(Could you hold this open for me.)" Holding it open for her Luna walk away out of the shaft and quickly came back holding a empty trash can she got from the corner of the room she then move Abby aside, putting the trash can in the way keeping the door from shutting close.

Abby and Luna is in a small break room it has a cozy feeling to it with a couch set in one corner, snacks machine line up, some tables around the area, and a flat screen TV on the wall. "Snealsel Sel Sel?(Are you sure this is the place?)" Luna ask as she wonder around the room.

"Kirlia.(I think.)" Abby replied unsure. She couldn't understand the pressure feels stronger then ever in here but it doesn't look like anything special is here. They look around a bit more with zero clues yet to be found. As they pounder where the energy could be coming from they heard the cable cord started moving downwards meaning the elevator is moving, looking upwards into the elevator shaft Luna saw it coming down where they are just seconds away. Reacting quickly Luna pulled the trash can away letting the door close then threw it at the corner she got it from, landing upright. "Kirlia Lia?(What is it?)" She ask but Luna first pulled her over to the couch, hiding under it facing the door. Abby wanted to snap at Luna for bringing her to a dusty place.

"Snealsel Snealsel. (Somebody's coming.)" Luna whisper. Staring quietly hidden from sight the door soon open revealing three scientists Abby had to suppress a gasp at one particular late 20's black hair woman in the white lab coat, it's her ex master Alice. Luna saw Abby distress face mix with anger and gave her a soft nudge to her shoulder. "Snealsel Sel?(Are you ok?)"

"Kirlia Kirlia Kir.(That woman is Alice my ex master.)" Letting out a soft angry growl. Seeing the same woman who left her for dead stir up all kind of revengeful thought, some is illegal things too.

"Sel Snealsel- Sel Sneal Snealsel.(So that means she's- and they're Team Void like you told me.)" Luna said surprise, getting a confirmation nod from Abby.

Alice and Jeffy walk out of the right elevator first at the same time leaving Captain Alex behind as they look around carefully for any threats when deem it's safe both of them stop and stand aside. "It's clear sir." Jeffy said. Alex walk in holding up a device in his right glove palm he sees the break room on the screen in green coloring, when he held it towards the snack machines a secret entrance can be seen leading a red sphere on the other side of it in a entirely different room behind it.

"It's there." Alex said walking over to the machine with his comrades, grabbing the pad on it with both hands he inhumanly tore it off with little difficultly. Abby and Luna jaw drop at the sight of a human strong enough to do such a thing but also the fact that neither Alice or Jeffy seem surprise or any kind of reaction from it. Discarding the pad he pulled out another device this one looking like a small laptop, pulling a wire out from it he pluged it to the green panel where the pad once was. "It might take a while for me to hack into it." He said looking a little stress as he sat down leaning on the snack machine and typing in codes on the laptop.

"So the orb is in a secret room." Jeffy stated. Taking a good look at Jeffy Abby felt like she seen him somewhere before. She then remember he too was at MoonLight Den that day! Is he the guy Type felt like he saw yesterday at the lab? "Weird they would hide it here out of all places." He said, scratching his head.

"Well it what makes it a great place to hid it in." Replied Alex uncaring.

"Snealsel Sel Sneal?(What are we going to do?)" Luna whisper so softly Abby could just barely hear her.

"Kirlia Kirlia Kirlia Kir Lia Lia.(All I know is that they after the orb and we can't let them have it.)" Abby growl.

"Snealsel Sneal Sel Sneal. (I think its about time we ask for Type's help.)" Luna said staring into Abby reluctantly look. Abby is no longer mad at Type but mad at herself now for being so mean to him and now she feels too ashamed of herself to look him in the eyes. "Sel?(Hello?)" Luna waiting for her to replied back.

Signing Abby spoke. "Kirlia Kir-(You're right let's-)" Stopping in mid sentence from feeling the dust itch her nose she was about to sneeze thankfully Luna reacting quick put her claw over Abby nose stopping her from blowing their hiding spot. Bad pun totally intended. "Kirlia Kirlia L-(Thank you that was a close one-)" Before she could finish Luna let out a loud sneeze alarming the three humans of another presences in the room with them, hovering their hands over their pokeballs. "You got to be fucking kidding me." She thought to herself disbelief struck Abby at that stupid luck she has.

"Who's there!?" Alice said in a threatening voice staring at the couch along with her comrades.

Putting the laptop down Alex got up slowly making his way to the couch. Needing a distraction Abby use Double Team creating one hologram next to her waiting patiently for the right moment when Alex got close enough the hologram shot out from the couch, running under his legs then jump up flying over Jeffy tackle as he stumble onto the floor while copy landed on the other side of the room. "You!" Alice shouted, she was stunned the last time she saw Abby she was a mere Ralts but her unique blue hair coloring tip her off this Kirlia was once her supposedly dead pokemon.

"You know this pokemon?" Alex ask as he helped Jeffy off the ground with one hand but his other still ready to pull out a pokeball.

"Yes this is my Ralts I lost in MoonLight Den." Alice answered to her captain then look back at the fake Abby with a sly smile she doesn't know how she got here she could care less about that. "Good for you, you evolved now come back to me so I can train you proper." She said sweetly but when the fake began giving her a raspberry and folded her bottom right eyelid it made Alice scowl being mock at. "How dare you!"

While that was going on Abby tightly grab Luna arm. "Snealsel Sel?(What are doing?)"

"Kir Kirlia Kir.(I'm teleporting us out of here.)"

"Sneal Sneal Snealsel.(I'm a dark type your psychic moves won't work on me.)"

"Kir.(Crap.)" Abby cursed. "Kirlia Kir(I can't just leave you here.)

"Snealsel Sel Sneal.(But I have a idea give me the card.)" Luna said just taking the key card out of Abby hand making asking for it from her kind of pointless. "Snealsel Sel Sel.(Teleport in the elevator and get ready ok.)" She said gesturing to the elevator they just came from, Abby nodding in understanding then focus for 3 seconds before vanishing in a flash of light, luckily the humans back was turn looking at the hologram instead seeing the light created by Abby behind them. Taking a deep breath she waited to make her move.

"Fine looks like I'm going have to convince you!" Alice said brittle grabbing one of her ultraball at random and threw hard on the ground, bouncing back up it sent out a levitating metal flying saucer looking pokemon it has a Muscle Band around its head, and two huge arms with claws that look like it can do some damage.

"Metang!(Ready!)" It roar in a genderless voice ready for anything, but seems to be taken off guard seeing Abby again remembering doing practices battle with her however that didn't faze it for that long.

"Use Metal Claw!" Alice order. With its Metal Claws growing slightly bigger Metang rush forward at the hologram and swung its right claw at it, at the very last second Abby dodge it with a back flip then in mid air used Magical Leaf from a nearby tree in a pot it hit Metang right side, the grass attack didn't do much damage or seems to even have a painful reaction to it. Landing back down Metang use Metal Claw again but hologram Abby duck under its claws as it then hit the wall.

"Try not to make too much of a noise Alice!" Alex yell angrily as the battle continue with Abby Double Team only dodging Metang Metal Claw attack. When Alex turn around to get back on the laptop to finishing hacking into the secret entrance he saw a black blur running pass him, it's Luna using Quick Attack to the elevator door. "Hey stop!" Alex chase after her, he can't have this pokemon warning anyone of their intrusions here. Instantly stopping at a halt by the elevator Luna swipe the card over the scanner then press the open button with her other hand, painfully waiting for it to open by the skin of her teeth she squeeze herself between a wide enough space through the door avoiding Alex hand grasp.

Grunting in frustration Alex push the door aside to get Luna but instead he got a full blown Confusion from Abby, the pink wave slamming into his chest sending him flying back first on the ground at that exact moment Metang got a hit in but enrage when it disappear discovering it was just a hologram and not really Abby. Hearing Alex curse everyone look over to him and saw the real Abby in the elevator growling at them as Alice glare at her not at all please she just gotten trick by what she considered to be a trader.

"What are you waiting for get her!" Alice commanded, not wasting anymore time Metang race over to her but it wasn't fast enough the door close before it could get in, Luna sigh in relief as she jump and press the top button but in red lettering on the scanner screen it read: INTERNAL TAMPERING IN SYSTEM DETECTED ACCESS TO FLOOR LEVEL DENIED.

"Sneal!(What!)" Hearing a loud banging sound made Luna jump, Metang on the other side without any let up pound the door constantly slowly denting it deeper and deeper.

"Kirlia Kirlia!(We need to go!)" Abby yell jumping up high smashing into the hatch then landing on top of the elevator followed by Luna.

As Luna sigh taking in a deep breath her eyes shut close she spoke calmly. "Snealsel Sneal.(Teleport up to Type and the professor.)

"Kirlia Kirlia Kirlia Kir Kirlia Lia Kirlia Kir.(No I'm not leaving you alone besides I'm too far down I need at least a minute to focus at that distance and I have a feeling we don't have even half that time.)" Abby said as Metang finally punch in a huge hole in the door but it wasn't big enough so Metang just ended up trying to jam itself through the other side causing metal on metal scratching screeching.

(Abby Pov)

I look upside down the hatch and could see Metang trying its very hardest to get in, it look at me with pure rage. "Come and fight you trader!" It roar as its metal body screeching from rough contact with the door.

"She's the trader not me! She left me for dead and would do the same to you too." I try to reason with it we not close enough to be call friends but when I was a Ralts Metang help me become stronger so that's something I guess.

"She left you because you were weak and quite frankly I still think you are!" It continue to roar it desire to please Alice by getting me drove its relentless energy of wiggling its way in. We have have to get out of here before Metang gets in!

"How heavy are you?" Luna suddenly ask casually. I look back to see a purple light radiating off her body then fading away.

"I think I'm about 45 pounds." I answered confuse at what she's up too. "What are you doing?"

"Using Agility." As Luna stretch her arms another purple light came off her body again at that moment the metal screech stop I quickly look back yelp when Metang arm came flying out of the hatch and try to use Metal Claw on me but I jump back just in time next to Luna who's still using her Agility.

"Hurry up!" I yell impatiently at her whatever she's up too it better be a good one. Me and her froze in place when Metang got recall back into his pokeball in a yellow light, did Alice give up? Our hope flew away when Metang's ultraball flew up out of the hatch.

"That's not going stop us!" Alice shouted victoriously. Damn it so much for the hatch.

"Time to go!" Luna yell forcefully pulling me on top her shoulder as she handed me back the key card, not asking any question I held on her shoulder tight and before Metang got sent out in mid air we took off, Luna jump wall to wall much faster then climbing the cables wires, with the good head start I almost thought we would be home free...

"Metang use Magnet Rise!" I could hear Alice voice shouted. I look down to see Metang now flying upwards no longer needing to be close to the ground. Luna's Agility made her fast and on flat ground Metang wouldn't have a chance of catching up however this wasn't a ground race its a jumping race and Metang Magnet Rise was like a rocket as it chase us, despite Luna amazing speed Metang is catching up fast.

Getting close to regular ground level Metang went in for a Metal Claw, Luna changing her jumping patterns duck by leaping down lower to the other side dodging the attack then continue jumping back up pass Metang. This repeated when Metang would get close enough it would use Metal Claw knowing that me and Luna have a type disadvantage against it but she always manage to dodge it somehow the tenths time however Metang claws rip Luna bandages on her legs yet she didn't seem to be in pain I guess it didn't touch her skin how lucky. "Keep it up we're almost there!" At this point I began using the move Teleport so I could see if I could open the door on the other side for Luna when she gets to the professor floor.

"No you don't!" Metang roar, grabbing Luna's loose bandages Metang swung us around slamming us into a wall separating me and Luna we fell 3 floor down onto nearby elevator, dropping the key card as well somewhere. I landed face first pain coursing through my body I look to see it was the same elevator I was in earlier. I quickly jump up on my feet as Luna did the same and look up at the glaring Metang up above it was the only thing standing in our way to reach Type.

"Are you ok?" I ask

"More or less, you?" Luna replied.

"More or less." I repeated her.

We both look at each other and nodded the only way we're both going get out of here if we fight. I may have always lose to Metang back then when I was Alice's pokemon but not today, time to make Type proud. Luna grab both my hands understanding what she wanted to do I went along with it, spinning me around faster and faster once she got her fastest she let go sending me flying towards Metang feet first, flipping upwards I use Confusion but Metang side step(float) the attack and use Metal Claw when I flew close enough to it but twirling my whole body I dodge it, flying past Metang and his sight I use Double Team creating my maximal amount of three copies I caught on a cable wire with a copy below me did the same while the other two landed on the edge of the closed door entrance to the floor.

Metang turning up flew at me eager to sink it's claws into me not wanting that me and my copies scatter away and using what ever surface we jump on it around Metang as it furiously tried to claw one of us eventually it hit two of my hologram before it could destroy my last one I jump forward below it and use my Confusion, the pink wave hit Metang back but it got me back much worse when Metang back hand Metal Claw me in my chest ripping my hoodie, the force sent me slamming into the door entrance then fell down catching onto the edge with my right hand. I look back to see Metang now head first charging at me with a Zen Headbutt, its whole head\body glowing purple. Letting go I drop down just in time for Metang to headbutt the wall instead of me.

While falling down Luna jump up pass me then pass Metang once high up she from above use Icy Wind blowing out from her mouth a wind of ice at Metang, small ice started forming on it but having a type resistance Metang flew up to Luna not caring to even slightly avoid the attack, grabbing Luna leg she stop her assault and try flailing out of its grip but it wasn't enough Metang threw her downwards hitting me mid air as we both slam on top of the elevator and me taking the most damage from being underneath Luna.

Groaning we both quickly stood up then jump off dodging Metang Metal Claw as it hit some of the smaller cables holding up the elevator, we landed on a small edge on the wall barley being able to balance myself on it. Luna lunges to Metang her Claws growing slightly larger and pure white she use Fury Swipes repeatedly clawing Metang face but it again it didn't do much damage to allowing it to recover in mid assault and slam its Metal Claw on Luna face knocking her away as she caught herself on a cable wire.

Damn it Metang has a type resistance to all of our attacks I was really hoping Luna being a dark type and all would have at least a dark type move to use.

Jumping forward to Metang as it charge over to me with its Metal Claw I use my Confusion up close directly hitting it in its face the force of the critical hit sent Metang crashing into the side of the elevator as I landed on the top of it. "Luna how you feeling?" I ask using my telepathy powers to privately communicate with her now that I am far enough away from the energy, as ask I use Double Team summoning my two hologram back to life as the other none destroyed one landed next to me.

"Metang got for me pretty good but I'm fine." Luna sounding rather confident but she look like she's going loose her grip on the cables.

"I need you to use Icy Wind our best chance is speed got it." I said still using telepathy, just as Luna nodded in response Metang flew up and use Metal Claw on one of my copies by the right edge, destroying the copy it also in the process cut off some the small cables causing the elevator to tilt downwards a bit and chipping off a piece of the the metal bar holding it in place.

Me and my copies jump away on to the cables as Luna use Icy Wind once again more ice started forming on Metang and blew off its Muscle Band to the elevator, before it had the chance to turn around to hit Luna I use Confusion sending the pink wave down onto it's head, it slow down Metang just enough for Luna to dodge it's Metal Claw by jumping up to my level, grabbing the cables next to me. Not wasting a second Metang flew up to use Metal Claw on one my copies, Metang clawing the closest copy it destroy it and some cables.

As I was about to use Confusion with my free right hand Metang seeing me about to attack tip it off I'm the real one and charge up passing my last copy, not backing down I use Confusion as it accidentally combine with Luna Icy Wind onto it's face it didn't stop it through swinging its arm in a wide radius its Metal Claw hit both me and then Luna. I slam into the wall while Luna flew somewhere beneath me, before gravity even had a chance of taking me down Metang slam its claws around my neck keeping me in place, I try prying out of its grip it responded by squeezing my neck a bit harder nearly choking me, its still active Metal Claw digging into the back of my neck. Metang look me in the eyes with its anger red ones.

"Your always were weak even when our master force me to go easy on you in training you still couldn't beat me then and you can't beat me now." Metang voice low and threatening.

"Alice isn't my master!" I growl trying harder to pry out of Metang grip but its just too strong. "I belong to someone who see's me as a equal not a mindless tool like you!" I spat.

Gripping me tighter choking me, being denied air supply my attempts of getting out of Metang grip got more desperate. "You are so lucky Alice probably wants you back alive so killing you isn't really a option for me." Finally loosening its claws just enough for me to breathe taking in all the air I needed. Despite how scare I felt of being taken back to Alice never seeing Type ever again I glare at Metang refusing to give it any satisfaction it might get seeing me like that. "But your Snealsel friend isn't so fortunate, when I'm done beating you to a pulp I'm going make her wish she wasn't born in the first place."

My blood boiled I may not like Luna but that doesn't mean I want something terrible to happen to her overall she seem like a ok pokemon. In one strong burst I use my Confusion with both palms at full force in its face it was a dice of chance but just as I hope Metang started swaying left and right in dizziness with its eyes rolling up and down meaning its suffering from confused, distracted with its statues problems it accidentally loosening its grip more just enough for me to fall out landing on the elevator below. Metang above me roar, cursed, crash into the walls, and randomly slash left and right trying to find me.

I only have a short amount of time before Metang snapped out of it before I could think of something my first thought was where's Luna? I hope she didn't fainted and fall all the way down in the shaft! Using my telepathy I called out for her making extra sure its a private message in her mind since the orb could still affect me up here.

"Abby, I'm under the elevator." Luna responded back to me with her own thoughts. Knowing that she was alright I smile to myself just for a sec then it went to a scowl being reminded by a bunch of ruckus made by Metang that its not over yet.

"Get up here and get ready before Metang snap put of its confused." I warn her as I took the opportunity to use Double Team summoning them two me while the other one landed close by.

"Abby I don't think I can take another hit without fainting." Luna said in my head as I heard her cough from down under me.

"Are you sure!?" I ask back not caring to hide the desperation in my tone I need her help to beat Metang I clearly can't do it alone it has more experience then me and not to mention again the whole resistance and type advantage Metang has on both off us.

"Just hurry, Teleport away you're close to the floor now! Do it while you still can." As Luna finish I was almost about to do it but Metang words echoed in my head stopping me from going anywhere.

"I'm going make her wish she wasn't born in the first place."

I can't just leave her here alone by the time I reach Type and the Professor Metang could already be taking its anger on Luna when it see's I'm gone. But if I stay and lose Luna will still suffer from Metang then drag me back to Alice." I wanted to stand my ground to protect Luna but a little voice kept nagging me to high tail it over to Type. (Sigh) what would Type do? I ask myself it was at this moment when I thought that I realize I know what he would do because I already seen it. Back to that fateful day I first met him when I was capture by that Ariados, he could have guaranteed his life by leaving me but despite being a human and admitting doesn't seem physically strong he did what some other humans and pokemons wouldn't do, stand up to a strong pokemon alone. He did it because I was in need of help and he gave it to me, of course you know all of this so you don't need me to tell the whole story twice so I won't but the point is the situation I'm in now is similar as before the real major different is my role is swap with distress to Type's shoe instead. So the real question is not what Type would do but what would he say I just left Luna here... I won't get any praise from him I can tell you that.

Since then you became three things to me first a best friend, second my trainer, and third my idol. You save my life at the risk of your own its time I spread your selflessness to Luna, just like me she deserves a friend to help her in a time of need.

To my fear looking up I see Metang rampage died down as it stop swaying randomly to left and right a warning sign meaning it was started to snap out of confused. I started to panic something I rarely ever do when I can't think of something Type is usually my brain other half when it came to clever plans and sometimes surprisingly well thought out plan. Wait! That's right I just have to improvise like what he does using the environment and resources to my advantage. I look all around swinging my head in ever direction but nothing. Damn it this is impossible I mean I'm in a elevator shaft all there is cables and a fucking elevator! Before I knew it something just click into place in my brain as my attention turn to the few cables holding the elevator up. As somebody would say, light bulb.

"Luna!" I called out with my still private telepathy.

"Abby why aren't you gone yet?!" Luna yell in her mind.

"Because I have a plan! Can you see anything locking the elevator in place from your angle?" I ask these humans can't be that crazy there must be a a secondary thing keeping it from crashing down Me and my copies look up keeping an eye on Metang as it quickly getting out of confused.

"What are you up too?" Luna ask sounding skeptical.

"Just look!" I shouted in her head getting a little impatient but kept myself calm as I waited for her to replied.

"Yes there's lots of locks on the bottom here!" Luna answer, sounding slightly annoyed.

"Can you unlock it?" I ask still keeping my eyes Metang as it got its balance back, looks like I have ten seconds at most here before it attacks again!

"Maybe but it looks like it might need some raw force, I'm built for speed not strength so it might take a while." Luna said. I growl frustrated at first but once I saw Metang Muscle Band I know how to solve this little problem.

"Hurry come over to the right side." I told Luna as I quickly yank Metang's Muscle Band bonded to a nearby cable by ice made by Luna earlier Icy Wind. Coming over to the side I look down seeing Luna sticking her head out from underneath, dropping the band she catches it. "Put that on."

"Ahhh!" Metang roar behind me. Knowing I wouldn't have time to even look back I reacted by jumping away towards the wall seconds before I hear a loud scrap, glancing back I see Metang and its right Metal Claw digging in the edge the spot where I was, its eyes full of hate. Ripping its claw back out it rushes at me, landing on the wall I jump back doing a flip over it as it Metal Claw the spot on the wall where I was. My grin ear to ear Metang may be too strong for my attacks but when it's gets too mad its attack starts to become more predictable in other words more avoidable.

Landing near the center of on the elevator my copies surrounded me before Metang look back to me. "There's no point in stalling accept your lost!" Metang roar. Its right about one thing I'm stalling but not for my lost.

"Let me ask you something has Alice ever took the time to know you? Has she ever showed an ounce of care?" I ask in poke speak as all my copies move their mouth in sync to keep me hidden, I already know there's no reasoning with Metang I'm just distracting it.

"She doesn't need to show it!" Metang counter.

"But that's where you're wrong she does needs to show it and not just when you win a pokemon battle with a genetic good job complement from her but when your feeling down or upset you know being able to talk about your feelings with her." I pause recalling the fact I haven't told Type why I'm so mad at him and how stupid I feel for not doing so.

"Those are the words of a weakling." Metang growl. "Whoever is training you when you got separated must have been some softy." Its said as it got its claw ready for a Metal Claw.

"If showing compassionate for friends makes him a softy well I'm one too." I said proudly as I did the over the top putting both my hands on my hip as the copies also did the same.

"Good I like soft, its going make it easier for me to rip you apart!" And with that roar it charge at me, me and the copies scatter away as Metang swung its claws all over the place trying to hit one of us, with this sloppy strategy Metang's doing even my copies were able to dodge it with some ease and their reaction level is lower then mine. This lasted for about a minute or so with me and my copies just dodging its attack not once attacking back during that minutes Metang has left claws marks all over the place on the walls, on the elevator, but not either me or my copies dodge each attack. "I don't know what you're trying to do but STOP!" It roar its loudest. I may not be hurting Metang but seeing it so piss off is satisfying enough for me.

"Its done!" Luna said in her mind. I sigh in relief as I landed on the edge of the wall two floors above the elevator, I getting a bit exhausted from this I'm glad it looks like I can finally end this now.

Telling Luna through telepy to get out from underneath it I sent two copies who wasn't holding Metang current attention down to the elevator each conventionally standing by some cables, one was at the middle by the thickest cable. Metang who was a floor below me got a hit in on one of my copies but that only because I let it. Then looking down it rushes towards my last two copies making them look tired so it looks like I've ran out of energy. It use its Metal Claw on one of my copy in the corner side taking it out and the copy, at this point I've gotten myself ready to pounce but not yet. Metang going for my last one I lunge at it from behind, as it destroy the copy and halfway cut the thick cables next to it I landed on its back and held on, before it even had a chance to throw me off I use Teleport in a flash of light we appear inside the elevator, Metang flinching at the sudden different in surroundings I wasted no time in jumping off it throughout the hatch on the top

"If you think this will stop me then you're stupider then I thought!" Metang shouted angrily, it jam part of its face out of the hatch looking at me from the side as I walk over to one of the already cut cables and held on to it.

"You may be right." I start as I played with the cable in my hand while Luna from somewhere below jump up on top with me Metang Muscle Band tied around her right shoulder down to her left side, I gave her a wide grin only she could see and she gave a smaller one back, I then through my telepy told her to get ready to do one last thing, she nodded in response. "You'll just claw your way out I know that, but can you do it let's say within 10 seconds."

"What are you rambling about?" It sneer.

"You know about the same amount of time for this elevator to hit the ground." I finish as Luna calmly started cutting each cable individually except the thick center one with her Fury Swipe just without the fury part, Metang eyes widen in fear then went back to rage. "Doesn't matter how strong a pokemon is falling down a 100 plus feet can do quite the damage anyone."

"You bitch!" Metang roar as it tries to claw the hatch bigger so it could get out but it was way too late Luna had cut the all the smaller cable only one were left the thick half cut one in the center, it started to slowly rip apart from all the weight the one cable is holding alone. Luna like me grab ahold of one of the cut cable not wanting to fall with the elevator.

"Yes I am a bitch." Holding out my right palm at Metang as it started glowing. "But am one you don't want to fuck with! You lose." Pointing my palm to the side I let out a strong Confusion at the thick cable hitting it, it broke and everything felt like it went in slow motion after that, as the elevator left my feet disappearing in the dark shaft the last thing I saw was Metang anger glowing red eyes and the last thing I heard is Metang roar before the loud crash occurred a few seconds later, then there were just silent in the darkness below. I finally won a battle against you.

Looking to my side I see Luna hanging on the cable with a somewhat distress expression as she look down. "Oh relax Metang is a steel type it'll be just fine." I roll my eyes, I look up we're only a couple floors away from Type with nothing stopping us. We need to get moving fast and warn both him and Kelsey that Team Void is here I just hope the battle with Metang didn't buy them enough time to steal the orb. Why do I have such a sick feeling about this?

(And that wrap up that part up sorry I haven't posted a chapter up last month its just this is a chapter that needed to be done super right also my one other story on friction press been kinda of distracting but don't worry I'll be working on part two of this story before going back to working on the other one but speaking of which why don't you check it out if you want tell me what you think about it, it's called Voltage The Bandit: A Force Redemption, if you read the summary on it you'll see what it's all about. Anyway thanks for reading and see'ya later.)


	20. Chapter 18

Becoming A Hero Step Two: Pure Of Heart Part Two

(Grammar Update 1)

(Type Pov)

"You poor naive boy." Kelsey said as she shook her head as she seem to have a trouble expression, impatient I was about to ask her to just spill it out and tell me but then she spoke again. "She's angry because you left her sleeping alone last night."

"That's the part I already know I just don't know why!" I nearly yell frustrated that I'm getting useless answers here. It has to be more then just because I wasn't sleeping next to her but what? Feeling a hand on my shoulder I look back up at Kelsey she still looked distress its like she's trying to tell me something.

"Abby is jealous." She finally let out, her voice softer then normal.

"Jealous of what?" I ask, what could she possibly be jealous of?

With a tired sigh she answered it. "Of Lisa." So dumbfounded at what I heard I choke on my own spit. She's jealous of Lisa, but of what? I mean is it because she's taller or something- I don't know! Why am I so socially dumb! "Abby is jealous of the obvious attraction you have towards Lisa." She continued increasing my shock. "Its wasn't just because you left her sleeping alone last night it was because you chose to sleep next to Lisa instead of her."

"So she's mad at me because I like Lisa?" I said breaking the main reason down to the point. Getting a nod from her confirming the statement that's when it hit me all the clues about Abby dislike for Lisa were there, like how she barely gives Lisa a glance at her, the small negative mood different she has whenever I'm next to Lisa, and the recent conversation last night I had with her about my crush on Lisa. I hit the back of my head on the wall mad at myself for not figuring this out a long time ago, It was all there I was just too blind to see it. But there's just one thing I don't get. "Why does Abby hate Lisa so much is it because she's worry I would forget about her? I would never forget about her, she's my closest friend." I said outloud to myself while I could feel a small headache come on. Freaking great that's totally what I need now.

"Type are you telling me you really don't know?" Kelsey ask looking pretty concern at me. I thought about it but nothing else seem to come to mind, replying yes her concern grew as she took her hand off my shoulder. "Have you gotten the talk yet?"

"The talk?" I repeated back looking at her questioning trying to figure out if I heard about it before but I can't seem to recall unless she means the Pidgey and Combee talk although I never had a explanation about that either. "I don't think I have."

"That's what I thought." She deeply sigh.

"What is the talk and what does it have to do with Abby?" I ask her but didn't get an answer she just look at me awkwardly scratching the back of her head, saying nothing.

"Um I think my coffee is ready." She suddenly said after 7 silent seconds, hastily getting up from the ground. "I'll tell you after I finish my coffee just stay put" She walk away from me into another room leaving me alone here confuse, sad, and also annoyed at this headache I am not in the mood for one.

"Abby I'm going make things right somehow." And that right there is a promise.

(No Pov)

In her private kitchen Kelsey pour some coffee into her mug then put back the big glass pot back into the coffee maker. "Rebecca you better have a good reason for forgetting to give Type the talk." She talk to herself irritated. Holding her coffee with both hands she took a sip enjoying the taste as she relax herself until the thought of her possibly being force to give him the talk pop up. "I am so ranking you down from my best friend list!" She said as if her sister could hear her.

Taking another sip she then thought about Abby. 5 years ago if she was confronted by someone in a pokephile relationship she would say some not very nice things to them mostly at the trainer for taking advantage of his or her pokemon, not afraid to show her disgust at them. But over the years she had spent some time researching it, reading articles and watching a interview of one the very few openly pokephile couples who live in regions that allow pokephile. Slowly Kelsey point of view of things change seeing it now a mutual thing and the trainers weren't abusing their pokemon but in fact expression their love with one another. She today now sympathise for them because even in regions like Sloka where its legal pokephile is frown upon by lots of people which made her worry for Type and Abby sake if they would take there simple friendship to the next level, there's some mean people out there that will do anything to stop them.

About the time she finish half her coffee dreading going back to Type to give him the talk the sound of her blaring alarm coming from her computer in the other room meaning something wrong is happening cause her to almost drop her mug. Quickly leaving her mug on the counter she rush out of the kitchen nearly tripping her on the carelessly laid books on the ground she left. Arriving back in the main room Type stood by her blaring computer not knowing what to do, pushing him to the side she sat down and quickly began typing in her password.

"What's going on?" Type ask alarmed by this, the noise coming from the computer sounded very bad. He peak his head over her shoulder looking at the screen trying to see if he could do anything to help.

"Something's wrong but I don't know what it could be, maybe a virus attacking our data or-" Entering her password she gasp at a picture of the elevators and the floor levels on the screen pop up. The two elevator the one on the right and the one in the middle were light blue suggesting everything is normal but the one on the left is flashing red meaning something weird is going on but that wasn't exactly why she gasp no it's because it showed the red elevator is at the bottom floor, where she kept her strange and secret powerful artifact in there. "Oh no." Knowing that the hackers are in there to steal the orb freak her out.

"What is it what am I looking at?" Type ask trying to sound calm but he felt very uneasy.

"Somebody just hack into the elevator to get in the break room." Kelsey explain as she lock all the elevators in place to keep the thieves stuck in place, she won't let them leave with her orb.

"Why would somebody break into the break room?" He ask trying to make sense of all of this.

"I don't know." Kelsey lied she can't tell him about the orb she has nor can she let the thieves steel it either but not knowing how dangerous they may be she grab her cell phone and called Officer Jenny.

On the morning streets of Kasken City...

"So I been thinking and maybe we should start by asking around." Calem said.

"And say what? Hey little girl do you know where we can find Team Void." Serena said sarcastic but soft enough for only he to hear and not the few citizens passing by, barely paying any mind to them. Both her and Calem were strolling down the sidewalks of the city talking about ways of finding their kidnapped friends.

"I can make you sound dumb too with a sarcastic voice beside we'll just ask a few people we meet about the matter." Calem said plainly.

Rolling her eyes she explain. "Don't you think it might cause some suspicion about us if we're openly looking for a dangerous organization and plus if we stop to ask every person we're bound to be recognize by somebody."

"I said a few people! But anyway if you have a better idea go right ahead tell me the game plan." Calem retort getting a little annoyed, this isn't the first time they been on different page before.

"Look I want to save them as bad as you do but blowing our cover isn't going make things any easier for us to find them." Serena argue, a little frustrated with her husband need to rush into things but she can't blame him she too felt like she need to be direct in their investigation. "I think it's best to look for clues on the sidelines."

"And how does that work exactly?"

"By keeping our eyes open, comparing notes with Nate and the others everyday on the holo, and stealthily following whatever lead we come across." She answer empathising on the word stealthily.

"Ok we'll do it your way." He obliged he personally doesn't agree with her methods but he'll try it out. For now. "Let's first get ourselves a tent before we forget again."

"Yeah that's our top priority today and some new clothes." She said the last part quickly and quietly, hoping he would just go along with it but he didn't.

"Ok first of all we're on a budget, only the importances."

"We have a combination of at least 500,000 poke dollars I'm sure we can spend a little on the miscellanea." She counter but ignoring her he continue.

"Secondly if you really think keeping our cover is that damn important then we should at least keep away from flashy clothes." Calem pointed out.

"Whatever fine." Serena pouted, she wanted to argue but sadly he has a point she would buy something to make her stand out from the crowd. Stopping at the crosswalk Calem press the crosswalk button waiting patiently for the cars to stop. As they waited a faint police siren could be heard. "You hear that?"

"Yeah." Calem replied him and Serena look right, down the street where it was coming from as some other people in the area did the same. From the corner of a building a squad of police cars race down the street being lead by the familiar blue hair woman on her motorcycle, other cars pulled over to the side getting out of their way. While passing Calem and Serena quickly counted the number of police cars before they could no longer see it when they all turn a corner.

"There's 6 cars." Serena muse.

"Yep something might be going down." Calem observed although it was kinda hard to tell 6 police cars isn't a lot if something really bad was happening then there would be more, then again 6 cars isn't a small number if there's more than one police in each of them. "Let's check it out." Before he could go running off Serena pulled him back keeping a tight grip on his arm.

"Hey we're suppose to keep our heads down remember!" She reminded him.

"I know but if its something the police can't handle by themselves then its our legal responsibility to help especially if somebody life is on the line." He said in a serious tone as he yank his arm from her grip.

"I don't know about legal." She said skeptically. Unlike him she has faith that the police can take care whatever problem it may arises.

"Scratch that as strong trainers it's our moral responsibility!" Calem slowly backed away it didn't matter if she disagreed with him he already made up his mind. Getting a annoyed sigh from her he took that as a yes and went ahead to chase the siren as she follow suit. Jumping up a bit he clap the hidden buttons on the side of the attachable roller skates around his boots releasing the wheel from under it, skating away as Serena did the same a sec later with hers.

A couple minutes later...

Inside the bottom of the elevator shaft Alice stared up in the darkness the echoing noise of a pokemon battle could be heard but stop about 5 seconds ago. "You better have gotten her back." She said to herself since she could no longer hear anything she assume the battle is over she just hope she gets her shiny pokemon back. Suddenly she could hear her Metang roar her first thought was the battle must still be continuing but when it got louder she didn't know what to make of that until she saw faintly visible the bottom of a elevator falling above her, at the very last second she manage to react fast enough to jump out of the way and slid on her side as the elevator made a loud impact to the ground, metal pieces and parts flying everywhere as the roar from her Metang cease. "What the f-FUCK!?" She curse. She felt as if her life just flash before her eyes.

"What happen!" Alex from inside the break room shouted demanding a answer.

"One of the elevator fell down!" She shouted back as she felt around her body making sure she was still in intact. Hearing a pain groan nearby she followed it to the crash elevator climbing on top of it she look through the hatch to see her steel type pokemon knock out. "You damn idiot getting bested by two smaller pokemons!" Anger flared in her eyes as she return Metang back in its pokeball. "I knew I should have sent out the big guy!"

Alex continue to hack into the secret entrance of the snack machine as fast as he can on his little laptop device. "If they didn't know we're in here they do now." Jeffy said a little too relax as he paced around, whistling in a specific tone.

"You know something you're right!" Alex agree, not seeing a reason to continue sneaking in quietly he unplug his device from the snack machine door, stood up and sent out his buffalo pokemon called Bouffalant from his ultraball across the room.

"Bouffalant!" Bouffalant cried out his species name showing he's ready for anything.

"Horns use Head Charge!" Alex order hitting the front of the snack machine to show his target then back away along with Jeffy.

"Bouf!(Yes sir!)" Obeying Alex not questioning why he's attacking a vending machine he charge head first to it picking up momentum half way there, he slam through the machine wreaking it into scraps as numerous amount of junk food flew everywhere and creating a hole in the wall, through it was the secret room. having a now open force entrance it set off the an alarm through the whole building.

"Thanks Horns." Returning him back into his ultraball and back on his belt Alex walk over to the hole almost too casually as if not caring the alarm is notifying their presences. "That was differently easier." He really wish he could do that all the time instead of always sneaking around. There he could see in the secret room the thing he been looking for sitting in a glass case, the orb. A step closer in starting a new life with Flare and his pokemons. Alex enter the smaller circular room there were machines, paperwork, and some other stuff in the room all dedicated to the research of this one gray orb.

"Captain!" A male Void member called out in his ear piece in his right ear.

"What is it?" He ask pressing the the button on the ear piece to reply back.

"The police, we can hear them coming!"

"What!?" Alex panic he knew the police would be coming when Horns broke in the room but already their here? Cussing he order the Void member to tell the left behind members to ready the chopper back at camp while the rest get ready to ambush the police when they arrive. Alex ran over shattering the glass case with his fist, grabbing ahold of the gray orb inside. Its energy could be felt just touching it. "We need to move!" He shouted as he and Jeffy ran over to the elevator while Alice climb back inside, getting in he read on the scanner screen: INTERNAL TAMPERING IN SYSTEM DETECTED ACCESS TO FLOOR LEVEL DENIED. "Of course." He said unsurprisingly, there's always something to make things harder for him.

"Oh shit what are we going to do?" Alice blurted out.

"Do any of you guys have a flying type pokemon strong enough to carry one of you at a time in here?" Alex ask as he climb up through out the hatch followed by Jeffy then Alice.

"I have one but he may be a little too big to carry us in here." Alice said as she stood up on top of the elevator with them, she could have just use Metang to fly up if it wasn't knock out.

"I have my Yanmega." Jeffy said as he send out his giant green dragon fly looking pokemon in the air.

"Yanmega!" Yanmega cried out, it's quick wings buzzy blindly.

"Yanmega can carry a person?" Alex ask, unsure.

"Of course." Jeffy answered, confidently.

"Good, Yanmega can carry both you guys up." Alex said. They were about to ask what about him until they got their answer when he jump up on the thick cable wire in the center and started climbing up fast with ease while still holding the orb in his arm. "I think it be faster if I just climb up."

"Sir do you need me to hold that thing for you?" Jeffy ask a bit concern but for the orb in his arm not really for his leader. If the orb break then their all in trouble from the boss.

"Nope." Alex shouted he was already 5 floor up from them and continue to keep up the pace.

"I don't know what they put him on, but I want in." Jeffy quip.

(Type Pov)

"Why is there so many motorcycle people out here today?" I said to myself, looking out the window I see lots of people in cool black motorcycle uniform hanging around from across the street staring back at the now noisy building because of the alarm. Because the noise is pretty loud it intensifying my headache with every beep. Something about them seem a little shady but I couldn't really think at the moment.

"Are they here?" Professor Kelsey yelled over the alarm, she was still doing something important on her computer.

"No not yet." I said back. I hope the police come here fast I'm getting a little unnerved here I don't know why hackers would go through all this trouble just so they can get into a break room but it's making Kelsey act really weird and worrying, and that made me worry as well. "Ah!" I yelp when out of nowhere Abby Teleport in front of my foot, surprise I fell backwards on my butt. Kelsey glance back at me and Abby but made a little reaction to it, and continue typing away on her computer.

"Type Team Void is trying to steal the orb!" Abby yelled.

"What!" Both me and Kelsey exclaim, Kelsey now looking away from her screen.

"Yes Team Void is here." Abby confirm as she went to my side and quickly push me back up on my feet.

"What orb!?" I ask as happy as I may be for Abby to finally talk to me again right now is a bad time to be thinking that, very bad people are here which could only mean trouble. At least we know who the hackers are. I'm not sure now knowing who they are even made the situation better.

"Don't you remember what Mrs Gene told us about?! The thing they ran off with in MoonLight Den." Abby explain clicking my brain in place recalling that conversation we had with Gene but now I have more questions than answers like what the heck is Kelsey doing with one of those orbs?

"Wait how do you even know about the orb I have!?" Kelsey ask, so shocked she started to turn pale for some reason.

"Well..." Abby trail off with a guilty expression hearing a noise we all turn our attention to Luna spreading the elevator door open, wearing some kind of red strap around her shoulder also I could see the interior of the elevator behind her. Did she just climb down?

"I know the elevator isn't working but why is she not up in the dome?" I ask looking back at Abby, her head hanging down.

"As you might recall for some odd reason the orb from MoonLight Den could be the cause of my telepathy messing up, I can also sense it. So feeling the familiar energy from the Den I sorter followed it. All the way down with Luna." She explain. That certainly explain why she was acting strange a couple of times here but I can't understand is why didn't she tell me this earlier! I guess she really is that mad at me.

"You can sense the orb!" Kelsey yelled absolutely astonished, jumping up from her seat. I was about to ask her what she meant by that, Abby is psychic type I wouldn't be surprise by something like that, but hearing the sirens we all race over to the window there we could see Officer Jenny skidding her motorcycle to a stop on the street along behind her some other officers in their cars. Officer Jenny is she another twin like Nurse Joy or is she now here in Kasken City? Man it be crazy if her family also have lots of twins too and all working the same job, regardless it's a relief their here. Kelsey has already told them about the hacker on the phone and where they all are, all she needs to do is provide access to the elevator for them on her computer so in other words we just sit tight and we'll be alright.

Abby being the smallest of everyone in the room needed to jump up on the edge of the window to see outside once she did she gasp. Uh that's not good. "Behind you!" She yelled as loud as possible while waving her arms up and down but not being able to hear her the polices got out of their cars and followed Officer Jenny here.

"Abby what's-"

"That's Team Void!" She interrupted me as she continue to try and get their attention. I look all around but I couldn't see any Void guys out there but then I remember, those motorcycle guys across the street! It was my turn to gasp all of them had started walking casually to the polices, just as they got halfway here the motorcycle people quickened their pace at this point as some people in regular clothes appeared out behind the poke bushes on the lawn they obviously are just more Void guys joining in with them, increasing the group to about two dozens or so! Kelsey must have just notice them because she now just gasp.

"Snealsel Sel!" Luna cried out as she unlock the window and pushed it halfway up and help Abby to try and warn them through the very loud alarm, not wanting to be completely useless I stuck my head out and yelled with them finally getting the gaze of one young female police. We all pointed out behind them, she look seeing the now sprinting bad guys behind them trying to get the surprise attack. Not wasting a second the female police alerted the rest just in time to send out their pokemons in a organized line between them most of them had either a Arcanine a very big orange and black strip dog or its devolved smaller version of it, Growlithe.

Some of the regular looking guys sent out their pokemon while most of the motorcycle guys lunge forward at the police's pokemon each using various attack at them just like a pokemon would do! One of them with a rather large belly shape body discard his helmet to shoot a huge gush of water at a Arcanine called Hydro Pump if I remember the name correctly, revealing the attacker it's face blue and a wide face features with a big mouth (Seismitoad) its a pokemorph! But I already figure that out a few seconds ago. The polices so far is doing a great job battling Team Void I think part of that being Officer Jenny great leadership but I'm not quite sure since we can't really hear anything but this darn alarm! As good as they are through Team Void outnumber them to about 2/3, the polices pokemon taking multiple attacks at once by different pokemons, that's not fair! Lots of Void guys who stood behind the battle line snuck around the fight, the police saw this but had to painfully ignore them since they were too occupied with the others to do anything about it.

"We have to help stop them!" Kelsey exclaim as she pulled me somewhere by my arm followed by Abby and Luna but not liking what she just said I pulled out of her tight grip on me.

"Whoa no we don't!" I argued, I backed away from her as she look at me with a blank expression. "They can handle them, themselves." I'm not quite sure if I really believe my own words but what I do believe is my time spent back on the island I watch a lot news trying to learn of the world I missed for 13 years as much as I can, the news sometimes talk about Team Void and the destruction they caused in a region called Kalos, they are solely responsible for destroying a gym name the Prisms Tower there. Their dangerous people and I don't want to get into a fight with them.

Kelsey sigh but what looks like to be acceptance, she walks over to her computer and calmly type a couple of key buttons with one hand turning off the alarm in the whole building. Thank you aunt, man that loud noise was beginning to be unbearable. "I'm sorry Type it's wrong for me to have thought of endangering you like that, you're just a kid." Suddenly she chuckle. "I'm supposes to be the smartest person in Sloka but even smart people can be stupid in their own ways." Now with a grim look she quickly walk towards the kitchen.

"Where are you going?" I said running up next to her with Abby and Luna following close behind me.

"I still have to stop them." She replied to me as we now enter the kitchen but before she went any further I block her path with my body, my arms wide open. "What are you doing?"

"You can't fight them you going get hurt!" I yell I don't just care about my own health I care about everyone safety in this room!

Despite my attempt of stopping her she gave me a reassuring smile but when she spoke I could pick up a hint of uncertainty. "Type I'm been through worse and I'm not just saying that. I have to stop them if I don't they can harm people with my orb."

"What is that thing, really?" I ask but for some reason I can tell I'm not going like the answer.

She pause a bit, her smile disappearing. "In the wrong hands a possible weapon." With that she gently push me aside and started to climb out of the window to some kind of platform outside with stairs that leads down and up (fire escape ladder), as much as I want to to stop her I can't, she's just doing what's right. But why does the right thing has to be so dangerous?

"Why are you going that way?" I said dumbfounded by her choice of a exit.

"There's no stair here and I would use the elevator but I need it all to be shut down to slow down the hackers who's stealing the orb as we speak." Kelsey said as she turn around to leave, before she did she look back at me with a smile. "In the unlikely event something does happen to me you know permanently, I just want to say while it lasted it was a pleasure meeting you. You're a good kid Type I knew the very moment I saw you, and Abby your trainer cares a lot about you I don't think he would ever hurt you intentionally." After those last words she left in a hurried, we may not be able to see her but we can clearly hear her running down the steps until she finally must have reach the ground.

Now it's just me, Abby, and Luna all of us speechless in silent as we listen to the loud battle taking place outside. I notice both of them breathing hard as if they been into a fight recently but what really tip me off is the obvious tare marks on Abby pink hoodie, I wanted to ask about it but I'm a little too shame of myself for not trying harding in stopping Kelsey from fighting those guys so instead I wonder out of the kitchen back to the main room. "What are you doing!?" Abby yelled along with Luna in her poke language at least that's what I'm assuming Luna saying too.

"What can I do?" I said back emotionlessly as I stop and look back at the anger Kirlia, her hands placed around her hips.

"You can go help your aunt by stopping Team Void." She said sternly, walking up to me with her anger eyes I however showed her no emotion in mines. Yay she's mad at me again *sigh*.

"I can't." I replied in a defeated tone.

"Type didn't you hear what Kelsey said about the orb can be use as a weapon?"

"Yeah I know."

"Then why aren't you doing anything about it!"

"Because I don't want anything bad to happen to you!" I yelled losing my patient for a moment but seeing I caught Abby off guard I took a deep breath and I continue with a calm voice mixed with frightfulness. "This isn't just some trainer battle we have with the others these are bad guys the same one's that been terrorizing Kalos and its not just you being critically harm I'm worry about." Just as I gesture to Muncher pokeball in my pocket a beam of light shot out of my pocket curving down to the ground, Muncher appeared next to Abby and Luna out from the light he look at me with his usually happy demeanor.

"Munchlax Lax Munchlax!" Muncher said looking really confident.

"He said he's willing to take that risk." Abby translated.

"Snealsel." Luna soon said.

"Her too." Abby translated.

Then another beam shot out from my pocket sending out Gastly in the air, frighten by his presences I quickly back up away from him only to miss step and fall backwards on my butt, again. He smirk evilly as if he's up to something bad I hope not. "Gastly."

"Him three." Abby translated.

"Huh!?" I couldn't believe this Gastly wants to help as well? I thought he was a jerk. "Why would you help me?" I ask but he just replied with a I don't really know shrug.

"Gastly Ly Gas."

"Because he feels like it." Abby translated kinda bluntly. Well that's not a very specific reason but you know something knowing Team Void is here at the lab differently makes Gastly feel a little less scarier in fact I'm kinda glad he wants to help out. That still doesn't mean I'm convince to go out there.

"And me fourth." Abby said looking straight in my eyes including everybody else but I look away avoiding her gaze, I'm really impress how brave all of them are but I can't risk them getting badly hurt I just can't, I don't think I'll ever be able to forgive myself if that happens. "Type I know you care too much about our safety but think of it like this if we don't take the risk to help then other people could get even more hurt in the future by whatever their planing to do with that orb. Innocent people Type, who needs your help. Trainers like you who cares just as much for their pokemons like you do with us might get hurt if Team Void gets away with that potential weapon and trust me when I say that orb is powerful. I can feel it."

I want to think of something else to say anything to argue her point, but I couldn't as much as hate to admitted she's right we're not the only ones in the world here that can be victims of Team Void, we need to act now while there's still a chance! I have to do something, I have to make sure they don't run off with that orb and use it for evil. "You're right!" I burst out looking back at them each one of them looking as pump up as I feel right now as Abby gave me a proud smirk. "I have to stop them!"

"No." Abby suddenly said I look down at her curiously while she smile she held my right hand with both her soft small palms. "We'll all stop them."

"Of course we'll stop them." I smile back, I'm really happy not just because she doesn't seem angry at me anymore but no matter what I can count on her to always be there for me. As well as everyone else of course but it's different, it's hard to explain but Abby's just special to me. She's like a missing part of me.

"Let's go!" I yell while everyone else yell back in their poke speech probably on the lines of yeah let's do it.

As I retook my hand back I was about to get going to the window where Kelsey left from but Abby loudly cleared her throat hinting she has more to say I look back at her, she looked really offended but then I realizes she's messing with me when her lips curve into a smile then spoke in a playful voice. "Forgetting something?" She held out her arms to me, I smirk knowing what she wanted I pick her up from her hips turn her around and put her on my shoulder.

I can now feel that missing part of me is now full and boy I'm glad to have her back on my shoulder I was really down earlier when she wouldn't even let me talk to her let alone sit on me. "Ok team let's move!" I order and we headed out from the window in the kitchen onto the platform on the side of the building, we all race down the stairs to a lower platform under it while Gastly just disappeared from sight as he just flew straight down through the stairs and platform by the time I made it half way down he'll probably be to the ground already. Why does Kelsey private floor has to be near the top of the building, I'm little too scare to even check how high above I am from the ground here, all I can say I'm pretty high up and knowing that is unsettling enough.

"I'm sorry Type." Abby regretful voice filled my head, I'm little confuse what she meant but assuming she wanted this to be private I talk to her in my mind.

"What for?" I ask its a little hard to pay attention to her through in our current situation while running down the stairs.

"For being a fucking idiot." She loudly growl at herself outside of our mind. Realizing she's talking about her bad mood this morning I quickly began taking the blame instead of her.

"No I should be the one apologizing Abby!"

"What?"

"You heard me its my fault."

"Type you don't even know why I was so angry with you!" She shouted in my head I guess she thinks worsening my headache is suppose to prove her point. But I understand she feels bad except its not her fault.

"I should have!- I should have payed closer attention, I should have seen the signs earlier but I do now." I explain even through I can't see her face I can feel her surprise when her arms tighten around my forehead. "Can we please just focus on what we're going to do first before we continue."

"R-Right." She agreed.

When we all finally made it to the bottom platform I can see Gastly waiting with a bore expression in the alley at the bottom of a small ladder leading up to the platform we're on. I eagerly climb down first with Abby to the bottom glad to be close to the ground again. After Muncher slid down it up next was Luna she climb down her legs started shaking just a bit I didn't think much of it when she seem to regain control and made her way down with no difficulty but without warning she miss step and fell thankfully for her I caught her body with both arms. "Snealsel." Luna growl at herself it was then I saw under this red band she got from wherever a claw wound across her chest it was the size of Abby tare on her jacket I wanted to ask what happen but later when I have the chance.

"You're hurt so stay behind me." I told her in serious tone, until I find her trainer she's my responsibility. Once Luna nodded in response I gently put her down on her feet and all five of us quickly made our way out of the allay.

Arriving around the corner we see the harsh battle between the officers and Team Void up on the lawn, lots of the pokemon shaped bushes around them were now in flames adding to the craziness of that battle as many special attacks were thrown then dodge as the attacks hit something else that was unlucky enough to be in it's path. As much as I want to help the officers I must first help Kelsey with keeping the bad guys from steeling the orb as it seem to be the most important goal.

As we run to the entrance I ask Abby to give me a honest answer on her health, she said she could be better but she still can fight. I'm little concern about pushing her too much the claw mark on her jacket and Luna told me their were fighting a bigger pokemon then them probably one of the hacker's pokemon. Abby may be strong but like everyone she isn't invincible so I may have to take that under consideration when choosing my first pokemon to bring into the battle. Now it brings me to Muncher, he isn't the most reliable like Abby but he's someone who can take some punishment which is great with his newest move Screech I can sharply lower my opponent defense crippling them a bit and his most powerful\weakest attack is Metronome great for turning the tide of the battle but it's what makes him unreliable with its unpredictable attacks. Moving on to Gastly he's a ghost type pokemon I don't know much about him but I do know Abby had a hard time beating him and the attacks of his moves is strong, but I don't know the name of those moves *sigh* too bad Mrs Gene only taught me about pokemon types and not the names of attacks. And lastly Luna she's the least I know of capability in combat and because of her current condition its unlikely I'll use her at all. Then again who knows.

Knowing it was stupid to not at least learn the names of Gastly and Luna attacks I stop just outside the entrance and ask them about it with the help of Abby translations I got the names of their moves and a very fast basic explanation what it does. I look at my team silently asking them if their ready nodding their heads in conformation and getting light neck rub from Abby soft hand for her conformation I turn to the door taking in a deep breath I open it.

Just like outside, inside is equally as chaotic with many voices shouting attack orders the only difference is the defenders fighting the bad guys are Kelsey co-workers the scientists, their pokemons look equally as strong as Team Void. This one scientist has a tough looking fox pokemon with blond fur and nine long tales (Ninetails) fighting that yellow fur pokemorph lady I remember seeing at MoonLight Den (Jolteon-morph) she's the one who put Dereak in the wheelchair! Yelling out Flamethrower the blond fox follow it's trainer order and let loose a powerful breath of fire at the pokemorph who instantly jump up out of the way with great speed, yet she made it look so easy to do. Then still in the air she use Thunderbolt blasting electric from her body at the blond fox lasting for 3 long seconds then landing back on the ground the pokemorph with blazing eyes ran up to the hurt fox probably going in for now a physical attack, the fox recovering from the last attack sent another Flamethrower covering the pokemorph head to toe in fire, she scream but not in pain no in pure rage her shadow within the flame only made her look like the beast that must be living inside such a violent looking creature. She grab the fox by her muzzle stopping the Flamethrower then threw the pokemon over her shoulder across the room, slamming it into the wall. Why Dereak think he could take her on with his own strength is beyond me.

Looking away from that battle I spot Kelsey in a pokemon battle of her own on the opposite side of me between us were the many other battles, its like a mini war here! Kelsey has with her a strange looking pink pokemon floating in mid air that kinda resemble a balloon shape pokemon moving in small quick motions (Porygon-Z) fighting against a bull looking pokemon (Bouffalant) and a guy in a lab coat she's battling with has a gray glowing sphere in his arms it was then I realize it's the orb! This is the first time I've seen an orb with my eyes. Why would these guys want it so badly, what makes it so special? "Kirlia Kirlia!" Abby shouted in poke speech as she pointed at Kelsey, her telepathy must not be working because we're so close to the orb now but I still understood what Abby was saying we need to help Kelsey. I ran to her to give whatever assistance she may need passing by the few other hazardous battles ducking my head as I did for the fear of losing it from the random attacks being flew around.

"Kelsey!" I called out to her, arriving to her side with my team.

"Type?" Kelsey said casting me a disbelieving glance but look back to her battle I could've sworn I saw a small smirk on her concern face.

(No Pov)

"Ice Beam!" Yell Kelsey as her Porygon-Z dodge to the side from the incoming sharp rocks being shot from Bouffalant Stone Edge then following the professor order it shot a beam of ice from its mouth hitting Bouffalant right in the face as it was push back from the force. Bouffalant stood strong from the attack and cried out its species name when the ice attack cease away.

Captain Alex notice the shiny Kirlia is back but this time with a boy who looks unsure what to do. "Must be it's new trainer." He thought as he went back to battle mode and told Horns to use Revenge, Bouffalant body began steaming as it charge at Porygon-Z, the pink pokemon flew up higher to avoid the super effective attack knowing better to not attack it while Revenge is in use because it will just power it up, however Bouffalant as heavy as it may look jump up at a surprising height of 10 feet off the ground and headbutted Porygon-Z whole body the super effective attack sent Porygon-Z flying away and landing near Kelsey feet. Kelsey pokemon wasn't knock out but it was too badly hurt to even get back up.

"Gon." Porygon-Z weakly cried out like it was apologizing to Kelsey.

"It's ok." Kelsey sigh as she withdraw her injure pokemon in its black Poke Ball called a Luxury Ball. Tucking the ball in her coat took out another Luxury Ball and sent out her pokemon yellow and blue fur pokemon in front of her.

"Manectric!" It roar out as it got in a threatening pouncing pose. Kelsey is already down to her third pokemon this guy she's battling is much stronger than anyone else here, she couldn't even knock out one of his pokemon yet. She knows if this keeps up she's going to lose and fast.

"Give up and spare the shame and suffering your other pokemons will face." Alex said.

"Never! You're not leaving with that orb!" Kelsey said angrily while Alex remain calm and casual.

"You can't win my pokemon been through years of harsh battling, this here, your pokemon." Alex and Horns look at each other as they chuckle in amusement. "Isn't even worthy to be called practice." Alex finish.

Kelsey is never the type to be anger easily but when someone mocks her pokemons well she doesn't appreciate that at all, curling her hand into a fist she whisper to Type in a evenly voice to pay close attention that he may learn something, before he could ask what it was she shouted out her first attack. "Wild Charge!" Being surrounded in electric Manectric charge forward at Horns. Treating this as a challenge of strength the buffalo pokemon charge forward to Manectric with a Head Charge and Alex did nothing to stop it.

Seconds before meeting mid way Kelsey pulled out her necklace hiding within her shirt the sight of the red jewel hanging on it made Alex heart skip a beat it was then he quickly look at Manectric and there camouflaging under its yellow fur neck a yellow color collar with a jewel on it that would be exactly the same as Kelsey ones if it wasn't yellow and blue. "Oh shit Horns retreat away!" It wasn't just a jewel it was a Mega Stone. The Bouffalant try to stop but the buff pokemon was too late it couldn't slow down in time.

"Mega!" Kelsey shouted, closing her eyes shut as a rotating pink light radiated from both her and Manectric Mega Stone then reaching to blinding level a pink solid ball of light appear around Manectric as it still use Wild Charge then a millisecond before impacting on the Bouffalant the pink ball shatter into nothing, the power from it cause a shockwave of air to hit everyone as if a small bomb went off and inside it a stronger Manectric appeared. It's fur shape into a giant lighting bolt making it look much bigger then it really was and the bigger electric attack surrounding it prove to mean Manectric Wild Charge is much stronger. Colliding head first into the Bouffalant it instantly got KO by that super strong attack and sent the heavier pokemon flying over Alex crashing down to the floor. "Your not the only one whom has a fair share of battles." Kelsey commented feeling very good about her self in finally taking out one of his pokemon but the battle is far from over and tricks like that only work once.

Type was absolutely speechless along with some of his party he knew about Mega Evolution from Mrs Gene but only a few in the world has the right material to perform such a powerful ability. Who would have guess his nutty foster aunt would be able to do that?

Cussing under his breath Alex return Horns back into his ultra ball, he wasn't expecting to be facing a mega. Today just gotten much more harder now, a mega pokemon is a real pain to deal with... unless he use's a mega as well. "Flare come here I need your help with a mega!"

"Yes sir!" Flare obliged in a professional voice over his ear piece.

The mega Manectric growl at Alex as static of electric spark off its body. "Hurry and send out your next pokemon or better yet give me the orb!" Kelsey shouted as her Manectric roar in agreement.

"I'm sorry miss but I need this way more then you." Alex said in a fake apologizes tone, he look over to the entrance allowing himself to smile, there he could see his pokemorph Blaziken in her full motorcycle uniform running towards him and jumping over a battle between a scientist and a Team Void nearby, landing in front of Alex. Flare and the Manectric glare each other down not showing an ounce of holding back. "Let's see how you hold up against my strongest!"

Flare look back at Alex, he couldn't see her face behind the tainted black helmet but he knew she's ready, both nodded to each other and soon close their eyes together focusing on something. Rolling up his sleeves he reveal his bracelet with the pink mega stone attached to it on his wrist. It started glowing pink along with Flare own red one on her wrist as well once the solid ball of light in clasp around Flare it shatter away just like Manectric creating a shockwave of air hitting everything, Type could feel the difference in power of the two mega unlike Manectric, Flare shockwave almost knock him back. "Agh!" Flare cried out.

Flare transformation didn't just change her physical appearance it also affected the wardrobe she's wearing, her red and black motorcycle helmet is drastically alter to a more triangle beak shape with now three holes on her head allowing her big fur feathers to stick out, the tight black sleeves vanish from her uniform exposing her arms and the long strings of flame coming from her wrist. She open up her helmet showing just her eyes, she glare at her electric opponent and it did the same as both began circling one another.

Type was busy thinking of a plan he couldn't just do nothing, he has to get that orb but now with a mega pokemorph on that guys side it's going make things a little more harder, hopefully Kelsey Manectric can stop him he thought. He pay no mind at Abby growling assuming she was stating her dislike for the mega pokemorph but then feeling a nudge from Muncher shook him out of his thinking, Muncher pointed behind him where the rest of his team was staring at before he could turn around a women voice faintly familiar call out.

"Hey you little shit!" The women cursed at Type when he turn back he knew exactly who she was it's Abby's ex master Alice and she looks quite tick. Alice has just beaten her opponents Poliwhirl a blue round pokemon with a whirl black patten on its big white belly with her Trevenant a creepy walking ghost tree pokemon it's red cyclops eye really didn't help this pokemon look friendly and the way it was looking at its fainted water opponent isn't reading mercy when the young male scientist quickly return his Poliwhirl back to prevent anymore harm however Trevenant now turn its attention to him.

"Give that shiny back!" Alice commanded as she took a step forward as Type took a step back almost bumping into Kelsey who was trying to her very hardest in keeping her Manectric from being hit by Flare ridiculously strong attacks and at the same time get a hit in on the pokemorph but it was becoming increasing difficult as Flare seem to become faster by each passing second, the two mega literally bounce off of everything as they attack each other and avoid each other attacks.

(Type Pov)

"This is your last chance, give her to me or else." Alice threaten but she's crazy if she's thinks I'm going give her my friend!

"No Abby's with me!" I said sternly as Abby growl holding onto me tighter while Muncher and Luna stood in front of me in a defensive stance.

"You name it?" Alice said in disbelief almost like she was disgusted by it. Does she really think Abby is some kind of object that it's inappropriate to name her? The mentality of people like her is very interesting, not right of course but interesting never the less. "You may have evolve her but she'll never grow to be a powerful pokemon with a kid like you, don't you agree... 'Abby'?" She ask in a rhetorical manner but Abby responded with a disagreeing growl making the woman scowl. "Hmph fine let's do it the hard way then, Trevenant!" She gesture at the defeated scientist the tree pokemon is currently cornering up against the wall then shockingly after nodding to Alice the Trevenant cast a purplish orb called Shadow Ball at the defenseless man hitting the late 30 year old in the chest, exploding on impact it slam him to the wall, he fell on his face groaning in agonizing pain.

I wanted to go make sure he was ok or at least as ok you can be after being hit by an pokemon attack, but before I could do that the Trevenant look at me ready to do the same to me if I even think to move an inch, with it's six root legs it made its way in front of Alice in a battle stance. "Trevenant!" It cried out.

"I'm giving one last second chance you brat, give me my pokemon back." Alice said grimly holding out her hand expecting me to do so but no way.

"She's doesn't belong to you." I said in the most fearless voice I can act out but my traitorous body languages was giving me away and the death glare I'm getting from my opponent is frightening I can only guess the many evil things she done with her creepy Trevenant.

"Shadow Ball!" Alice shouted out and before I knew it Trevenant sent that attack my way the surprise of her not even waiting for me to get ready and the fear of feeling the same pain that poor guy went through, kept my legs from moving but out of nowhere a force crashed into my shoulder pushing me and Abby to the side I fell down hearing the Shadow Ball hit something else instead. I look over to see Gastly knock out next to Luna and Muncher trying to aid it by waking it back up but I don't think he'll be getting back up anytime soon.

"Gastly." I'm truly lost for words here. He took a super effective attack for me, I never knew someone so scary can be noble I guess its my fault for not giving him a chance like I should have last night. "Thank you." I said quietly to myself as my blood started boiling over Alice dishonest battle tactics, she didn't give me a chance to at least pick my which pokemon to use! Now that anger is outweighing my pervious fears about her I decided to not wait for Trevenant to attack again, I'm in trainer mode now. I walk up facing her across from me, giving Kelsey some space. Almost without even thinking I shouted. "Icy Wind!" To Luna, she nodded and jump into the battle and blew out a wind of ice at Trevenant. Using its arm Trevenant block its face from the ice attack however it seems to be in pain. I may not be adept to this whole pokemon battle but I certainly can put two to two together like the fact Trevenant is obviously a grass type maybe even a ghost as well, making Luna, a ice and dark type resistance to its Shadow Ball and the possible grass moves it may have. She's my best and only chance of taking Trevenant out but I gotta be careful I can't expect her to function like she's in peak condition because she's not.

Being order by Alice to use Will-O-Wisp Trevenant recover his stance back from Luna attack although now cover in ice a bit, the cyclop tree shot out a purple fireball from its mouth I try to get Luna to jump to the side but it was too late the fire hit the floor in front of Luna but it didn't explode like I assume instead the fire spread into a ring surrounding me, Abby, and Luna leaving a Gastly and Muncher outside. I can feel the almost painful heat even as I quickly move to the center near Luna. This isn't good we're trap by the 4 foot flame around us and Luna's a ice type she must be really feeling the heat more than me and Abby but so far she looks fine.

As she use's Agility by my order stretching her body with a pink light glowing from her, Trevenant on Alice order also use a stat move called Growth the tree pokemon started to growing bigger by at least 25% of its original sizes. "Trevenant!" It cried out. Is it me or did its voice gotten deeper?

By then Luna has finish her Agility a sec earlier than Trevenant Growth and I quickly told her to use Icy Wind again. She jump out of the fire ring, in mid air blew the Icy Wind at Trevenant but it must have easily predicted my choice of attack, it jump up over the Icy Wind lunging at Luna as Alice shouted Wood Hammer, a green light in the the shape of a giant hammer appeared around Trevenant left arm then swung it downward onto Luna who couldn't do anything but tuck her head into her arms to reduce some pain.

WHACK

Luna was sent slamming into the ground groaning in pain at least I think I heard her groaning, I can hadly hear myself think with all these other battles around me especially my 'aunt' Kelsey battle. "Luna!" I cried out hoping she wasn't too badly hurt, Trevenant landed with its Wooden Hammer still in use nearby of her as Luna tried desperately to stand back up. Oh no I'm already losing this badly! She's way more experience and powerful then Cab,Lisa,Chet,Dereak,Eren and even the gym leader Sarah I'm stuck in this fire ring unable do anything to help Luna I can't even withdraw her to safety in a Poke Ball because she's not my pokemon! Gastly is out cold, Abby's is weak against ghost moves, one wrong move and she can get knock out like Gastly, and Muncher- wait Muncher! Looks like it's time for my wild card. I really hope he doesn't use Explosion again.

(No Pov)

As Luna struggles to push herself up on her feet a shadow appear over her. She look up in horror at the Trevenant above her raises its Wooden Hammer up high above its head with a wicked smile. "Trevenant Trevenant Nant. (Well isn't this disappointing I was hoping you'll at least give me a challenge.)" Its voice suggesting to be a male.

Luna closes her eyes bracing herself for the pain when Trevenant raises it more back to slam it down on her but the pain never came instead she heard Type shouting out Metronome.

Trevenant didn't have a chance to finish Luna as Muncher blasted powerful pressure of water from his mouth called Hydro Pump at him, the force sent Trevenant flying up crashing in the ceiling. Once Muncher attack cease Trevenant landed back down on his root legs standing like nothing has happen, as strong as that attack was due to Trevenant type resistance and overall strongness it barely did anything to him. "So attacking with two pokemon at a time?" Alice scowl but then just brush it aside. "No matter my Trevenant can take on two at a time without any assistant from my other pokemon." She said cockily. In a different situations Type would have felt dishonest for using two pokemon in a one on one fight it went against Mrs Gene teachings but in times like theses he can learn forgive himself later for breaking the good sport rules. Helping Luna up on her feet Muncher made sure she was alright getting a half heartily response from her she was fine didn't really convince him but he took it nevertheless. After Abby Teleported her and her trainer out of the Will-O-Wisp Type continue the battle with Luna using Icy Wind and Muncher using Metronome, Trevenant got hit by the Icy Wind but easily dodge the intense beam of light called Flash Cannon coming off of Muncher now shiny metal fur on his body.

Meanwhile nearby...

Calem and Serena race down the street on their roller skates taking a left turn there they see the parked police cars and can faintly hear the battle up ahead but not yet see it with the many poke shaped brushes blocking the view as well as for the ones that's on fire. "That doesn't look good." Serena said to her husband but he said nothing back as he was too busy thinking about solution to the many worst case scenario he could think up but none of those situation wasn't even close to what was happing now.

Continuing down the road the two now had a better view front of the lab and could see the battle between the police and their opposer's outside of the lab. Both Calem and Serena knew exactly who those people are both the ones wearing the motorcycle uniform and not. "Its Team Void!" Calem yelled as he skated faster than ever leaving Serena behind just a bit as she desperately tried to get him to slow down.

"Wait Calem we're a team remember!" Serena reminded him but those words just bounce off of him, he's too focus on getting back his missing friends those Void people kidnapped. Serena curse under her breath something she rarely does but she's getting a bit sick of Calem new I can do everything myself attitude he got after he won the Pokemon League. Has he forgotten the people who help him get stronger in the first place or her helping him fight Team Flare?

Grabbing a regular pokeball from his belt he jump up high and threw the pokeball down behind at Team Void side where he was, sending out his blue froggy humanoid pokemon its long tongue being use as a scarf only adds to the ninja appearance it has. "Greninja Ja!?(Who's my opponent!?)" He cried out getting some of the attention of Team Void, forcing them to let their comrades deal with the police themselves. Catching his pokeball back he landed down onto the grass his roller skates yielded back up, taking this opportunity to strike first he yelled out at his pokemon to use Night Slash to a Heliolisk a yellow electric lizard using the move Charge order by its master to power up it's electric attack but Heliolisk wouldn't have a chance to attack or even finish it's Charge. At great speed Greninja ran up to Heliolisk a small glowing dark purple dagger appearing in his frog hands he slash his target face sending Heliolisk onto the ground, fainting not long afterwards. The master of the Heliolisk cussed returning his last usable pokemon back into its pokeball as two others decided to jump in from both side of Greninja, on the right is a Hypno pokemorph a yellow fur creature with a male suggestive face and a pendulum in his hand lunging at Greninja with a Headbutt, to his left is a flying scorpion looking pokemon called a Glisor flying down at Greninja claws first planning to use the move X-Scissor on him.

"Greninja use Water Shuiken on that pokemorph and grab him!" Calem yelled following the order exactly Greninja quickly threw a water compresses ninja star form from his hand at the Hypno man face, flinching a little from the attack was enough to catch the pokemorph by his shoulder and then on Calem new order Greninja turn around just in time to put Hypno in between him and the Glisor X-Scissor attack taking the super effective blow for Greninja and fainting on the spot. Tossing the pokemorph to the side Greninja use Water Shuiken hitting Glisor repeatedly with water stars all over its body as it got push back by each hit. The master of Glisor a somewhat young women shouted at her pokemon stupidity. (Even through Glisor was just doing exactly what she said.)

After the attack ceased and making some distance away from the hurt Glisor, Glisor shook its head recovering from the attack it look at Greninja in a battle stance across from it, ready for whatever attack Glisor may have. Its Void master angry hastily told her Glisor to use Thunder Fang, lunging at Greninja mouth first as its fangs grew a little bigger with electric static around it but before it could get within biting range Calem yell. "Smokescreen!" In a instant a black ball of substance appeared in Greninja hand, he threw it down hard on the ground creating a black cloud to envelop a wide radius of area around the water ninja, hiding him within. Despite losing sight of Greninja Glisor flew into the black cloud blindly chomping on nothing.

"Get out of there!" The Void women yelled at her Glisor but it was too late before Glisor could fly away a sharp pain ran across its chest causing it to yelp in pain, it was Greninja Night Slash that Glisor was hit with the force sent the winged scorpion flying out of the SmokeScreen recovering in mid air Glisor flew up to an comfortable height above the black cloud panting hard from the pain it was still feeling, it growl in frustration.

"Hmph... these Void cannon fodder are very disappointing where's their leader at? I have a score to settled." Greninja thought to himself with a bored expression as he waited patiently for his next order in the Smokescreen. He wasn't worry where Glisor is since he's able to see its shadow above him.

The Void woman angrily shouted out the move Tailwind to her pokemon, nodding Glisor summon a strong current of wind blowing behind it down at Greninja dispatching the Smokescreen, revealing where he is. "Now use X-Scissor!" Following its master command Glisor with the help of the powerful wind blowing behind it, it shot down like a bullet speeding at Greninja claw first.

"Use Water Shuiken up close!" Calem yelled, merely nodding Greninja effortlessly jump up high against the Tailwind as if it wasn't there, leaning his body back he dodge under Glisor X-Scissor as he pass higher up above it then Greninja using the force of the Tailwind and a little help of a gush of water produce from his hand push himself back down as he rotated himself in a blinding spinning motion like a big water blender. Glisor turn around back up with the intention of using its X-Scissor just wasn't fast enough before it even knew it the spinning Greninja came down slamming his Water Shuiken right into the flying ground type face.

Glisor was sent crashing into the ground from the super effective attack, getting yelled at by its master to get back up Glisor tried its very best to obey and push itself from the ground but soon found itself back where it was, it fainted as Greninja safely landed next Calem getting a pat on the head from his master\best friend. The Void woman glare and return Glisor back as she picked out her next pokemon to use against Calem. Some of the officers who witness this jaw dropped, how did this young man defeated three of these Void pokemon as if it was nothing? They just couldn't believe how more capable he is then them. Luckily for Calem they have yet to see through his disguise meaning his cover was still good as well for these Void grunts none of their faces looks familiar to the ones that kidnapped his friends back in Kalos.

Serena arrive still slightly annoyed being left behind just in time for the Void woman to send out her Grumpig a small purple and black psychic pig pokemon crying out in anticipation as it and Greninja got into a battle stance waiting for their masters order. "Thanks for waiting for your PARTNER!" Serena said sarcastically as she grab a pokeball from her belt ready to send out her pokemon as well.

"Hey I didn't have time to slow down these guys are kinda a priority!" Calem defended. He couldn't understand why Serena is all bent out of shape for he's just trying to stop Team Void from whatever their here doing.

"Whatever I'll handle her!" Serena sent out her Delphox, the humanoid fox witch pokemon waved her wooden wong around, the fire on the tip created a short red line wherever it went. "Go check that building! I'm sure something must be happing in there and Iron Fist is causing it!" Serena said as she locked eyes with her opposing opponent.

"Got it let's go Greninja!" Calem said as he and his pokemon sprinted around the battle mayhem happing on the front yard. "When I get my hands on you I swear I'm going make you pay Iron Fist!" Calem mumble bitterly, Iron Fist was the one responsible for kidnapping his friends and destroying the Prisms Tower. Some of the pokemorph in the middle of their own battle threw some range attacks at Calem and Greninja not wanting anyone to interfere with thier plan, both of them duck, dodge, and jump skillfully avoiding all the attacks until they finally made it over to the lab entrance.

Slamming the door open Calem see there's another mass battle taking place in here between the scientists and Team Void, it was something he was half expecting to see but one particular boy far across from him standing a little too close to a Will-O-Wisp with a shiny Kirlia on his shoulder caught his attention. "Type! What is he doing here!?" Calem couldn't believe it he thought this morning would be the last he saw of Type but here he is mixed up with Team Void and in a losing battle with one as well.

Luna and Muncher weren't faring up very well against Trevenant, Trevenant is much quickly on his feet then his hulky appearance suggest even with the frozen ice pieces from Icy Wind weighing its body down didn't stop it from being able to dodge Luna other Icy Wind attacks and Muncher random Metronome attacks\occasion state reducer. Muncher use the move Metronome then lunged at Trevenant now using the move Dragon Claw, his small claw extending in a glowing blue light Trevenant counter it by using Wood Hammer knocking Muncher away over to Luna on his back groaning weakly from the attack. "Snealsel!(Muncher!)" Luna cried out worrying, she went over to his side to help stand him up but he was as heavy as he looked making it difficult but him being to weak to help out by trying to stand up on his own is what really made it challenging. "Snealsel Snealsel!(Come on we need you!)" She begged and continue to do so until he finally comply, standing up on his own but it look like he was ready to fall over. "Snealsel?(How you feeling?)"

"Lax.(Fine.)" Muncher groan as he use Recycle, summoning a ghostly blue rice ball in his paw then quickly stuffed it into his mouth in one gulp. It wasn't as close to effective as an Oran berry but getting some energy from it is better than none.

Alice laugh evilly mocking the two pokemon along with Trevenant. Type was getting worrier by the second Alice is indeed a experience trainer with a tough pokemon on her side, there's no question about it that Alice is by far the strongest trainer he fought so far. He knew if he didn't change his tactic this battle is as good as lost. "Kirlia.(Type.)" Abby said looking upside down into his eyes with her determined ones.

"Go." Type nodded understanding what she wanted to do. Abby teleported off Type shoulder in front of Muncer and Luna keeping herself in between them and Trevenant. Alice seeing this laughed more.

"Since I'm such a nice person I won't complain about a three against one battle in fact its great! You know the old saying crushing three birds with one Wood Hammer. Trevenant use Growth!" Alice yell and Trevenant began growing again stopping at over 7 feet its sinister expression in its eye can make anyone feel uneasy especially to the three smaller pokemon opposing it, compare to them Trevenant is a giant. Muncher gulp, Trevenant was hard enough already now they gotta deal with it being bigger!

"Kirlia?(What's wrong?)" Abby ask noticing the hesitated look on him in the corner of her eyes.

"M-Munchlax.(N-nothing.)" Muncher said mustering up his must convincing voice he could but both Abby and Luna knew better. Before Luna could say something reassuring he continue. "Munchlax Munchlax Lax.(Type believes in me all I have to do is believe in him too.) He said in a much less fake brave voice and a much more realer one, because it was true.

"Kirlia Lia- Kir Kir(Well said Munchlax- I mean Muncher.) Abby spoke for the very first time to Muncher in a friendly calm tone. It almost lead him to believe Abby was possess due to her out of the blue change of character she never was this kind to him much less even acknowledge his name before. Luna chuckle sensing Muncher shock. On Type words the battle continue against Trevenant, the three fighting with all their might against the giant. Meanwhile with Professor Kelsey her battle was quite evenly match the outcome could go to either mega.

Her Manectric jump back dodging Flare incoming powerful downward flaming kicked called Blaze Kick, hitting the floor instead leaving a brunt crater in it. From within Manectric sent out a giant ball of electric above it called Discharge, wildly letting loose statics of electric everywhere it almost even hit its own trainer Kelsey! Avoiding the attack Flare jump up onto the chandeliers grabbing ahold of the chain, swinging around a bit. Alex yelled out Flamethrower and Flare breathe out a huge amount of fire at Manectric but it counter it by using Protect, the blue dome appearing around it, the Flamethrower engulfed Manectric blue shield. When Flamethrower ceased away Manectric shield disappear as well, Flare not wanting to give Manectric a breather or time to think jump down at it using the move Drain Punch, her fist glowing a shade of red. On Kelsey words Manectric use Wild Charge lunging up to Flare with its body letting a huge amount of electric. The attacks collided into each other Flare fist jam underneath Manectric as it headbutted Flare chest and shocked her too. The two was sent flying away from each other Flare landed next to her trainer still ready to go while on the other hand Manectric landed back on its feet but started to pant a bit a sign that it's energy is beginning to get exhausted soon.

"Where in the hell are the choppers!" Alex shouted taking his ear piece out just so he can scream into it.

"We're 90 seconds away sir!" One of his comrades said over his ear piece.

"Well make it in 60!" Alex commanded as he put the thing back in his ear. He's a little frustrated because even if they do beat everyone here all of Kasken officers is going be here soon and overpower them.

"Thunder!" Kelsey shouted. Manectric quickly summon a a huge black cloud above Flare, she saw this and jump away just in time as a huge bolt was shot down however she might as well had stayed in that spot because the bolt took a sharp curve but not at her, at Alex! Alex does have a quick reaction however the speed of Thunder is much quicker, the bolt hit the floor by Alex foot, exploding on impact.

"Alex!" Flare called out to him, running to his aid as the force sent him flying, while the orb in his arms was yank out of his grip, flying all the way over to Kelsey.

Seeing the orb heading over to Type Kelsey called out to him in a shrieking voice. Scared to death that the orb will shatter. "Type behind you the ORB!"

Type look away from his battle and up in the air he spots the flying orb flying his way. "I got it I got it I got it!" He said running backwards and in one leap he caught it with both hands, landing down on his back with it. "I have it!" He exclaim victoriously as he held it up.

"Great job!" Kelsey yell as she sigh in relief that the orb is currently self and not broken. She just has to make sure it stays that way.

"Munch LAX(Yeah bro TOUCHDOWN!)" Muncher yelled fist pumping the air as he made a critical mistake of taking his eyes off the battle. Trevenant being the optimistic he is was going to slam his Wood Hammer down at Muncher but luckily for him Abby lunge forward tackling Muncher to the ground as she used the move Teleport transporting them to a safe distance behind Trevenant by Luna. "Lax- Munchlax(Holy- thank you!)"

"Kirlia Kirlia Lia.(I just want you to know you are a damn idiot.)" Abby said harshly as she stood up dusting herself off.

"Munchlax Lax.(I'll just take that as a your welcome.)" Muncher said cheerfully as he sat up. Abby rolled eyes as she shot a Confusion at Trevenant who dodged it in time.

Before Type could stand up he notice that both his palms is stuck to orb. Getting up he tries a little harder then harder and harder, it was like his hands got super glued to it. "Ok I don't want it anymore." Freaking out he began shaking his arms in attempt to throw it.

"Type! What are you doing!?" Kelsey yelled in scolding tone, watching the sight of Type screwing around with the artifact.

"This thing is stuck to me!" Type yell back.

"What!"

While he continue to shake the orb like there's no tomorrow a light within the gray sphere started glowing, gradually getting brighter. By the time Type notice it he stop as suddenly his headache began to worsen causing him to groan. It felt like somebody had just internally punch his head. "Ouch argh."

"Kirlia Kir-(Type are you-)" Abby stop in mid sentence as the light from the orb started to glow even brighter blinding Type and anyone who were looking that way, like Calem who by instinct started running to his side to help along with Greninja.

"Arrrrrrgghh!" Type screamed in pain. His headache worsening than it ever gotten before.

"Hello Type." A women voice soft and graceful called out to him in his head just before his surroundings disappeared from him and the chaotic battle noises slowly faded away... The last thing he heard was the cry of Abby calling out to him. All alone in literarily nowhere all he could see is white when the light from the orb finally faded but the pain in his head was still there and unbearable. Screaming, the pain was just that bad for him to handle. The same soft voice in his own head spoke again, somehow louder then his own screams. "I've been waiting for you my little hero. You have yet to realizes your true fate that lies before you."

(And that's part two I'm so sorry that I posted this up a bit later then I would have like it, but hey its up now. The next part is going to be the last, I swear the pure of heart title is going to make sense soon. At first I thought part two was going to be the last one but there was like so much info I needed to write so yeah... Anyway part three is going to be so epic you have no idea how long I waited for this! Finally Type will- oops almost ruin the surprise. I can't believe how long it took me to build up to it, and this is just the beginning of his adventure. So until then see'ya folks blah blah and leave a review or question if you want.)


	21. Chapter 19

Becoming A Hero Step Two: Pure Of Heart Part Three

(Slight gammet update 2)

(Sorry for the wait but I think this the biggest f-ing chapter I ever posted! *sigh* hopefully that makes it up for the wait and once again thank you for being patient with me... I have have a confession, I've bit worry what some you may think of this and I just want to say don't worry Type is still going to be Type the only diffences is his character is progressing growing. You'll see exactly what I mean.)

"Kir(Type!)" Abby called out to her trainer as he fell down on his knees screaming in absolute pain, the bright light from the gray orb in his palms now slowly fading away. Abby was about to Teleport over to Type so she could help him but out of no where a strong gust of wind blasted from him constantly, hitting everyone nearby, killing the fire of Will-O-Wisp and sending Abby flying off the ground from the wind force.

"Sel!(Whoa!)" Luna caught Abby arm before she could continue flying over to Trevenant who's further away from them and currently being distracted by Muncher at the moment, trying to smash the frantic pokemon with his Wood Hammer attack but miss. Luna help Abby back down on the floor, the wind was so strong even Luna had some difficulty staying down to the floor. "Snealsel Sel!?(What's happing!?)" She yelled over Type's screams and the ragging wind, it was like a giant fan blowing in here.

"Kirlia Kir(I don't know but he's in pain!)" Abby yelled back. Seeing Type like this made her heart ache, the last thing she ever want to see is him in any kind of pain. She can now feel a much more stronger wave pressure from that orb. She needs to get it away from Type she thought.

"Sel, Sel Sneal Sneal Sneal!(Go help him, me and Muncher will deal with Trevenant as long as we can!)" Luna said as she ran over to help Muncher who just gotten face kicked by Trevenant, sending him flying.

"Kirlia!(Got it!)" Knowing the gust of wind is too powerful for her to run against it she uses Teleport. Appearing on Type shoulder she held on to his backpack as tight as she could, the wind around him already started to test her own strength. But she can do this she encourage herself. "Kir!(Type)" Abby cried out over his screams. "Kirlia Lia(You'll be fine!)" Climbing up further on him so she could rub his neck in assurance, she then sees a ghostly yellow ring on each of Type's wrist, slowly getting less transparent and more solid by the second. Its a strange looking ring, big with four pointy tips and two openings on it as seems to just float around his wrist.

Abby didn't know what that orb was doing but she's not just going to do nothing about it. She teleported over on Type's left wrist, she flip herself over so that she's holding his sleeved arm from underneath and her foot on the orb. The little pokemon with all her power try prying the orb out of Type's grip with her entire body but it didn't budge an inch. She continue until the sight of Type hair changing color stop her, his once night black hair turned bone white with a gray streak coming down in the center of it. "Kirlia Kir?(What's happing to you?)" Her voice soft and frighten, scare for her best friend. Once Type screams became even louder Abby toss those fears to the side and double her efforts of pushing the orb out of his palm as she repeated the words everything will be alright to Type. But really it was for herself.

Everyone watch in shocked at the scene taking place in the lab but didn't put a pause on their battle. Calem stop for only a split moment to watch before running with Greninja towards Type so he could assist him in any way. "Gren!(Calem!)" Suddenly without warning his pokemon shoved him to the ground, looking up at the spot he just was he see Greninja using his Night Slash dagger to block a Metal Claw from a Bisharp bladed arm, clearly that Metal Claw was meant for Calem. Bisharp is a dark steel humanoid pokemon with sharp blades around it's gut and one dead center on its forehead, it stands slightly taller than the water ninja.

Both pokemon growl threating before pushing each other back, as Calem got up to get behind Greninja a man in a lab coat walk over to his Bisharp with a superior smirk on his face. "Well if it isn't the Kalos hero." Jeffy said in a overly friendly voice. Calem heart stop, his cover is now blown by a Void who recognize him but Calem can't seem to recognizes him however. But who cares one Team Void grunt is just another Team Void grunt he thought.

"So you're with Team Void huh." Calem stated as he analysis his opponent and Jeffy's Bisharp. His Bisharp look ready to battle at any time as it stayed perfectly still implying it's well trained just like Greninja. Jeffy had a confident smirk it could either mean he knows he's stronger than most and already has a plan to take out Greninja or he's just plain arrogant, perhaps maybe both. "Get out of my way!" Calem shouted, he doesn't have time for this, the longer this guy stands in his way the longer Type is suffering.

"I'm hurt you don't seem to remember me at all do you?" Jeffy said in a fake hurt voice before speaking in a mock tone. "Because I remember you, getting beaten badly by Iron Fist in front of Prism Tower."

And like that, it hit him. "You! You're the guy that detonated the explosive outside of Prism Tower!" Calem finally remember who this guy was, his eyes blaze with fury while Jeffy chuckle. "You could have killed Clement and Bonnie!"

"Pfft relax their still very much alive the last I heard. Beside how else was Team Void going to get them out of there?"

"Where are you keeping them!?" Calem shouted as he gesture his Greninja to get ready for a battle, seeing Greninja getting into a battle stance Bisharp too got ready for a fight.

"Like I would tell you that." Jeffy rolled his eyes. "But I might be more incline to talk if we battle. Here I'll throw you bone, my names Jeffy and I'm going to beat the so call champion."

Calem isn't dumb he certain this guy is just trying to distract him from interfering with them, he wants to help Type but can't with Jeffy in his way. He talks to himself. "I'm sorry Type you're just going have to endure it."

Meanwhile Flare help her friend up to his feet, Alex stare in disbelief to what he's seeing happing to the boy with the orb. "What's going on?" He seen quite of few crazy things before like seeing his Blaziken transform into a pokemorph before his eyes but this, this is different. He doesn't know why its different but something in the bottom of his gut seem to say ancient.

Professor Kelsey also couldn't help but stare, her body function is completely frozen. Unlike everyone else she spent a lot of time researching the origin of the orb and knows exactly what's happing to Type, and attempting to take the orb out of his hand now would be impossible. "It can't be... Is Type really what I think he is?" No there's no doubt about it in her mind. "Type's a Guardian."

(Type Pov)

"ARRRGH!" This splitting pain in my head, its too much. Its takes all my willpower to not cry. You know that pain feeling you get when you stub your already damage toe onto something? Well multiple that by 10 and instead of a toe its your brain because that's how I feel right now!

"Here let me help." A graceful women voice whisper in my mind, immediately the unbearable headache is completely relive just like that. As I stop screaming I can feel a tear rolling down my cheek. So much for not crying at least Cab isn't here to scold me for my unmanliness or whatever it was he said while I wasn't listening.

Relief wash over me as I took the opportunity to catch my breath, my eyes shut tight, basking in my headache-less time as long as I can. "T-Thank you very much ma'am." I said in between breaths not really caring who she is just happy to be in this healthy peace and quiet- Wait quite! I reopen my eyes and all I see is nothing but empty white space with no ground beneath me yet somehow I'm kneeling as if there was something beneath me. "Where's everyone, where's my friends!"

"Shh don't worry a friend of mine is slowing down time to give us a chance to talk, we're in your head." The women whisper her voice has a sort of contagious calmness that's really soothing, it almost compelling enough to make me just relax and take a little nap, if my friends aren't in danger then I probably would have.

I observe the empty surroundings. So this is my head huh its so empty, not much going on in here... Did I just insulted myself? "Look whoever you are ma'am can you please send me back I have to help my pokemon win a battle or eles-" Fear stuck me if Alice beats all of my pokemon she'll definitely steal Abby from me. She can't have her, Abby's my best friend not the object Alice treats her like! "Please! Send me back!" I yelled impatiently as I stood up on my feet, the orb still stuck to me in case you're wondering.

"As I said before don't worry my friend slow down time. Every 10 second that pass in normal time is 2 minutes in here." The women explain.

I was about say something to her but just as I blink the white surroundings I was just in, is completely replace with a more familiar place I've been to. It almost gave me a heart attack by how instance the change of my surrounding was.

"Whoa- what why am I here!?" I'm standing near a bed in a messy room with clothes and toys (which I recently found out from Cab that older boys like us shouldn't play with toys because it makes us look like babies. I have no idea what he's talking about.) scatter around the floor. Next to my bed is a nightstand with a alarm clock on it next to a small picture frame of me in the backyard smiling wildly on the shoulder of a older man that has black hair like me, that man is my farther. He's grinning ear to ear. "Why am I in my room?" Without the freedom of using my hands I just use my elbow to knock the picture frame down so I didn't have to look at the parent that abandon me.

"I should be asking you that." The voice was no longer in my head it came from behind me. I quickly look back away from the nightstand and there standing by the door is a 7 foot tall women, her head almost touching the ceiling. She smiles warmly at me, she has long white hair with a gray streak in center of it that cast all the way down to the back of her knees. She wore a white robe with some kind of strange yellow ring attach around her waist. "You're the one that took us here." She giggle, she made her way to me, in turn I started to back away for two reasons one being she's a stranger with unknown intention and second her abnormal height is a little intimidating dispute her gorgeous appearance.

"What are you doing?" I ask a little unnerve at first until she stop in front of my nightstand just to set the picture frame of me and my farther back up. Why would she do that?

"There's no need to be afraid of me." The women said in a friendly tone. Something about this women, I can't help but trust her.

"Who are you? And why am I here?" I ask, taking a caution step over to her.

"Our time is limited so I'll answered the second question since its the most important." Just as she said that in a blink of my eye our surroundings change again! We're now in the middle of a white street in the familiar compacted town called Krabby Docks, unlike the real Krabby Docks this place is a ghost town, its just me and her. Its weird Krabby Docks is such a lively place but here in this duplicate is just plain quiet, for a lack of a better word this town seems dead. It's official I'm creep out.

"You're here because only you can stop the major tragedy that will take place in the very near future. A lot of people and pokemon alike will die if it's not stopped."

"What?" Who is this women!? What is she talking about? Saying I'm the only one that can save lives! Well that's not pressuring at all!

Regaining my composer from shock I spoke in a even tone as best I could. "Surely there's someone way more suitable for that. Just tell me what's going to happen so I can tell someone else about it and they can handle it." I reason. Its not like I don't want to help, a life is a precious thing but if someone else can handle it then let them handle it because I have a feeling this sounds dangerous, and I'm not the type of guy who goes looking for danger.

The women look at me with a plain expression before sighing at what first sounded like disappointed but then chuckle. "You're not quite what I was expecting." She said, I wanted to ask what she meant by that but she calmly continue on with a smile. "I don't know exactly where and when this awful event will unfold all I can tell you is that only you and YOU alone can find this tragedy and wield the power to stop it."

"What power!? What are you talking about? I'm just a pokemon trainer!" My voice getting a bit pitchy from confusion.

Sounding hesitant she spoke. "This is going be a lot for you to take in, but somewhere in your family tree you have an ancestor, that was a being called a Guardian."

"A Guardian?"

"Yes a Guardian." She confirm. "Hundreds of years ago when the first settlers arrive in Sloka, powerful beings resembling exactly like a human appear from the sky. Each representing different pokemon types." The women deeply sigh. Her warm smile fade away as she look away from me, even looking at her from the side I can see her sad eyes. Again our surroundings change and now we're in a very dense forest. Yep this is Dark Forest. The dark shadow around us covered her depressed expression. Was this my doing, is it because I didn't want to see her sad face? Or maybe its a coincidence we're here...

She stayed silent as I thought about what she told me so far. I had a ancestor and he or she was called a Guardian who represented one of a pokemon type. What does this have to do with me being here through? I notice floating edgy rings similar to the women's one, had appear out of nowhere on both my wrist, big enough to fit over my Xtransceiver on my arm. "Ah! What's happening!?" I ask, a little freak out. I really hope I'm just in a weird dream but this feels way too real to be one.

"It's proof, you're indeed the chosen one." She now looking down at me, her voice stern and serious no longer soothing.

"Me t-the chosen one, for what?" I said.

"You are chosen by the orb to be the newest and last of my Guardians." She answered.

"Wait your Guardians. Who are you?" I ask, looking directly up at her it was at this point I realized that I felt like I seen her before. But where?

In a more calm tone she answer me. "Arceus..."

"You're name after a legendary?" I blurted out

"No not name after." She merely shook her head at me. Not name after?...!

"Oh my Arceus! You're THE Arceus!?" I shouted as it just hit me like a brick of wall. Arceus the legendary pokemon is here talking to me! But she doesn't look like a pokemon.

"You're such a silly little human." Arceus laugh as she playfully ruffled my hair. "I know my name is Arceus." I moved back away from her hand so I could give myself a moment to try to wrap my head around this.

Arceus the mythical pokemon, I only first heard about less than a month ago from Mrs Gene when she taught me in class about her, is now here in my head telling me I'm the only one who can stop a mysterious tragedy that will take the lives of lots of human and pokemon, also I have an ancestor who is a being called a Guardian and this orb thingy choose me to be Arceus last of these Guardians. Wow today just got more interesting for me, I know I sound a bit casual but what else am I suppose to say? Maybe this.

"Why me? Didn't you say something about there was Guardians to represent each for all of the pokemon types? So doesn't that imply there gotta be others in Sloka with their blood as well, you know the more qualify people who could do this?"

"Ah you are correct about one thing there are others with blood ties to the first Guardians but you're wrong, there is no one more qualify to be a Guardian than you. The moment you were born it became your right to protect the innocent from evil. You have the greatest potential than every Guardian's descendants there is. Maybe even the first generation of the Guardians as well" She said confidently, there were zero doubt in her voice she actually believes it. "It's fate that you touch this orb and that it would choose to bring you here so I can speak to you through it."

"No you can't do this!" I burst out harshly catching her off guard. "You can't just put this on my shoulder! You are not making me responsible in preventing this tragedy that we know nothing about!"

"So you want to force someone else to do it because you're too scared." She said in a sarcastic voice making me sound like I'm the selfish one but the truth is, its the other way around.

I glare up at the legendary. "Nice try with guilt trap but I'm not the one forcing a boy to do your work." As I spoke I watch her getting increasing angrier as her hand curled up in a fist but I'm a little work up to care. "You're the powerful legendary why don't you do something about this!"

"YOU THINK I HAVEN'T THOUGHT ABOUT THAT YOU STUPID CHILD!" Her voice boom like thunder loud enough to echo throughout the forest, it's like she just change into totally different and scarier person. Frightened I lost my balance and fell on my backpack, paralyzed with fear I just lay there as a bright light engulf Arceus morphing her human shape into some kind of big four legged creature, once the light faded away the four legged giant white creature with a ring around her waist appeared. Now this is the Arceus I recognized from Mrs Gene books.

She went and stood above me, her two front hind legs next to my shoulders. She gave a dead cold stare. Its only just occur to me that she could easily kill me, she's a legendary! "HOW DARE YOU REFUSE THIS BLESSING, BRAT. EXPLAIN YOURSELF!"

I try to speak but my voice became a mere frightened whisper. "I-I it's 'cause-"

"STOP MUMBLING!"

I close my eyes shut afraid for my life, not wanting to anger her more I force myself to just shout it out. "What if I fail!"

"What?" Arceus was no longer ragging but still agitated.

"I don't- I don't want to be responsible for people lives to only ultimately fail in the end and get them kill! I s-simply can't allow my incompetents kill anyone." I finish my eyes still shut tight and silent filled the air between us. All I could hear is the giant pokemon breathing over me.

"So. That's the reason." She finally said her voice now calm as I heard her took a step back away from me. "Please open your eyes. I apologize for losing my patient so quickly." I slowly open my eyes and Arceus is once again back to her human appearance and we're now some place new, the hilly meadow on the island, to my right I see Lead Town in the far distance and the outside of Dark Forest further away. "Here." She held out her hand to me, I was bit hesitated to give her my arm to pull me up but seeing the guilt in her eyes convince me she truly did just lose her patient and wasn't intending on hurting me.

"It's fine I forgive you." I smile nervously up at her, my legs are shaking through.

"I'm glad." Arceus said smiling back as she turn her back to me and walk up to a nearby hill. Assuming she wants me to come along I follow alongside her. "So as I thought you are afraid, but not for yourself."

"Well it would be total lie if I said I wasn't little concern for me. But besides that and failing I'm also concern for my team, I already allow to put them in harms way to help today but its unfair for them to get force to find and run into danger again because of me."

"I see." She said as we made it on the top of the hill, providing us the nice view of the green hills and the mountains in the far distance with no cloud in sight. I know this is all in my head but man what a beautiful day. "I understand now, you're scared because you doubt your ability to walk into the unknown and back to save people, and you don't want to burden your pokemons with the risk of being a hero. Right?"

"Exactly. Well if you could even call me a hero." I chuckle awkwardly. I once heard Abby called me her hero but I sort of just shrugged it off as plain flattery and now this legendary here is calling me one too. Such a unreal moment you know?

"You say you allowed your pokemon to be put in harms way. So does that mean they wanted you to put them in danger to help?" Arceus ask but it sounded like a statement as well. She wasn't directly looking at me instead she took in the view of hills with me.

"Yeah they all wanted to help stop Team Void from stealing this orb. What of it?" I said, looking at her questioning before she spoke again in sympathy.

"Hmm, I don't want you to feel like I'm pressuring you." A little too late for that. "But lives are at stake here that's why I lost my temper. If your friends were here, what would they want you to do?" She ask.

It didn't take me long to come up with a answer there. I know Abby and Muncher wouldn't want me to discard becoming this Guardian just for their safety, their very brave. I'm not quite sure where Luna and Gastly stand on the subject but just like my first two pokemon they were also willing to join in on fighting Team Void today, so maybe the danger isn't a problem with them as well. "They would want me to help stop the tragedy there's no question about it. But-"

"You don't think you have the ability or as you humans may put it, 'strong enough' to stop the tragedy, even if the orb will grant you powers to do so?" Arceus finish for me, glancing to me with a plain expression.

"Yep that's what I mean *sigh* I'm not a hero, at best I'm just a boy who wants to do the right thing. That's why I still think it'll be best if someone else becomes your Guardian." I said. I'm not a hero and I will never be one. For some reason Arceus began laughing on the spot, am I missing something? "What's so funny?" I pouted, she better not be making fun of me.

"Its you! You say your not a hero but you just describe yourself as the very definition as one." She continue to laugh getting more hysterically by the second.

"What do you mean?" I ask at a lost by what she meant, I just told her I'm not a hero!

"Trying to do the right thing is what being a hero is." She explain calming down a bit but still giddily like a little girl as she continue. "All I ask is that you do the right thing. Do you know why the orb reacted to you when you touch it?"

"Because I have a Guardian blood in me and something about potential." I answer. For some reason I think its more believable I'm related to a magical being than me having this greatest potential. I'm not saying I don't have any I'm not that self doubtful, its just the word greatest has to be a huge exaggeration.

"And most importantly you're pure." She added.

"Pure?" I repeated questioning. What is that suppose to mean?

"Yes, you haven't been corrupted by greed, evil ambitious, or selfishness. Your heart is pure..." Arceus trail off as if she's thinking about something before speaking again. "You are a hero- uh I never caught your name?"

"Type Luck." I told her quickly, curious what she's going to say.

"Type, interesting. You are a hero Type Luck, the power from the orb can only be granted to those who hearts are pure. I'm begging you, will you accept to become the last Guardian of Sloka and change the terrible event I foreseen to come in existences soon." The powerful pokemon begged, looking completely away from the meadow to me with her pleading eyes. "Becoming a Guardian means you'll be crossing path with danger however I truly believe if you stay on the path of good everything will work out in the end. So I'm going to give you a choice now, take the risk of danger and save lives or not."

I look down and thought about it for a sec but there wasn't much to think of because no matter how dangerous becoming a Guardian will be, my team wouldn't care. The only thing they care is we'll be doing the right thing. The only real issue is if I can be a good enough hero to save people? Yes I can. I believe Arceus, as long as I stay on the path of good everything will work out... Right? Even if it doesn't, at least I can say I tried. With a defeated sigh I obliged "Ok ma'am I'll do it but any clues on how I stop this tragedy from coming?"

The very moment I said that Arceus face lit up in happiness it was like she was going to squeal. Then speaking in a evenly voice, clearly delighted with my choice she said. "The path to stop the tragedy is to follow the orbs and obtain it's pokemon type powers."

"And that's it? I just have to find the rest of these orbs?" I said dumbfounded. That sounds kinda simply actually and yet hard because finding the orb might be a bit complicated. But I'll worry about the small details later.

"Uh huh find all the orbs, until you successfully absorbed all the pokemon type powers. You can cross out finding the normal type orb by the way." She pointed at the orb in my hands, so this is the normal orb. "Unfortunately I cannot direct you to a specific location of the resting place of the orbs, because I do know where they were taken and I feel most of them has already been taken out of there respective temple." She said. Eh? Didn't she said she created the orbs how can she not know where it is and can't she sense where it is? Wait Moonlight Den! Team Void stole a orb there! Isn't that just great, that's going to be fun trying to get it from them.

"It's time." A woman voice from nowhere said. Unlike Arceus voice this other woman voice isn't as soothing or friendly but still graceful.

"Thank you Dialga." Arceus said. Dialga that's another legendary! Who can controls time! So she's the one slowing time down for me and Arceus to talk. "I'm afraid we have to postpone this conversion, I have to send you back now Type Luck."

"I have so much question like how do I get in touch with you again and how do I use this normal type power?" I ask holding up the normal type orb up to her face. She just smile warmly down to me and set her hands on my shoulders.

"When you need me the most I'll come as for how to use your powers. The Guardians were created for the sole purpose to protect. Just think about the ones you care lots about or someone in particular you cherish the most, you don't want to see get hurt." She said as my vision turned white and everything began getting blurry.

"Hopefully I won't let anyone down." I said mostly to myself but she was close enough to hear me.

"You won't." And with those final words everything turn completely white as a great flow of energy wash over me.

(No Pov)

As Type reopen his eyes the strong wind around him stopped. No longer glue to his palm the gray orb in his hand fell to the ground by his knee, rolling a few inches away from him but still within arms reach. While the white spots in his eyes faded away he felt an extra weight on his arm and a gentle tugged on his sleeve. "Kir?(Type?)" A familiar voice called out questioningly.

"Abby?" Finally regaining his full vision he see's his pokemon hanging underneath his arm as well for the rings on his wrists.

"Kir! Kirlia lia lia?(Type! Are you okay what happen!?)" She asked worryingly.

"Yeah I feel fine but emotionally might be a different story." Type half joked to calm her down, the other half is a true statement he doesn't really want to become a Guardian but there's no turning back. "As for what happen I'll explain later."

"Kirlia Lia Lia!?(You can understand me!?)" Abby exclaim, she fell off his arm from shocked then quickly got back up.

"Of course I-" Type stopped, It was at that moment he realized Abby's lip is moving in perfect synch with her speaking and just remember she couldn't use Telepathy because of that orb. So that only left to one other possible conclusion. "I can understand you!?" Type and Abby stared at each other before either one could comment on it Professor Kelsey scream to him.

"Type grab the orb and run!" Kelsey said as she told her mega Manectric to ready another attack at the pokemorph across from them, Flare who still currently down by Alex helping him to stay sat up by pushing up his back.

"But!-"

"But nothing! Type you mustn't let them get their hands on it no matter what." Professor Kelsey said cutting him off. Type wanted to argue his reason why he can't just leave Abby already knowing what he was going to say she step in.

"Kirlia Kirlia Kir Lia!(Don't worry about Alice we can deal with her!)" Abby said as she grab the orb and shove it into his chest. In turn he reluctantly took a hold of it, afraid to go through that agonizing pain again when he touch it the first time. Thank Arceus past didn't repeat itself.

He look over to Luna sprinted towards the giant tree pokemon ready to use his Wood Hammer on Luna but Luna speed allow her to run pass the attack under Trevenant. Trevenant try to use some of his six root legs to kick Luna from under him, thanks to the fast dark type Agility from earlier she easily jump over the first kicked then with her fast momentum off the ground she blow out a small quick Icy Wind at the ground below her creating a thin sheet of ice on the floor leading out from Trevenant, falling on her knees she slid across the ice floor, just as two more kicks came her way she bend backwards dodging underneath them. Once she made it to the end of the icy matt behind Trevenant Luna quickly turn around and jump up as Trevenant turn to strike her with his Wood Hammer only to get his face blown by Luna Icy Wind, it whined up blinding Trevenant in his right eye with ice. Trevenant staggering from the attack it created an opportunity for Luna to jump back away from him next to Muncher who just finish using Metronome and began using Focus Blast, summoning a big red orb that was practically about the size of himself spun around and threw the orb at the giant. The powerful attack just went through the staggering Trevenant body, unharmed.

"Munchlax Lax.(Stupid Metronome.)" Muncher grumble, his Metronome is the only attack he can throw and so far he been having some bad luck with it.

"Are you sure?" Type ask Abby, Luna may be a much more capable fighter then he originally thought without his guidance and he knows Abby can be just as capable but will it be enough to beat Alice if just run with the orb and leave them to fight for themselves. Without warning Abby jump up and smack Type in the back of his head. "Ouch! Why?"

"Kirlia Kirlia Kir! Kirlia!(Because you doubting me again dummy! Now get going!)" Abby said, pushing her trainer to stand up. "Kirlia Kir, Kir?(You do trust us, do you trust me?)"

Despite being an obvious rectorial question to Type because he has already answer a very similar question last night there battle with Gastly. "Without a doubt in the world." He said with a small smile looking down to Abby who smile back.

"Kirlia Kir Kir!(Now prove it by moving that ass!)" Abby said in a playful manner as she jump up slamming her body on Type's back, the pain caused by his own pokemon initiative him to get a move on and started running over to the hallway as rub his back hoping the pain would subside, she really hit him good. "Kirlia Kir!(And don't look back!)"

"When did Abby became so violent towards me?" Was the last thing Type thought before doing what Abby had told him and thought of nothing but running away, sprinting as fast as he could in the halls with the sphere in his possession. Once gone Abby teleported her self to Luna and Muncher side to continue her fight with Trevenant.

Seeing the white hair kid turning the corner in the halls Alex groan in annoyance. Like he said, there's always something to make things even harder for him. "Flare I need to get him!" Alex said pointing to the direction Type had disappear too as he got up on his foot.

"Yes sir!" Flare said. Alex may not have said it directly but she knew exactly what her long time friend was asking as if their minds were in synch. She grab Alex by the back of his lab coat, Flare spun around in one quick turn and threw her master high almost hitting the chandelier before flying over Kelsey and Manectric. Before Kelsey could give an order to her Manectric to cut off Alex and stop him Flare was one step ahead and use Blaze Kick jumping forward in a back flip to downward kick Manectric with her powerful flaming foot. Manectric use Protect safety blocking the Blaziken morph Blaze Kick, pushinhg herself back off the dome of Protect she gain a safe distance away from the other mega as the Protect shatter away.

Alex landed on his foot and made his way to the hall where he last saw the young kid running too. "Damn it!" Kelsey curse as she see's Alex running into the halls for her adopted nephew but being completely helpless to do anything to stop Alex she stayed focus on her battle. "Please Type stay safe and I hope you know how to use your powers." She thought to herself before turning her attention back to Flare and shouted out the move Thunder to her Manectric. Summoning a black cloud above Flare and letting loose its strong bolt from it at her but evaded it with a jump.

Calem is glad to see Type is ok, he's not entirely sure what just happen and wants to help the young boy but Jeffy is currently keeping him occupied from doing such a thing. "Water Shuiken!" Jumping away from Bisharp's bladed arm Metal Claw Greninja let loose a barrage of water stars in mid air, throwing one after another in his frog hands at it.

"Deflect with Metal Claw!" Jeffy shouted to Bisharp who perfectly deflected the Water Shuiken with its Metal Claw attack sending each star to a random direction but the last fifth one, it deflected right back at Greninja in the air. The ninja star was fast but Greninja manage to dodge it by spinning his body with a gush of water produce from his hand and bending back to let the water attack fly past behind him, nearly nicking his back.

"Night Slash!" Calem shouted as Greninja landed back down.

"Metal Claw!" Jeffy also shouted to his Bisharp just seconds after Calem.

Greninja lunge forward at Bisharp as it sprinted to him. Meeting half way Greninja Night Slash dagger clash into his opponent's Metal Claw blade arm, both tried to overpower each other for a few seconds before Bisharp jump over Greninja flipping upsidedown to hit him in the back of his head with it's Metal Claw. The force sent Greninja flying forward down to the ground as Bisharp flip back up and landed on its feet. Greninja quickly jump back up to his feet and turn to Bisharp, ready to fight.

"Damn didn't think he would get the first hit." Calem thought. He's a little surprise and would be slightly impress if his ego didn't get damage in the process of it, the last time he remember his Greninja getting hit first in a battle was in the poke league against the older champion Diantha, and that was a year ago. "He's not bad but I'm way better." Snapping out of his thought he shouted. "Water Shuiken!"

Again Greninja threw his water stars at Bisharp, the dark steel type jump up dodging the first two Water Shuiken then on Jeffy's order Bisharp use Iron Defense. In mid air a thin layer of iron cover tightly around its whole body before blending into Bisharp original body color. Now having body armor all over, Bisharp was more than willing to use its armoured arm to protect its face as it got hit by Greninja third Water Shuiken, only feeling its reduce damage.

As Greninja fourth Water Shuiken hit Bisharp Calem then made his move. "Smoke it!" Forming the fifth Shuiken in both his hands Greninja added some black substance of Smokescreen to it, turning the clear blue water attack all black. Throwing the unique attack at Bisharp who couldn't react fast enough to do anything but block it with its arms. Hitting Bisharp arms the black shuiken exploded on impact letting loose a small black cloud, surrounding the blade pokemon body in mid air.

Calem then shouted out Night Slash for a follow up attack but Greninja already took the the initiative slightly earlier. Greninja lunge up to the small Smokescreen using Night Slash. But Greninja dagger hit nothing in the Smokescreen, as he flew through the black smoke it revealed Bisharp wasn't in it, it's as if the pokemon just disappear! "Above you!" Calem warn. Greninja look up to see Bisharp coming down at him right fist first as it's fist glow a dark purple color, the black substance of Smokescreen can be seen sticking on its arms and blades.

Bisharp had use Faint Attack to reappear outside of the blinding smoke above Greninja that's how it dodge Greninja Night Slash attack and why its above Greninja right now flying down with a attack at him!

Greninja counter this in one swift motion by grabbing it's right arm to safely avoid touching it's glowing fist then threw Bisharp to the floor hoping it would slam its back but Bisharp flip forward on his foot, landing next to its smirking trainer as Greninja landed in front of his own.

"Yep this is going take longer than I thought." Calem said plainly to himself before shouting out Greninja next move.

Meanwhile Type is running as fast as he could with the orb tightly gripped in both palms choosing whichever route he felt like taking in the hallway whenever he came across a two way turn. It didn't matter, he doesn't know where he was going anyway but what does matter is how long he could keep up his pace he's not exactly the most athletic person. 20 seconds later he stop at a one way corner leading right, thinking he was safe from any pursing bad guys. He must have lost them thorough this almost maze like halls. Catching his breathe he lean over to the closest tree pot, hanging on to the body of it with his free left hand as he held the orb in his right arm. He kept an eye back where he came just in case anyone does manage to find him. "I've became a pokemon trainer so I could experience a great adventure. Fighting an evil organization and finding out I'm a magic being called a Guardian isn't the kind of adventure I had in mind." Type said to himself between heavy breathe. "But here I am all I can do is just hope for the very best."

As Type regain energy he study the strange rings around on both his waists, they really do look so similar to Arceus ring. Just then a thought occur. "Arceus said she created the Guardians so does that mean they have her blood? Am I related to Arceus? Since I'm a Guardian as well." He couldn't really decide if that's the case, if he is related to Arceus that would make him part pokemon or maybe like 5% of it because he assume most of his most be human. He wasn't going to do the math on it but it would lead to a new and important question if he does have a pokemon blood. Can he go inside a pokeball? "Because that would be fun to explore. No stop, it's serious time now! Until we beat Team Void you will become serious Type not distracted Type ok." He talk to himself, shaking the thought of him being a Guardian away so he could focus on coming up what he's going to do next.

"Maybe if I hide this orb somewhere I could come back to help my friends?" He thought as he look all around him for a good hiding spot. "But where..."

Alex is nearby running in the same direction where Type had ran past from. In his right hand is a scanner with a holographic screen that can track down anything with a strong pulsing energy like the orb. The red dot in the middle of the screen represented Alex while the green glowing dot just a few inches away from it on the screen showed where the orb is. It indicated that it's just around the corner.

"We're 35 seconds away sir!" One of his comrade piloting the helicopters said over Alex com piece.

Pressing the button on the ear piece to talk he reply. "Change of plans once you guys get here just collect our motorcycles with the magnet crane and fly up to scope out any police reinforcements that's coming within a one mile radius!"

"What!?" The Void pilot said dumbfounded.

"Just do it!" Alex commanded in a very intimidating voice, he could have swore he heard a squeak from the pilot but could care less.

"Yes sir!"

Stopping at the corner there he see's standing on the other side of the hall is the kid who ran away with the orb, he no longer had the normal orb in his hands Alex assumes he must have just put it in his green camo backpack because his scanners shows its on him. Seeing Alex Type jump nearly a foot in the air, surprise to be found so quickly. "Give me the orb boy!" Alex said in a very threatening tone as he put the scanner away on his belt next to the other gizmos on him. If he wasn't just yelled at by a legendary earlier Type would have find Alex tone more scarier, he was still scare by Alex but it wasn't nearly as bad as the angry Arceus.

Type look at Alex scanner on his belt. "It must have been tracking the orb some how." He concluded.

This is the first time he's facing a Team Void without the protection of his pokemon but putting on a brave face he says. "The thing is you're a bad guy and that alone is a good enough reason to not listen to you, so yeah." He finish a little awkwardly but not showing much fear at Alex.

"If you won't give me the orb willingly then I'm going make you." Alex grab from his belt a pair of thick white gloves with small gray paddings on the fist and palm part of it and a battery pack on the wrist. He slowly put both of them on. "Do you really insist on doing it the hard way?" He ask pounding his right fist into his left palm smashing the pads, causing it to turn on the current of electric and let loose tons of static out from all the pads.

Alex didn't really want to hurt this kid he's just trying to intimidate him so he'll give up the orb. However if it does become necessary he will not think twice to hurt Type to finish his mission. The only way Alex can get out of Team Void is to first get his huge bonus so he and Flare can hide from Void to build a isolated cabin in the woods to live their lives in forever in peace. That can only happen when his boss Val obtain all the orbs. "There's no such thing of earning what you desire in life if you really want it you don't earn it, you take it because that's reality. Only the naive believe other wise." Alex inner voice echoed in his mind, reminding him what he once said to Flare just before running away from home.

"I'll tell you what why don't we play a game of hide and seek, I'll hide and you seek so close your eyes and count to ten but don't forget to cover your face with your hands." Type said.

"Do you really think I'm that stupid to touch myself with these gloves!?" Alex yell his little patients wearing thin especially since Type kinda just insulted his intelligent.

"Eh it was a worth of try I was hoping to avoid violence, I hate it." Type shrugged.

"Aren't you a pokemon trainer?"

"Yeah but I meant violence to myself. Huge differences."

"I'm done!" Alex snapped as he got in a offenses stance. "It's time to make a decision kid give me the orb or fight me like a man!"

"You're right it is time to make decision." Type agree as he took a step forward at first looking like he was about to get into a battle stance as well but really he was just stalling for a few seconds more. "But I don't want to do either of those things." With that he resume running, to around the corner.

"I hate this kid!" Alex yell to himself as he chase after Type.

"Oh no!" Type panic. It turns out the hall he ran into was the last one, a dead end. He stop and frantically went over to the nearest door to hide behind, he jiggle the handle only to find it's locked. "Darn!" He went over to the next door to try his luck but got the same result. Two more locked door later he came across at the very end of the hall a double metal door entrance with a window on it revealing on the other side a kitchen, it wasn't a super big kitchen but it had two refrigerators, on the other side of it there's a long stove with 8 burners next to a counter and sink, in middle a clean metal table with bunch of dishes stack in rackets with other cooking tools on it, and lastly a round table all the way at the back of the kitchen to eat on. The kitchen had all of this things but still has lots of space in there as well.

He try the handle, relieve it wasn't locked. Running inside he closed the door and made the move to lock it but to his dismay there were no locks! He look around and spotted the round table on the other side of the kitchen. He ran over to grab the first wooden chair tucked in the table and ran back to the door as fast as he could, holding the back of the chair with his left hand and the front part of the sit with his right. Creating an improvise lock Type slam the back of the chair under both door handles in a angle to keep it from opening just in time as Alex came jiggling the handle and slamming his body on the other side of the door in a attempt to force it open. "The orb!" Alex glare through the glass as he pound the door with his fist.

"You have to get in here first." Type said in a mockery tone making Alex angry as his attempts of getting in got more violent. Type allowed himself to feel victorious in his little victory despite only being a few feet away from Alex with the only thing separating them is a door because. "There's absolutely no way for this guy to get in, in order for him to open the door is if he can slam enough force on the other side to break the chair. This will differently buy me lots of time to figure out my next-"

If on cue Type thoughts were interrupted when Alex slam his shoulder very hard against the door, breaking the back of the wooden chair in half and slamming the door wide open. The small part of the chair that broke flew and almost hit Type's gut but sidestepped to avoid it and hit the metal table behind him instead, leaving a dent in the table leg.

"Wow you're a pretty strong guy heh heh." Type nervously laughed, backing up until he was stop by the metal table behind him.

Alex made no comment he just close the door and walk forward. Type quickly scramble around the metal table all the way to the back of the kitchen by the round table. At first it looks like Alex was following Type but not exactly, he stop at one of the refrigerators. Grabbing the refrigerator by its side with both hands as his gloves started statically he lifted the heavy object a few inches off the ground and yank the plug out from the wall.

"Yep really strong!" Type stated nervously as he began to wonder if this guy is even human.

In a burst of extra strength Alex held up the refrigerator higher grunting as he did. Type duck thinking Alex was going to toss it at him but instead he threw the refrigerator on its side at the close doors, preventing the door from being open. Alex then pick up another refrigerator and did the same, it landed on top of the other refrigerator creating a full barricade for Type's only exit out of here.

"Seriously!" Type thought as he look around the kitchen for anyway out of here but there was none not even windows to jump out of here. There's no escape, the only thing he can do now is. "I have to fight. *sigh* yay."

(Abby Pov)

"Watch out!" I Shouted to Muncher who had just use Screech at Trevenant to lower his defense but ironically the high pitch noise coming from his paws broke some of the ice that was stuck to Trevenant body, allowing him to move faster and in turn Trevenant raises his arm up to slam his Wood Hammer on Muncher. Yelping the Munchlax jump to his right skidding the floor on his side as Trevenant Wood Hammer hit the spot where Muncher previously was, cracking the tile floors.

Wood Hammer is a powerful attack but fortunately for us it also has a drawback, recoil damage. Every time Trevenant hit something with his Wood Hammer it also seems to hurt him as well so if we could just dodge his attack long enough it should ware him down but I have no clue how much endurance Trevenant has. When I was Alice pokemon the only pokemon I ever had to spar with is Metang, because Metang was the second weakish pokemon on Alice team, me being the first. The only time I ever saw the rest of Alice's pokemon was when she let all of out to eat and eating next to someone isn't exactly a great way to measure them up in battle.

"Shadow Ball that traitor!" Alice bark out to Trevenant obviously referring to me. Trevenant quickly raise his left hand and because of Growth just like Wood Hammer the Shadow Ball form in his hand is much bigger than normal, 4 times the size of a basketball.

He shot the shadowy ball, coming at me rather quickly. Not wanting to get hit by the potential one hit blow I use Teleport, hastily thinking of a random spot to reappear at, I don't care where I end up at as long as I dodge that attack. In a bright light covering my body it also blinded my vision as I felt the familiar feeling of my body getting lighter meaning I had just use Teleport, seconds before I heard the explosion impact from Shadow Ball to hit the floor. Once gravity set back in my vision came back to me, I had appeared on the opposite side of Trevenant side. As Luna ran forward to Trevenant it was at this moment I realizes Gastly unconscious body was nowhere to be seen! He's made up of gas, so the strong wind earlier cause by Type must has easily blown him away somewhere else.

Pushing those thoughts to the side I look back at Trevenant before he has a chance to catch me off guard for a cheap shot. Luna stop and blew an Icy Wind at Trevenant causing the cyclops to stumble for a moment before he ran head on in the ice ignoring the great pain he's probably in due to his grass disvantage to ice moves and once up close he kick Luna in gut with his root leg, stopping her assault and sent her rolling across the floor.

When Trevenant look over to me I raise both my hands at it, about to use Confusion but it looks like he was going to speak so I halted my attack but kept my hands ready to unleash it at any second. "Why do you insist on fighting, I'm not saying I'm not enjoying it because I am, but can't you see it's pointless?" Trevenant said as he took a step forward.

"Is it pointless to fight so I can be with my friends?" I said rectorial with a threatening growl. I really want to attack him but I also wanted to see where he's going with this.

Trevenant scoffed. "Ok fine I'm not going argue that boy you're hanging around with is a nice guy or not but that's just it he's nice. He's not an experience trainer, your new trainer is a young little boy I mean don't you have any ambitious at all?"

I growl angrily, I didn't like how Trevenant referred Type as a boy in a insulted way. I wanted to shut him up with an attack but behind Trevenant about a yard away Muncher got up and began using Recycle to regain back some of his loss energy, and further away I see Luna struggling to back on her feet, it looks like Luna can only take one more hit before fainting. Wanting to give those two time to do what they need to do to get ready I continue my conversation with Trevenant through gritted teeth. "The hell are you talking about?"

"Oh right I forgot lots has change in the few weeks you were absent. The master's boss is now allowing more pokemon to transform into pokemorphs but only those who are strong may choose to become one." Trevenant explain. In that organization because pokemorph human appearance they get treated with more respect with more freedom than if there were just a pokemon and not to mention also gets paid like any other human Void member. But even if I did become strong Alice would never allow me to be a pokemorph since she prefer to keep her pokemon on tight lease and besides who the F said I wanted to be a pokemorph? I don't know how pokemorph are made but I once heard from a Xatu pokemorph that the transformation is a three and half day process and every second of it is spent in awful pain. Pokemorphing is for those who really want it.

"And since you evolved into a Kirlia Alice can now train you easier-" Trevenant went on but I wasn't listening at all, I can still feel the pushing energy of the orb but thanks to Type taking it further away somewhere else I can now use my telepathy again to talk to my allies in private.

"Luna, Muncher what's your situation?" I ask them through their minds as I pretend to listen to whatever the hell Trevenant is talking about.

"I'm pretty good-ish" Muncher answer as he just swallow his Recycle rice ball.

"I- I'm sorry Abby but I can't promise I can keep myself going any longer." Luna said as she barely able to get herself on her feet. Her whole body shaking very badly oh Arceus I don't even think she has enough energy to even stand up for a minute. Why can't Muncher Recycle work on other pokemon too? This is not looking good how are we going beat Trevenant!? We can't lose! I will not go back to Alice but damn it Trevenant doesn't even look tired at all dispute all the attack we threw at him! I'm so exhausted, are we all just stalling for our eminent defeat?

"That's enough Trevenant stop talking and finish her already!" Alice yell impatiently as she look at me, determined to capture me once again.

"So what's its going to be then? Choose now!" Trevenant yell as he raise his hand at me probably getting ready to use Shadow Ball. I wasn't listen to what he was saying but I think it's safe to assume he was asking me to join back with Alice or continue this 'pointless fight' as he puts it.

"Here's my answer." With one of my hand I flip him off.

"You always had the poorest attitude." Trevenant sigh, sounding unsurprised by my choice. Just as Trevenant made the move to form the Shadow Ball in his hand and I was about let loose my Confusion suddenly a glowing black blur shot out from the floor by Trevenant foot and hit him square in his right jaw, the force of the attack sent the giant to fall on his side for the first time in this battle! That attack must have really hurt and it's familiar too. Looking for the attacker I was presently surprise that the blur that hit Trevenant was Type's newly caught pokemon.

"That's what you get for messing with a pokemon from the hood! Mahaha." Gastly laughed evilly but obviously tired, I can tell he's trying to mask his weak voice while also having difficulty keeping himself up in the air with his levitating ability. "How's my Sucker Punch taste!? Does it have a hint of pain? Ha ha!" Gastly mocked and continue to do so by calling Trevenant some untasty names. It looks Shadow Ball only knocked Gastly out for a few seconds.

Gastly flew away to get some distance away from the enemy as he still laughed at the very agitated Trevenant. Trevenant quickly getting back to his feet shot a Shadow Ball at Gastly but miss just above his head, he growl in annoyance at his miss aim. Funny in all my time with Team Void I never once saw him get mad before, Trevenant was usually the one agitating others. I guess the best way to piss a a-hole off is to have another a-hole like Gastly around.

It was then I notice something very peculiar. The parts of his body, his legs and gut area had some deep cuts, those cuts on him were in the same places where Luna's ice were once there stuck to him before Muncher had shatter them away with his Screech. It looks like Muncher's Screech dispute being a status move also made some cuts on Trevenant by breaking those ice on him.

A glimmer of hope shine on me as an idea arises. Our recent attack seems to barely hurt it with the exception of Luna's Icy Wind and Gastly's Sucker Punch but those two are almost ready to pass out, and when they do faint there will no longer be a way to beat Trevenant, however I think I just thought of a way to knock Trevenant out in one brutal beat down but I'm going to need the help of everyone to do so.

"Screw the Gastly! Get my pokemon back!" Alice barking out orders to Trevenant as she gave me a deathly glare.

Trevenant turn his attention back to me and shot a Shadow Ball, I jump backwards doing a back flip as I dodge his attack, exploding on impact at the spot I was just a second ago. During mid air I use my Double Team, creating three holograms of myself as we landed side by side on the floor then just before Trevenant shot another Shadow Ball I follow up with another move Teleport. Me and my copies all teleported and surrounded Trevenant to throw him off which one is the real me. I appeared closer to where Muncher and Luna is but made no indication to acknowledge them, I needed to act the same as my fakes by keeping my eyes on Trevenant for the illusion to hide me properly in numbers. Luckily for me I had my Telepy to talk to them.

"Hey everyone I have an idea." I call out to them in their minds.

"What is it?"

"Hmm!?"

"What's up broad."

Luna, Muncher, and Gastly all thought to me at the same time. As Trevenant shot and destroyed one of my holograms I started to explain to them my little plan. If we can pull this off it should at the very least inflict some serious damage on Trevenant, there's only one problem. If we do beat Trevenant what are we going to do when Alice sends out her next pokemon? *sigh* one thing at a time Abby.

(No Pov)

"Discharge!" Kelsey shouted.

Following her order the mega Manectric summon the ball of electric above it, letting loose tons of strong strings of electric everywhere around it in attempt to hit the speed demon Flare. Feeling confidence in her abilities instead of getting out range from the electric attack like any sane pokemon would do, in a blur she ran straight into it for Manectric ducking, back flipping, rolling, to avoid all of the Discharge attack and then lastly she slid on her side feet first at the electric pokemon. Using Blaze Kick she kicked Manectric on the side of its head, the forces sent both pokemon away from each other, Manectric flew away landing on it's side in front of Kelsey as Flare miraculous slide out from under the Discharge and out of range without so much of getting zapped a little. Flare jump up on her feet and waited for the Discharge to disappear between her and Manectric.

"Manectric are you ok!?" Kelsey ask a bit worry but her fears were relived when her pokemon jump back up. Roaring out its name it reassure her it was ready as the Discharge progressively got smaller and weaker in power. Before Discharge had just disappeared completely Kelsey shouted out. "Thunder!"

Manectric instantly summon the small black cloud over Flare. Hearing the attack shouted by Kelsey Flare instinctive moved away from the spot at such a blinding speed when the black cloud let loose its Thunder hitting the spot where Flare was it was two seconds too late.

Flare superior speed is overwhelming, so wanting overwhelmed the pokemorph with constant attack Kelsey shouted out another Thunder and told Manectric to keep it up until she says other wise. Manectric summon another black cloud above Flare then another and another and another sending a rain of Thunder to pour down and each time Flare evaded the powerful attack one by one as each attack left a crater in the ground on impact where she previously was. Soon Flare finally made a mistake, when she jump to the side to avoid one of the Thunder she had fail to see the spot of black cloud waiting for her to run under it. The giant bolt smacked into her right leg and exploded on impacted, sending the injured pokemorph to go slamming into the wall next to the elevators. She fell on her side as she held into her right leg, feeling the painful marked inflicted by the attack.

She tried get back up but the moment she put weight on her damage leg she fell back down from the pain in her leg, growling to herself. "Crap my leg is broken!" She thought as she tried again to stand back only for the same thing to happen.

Taking advantage of the handicapped Flare without hesitation to finish her off Kelsey shouted. "Wild Charge!" Obeying, Manectric charged at Flare as a huge body of static surrounded it.

"No you don't!" Flare growled. Using her hands she pushed herself ten feet off the ground then with her uninjured leg she pushed herself hard off the wall in a specific downward angle so she's skyrocketing towards Manectric however she wasn't aiming for it just yet. "This is for hurting Alex!" She roar. Getting within close range of each other, she used every ounce of force she can make and punched the tile floor, wreaking it and causing a big piece of concrete from under the tile to pop out and uppercut under Manectric chin. Before Manectric could piece together what had just hit it's chin the mega flew up high from the force of the concrete as its Wild Charge went away.

Still having some momentum after punching the ground she use it to do a quick front flip off her fist onto her uninjured legged and then using her uninjured leg she jump up towards the flinching Manectric. Using Drain Punch she punched Manectric right into the gut sending it up bouncing off the ceiling and back down towards Flare who spun around to followed up hit with a Blaze Kick, with her flaming foot she kicked Manectric square onto it's muzzle sending it crashing on it's side and skidding across the floor as Flare landed down her left foot, keeping the other one up.

"Manectric!" Kelsey called out generally fear her pokemon may be knocked out. She wasn't expected Flare to be so skills in such a clever trick. Manectric groan weekly as it slowly try to get up almost falling back down on his first try but eventually it made it to it's feet. Both exhausted pokemon look at each determine to win this fight as long as it take.

Back with Type, he's currently getting chase in circles around the metal counter by Alex for that orb in his backpack. Type knew eventually he wouldn't be able to avoid fighting Alex for long and he prefers not to but he also knew if he didn't come up with some kind of plan he would be in trouble. Circling for the 4th time around the table he stopped when Alex on the other side looked like he was going run the other way to get him but stop as well seeing when he saw Type had stopped.

"For the last time give up the orb!" Alex roar as he made quick little movements to the right then to the left to throw the confuse boy off to which way he's going.

"I don't want to!" Type said sounding like a stubborn kid refusing to share as made the same movement but opposite to whichever way Alex was going.

Alex grabbed the white racket full of dishes in front of him, holding it up above his head he threw it at Type who ducked, letting it fly pass his head and hit the wall behind him, broken pieces of plate and bowls from the racket flew everywhere around him. Type eyes widen when he look back up to see Alex reaching for one of the knives in the knife holder and pulled out one of the biggest and wider blades in it.

Alex was bluffing of course, he wasn't going to seriously hurt the kid but showing him he meant business he expertly threw the knife over Type's head, missing on purpose. Not knowing it was just a bluff Type did jump down to the floor on his stomach as the knife hit and stuck deep into the wall. Panicking at the near death he thought he faced he was about to get up but Alex on the other side had already slid across the metal counter knocking down a few pots in the process and landed over him Alex stomp on Type's shoulder hurting him as he's force back down.

Type began struggling underneath his foot but in response Alex just push harder on Type's shoulder causing him to groan painfully from being pin down so hard. "Stop moving!" Alex commanded as he move the same foot that's on Type shoulder to the back of his neck, not caring the rough pain he's creating for Type. Alex bend down grabbing the backpack strap on Type's right shoulder as his gloves start sparking. "Move your arm up!" Alex said as he impatiently started to yank away on the strap to get it out around his arm.

"No." Type said through the pain as he resisted from moving his arm. Since Alex wasn't going have any of that he pressed his foot harder on Type causing him to give in and and held his arm up to allow Alex to move one of the strap off his shoulder.

"There we go was that so hard?" Alex said satisfy as he moved the other strap off of his left shoulder and took ahold of the backpack. Unzipping the bag Alex got off of Type neck and took a step back as he look for the orb, carelessly tossed many of the boy's stuff out like books, berries, Type's and Abby's clothes, and camping stuff onto the floor.. "The hell?" He said as he started to throw more stuff out.

"It's now or never." Type thought to himself as he took in a deep breath preparing himself for his bold move.

"Where's the orb!" Alex yell realizing he had just been trick as he threw the bag down onto the pile of mess he had made.

Without giving so much of a second thought he caught Alex off guard, in one quick motion Type turn over on his back, kicked the scanner out of Alex's belt then with his other foot he kick below the belt onto Alex's most sensitive area, causing the man to fall down in pain as the scanner landed on top of Type's chest.

"You little punk!" Alex groan as he grab ahold of his hurt crotch waiting for the pain to subside.

Grabbing the scanner Type hastily got off the ground and ran across to the back of the kitchen. Once Alex look up he saw the scanner in Type's hands and his blazing eyes turn into genuine fear. Forgetting the pain he shot up from the floor and felt around his belt for the missing scanner to make sure he wasn't just seeing things. Alex couldn't believe he just gotten duke by a small kid and now he's holding the only thing that can find the orb.

"Even if you'll break that thing I'll just break both you legs until you tell me where that orb is!" He threaten.

"First of all you sound like a broken record, orb this orb that. Secondly I don't care what you do to me or how much you'll do to me. I will never back down because this here, is bigger than me." To emphasis the point Type raises the scanner above his head. He then looked down, implying the action he's going to take next with it. Much to Alex distress.

"This isn't a game! So stop playing hero!" Alex yell trying to keep the fear out of his voice.

Type merely chuckle softly and reply in a calm even tone. "Eh I'm no hero or at least the ones you read about in books and sees on the television." He pause for a dramatic proposes. "But I am a guy who wants to do the right thing." He raises the scanner even higher.

"No!" Alex protest putting his hand out as if he could reach the about to be broken device from across the kitchen.

Ignoring Alex he slam the scanner down. It skipped away on the floor but it didn't break not even the screen on the device so much as crack. Both of them froze in utter shock at the perfect condition the plastic device stayed in despite being slammed down. Type eyes slowly travel to his arms. "I. Hate. My. Weak. Arm." He thought.

Him and Alex eyes look at the device in between them, they slowly look back to one another carefully eyeing which of them would make the first move. A few unbearable second went by and finally Type sprinted it for the scanner but Alex looking very calm all of the sudden walk backwards stopping at the other side of the metal table. Type swipe up the scanner almost clumsily falling over in the processes before he ran in the opposite direction with it.

Rolling his eyes with a grunt Alex kick the top of the table, pushing it away. The table smashed into Type's back, sending him falling forward on his face as the scanner flew out of his hand and landed just out of his range. "Fudge!" Groaning he try getting back up but a sharp pain shot through his back the moment he moved up a few inch.

"You almost impresses me." Alex said taking in a deep breath to calm himself as he made his way over to Type. While Alex continue, Type struggle to crawl over to the device trying to block out the pain he felt in his back every movement he made. "For a small baby face boy like yourself you certainly have guts I can respect that as well for that little stunt you pulled with that dirty kick, not many can catch me off guard like that." Walking over to Type's side, without shame Alex kick him in the gut forcing a gush of air to be painfully blown out of his lungs, he rolled over on his back cringing from the kick.

"Arceus!" Type groan while gasping for air. Just then he was reminded what Arceus had said to him. How to use his 'powers'.

"The Guardians were created for the sole purpose to protect." Her words echo through his head. "Just think about the ones you care lots about or someone in particular you cherish the most." Type began thinking about all of his friends and how much he cares about them, trying to force out the powers but not knowing what those powers are didn't help.

"Do you know what I don't like about you?" Alex ask.

"And what's that." Type reply harshly not really interested in what the Void man has to say but he felt Alex was going to tell him without his permission anyway.

"You're naive. Then again to be fair I can't fault you for it, it does describes most of the world." Alex pick up the scanner, not caring that his gloves is electricity it since the device has high shock resistances. "Everyone see things in black and white good and evil, but what their too blind to see is that gray area. Survival."

"What are you talking about?" Type ask, Alex was gaining his curiosity.

"Sorry our time is up." Alex said uncaring as he fast walk over to the refrigerator barricade. "Now let's see where it is." He stopped, making a move to turn on the scanner.

For Type time seem to slow down as he move up onto his knees. At that very moment Alex would know exactly where the orb is and all of this would be in vain. Team Void is now going to obtain another orb, another "Potential weapon." Kelsey words echo through his head.

"Wait!" Everything has became crystal clear for Type he know who'll be cause of this tragedy Arceus has spoke of, Team Void. "If the orbs is as powerful as I think it is, being created by a legendary and all and if Team Void can convert it to some kind of weapon then its safe to say it's not good. Their the ones who's going to kill peoples and pokemons! Their the tragedy!" He concluded as he repeated what Abby had said to him just a little while ago. "All of those trainers Team Void could hurt, those trainers are just like me, and their pokemons are just like mines." He picture himself in the place of a stranger getting hurt or worse, by this orb weapon but what made his blood really boil is the thought of his friends both human and not in his place. He now knows his ultimate objective. "I need to stop Team Void!"

"Ahh!"

Something unlock in him. Type quickly stood up his adrenalin blocking out the pain in his gut and back as a instinct he never had before kick in. In a blur he inhumanly ran straight at Alex who wasn't paying attention to him, Type didn't know it yet but he's using Quick Attack! Before Alex knew what hit him Type had slam his shoulder right into the man's side, the collision sent both of them flying hard enough to go through the wooden wall out of the kitchen into the hallway then bounce off of the other wall in the hall and fell side by side of each other.

Taking time to recover as Alex try to process what had just happen Type ripped the scanner out his hand not yet questioning what he had done. He got up to get some distance between them but Alex coming back to what's happening grabbed Type's leg, sending a powerful jolt through the boy.

Feeling like he could pass out from the pain any second Type fought through it, using his free leg he gave Alex a kick in the face causing the man to loosen his grip on him and allow Type to escape over to across the hallway. Stopping at the corner Type took this time to examine himself and pounder what he did. "Did I just used Quick Attack?" He thought to himself in disbelief then into realization. "Hold on Arceus said I absorbed the normal orb! Obviously it means I can use normal type moves. That certainly help narrow down what I'm possibly capable of." He couldn't help but feel excited and lose himself in his own world until Alex voice snapped him out from it.

"Are you going run?" Alex ask as he stood up and glare burning holes at Type.

Giving a serious expression Type spoke as he tucked the scanner in the pockets of his oversize jean. "Nah I'm done running."

"What?" Alex blurted out surprise. "Really?" The kid isn't trap in a room or corner he has the option to flee, why would he stay? He thought.

"Yes really. I now see how to achieve my goal." Type answer as he took a step forward and got into a stance in turn made Alex do the same in a more professional way than him. "I must stop Team Void from doing whatever it is their up too and you're going tell me exactly everything you know about them. Including the orbs you guys stolen!"

Despite how horribly wrong his mission has gone he couldn't help suppress a laughter. "So you're going fight me!" He said in between laughs as he slowly calm down. He found it to be amusing that this kid is acting all brave suddenly and who is he to complain? If Type's not running away then it be easier for him to grab back his scanner.

"That's right I'm going make a citizen arrest!" Type reply confidently as he continue. "By the way you shouldn't laugh in case you've forgotten I did Quick Attack you through a wall less then 12 second ago."

"Yes you did and I may not know who or what you are but since you never use your powers in the first place in the kitchen doesn't that mean you don't know what the hell you doing?" Alex stated And I bet you won't be able to do it again."

"Oh yeah well we'll see about that!" Type said his old timid nature now being completely dominated by determination to his new purpose he found. To fight Team Void and stop the unknown tragedy they will cause. Even what Alex said is true about him not knowing how to use his powers, for the first time in a very long time all ounce of concern for himself weren't there. His only concern was the well being of others.

With nothing left to be said between them they rush at one another. As Alex lunge forward with his sparking fist, Type followed his instinct, thinking about those who are important to him once again. Curling his right palm into a fist it began glowing pure white, performing an attack call Mega Punch. The two went in and swung their fist at each other.

(Calem Pov)

"Night Slash!" I yell out as Greninja had bent back, avoiding Bisharp's Metal Claw from making contact with his face. Following my command Greninja summon his dagger and swung it forward at Bisharp such speed. However it didn't matter how fast Greninja attacks are Bisharp is able to keep up, using its none Metal Claw hand grapple Greninja by his arm, blocking his Night Slash. "Crap."

The Bisharp threw Greninja over behind it causing him to flip upsidedown then without looking back Bisharp gave a straight kick backwards into Greninja face sending my pokemon rolling onto his side but not for long, Greninja quickly recover and stop rolling to get back on up on his feet as his Night Slash disappear. Not wanting Bisharp use another attack I yell. "Water Shuiken!"

"Iron Defense!" Jeffy yell seconds after me. That's just great that's the third time Bisharp is going to use that move meaning it's defense is max out! At least Greninja thump move is a special attack but I'm going have to use at the right time. If I'm not careful Greninja could end up being very vulnerable using that move.

"Gren!" Greninja responded as he threw star after star at Bisharp while it was in the use of Iron Defense causing the water star to shatter into nothing when it bounce off of it's body, Bisharp gave almost a emotionless reaction as if Greninja attacks did no harm at all. Jeffy has a very well train pokemon but it's fine, what he doesn't have is the experience me and Greninja shared. I can't wait to wipe that smugness off his dumb face, I just have to find that right opportunity to finish that Bisharp!

"Faint Attack!" The moment Jeffy yell that, Bisharp disappear into thin air. Lots of of novice trainer makes the classic mistake of telling their pokemon to run away when a opposing pokemon is using Faint Attack, what they don't know is that no matter how fast their are Faint Attack is near impossible to avoid. It's why my Greninja is staying put, the best way to deal with a pokemon using Faint Attack is to face it directly.

"Night Slash!" I simply shouted knowing my Greninja would figure out the rest. Summoning the dagger in his palm Greninja spun around and using the dagger he blocked the reappearing Bisharp from behind preventing it's bladed arm from making contact with his face. While Bisharp was wasting it's time fighting for dominance, pushing it's bladed arm as hard as it can against the Night Slash, Greninja took the opportunity to swiftly kick Bisharp's unguarded legs. As the flinching steel pokemon fell over that's when I decided to do it, it's still a bit risky but this is probably the most Bisharp will be caught off guard in this battle so it's all or nothing.

I shouted. "Hydro Cannon NOW!" As those words left my mouth I had the great pleasure of seeing Jeffy's smug expression transform into a scowl. Boy you have no idea how satisfying that is!

Just before Bisharp could hit the ground Greninja caught its legs with his free hand then spinning in two fast turns he let go of it, letting the momentum to fly Bisharp just above the door leading back outside. Pulling his tongue wrap around him like a scarf away from his mouth he blasted a huge amount of water thick as a car out at Bisharp who recovered and hung off the wall by jamming its bladed arm into it but wasn't fast enough to do anything else besides that. Greninja's powerful attack hit Bisharp entire body and destroyed the wall around it in the process as if it was made of paper, sending the Bisharp to be flown somewhere outside. I hope whoever own this place their insurance cover this or else I may be paying for that wall damage. Maybe I'll blame Team Void for it.

Greninja continue to use Hydro Cannon until it finally died down 5 seconds later into a mere squirt. He fell down on one of his knee right afterwards, trying to catch his breath from that exhausting attack. I gave a look of some concern, silently asking if he was ok? Greninja merely gave me a small nod, giving me more then enough reason to not worry.

I turn my attention back at a tick off Jeffy to hopefully get more cooperation out of him for info regarding about Clement and Bonnie, ignoring the fire alarm that suddenly went off and water rain down out from the pipes on the celling wetting me and everyone else in the building. "I'm going ask you a simple question and you better damn well answer it." I spoke a calm but threatening tone. "Where. Are. You. Keeping. My. Friends." Even through I want nothing more than to save them, there is a part of me that hopes Jeffy doesn't answer me. It will give me a legitimate reason to let Greninja attack that scumbag for answers.

Jeffy only glare at me until he pressed his ear com against his ear and listen to whoever is talking to him, if I have to guess whoever is in charge of this operation. I was about to yell at him to answer me but stop myself when I noticed he wasn't the only one on his ear piece. All the Void members where listing to their ear piece. It was then I put 2 to 2 together. Their were getting ready to retreat.

"Welp!" Jeffy said clamping his hands together as he smiled stupidly and spoke in a overly friendly tone. He's a real douche. "As much as I would love to stay and chat I'm going have to give you a rain check for today. Pun totally unintended!" He chuckle as he gesture up at the sprinkles on the ceiling.

"If you think I'm going let you walk out that door then you have another thing coming!" I shouted at him as he just continue to smile like a idiot.

(No Pov)

Seconds earlier...

Abby, Abby's copies, Muncher, Luna, and Gastly were all surrounding the giant ghost tree and moving randomly throwing Trevenant off because he couldn't keep his eyes on everyone. For the first time he began feeling overwhelm in this fight. So he started shooting its big Shadow Ball everywhere in a attempt to hit someone. He succeeded in hitting Abby that jumped up but it was quickly revealed when the Shadow Ball flew right through her and she disappear it wasn't Abby it was just one of her copies.

"Stop screwing around and get THEM!" Alice barked at her pokemon.

"Heya dipshit!" Gastly mockingly called out to Trevenant at a safe distance from behind. Annoyed, Trevenant turn around and shot a Shadow Ball at him but Gastly skillfully flew under the attack and started calling Trevenant names as he flew circles around it. Building on Trevenant frustration.

"Everyone has their part down right?" Abby ask communicating through telepathic to her allies.

"I think I may know a better way of doing this." Muncher said nervously to Abby in his head as he got directly hit by Trevenant's Shadow Ball but because ghost attacks goes right through normal types and via versa Muncher was left completely unharmed and couldn't help but stick his tongue out at his fail attacker and join in with Gastly with the constant taunts.

"No one ask for your suggestion! Ready?" Abby said as she took in a deep breath, praying her plan will work. She acted confident when she told her teammates but on the inside she wasn't entirely sure if it would work out exactly as she hoped.

"Ready!" All of them replied in near unison in their mind.

Shaking her negative thoughts to the side Abby rolled the plan in motion. "Gastly Night Shade!"

After evading another one of Trevenant's Shadow Ball by flying higher to pass above it, Gastly started up his attack while he continue to fly around Trevenant to avoid becoming a easy target. "Idiot move!" Alice warn. Trevenant was so focused on getting in a hit with his Shadow Ball that he didn't notice until now the Night Shade's black mist raising up fast out from the ground underneath him had nearly risen above his torso. By the time Trevenant had the common sense to get out of it the black mist had already surrounded him from head to toe, blocking his vision with the black darkness of the mist. Before he could make the move to jump out he stopped at the sight of a bunch of glaring red eyes popping in front of him in the mist, he turn to his left to get out but more mysterious eyes popped up and the same thing happen when he looked everywhere else. Soon he found himself surrounded by it, unable to find a opening to escape.

Refusing to be intimidated Trevenant use his Wood Hammer, swinging it in a wide radius in front of him, hitting a few as the rest responded with a hiss and scattered out of the path of the attack. "Trevenant Nant Nant!(You think this scares me!)" He shouted as he continue swinging, his efforts only being rewarded with only a few more eyes getting destroyed.

Then a voice behind him that can only be describes as demonic sent chills down Trevenant spine. "YoU WilL bE!" It roar as all the red eyes smashed into each other to from a flouting red human skull as big as Trevenant whole body! Trevenant froze at the sight of the skull's appearance as it somehow able to give a sinister smile without lips. "DiE!" The skull roar as it lunge at Trevenant with its jaws wide open indicating it was going to bite him.

Snapping out of his fears Trevenant use his free hand and push back against the skull's forehead, blocking it from coming any closer. Pushing right back into Trevenant the skull wildly began chomping on nothing but air, it's teeth just mere inches away of making contact with Trevenant gut. Cursing at the skull Trevenant raise its other arm with the Wood Hammer still in use and went to smash it down on top of the skull but Luna on the other side blew her Icy Wind at the distracted Trevenant's right side causing him to lose focus of his attack as chunks of ice once again formed on parts of his body.

Luna continue to relentlessly blow her Icy Wind at him only taking less than 3 seconds to breathe in between her attacks as she ran around Trevenant making sure to cover every inch of his body with as much ice as possible. By the time Trevenant torsos has been cover in a layer of ice he fought through the pain to summon back his Wood Hammer and then slam it down on the demonic skull's head, cracking its forehead as it was sent slamming down to the ground.

The skull just laid there as it and the mist around faded away almost instantly. With the skull out of the way and his surroundings in plain sight Trevenant can now deal with the Snealsel mercilessly continue to assault him with Icy Wind.

"Break her!" Alice barked pointing at Luna.

Following Alice order he charge forward into the painfully cold wind. Trevenant made the move to squash Luna with the giant hammer but because of the layer of ice restricting some of his movement one of them including his arm, resulting in him taking longer to raise his it up. As soon as he did get his arm up he swung downwards at Luna but he had failed to see the pink wave of Confusion blasted by Abby from his side. Flinching at the sudden whacked on the head interrupted Trevenant's attack causing him to stagger to the side giving Luna the opportunity to continue blowing her Icy Wind for just a few seconds before she finally had enough pushing her luck and backed away from Trevenant, allowing Abby's plan to move forward.

"Luna's done, now Muncher!" Abby screamed into Muncher's head as if he needed to be told again what to do.

Rolling his eyes Muncher ran up to the staggeringly giant before him. Before Trevenant had a chance to regain his balance Muncher use the move Screech. Slamming his paws together outwards at Trevenant sent a rings of terrible sounds to hit Trevenant, causing him to cover his ears (as well as everyone else) in a useless attempt to block out the painful noise. As the sound rings hit Trevenant's body it cracked the ice around him each time the rings made impact against it. It didn't take very long till a chunk of ice on Trevenant gut inevitably shatter, the grass pokemon cursed out loud as he felt the shards of ice pricing into his gut like hundreds of tiny needles as it slice him, leaving quite a heavy wound.

Muncher continue his Screech as he aimed it at specifics part around Trevenant to hit every inch of ice on his staggering opponent. When Muncher did cease his Screech he left Trevenant in a state of almost ice free with only the ones stuck into the wounds and those wounds nearly covered Trevenant's whole body.

Trevenant fell to his knees leaving Alice's jaw to drop. She couldn't believe one of her well train pokemon could lose to the four little runts that stands cockily before her. Once disbelief flew past Alice, anger came in next. "You fool! Get up and crush them or else!" Alice threaten her right eye twitching. Not wanting to take her threat lightly with the little bits of strength Trevenant has left he used it to summon his Wood Hammer, then he try to stand back up only to fall back down on his knees.

Abby with a blank expression walk up to Trevenant as she let the rest of her Double Team to disappear seeing no reason to waste any of her energy in keeping them here any longer. "Looks like you lose." Abby stated.

Trevenant weakly raised his hammer up, waiting for her to come within reach. "I hate you." Trevenant said in weak bitter voice as Abby easily side stepped his exhausted swing the Wood Hammer hit the floor instead, you can tell by the soft noise of hitting the tile floor it wasn't going to hurt all that much.

"Well then I'm sure you and Metang will have tons to talk about me." Abby raise her both her palms directly up at Trevenant face but stopped at the sound of a fire alarm going off and the sprinklers from above raining down on her and everyone else. Abby took her eyes were only off of Trevenant for only a moment to look around, Trevenant saw this and began to exploit it to use Shadow Ball.

"Munch!(Abby!)"

"Sneal!(Abby!)"

Muncher and Luna cried out.

Abby quickly look back at her opponent to take actions but Trevenant already had her at the mercy of his about to be unleased Shadow Ball right into her face. "Trevenant. Trevenant Nant!(You arrogant child. You're going to regret taking your eyes off of me!)" Trevenant said victoriously but his good mood didn't last when he saw Abby stare at him with an unimpressive look and without so much of blinking. Its like she's unfazed of the super effective attack ready just for her. "Trevenant Nant Nant Nant Nant! (Apparently you haven't gasped how much pain you'll be IN!)" He howled. "Nant Trevenant Nant Trevenant!? Nant Nant-(You should have join back with us but because your such a stubborn brat you just have to do it the hard way huh!? Just know you did this to yourself-)"

He stopped in mid sentence when Gastly's Sucker Punch hit Trevenant in his face, it was the final needed hit that knock him out for good in turn causing Trevenant to unleashed his Shadow Ball by accident and to fly past Abby who made the smart move ducking down. The weight of the unconscious giant Trevenant when he fell down on his back created a loud thump and the floor beneath Abby to vibrate a little.

"I wonder if all bad guys like to hear themselves talk like Trevenant does?" Abby thought to herself before looking up at the Gastly floating above a now decreasing in size Trevenant, Trevenant's Growth states were now rapidly wearing out. "Thanks Gastly." She said gratefully but Gastly quickly brush it off.

"Gas Gas. Gastly Gas.(Eh I was mostly doing for myself. Today has the most fun I had in a long time.)" Said the casual Gastly. " Gastly. Ly Ly Ly!(Oh and before I forget. Mahahaha!)"

Abby knew it was too early to celebrate, the battle is yet to be over her ex-master still has a few more pokemons left and some are just and even more powerful then Trevenant. Abby like the rest of her allies were so tempted to let their exhaustion take over and sleep off the pain their in, the wounds and cuts on them burned. She doesn't know what she'll do when she loses to the next pokemon but she can at least say she tried her damn hardest. But there's only one particular boy she wants to really say that too in person, Type. "I'm sorry but this is too much any of us can handle. I really wish you were at least here to see us beat Trevenant. To be proud of me one last time." Abby collapse on her knees not giving in to defeat far from it, just resting a bit before she has to fight again. "And so I could look upon you one last time, friend.

"What no!" Alice shouted. Abby look over and saw the dismay mixed with frustration on her face while she press her fingers in her eye indicating she's talking into her ear piece. "Please that Kirlia can we- understood..." Alice reluctantly complied to whoever she's talking to. She gave Abby and the rest of her friends a heavy scowl as she return Trevenant back into his pokeball and then put that pokeball back on her belt as cursed at her own fainted pokemon. "Damn you... Damn you, you stupid Kirlia." Her voice bitter and soft as she rolled her palms into a fist. "This is far from over! You will be mine again next time!"

Abby suppress a gasp. It looks like Alice was leaving, Abby looked around and saw the tell tell sign of the rest of the Voids getting ready to retreat as some without any opponents to fight were already running out the door. Her deduction were confirmed when she faintly heard through the chaos, the sound of helicopters hovering just outside. Abby allowed herself to give the most goofy grin she ever made, she could care less if anyone saw the embarrassing expression on her face she's simply too happy. "Type we won. I'm not going anywhere!"

"Don't look so happy. You're only stalling Kirlia. I will get you." Alice snarl and her goofy smile faded.

Not caring much for Alice calling her a Kirlia as an object, Abby growled at her as she a Confusion at her. Alice side stepped the pink attack as she kept up her glare at the little pokemon. "My name is Abby." She growled

"No its not. Names are reserved for people, not for dumb pokemons like yourself." Alice said harshly before she started to quickly make her towards the exit along with every other Void as well. Some scientist went on to chase the retreating Voids outside in a attempt to apprehend the criminals. All were shouting at the Voids to come back and fight. One scientists did caught up to a Void and tackle him down but as soon as he did a certain mega pokemorph Blaziken threw him off and helped her comrade escape outside, all the while talking into her ear piece with a worry look.

Muncher and Luna ran up behind Abby to help pick her but sensing them nearby she merely raise her hand up at them, signaling them to stop before they could touch her. Once she watch Alice disappear from sight to outside she sigh in relief as she stood herself up without any assistance. She look back at Luna and Muncher both of them were breathing just as hard as her and they each were grinning ear to ear.

She wanted to compliment all of them on the terrific job they did but a small smile will have to do, there's one thing on her mind that's the up most priority right now and even in her current condition she needed to do it. "We need to find Type!"

Meanwhile...

At the poke center Cab, Lisa, Chet, and Dereak were all silently finishing up their breakfast in the cafeteria along with their pokemons. They were sitting down on a table next to other trainers as all of their pokemons eating out of bowls on the floor around e table so they can easily keep an eye on them.

"Sooo what'ca think Type-O is doing at the professor's lab?" Asked Dereak, being the first to break the unusual quietness between the group of talkative friends. He didn't know why everyone has yet to say more than a sentence this morning, maybe its the fact that they all could be a little down because today's their last day together before going on their real journey alone but regardless of what the reasons is he wasn't just going to do nothing about it. It was making him feel a bit awkward.

"Knowing him." Cab began with a uncaring expression as he used his fork to play with the sliced up Oran berry on his plate. "Probably nothing interesting."

"That's an accurate statement." Chet added equally as bore looking as everyone else on the table.

(Type Pov)

"Take this!" I roar as I lunge at the man and I punch him in the chest with my right glowing fist as hard I can, sending him flying down the hall back to where the kitchen was and landed onto his back groaning as my fist reverted back to normal. I'm certain that power I just use was the attack Pound! This is my fourth pokemon attack I manage to use in this fight somehow? Its hard to explain I don't know how I'm doing this exactly only that I'm just doing what feels natural, you know?

"Lucky shot." The man said with venom in his voice. He jump up onto his feet and got into a stance with two of his fists up protecting his face as he give me this dark look. "But let's see how long your luck last."

Couldn't help but chuckle as I said without even thinking. "Unfortunate for you. My last name is Luck." Why am I being so cocky all of the sudden?

"Shut your mouth!" The man said not amuse at all to my reply to him.

Deciding he was right I said no more and we simultaneously charge at one another. Halfway through I began using Quick Attack, running at a impossible speed for any human to run at. I thought I had the man when I went to smash my body into him but out of my careless action the man simply side step and tripped me with his foot. I would have went stumbling safely away from him if he didn't catch my ankle in mid air, sending a current of electric to invade my body as I fell face first onto the floor.

"Agggh!" I scream, helplessly feeling the pain traveling everywhere and the shock preventing me from making any other movements besides spasming uncontrollable.

Gripping my ankle with both hands shocking me even more, the man threw me up over him and then back down, slamming my back on the floor causing me to half groan in my scream. Through the spasming I frantically try wiggling my way out of his grip but to no success the mam continue to whip my body around like a rag, while constantly getting zapped. The man slam my back on the ceiling, floor, and walls. I close my eyes in pain trying my hardest to fight it and stay conscious before finally he started spinning me and threw me.

I roughly landed and rolled a couple of feet away onto my gut. I'm relieved to be out of that guys shocking gloves but I still could feel the aftermath effects of being slam multiple times but worse of all, my muscles! I try using my arm to push myself back up only to feel as if every bone of my body burning the second I did, preventing from moving at all. It was then I notice the tiny sparks of electricity shooting out of my skin every so often! "No this can't be!" I quietly said to myself trying to delude myself otherwise. The man must of heard because he reply back as if I was talking to him.

"Yes it took long enough but the paralyze has taken effect." He said. I look up and saw him making his way to me as he pound his fist into his open palm, making his gloves spark.

"Impossible only pokemon attacks can paralysis." I said with a gulp knowing right now I'm in a very bad disvantage. But not giving up I try pushing myself back up in a attempt to fight the paralyzes but my body stayed mostly unmoved.

"True normally only pokemon attacks has the ability to do such things. But these gloves are special." He admitted, his foot stopping right in front of my face. He look down on me both in literal terms and not.

Giving my nasty look to him to not show a hint of fear scare, the man spoke again. "Now I could just take the scanner out of your pocket and leave." He pause then continue with more hostilely. "But I need to teach you lesson!"

I cringe knowing exactly what to expect. My head is conveniently at perfect kicking angle after all!

"This is what happen to anyone who stands in the way of Team Void but must of all me!" He shouted as he brought his leg all the way back like he was going to kick a soccer ball that just happens to be my face!

"Please!" I beg as I close my eyes and I brace for the pain. But oddly the kick never came but what did came was the confused man cursing words, words that I plan to never say. I quickly reopen my eyes and there I saw the reason for his outburst. A thick blue dome was over me, it stayed in between of my face and the man's boot, protecting me. It was the move Protect! I have awesome powers!

Feeling my body beginning to be free from the paralysed a little bit I took this chance to do something with this opportunity. As I shot up on to my foot the shield around me shatter out of existence, leaving me completely exposure. With his very fast reaction the man had already swung his fist at me once the shield was gone but at that very moment time seem to slow down by a quarter for me just like when I use Quick Attack except this was something else. My fists began to brightly glow white, and subconsciously before he could even hit me with his electric fists I easily ducked under it then coming back up I threw a barrage of punches at him, randomly punching him wherever I felt like too. I don't know what attack I was using but all that matters to me that it's an attack. (Comet Punch)

Losing count the maximum times I punch the guy my perspective of time went back to normal in a instant and the Void went flying across the hall when I gave one last strong punch. As my fist stopped glowing the man regain his balance in mid air and landed back on his feet. I thought I had him for a sec but he look more angry than hurt, not even a wave of punches is strong enough for him!

I went to get into a similar stance like he did thinking it would help me but once again the stupid paralysis locked my body up, immobilizing me while my body spark a little. Seeing my inability to move the man started charging at me with a ragging battle cry.

For a split second I panic before mentally slapping myself to calm down. "I can't keep this up I must improvise!" I thought to myself as he was getting closer. "Come on Type improvise improvise IMPROVISE!" I frantically move my eyes balls, scanning all over my surroundings, desperate to find something that can help me! But it doesn't look like I'll be finding anything today.

Raising his arm up the man slam his steel like arm into my chest, sending me falling to the floor. Giving in to the pain in my chest I whimpered. Standing at my side the man raise his foot above my face, he's about to stomp on my face. Not wanting him to treat my face like a mat to be step on I use my slightly unrestricted arms and hastily caught the man by his ankle just as his boot came inches way of making contact with my nose.

Not giving him a chance to counter me I immediately twisted his foot causing the man to fall down next to me. I sat up a little to hold against his leg as I twisted his ankle even more with some help of gravity, gaining some leverage over him as he gave a pain grunt. Huh looks like that old terrible kung fu movie did come in handy after all. Looks like I owe Dereak a 100 poke money now, even if this technique is more of a wrestling move that has no business being in a king fu movie in the first place.

"Damn it!" He curse as he use his other foot to pry my arms off of him but I wouldn't be pushed away that easily.

knowing I only got him in a temporary hold and the paralyzes will kick in any second I scan my surroundings once more to find something to help or give me an idea of some kind. Where's that puzzle piece?

*Flashback 8 years earlier...*

Running around the house with my white toy airplane, pretending to be a pilot flying over the clouds. I made my way to the living room and stop at the sight of a brunette lady with short hair still in her green gardening clothes on. She was on the couch leaning forward over the coffee table, looking at something with great concentration. "O o o what THE HELL IS THAT!" I said excitedly, accidentally dropping my plane while she yelp and looked away from that thing on the table.

"Sweety you nearly gave mom a heart attack!" She in between gasps as she held onto her chest with a deep sigh. Then a few second past by and she gave me a angry look. Oh no. "What did me and farther said about swearing!" She said to me in a stern voice.

Feeling shameful I look down at the carpet and mutter back, repeating the words what daddy said to me. "Swearing makes me look unintelligent."

"Exactly."

"But that's not fair! You and- and daddy swear!" I nearly shouted but with the punishment for shouting at her like this in mind I restrained my tone a little.

Her face softened but she still replied in a stern way. "Because we're adults. When you become one, one day you may swear as much as you heart content but for now you're only five years old so act like one ok?"

"Whatever..." I Mumble. She's so unreasonable!

"What was that Type?" She ask with a fieriest glare.

Thinking quick I change my statement to avoid getting grounded. "I-I mean yes mom!"

"Good." She simply said in a sudden sweet tone like she had just forgotten the conversation we were in. But who I'm I to complain? As long as she isn't mad.

"Now." she said patting to a free spot next to her on the couch. "Come here and help mommy with her puzzle."

"Puzzle? I repeated questioning with my head tilting to the side as usuals whenever I don't know something. Super curious wasted no time sitting down next to her, there I see many oddly shaped blue and orange pieces spread across the the table and a blue picture of something made up of entirely of those pieces. "This is a puzzle?" I ask.

"Yes a puzzle." She answer me as she look around the loose pile of pieces for something specific.

"Uhhhhh..." I said trying to figure out the point of this uh game? Until I flatly gave up. "Why you like puzzles?"

"Because its fun fitting the right pieces together." She answer, continuing to dig through the pile.

"Fun?" Grown ups are so weird. Because honestly I'm already bore of this, I rather play with something in my hands then put a bunch of random stuff together.

"You not finding this interesting?" Mom ask but she sounded like she already know it.

"Yep this is boring." I got up and about to walk away but stopped to listen when mom began to talk some more, her eyes fixed into her puzzle.

"I love puzzles because there perfect metaphors for life in general."

"What do you mean?" I look back and ask, confused what she meant by that.

"Well." She pause and at this point I sat back down next to her. "Life is one big obstacle. Some people fight through it and others go around it. But my favorite and in my opinion, the best way for dealing with a problem is to take a step back to find the answer." With a soft delighted gasp she grab a particular piece she found in the loose puzzle pile and fitted into the blue picture, it was then I notice the blue picture is part of an ocean.

"I think I get it. Maybe?" I said staring at the puzzle, imaging what the rest of the ocean may look like in the picture when its completed. "There's always a answer to a problem. As there's always a puzzle to fit together with."

"Exactly! Wow you really catch on fast. No matter how difficult a obstacle may seem, there's always a way to find that puzzle piece to help you." She finally look away from her puzzle and look at me dead in the eyes. "I want you to remember this for me. If you're ever facing a problem you can overcome it one way or another. Will you please remember that for mommy." She her voice desperate and I think a little sad but I couldn't really tell, her eyes weren't tearing up or anything.

Its so odd to hear her talk like this to me in such a voice, but ignoring it I replied with a smile. "I promise."

Must have did something that made her very happy because she embraced me in a tight hug. I'm not sure what's happing right now but I could care less at this point I have other things in mind like what am I'm going to eat? Its almost lunch time. And I be darn if I miss lunch time.

*End of flashback*

"Argh! Why can't I find an answer! It has to be here!" I thought to myself looking for anything in my surroundings but I have yet to find any. Then a new thought occur to me "Maybe I can't find an answer because I don't know what I'm looking for!" I reason. Instead of looking at my surroundings for the puzzle I need to first look at the whole picture, the main problem.

My eyes travel to the man struggling under my hold then to his sparking gloves, trying to reach back to get me but I was just out of reach, a little too close of out of reach to feel very comfortable through. "The gloves!" I said to myself in realization. Those gloves of his is what making him so dangerous and painful to deal with!

"Damn it you mother-" The man went on to say in frustrations, accusing me of something I would never do to someone else's mother even if I don't know what it means exactly. He began kicking harder at my arm as I struggle to keep my hold he even got a kick at my face but determine to hold on with all my strength I didn't let go.

With the problem identify I started to think of a way to get those pesky gloves away from him. Unsurprisingly its a little hard to think when a MEANIE is trying to kick you in the face again! As you're trying your best to hold him down as long as you can. I hate multitasking.

As all of this was happing the sight of the fire sprinklers above me caught my eyes, it was then I was reminded with what seem like such a insignificant memory turn out to be very useful, it was on that morning on the ship sailing to Kasken City. Shinx wasn't allowed in the pool because its a electric pokemon and water conducts electricity. "Water conducts electric!" I thought to myself as I look back at the man's sparking gloves then to the bright red fire alarm lever right next to the kitchen's door. "I don't need to get rid off those gloves, I just gotta use it against him!"

Feeling a sudden hard hit to my jaw I was sent flying off of the man onto my back as my the back my head hit the wall. It took me second to realize that jerk kick my jaw! I painfully groan as I try to get up only for the paralysis to stop me. Is this what pokemons feel everyday when they battle!? Geez this is torturing! Just as the man went to pushed himself up my body was free from the paralysis. "Yes!" I allow a mini celebration to set off in my head. Victory is all but assure now.

Standing myself up as fast as I can I hastily made my way towards the fire alarm but not even halfway there my entire body already froze up again from the paralyze. "You got to be kidding me!" I desperately try breaking out of my paralyze but the only part of my body that I'm able to free is my left arm. That's freaking helpful! *sarcasm*

"You're really pissing me off you know!" The man grunted unamusing, with those heavy boots on I can hear his steps getting closer behind me.

"This is bad- very bad!" I thought to myself worrying. Before I let panic take over my emotion an idea pop in my head. "Light bulb. If I can't move then maybe he'll help me." I couldn't help but whisper to myself with a smirk, I'm glad my face is facing the other way as to not give away my plan to him. I may not like the plan itself but the outcome is going to be worth it. So hiding any ounce of doubtfulness in my voice I began giggling. Purposely trying to provoke the Void man.

"What in the hell are you laughing about kid?" The man snarl, looks like this whole provoke thing is rather easy. I can feel his presence just a couple feet's behind me. I wanted to look back and check but of course paralyze love being difficult with me.

"Isn't it obvious?" I reply in between giggles before I stop and started talking as if I have no care in the world. "My first impression of you is that you're a toughy. But upon receiving that weak excuse of a kick I come to realize you are not as strong as you look." Of course I'm lying that kicked hurt!

"Are trying to annoy me because your doing a bad job. I heard you groaning like a girl a few seconds ago." He reply, I can tell he's trying to calmly play off my words but let's see he counter this.

"Ha you mean that!? Sure I felt it I'll give you that but it doesn't mean anything. Getting a kick from you is the equivalent of taking a sip of a hot soup. It's going to hurt but come on, when you really think about it on the pain scale with ten being the highest and zero being the lowest, its more of a one don't you agree?" I taunted, getting the appropriate reaction from him I had hope for.

"Oh so you think I'm weak huh?" He ask venomously. I can tell I got him towards the edge I just needed to boil him up a tiny bit more.

"Pfft weren't you even listen? Yes you're weak! And a little dumb apparently." I answer, if that isn't enough for him to hit me then nothing will. Closing my eyes as tight as I can, bracing for the pain he'll inflict on me.

"You- you smart mouth little brat!" The man said in a mixture of anger and disbelief at my rudeness. "Here I was holding back on you because your a kid!" He was holding back? "You know what? Screw it I'm going have to teach you some manners!"

And here it comes.

And with that I felt the man hard boots slam directly into my back, it hurt so much that it feels like he had just broken my bones as the force sent me flying down the hall towards the kitchen. I whimper from the pain but I didn't allow it to be distraction and open my eyes. Flying towards the fire alarm, I manage to pull the fire alarm lever down with my only movable arm just as I flew up next to it. In turn immediately before I fell chest first to the floor the alarm started blaring and sprinklers up on the ceiling began spraying down water everywhere.

As I feel the cold but welcoming water wash all over my sweated skin I heard a agonizing scream from the man over the fire alarm.

With the restraint of paralyze being lifted from my body a little I stood up as fast it would allow me and turn back to see the Void's whole body flashed with sparks flying through his body. Its as I hoped for, his soaking wet body is conducting the sparks from his gloves. With him wide open for an attack I couldn't resist to take advantage of this. I sprint my way at the electrocuting man, halting right up in front of him I decided to give him back that kick.

Recalling a move from that old king fu movie I spun around on one foot then with all my strength using the other foot as it began glowing pure white (Mega Kick) I kick the man square in the chest. I too got shock but it didn't last very long since contact between me and him didn't last very long because the man was sent all the way across the hall slamming right through a wall, creating a bigger hole then the hole I created at the kitchen, through the new hole I see somebody office. I hope whoever uses that office enjoys the open view.

Seeing the man's legs hanging lifelessly like out from over the hole and the electrocuting seem to stop, I terrified I over did it and kill him! But all guilt faded once his legs started moving. Not wanting to give him time to recover I charge at him, well at least I would have if my legs didn't lock up on me! As I struggle to move forward the man weakly stood back up, his gloves were no longer letting loose electric instead there were producing from the battery packs black smoke, I must had fried them. Stepping of the hole the man nearly trip but saved himself by catching onto the edge of the hole and use it to climb back up onto his feet.

Gasping for air he gave me the most chilling death glare I've ever seen in my life, even as struggle to keep himself up it still sent down chills. His hands reach behind him and he pulled out a great ball. My eyes widen knowing exactly what he's going to do and I felt so stupid for forgetting about it. Even if I beat him he still has his pokemon to help him!

Just he as pulled his arm back to throw the great ball at me he suddenly to my confusion he stop.

(No Pov)

"What!" Alex yelled angrily in a exhausted way, looking away from the kid as he pressed his fingers into his ear to talk to his stuttering pilot comrade.

"I s-said there coming sir! More officer's reinforcement about a mile away!" The female pilot said over the com!

"Damn it!" Alex curse glancing over at the confused boy before looking completely looking away. "All pilots prepare to evacuate us in front of the lab!" He order.

"Yes sir!" All the pilot on the com said in perfect synchronization.

"This wasn't suppose to happen." He thought to himself, his record was nearly flawless when it came to finishing a mission but now... He look back at the paralyze boy and gave him a cold silent stare with a pain cough. He knew he'll be feeling that Mega Kick in the morning. "What kind of freak is this kid? How did he gain powers from that orb?" That's right the orb, he can only hope now Val is willing to show mercy in his punishment for failing the mission.

"Everyone! Forget what your doing it's time for us to retreat!" Alex commanded over his com and in response he got a yes sir from nearly all his comrade.

"No! I'm not letting you escape!" Type objected. Absolutely determine to keep on fighting as long as it takes to beat Alex, so determined in fact he was unaware he was using the move Strength, every muscle on him began to noticeably increase in size as he relentlessly fight the paralyze. "You will tell me where the rest of the orbs you guys stolen and what you want with them!"

It was at this moment Alex realize something peculiar in the fury of the Type's eyes. It reminded Alex when he too was at Type's age, a stubborn spirit that wouldn't take no for an answer and would fight to get his way. Which was strange to him because Type was cowardly running away at first. But there wasn't a doubt, it was like looking into a mirror of the past. Minus the white hair and poke powers, that goes without saying.

"What no!" Alice yell over the com making Alex scowl. He's not in the mood for disobedience among his to team. "Please that Kirlia can we-"

"NO!" He roar. "I don't care about your personal agenda! In fact orders from a higher ranking Void member should be at the top of your agenda if you know what's good for you! Do I make myself clear!?"

"Understood." Alice reply and that was the end of it. Alex could help but feel the suppress resentment over the com but ignore it.

Feeling like he was about to fall over again he withdrew his pokemon from the great ball in his palm. Shooting out from the button a blue light began morphing into a shaped of a tall pokemon, appearing out from the light is a brown three headed bird pokemon. "Dodrio!" The right head cried out, their didn't look too happy getting soak and wet from the sprinklers. He wanted to continue battling but for now he too needed to retreat.

"Help me up." Alex said in a weak exhausted voice, his body ache too much for him to make any big movements. Obeying questionless the Dodrio kneel down allowing their master sit on their backs and grab ahold of the right left Dodrio's neck for balance.

"No! Type said you're not leaving here! I will capture- ahh!" In his outburst Type fell face first onto the floor unable to move anything but his mouth for the time being. "I swear if its the last thing I do!" With his Strength reverting his muscle back Type began feeling a woozy.

Rolling his eyes Alex went ahead to generously leave a piece of advice for his young enemy. " What's wrong? You succeeded in keeping the orb out of Team Void's hand. Isn't that reason enough to be delighted about. However you have the right to know, your victory shall be very short lived. So rejoice in your victory today because next time Team Void will get that orb! And if you continue to insist on getting in my way." He pause. "Now that I know what you'er capable of. You'll be fair game for my pokemon. No longer I'll hold back, I'll show you the power of the third strongest trainer in Team Void can do!" With that Alex disappear around the corner, his Dodrio sprinting away as fast as they can with him on them.

"DARN IT!" Type yell still struggling against his paralyze before finally after a few more seconds with only getting his arms to unlock he gave up. He knew even if he could stand back now Alex was long gone and no way he stood a chance of catching up to him now.

Sore, dizzy and utterly tired from the fight all he could think of is basking in the sweet sweet sweet dark slumber that waited for him. As time became meaningless his eyes droop down and soon he no longer could feel anything including the cold water soaking up his clothes. The very last thing he heard or he think he heard anyway was the voices of many calling out to him but too far deep in his sleep to recognize the voice or to even care, he surrendered himself to the rest he longs for.

15 hours later...

"My friends...!" Coming back from darkness Type open his eyes and jerk his body upwards. "Oh no Abby and the others!" All he could think of is making sure they were okay but stopped when he realize where he was and that the blaring fire alarm were gone. He was in a king size bed in a dark room with the only source of light coming from the moon beaming through the window next to him giving him limited vision of his surroundings. "How long was I out!" He said to himself loudly he threw the sheets off of him and about to get out and find out what happen but a familiar male voice stopped him.

"I wouldn't do that."

He already knew who's voice that was but to confirm it he turn his head to the general direction of where it came from. There, at the corner of the room huddle up in a blanket on a cushion chair was Calem.

"Kris what are-" Type stopped his questioning when he saw who was next to him, cuddle up to his side. Abby, through the dark Type could see the peaceful expression on the sleeping Kirlia. "Abby..." He exclaim. "Ha take that Alice! She's my friend!" Excited to see her safe and sound he went to wake up with a shake but once again was stopped by Calem.

"You shouldn't..." Calem yawn as he slowly and quietly got off his chair and began to neatly fold up his blanket.

"Why?"

"Just like you your friends had a very long day, as well for the ones that got here late for the party. Let them rest. Their aren't going anywhere for now." Calem said gesturing towards the floor as he laid his folded blanket onto the chair he was on. "They were really worried and insisted to sleep here with you."

"Wha?" Confused what he's talking about he look down over to the edge of the bed. There sound asleep in a sleeping bag on the floor next to his bed was one his friends, Cab. Sitting up straighter he saw in the front of the bed was nearly everyone else sleeping human and not, even Eran was there. The only one he didn't see around is Gastly. He felt a little worried but instantly convince himself Gastly was alright just like everyone else. It was a little heart warming seeing everyone here because of him.

"Oh I see." Type simply said, a little disappointed he couldn't talk to his friends especially Abby right now. He look down at her pale face, he really wanted to talk to her, he wanted to see her give him that smile of hers. That always brighten his mood.

Not thinking Type used the back of his hand to gently caresses her cheeks, enjoying the feeling of her soft cold skin brushing up to his. When he realizes what he was doing he immediately took his hand back. "Why did I do that?" He thought. He sure was glad the deep blush on his cheeks were hidden in the dark but unknown to him Calem could still see it. "Don't be creepy you dummy!"

Clearing his throat Calem gain back Type's attention. He proceeded to speak in a very serious but quite tone to avoid waking the others. "We need to talk."

"About what?"

"About you..."

(And there it the end of the chapter. Just so you know I always intended to go this direction with Type from the very beginning. But please tell me what you think? Did it seem random to you guys or not? I hope not but I do hope you guys did enjoy it. So until later see'ya and thanks for reading.)


	22. Chapter 20

The Guardian's Rise And Fall

Part One Of The Two Part Chapter.

You either die a hero or live long enough to become a villain...

(Sorry it took me months for this chapter but because of of my last year of school and working on my second story it been tough to keep up. Also I'll be trying to do my earlier chapters update more frequently too. But enough about that, hope you enjoy.)

"About you. "

"About me?" Type repeated and as Calem nodded he continue saying. "What exactly that would be Kris?" Type had a generally good idea it most likely be something to do with that orb. What he doesn't get through, why Kris is here? Doesn't make any sense, does he know Professor Kelsey? Is he visiting her? These were the many questions running through his head.

"*sigh* umm..." Calem had a conflicted look plaster on his face. Type gave a questioning stare before the young man finally made his decision on letting Type in on a little secret. "First thing first my name isn't Kris. It- it's Calem. My name is Calem."

Type began repeating his name over and over again. He felt like he had heard of that name before, now Calem had revealed his true name he started to look more familiar. The first time Type met Calem he thought he had seen the older boy before but wasn't certain, until now.

Type continue to quietly repeat the name making Calem feel like he's listing to a broken record, having no desire to make the night any longer than it should be. He went to move this forward. "Kalos. I beat the champion. Saved the whole world fro being incinerated by a giant-crystal-flower-shaped-ancient-weapon-thingy from a bunch of crazy people who ironically think the only way to save the world is to destroy it. You know, I'm that guy." He said in a almost scripted way as if he was unimpressed with his own accomplishment. "Oh and I almost caught a legendary pokemon. But apparently almost catching one and actually catching one is two different things. So I guess no one really cares."

Realizing exactly who he was Type gave a inaudible gasp. He remember now! He felt so stupid for not recognizing the strongest trainer in the Kalos region! Or so they say anyway. "Your that Calem! Can I have your autograph!?" He can't believe he's meeting him in person. Type never exactly admire Calem but he's famous and that's exciting enough for Type.

"...no."

"Aww."

"I would like for you to keep this a secret ok?" Calem ask in a stern voice that meant business. Beyond their knowledge Chet beginning stirring in his sleeping bag.

"Sure but why?" Type ask, a little curious as to why a famous person would want to hide. It's not like he did anything wrong in fact he should be embracing the frame.

"I'm trying to locate Team Void's base location. The only way to do so without causing much attention to me or Serena, oh by the way that's my wife's real name." Calem quickly said to clarify who she was before continuing. "Is to disguise ourselves."

"Ok why are you trying to locate the base." Type ask.

"Because I'm trying to stop their evil deeds." Calem half lied. He was mostly doing it to get back Clement and Bonnie, stopping Void is more of a second priority for him. He doesn't know why he felt the need to deceived Type about his real intentions? He already trusted this kid enough to keep his and his wife identity a secret?

"Anything else?"

Oddly enough Calem was not prepare for a follow question. "No nothing else! Stop fishing for information!" He panic, unable to control the volume of his tone and what came out of his mouth and again Chet began stirring around from the noise.

"Sorry I thought it's a perfectly legitimate zero fish question to ask!" Type defended, unsure what he did wrong and very unsure what the term fishing is.

"Keep your voice down!"

"You keep your voice down!"

The two finally shut up and scanned the room to make sure no one awoken. Thinking it was all good they look back at one and another just as Chet's eyes begin to flutter open and listen to the two boys talking through his sleepy dazed. "Sorry about that Type I'm... On edge these days."

"Sure no biggie." Type reply with his childlness glint in his eyes however on the inside he wasn't completely convince he was hearing the full truth and Calem caught on to his suspicion but made no indication he knew about it. If it wasn't for the heavy snoring especially coming from a certain Munchlax, the room would have been in utter silent as Type and Calem just stare at one another. Type was studying Calem expression trying to see if he had a guilty look to prove he does know something but this wasn't Calem first time, Calem put up a heck of a poker face, he been in this kind of situation before more specifically whenever Serena would glare him down when he did something wrong and doesn't want to admit it.

"I'm glad." Calem said, finally replying to Type's forgiveness and breaking the silences between them. "Now excuse me I just remember I should get your aunt. I'm sure she wants to be a part of this conversation." Calem explain before he headed towards the door, stepping over the pile of sleeping pokemons in his way. Without so much of a glance Calem stepped outside leaving the door slightly ajar, letting a beam of light cross the room onto the bed Type's laying on.

Type sigh inwardly. He would prefer to just go back to sleep but seeing it would just make him more tired when Calem comes back with Kelsey and wakes him up, he chose to just stay up and allow his body to adjust. Chet through his barely awake state couldn't comprehend what was going on or what he was hearing so he just stayed perfectly still in his sleeping bag and listen. The dark corner of the room he was at, kept his open eyes concealed in the darkness.

As Type waited for Calem his eyes travel to everyone, all of his friends then finally his best friend Abby. The Kirlia was still cuddling at his side and honestly he wouldn't care if she held on to him forever, it would give him all the time in the world to memorized her cute expression when she sleeps. Unconsciously he began to reflects on his whole life. He compare his feelings to the life he had growing up alone in a empty mansion with no friends to the very present where he had made so many in such a short amount of time.

It's almost too good to be true as if he was in a dream. But he knew better, this was real. "I'm glad I've met you all." Just then a sickening reminder hit him about Team Void's intentions. "Their going make weapons out of those orbs and kill or get a bunch of people and pokemon killed with it." He started to get quite agitated from the thought.

Suppression the urge to yell or make any more noise that could possible wake the others he instead channel all of his anger into clutching the bed sheets on his lap. "I swear..." He said scowling, inaudible to all but himself until he spoke in a louder whisper so that just maybe a certain someone high above will hear. "I swear to you Arceus that I will no longer sit timidly by and hope for the best. These Void's scum has to be stopped and any who threatens the lives of others. For most of my life all I ever thought about was my life, my safety." He eyes trailed down at Abby.

"Then I met you." Slowly a ever growing smile killed his serious look on him as he reminiscent the circumstances when he first met her. "It's kinda funny even through I'm suppose to be the trainer you're the one that's making me stronger." He said recalling not just the Ariados episode in the cave but that time when Tony challenge him to a battle and as Type was about to run away Abby went ahead to stand up for him. She taught him that it isn't a terrible idea to stand up for yourself and fight.

"You always were stronger than me from the very beginning. But not anymore." A fiery determination sparked within his eyes and he began whispering to her as if she was listening, unknowingly to him someone else was concisions enough to hear every word he's saying. "No longer I'll be that same boy you met. You don't know it yet but the old Type is gone. I'm better, stronger not just because of the powers I got, but stronger as a person too. I want to be the one to make you stronger! To make you feel safe! Not the other way around."

"Powers?" Chet repeated in his head. "Wait! It's Type's voice!" His sleepy daze finally lifted away enough for him to realize who was talking! Enthusiastic to see his friend finally and not in a coma like everyone had fear when he didn't wake up, he was about to make the move to get up but a familiar voice belonging to a woman calling out to Type stopped him.

"Type?" The oddball professor called out in a questioning soft tone. Looking away from Abby, Type see's Kelsey's head popped into the room through the crack door. She had both a sweet yet concern expression on her. "We have some things to discuss with you. I also prepare some Mago flavor ice cream if you're interested."

Almost as if Muncher had a sixth sense for food he begin to mumble through his loud snores next to a sleeping Snealsel. "Munchlax lax.(I want ice cream too.)"

"Huh!" Type knew exactly who that voice belong too but it couldn't be. He look over at the sleeping Munchlax. Did his own pokemon just talk like a human or was he just hearing things? "No, I understood him. Just like with Abby." Yes he recalls understanding her poke speech after he had absorb the powers from the orb. That must be it! It's seems it had grant him the ability to understand pokemon somehow? "Wow..." Was all he can say.

"You're alright kiddo?" Kelsey ask, her concern more apparent as she took a step in. Type smile in response as to say he was fine and her look soften a bit as she gesture for him to get up. Moving Abby away from his hip over on the pillow and giving her all the blanket so she could sleep in warmth. Type went ahead to slide off the bed only for his legs to be unable to fulfill there duties and let Type drop down onto his knees. He never notice because he was resting on the bed but his muscles is burning, the worst feelings was in his legs. It felt like he had just finish a long race.

He remember being paralyzed earlier today before passing out. Is this the side affects after being cured of it? Assuming he's even cure from it of course.

"You're okay?" Kelsey wasted no time in rushing over to the struggling boy, she put his right arm around her neck and help him up on his feet. "Maybe it's best if you just rest for-"

"No." Type said cutting her off. "I'm fine nothing I can't handle. Besides you're mistaken if you think I'll pass up a Mago flavor ice cream and let it melt." He joked.

The woman had a amuse look on her as she went to say. "Sure we don't want that now do we?" She with his right arm still around her neck for support, slowly left the room.

"Discuss?" Chet said questioningly to himself as he watch the shadows belonging to Type and Professor Kelsey left from the light coming in the hallway through the door. "Should I?" He ask himself not sure if he should go ears drop on his friend. But he reason that Type's his friend! He has every right to hear whatever it was, especially today.

Every since Chet and the others busted in the lab and practically had to demand to see their friends from both Officer Jenny and Kelsey, Kelsey has been acting more unusual. Of courses he would have just shrugged the nut professor weirdness if it wasn't the fact it was the suspicious kind of weirdness not the nutty weirdness.

But the red flag for Chet and the others were the two strange and rather quiet people with Kelsey, Sally and that Kris fellow. Making up his mind Chet grab a small box laying next to him and got up out of his sleeping bag.

In Kelsey's officer...

"So what do think of all of this?" Calem ask as he lean against the wall and look outside the window, the flashing red and blue light from the few police cars over took the night on this block. He also saw couple of news reporter interviewing a group of people behind the yellow police tape that's separating them off the property and pushed them onto the street.

"Compare to the many things we witness it isn't as farfetched as it may sound. Him being a descended of a ancient being." Serena said as she too look where Calem was looking. "But trust me you're not the only one with... Hesitation on the matter."

"He's too young to be mix up in all of this." Calem said.

"True but we weren't that much older either when we battle Team Flare." Serena pointed out.

"Maybe so." Calem mused. "What's with you through? I would think you out of all people would be totally against the idea."

"I'm not saying I like this idea but I have a feeling we can't stop him. So we might as well help him out and give him some advice. Not to mention we kinda owe him for..." With a guilty blush she motion over to the army camo backpack by Kelsey desk. "For ruining his sleeping bag. I blame you."

"Hey it was a team effort." He quipped trying to brighten the mood but all he got was a eye rolled from her humorlessly. "By the way as I was putting all of the kid's things back in his backpack let's just say something may have gotten lost in the process." He said in a cryptically.

"You mean!?"

"I threw the bag away." He answered a toothy grin appearing on his face while Serena sigh.

"Thank Arceus, I don't think I would have been able to live with myself if he slept in that thing." She said as a feeling relief showed on her face. "Maybe we should give him one of our sleeping bags?"

"Wouldn't giving him a tainted sleeping bag defeat the whole propose of throwing away the other tainted one?"

"Oh, right. How about-"

Their conversation got interrupted by a overly happy professor calling out to them. "We're coming! Is everyone ready?" Kelsey said unnecessary enthusiasm for no reasons, entering the room along with the young boy leaning against her side and one arm around her hip for support.

"Hi." Type greeted with a weak smile.

"Are you ok!?" Serena ask, matching her concern with her husband.

"Don't worry yourself I'm a little tired is all. But not tired enough to pass up a free Mago ice cream!" Type said in a carefree tone to help ease there worrying. In all honestly his whole muscle is still burning, nevertheless he took the uncomfortable pain like a big boy.

"You sure?" Calem ask, voicing his and Serena's unconvinced feeling.

"Of course." Type said too quickly, he wish they would just let it go already. Wanting to change the subject he say. "What is it you three wanted to talk to me about?" He ask as his aunt led him pass the two young adults over to her desk where she let him plop down on her rolling chair.

"As you might guess we wanted to talk about the events that took place today, specifically you." Kelsey explain with her hands on her hips. She then turn her attention to Serena with a sweet tone. "Could you be a dear and bring Type's his treat, as well to put a bag of popcorn in the microwave for us all. I believe the bag should be on top of the refrigerator." She ask, in a motherly sort of way.

"Sure thing!" Serena happily complied before she went to face her husband. "Could you be a dear and bring Type's his treat, as well to put a bag of popcorn in the microwave for us all. I believe the bag should be on top of the refrigerator." Imitating the exact same tone Kelsey had just use on her.

With a annoyed sigh Calem comply with. "Fine." And walk away to the kitchen in the next room. It was then about the same time Chet who had discreetly follow Kelsey and Type through halls arrived and stayed hidden, not revealing himself from out the hall and stayed close enough at its corner so he could hear what was being said. As Chet eavesdrop he open the small box in his hands he had made sure to grab earlier and took out one pair of contact lens from it, and one by one he laid it carefully on his eyes with just the tip of his index finger.

"Type, did you see it?" Kelsey ask.

"Who?"

"When you touched the orb did you see Arceus?" Kelsey clarify, starring at the boy with great interest causing him to feel slightly uncomfortable but he answer anyway with a nod. "You did!" Kelsey exploded in pure excitement, she grabbed Type by shoulder and violently shook him as she started to ask him a million question which he was too slow to answers because she moved on to the next one too fast. Soon as she unintentionally assault her adopted nephew she went on an easy question, about Arceus gender. Type seeing an opening to stop her attack replied before she break his shoulders.

"A girl!"

"Really!" Kelsey exclaim, she stopped shaking him but still held a tight grip on his abuses shoulder. Much to Type's dismay.

"M-more accurately a woman." Type corrected himself, sometimes he forgets the differences between a girl and a woman.

"Ha ah! I knew it would be a she!" Kelsey claimed as she finally let go of Type, allowing him to ease the pain by rubbing his shoulders. "And that means I won a bet!"

Once Kelsey had calmed down Type began telling her and Serena the events that happen when he touch that orb and they listen contently without interrupting him, before he could get to the part where Arceus had appointed him the title Guardian through his exhausted state of mind he had remember something of great importance. "Oh the- the normal orb!" Before Type could open his mouth to tell them where he had hid the orb Kelsey raised her hand up as to tell him stop.

"Don't worry I had already found it in the tree pot you buried it in." Kelsey said. Hearing this Type initiative thoughts were relief before dumbfounded follow right behind it. Seeing his confuse look Kelsey understood what he it was. So pulling the small plastic device that once belong to Alex out from her lab coats she says. "I found this with you. So being the curious person I was, I turned it on and it lead me straight to the orb." Getting an silent 'oh' from him. She was a bit hesitant to give him back the Void's scanner back but nevertheless she shoved it into his chest. Getting yet another dumbfounded look from him she went to says. "You're gonna be needing it to find those orbs. It's what Arceus would want."

"Right of course." Type says as he put the scanner in his pocket and thought. "Its what Arceus would want." As other things filled his head Serena calling out to him brought him back from it. "So um is that it? I told you everything I know." He said.

"Almost. It's now time for me us to tell you something." Kelsey said.

"Ok." Type replied back.

A moment pass and the three just stared at each other, two of which was waiting for the older woman to say something. "Um, Professor?" Serena finally ask.

"Yeah?"

"Are you going tell us something like now?" Type finished for Serena.

"Oh right sorry but before I do let's wait for Calem to come back with the popcorn and your ice cream. I think you two would agree it be great once you see it. Speaking of which I should get it set up!" Kelsey said vaguely getting up to walk over to different room out with a big skip in her steps. "Don't open the popcorn until I say so!" She yelled from the other room.

"She's... Not what I expected the smartest person in Sloka to be like at all." Serena admitted but quietly just in case Kelsey could hear them.

"Well I like her. When she isn't hurting me." Type said as he crossed his arms over his chest to rub both his sore shoulders simultaneously.

Serena giggle, Type's probably just being dramatic she assume. Her good nature smile soon fell into a frown when a previous concern crossed her mind. "What is it?" Type ask noticing the frown on the young woman as he continue rubbing his shoulder.

"How old are you?" Serena ask with a slight purse to her lips.

Type thought this was a little strange, he doesn't see how age can cause someone to worry about. Still, he answer her. "13."

"Oh my." Her eyes widened and mouth agape. That wasn't the age she was expecting at all. He's much older than she expected! His childish looks could easily pass for a 10 year old maybe even younger than that? Before Type could ask what's up Serena says. "Your older than I thought." Her mouth still agape open. It was going to be awhile before she gets over the shock.

Type laughed with a sheepish look on him. "I get that lot for some reason." He wasn't necessary proud of it but he manage to find the humor in everyone mistaking his age all the time and the looks on their faces when he revealed them his true age was priceless.

Not too long afterwards Calem came back with the snacks along with his slightly annoyed attitude of having to bring the snacks but shut his mouth when he received good a smack in the back of his head from his equally annoyed wife from having to listen to his whining. As they left the popcorn bag unopened on Kelsey's desk Type went ahead and dug into his bowl of ice cream.

Peaking an eye in the office Chet watch with envy as his stomach growled at the alluring scent of cooked microwave popcorn. He hasn't eaten since lunch and boy he sure was hungry. His stomach began mumbling, if it was any louder someone might have hear him he thought. So he tried his best to ignore the drool worthy scent from the popcorn.

Type talk with Serena and Calem, learning much of their early adventure through Kalos and some about Team Flare. The people who almost committed basically mass world genocide. Type enjoyed Serena's many funny stories about her husband foolness and mistakes in his earlier days, unlike Type Calem did not. As Type and Serena lose track of time and Calem literarily counting the seconds as he gazed out the window, a excited shriek coming from the room where Kelsey is stopped the chatting.

A little concern of what happen Calem ask. "Hey Mrs Kelsey are you-"

"I'M-NOT-MARRIED!" Kelsey roar happily, if there were any of her employees awake on the floor beneath and above her it's most likely they had to have heard her. "Single for life whoop whoop! I don't need no MAN!" Finishing with a bit of sassed the door slam open and she came riding on a black plastic shelf with wheels on it. The sudden entrance caused her guest to jump out of their skins.

The first thing Type notice was the outdated television on top of the shelf, it bore a boxy shape thanks to the big back sizes and the giant buttons on had clear ware damage on it and the power button was straight up missing on it. On the second shelf beneath the TV was a old dusty tape player and it look to be in worsen condition than the TV. Wires that aren't suppose to be visible sticking from out the many duct tape patches that kept the very structure of the player in place, although more accurately it can be argue the duct tape itself is the real structure of the old player now.

Jumping off the shelf she present the TV with both arms in a slight pose the woman says with a glint in her eyes. "Ta daaa!"

An awkward quietness followed suit as Kelsey kept her pose as she excitedly waited for a response. Calem was the first to say something and not wanting to come off rude he match her excitement but underplayed it to sound more normal than hers. "Yay it's a old TV!"

"Ok you need to take it easy Calem it's just an old TV." Kelsey deadpanned, dropping her arms completely to her sides. "People are trying to sleep a few rooms next to us." She scolded.

"Hold up. I need to take it easy!?" Calem repeated, disbelieving how inconsistent the smartest person in Sloka really is. "You just came rolling on in here screaming like a maniac and telling the whole world about not needing a man- or something!"

"I was not screaming. I was yelling."

"What!?" Calem blurted, shaking his head to regain his composer he pointed out. "Those are basically the same exact thing!"

"You know what else is the same thing?" Kelsey glared as she crossed her arms, with a rather offended look on her. "If you're here or not to watch a very important and old video." Calem could not for the life of him get why he been treated so much hostilities the moment he met her.

"Huh you think you're so hot poop with your blazer and turning down the offer of becoming the Kalos Champion. Well if you think you're in title to special treatment you have another thing coming mister. Under my roof you either shape up or get blown up!"

"I don't understand why are you-" He wanted to say but got interrupted by a sassy thumb snap from Kelsey's right hand.

"Go." She snap her fingers a second time. "Check yourself." She snaps a third time. "Before you." She does it yet again for a fourth time. "Wreck yourself!" And one more snap for good measure.

Getting tired of her attitude Calem was going to give her a piece of his mind but before he could retaliate back at her Serena quickly went to his side and sheepishly cover his mouth as he went on to mumble unintelligible into her palm. Nobody could understand him but it was clear by his tone it wasn't very friendly. "Don't worry I'll check him myself and wreak him if it's not good."

"Thank you sweety." Kelsey thanked cheerfully before turning around and started fiddling with the TV and players as she hummed to herself.

Pushing Serena hand away Calem whisper, a little agitated. "Who side are you on?"

"I'm on the I-don't-care-side!" She shot back in a whisper. "She knows something about those orbs and just let me remind you the same orbs Team Void seem quite interested in. So just let it go okay?" As hard as it was for Calem he decided to back down for now. He knew it was more important to work together than fight. But he will ask Kelsey later what's her issue. With a mumble he comply and look uncaring out the window again as if he's keeping guard.

While Kelsey set up the preparation to watch an old tape she shoved into the player she began to explain the content of what their watching and why. "This video I recorded from a very respected show is called the Adventurers, it talks about one of the oldest stories and myth in Sloka. The Guardian's."

Hearing this grab Type's attention as he instantly shot up from the rolling chair and talk with a mouthful of ice cream. "The Guardians! Does it talk about the orbs too!?" This was great he thought. If he's going succeeded in finding where the rest of the orb is, then getting some light shed on them first would be a good start on locating them. At least the one's that aren't in Team Void hands like the one in Moonlight Den. Hopefully they don't have much more.

With a happy nod from his aunt she continue her explanation. "In this part one episode we first journey into the tragic tale of of the Guardians."

"T-tragic?" Type ask but went unheard. He can't explain it but it feels like his insides just dropped. Arceus didn't mention something bad happen to the Guardian's. He can only wonder the reasons as to why Arceus wouldn't tell him. Then again not like they had much time to talk anyway so maybe she didn't have a chance to tell him yet. He thought.

"This video we're watching has a point right? And we're not just here messing around? It's going tell us something you haven't already told me and Serena right?" Calem couldn't help but ask.

Offended, Kelsey shot. "Of course it has a point and you will learn something new from it! However I'm mostly doing this for Type because from what I heard from my sister he seems to be a visual learner. So shut up while I pass out your guy's worksheet." She said as she pulled out a couple of papers from out her coat. Knowing the confused looks she got from them she simply explain. "Cause I want to. Also you'll be getting graded on this."

Out from nowhere Type gotten hit with a hard hitting familiarity. Kelsey and his adopted mom Gene may be really different but there's something that seem to be hard wired in their blood. Like giving out unnecessary paperwork for no particular reason. Granted Mrs Gene is a teacher but-! "Wait Mrs Gene!?"

(Seconds ago...

A little concern of what happen Calem ask. "Hey Mrs Kelsey are you-"

"I'M-NOT-MARRIED!" Kelsey roar.)

Type couldn't believe it. Is Mrs Gene married? She never said she was and surely if she is he would have met her husband already since he was staying at his adopted mom's home for almost a week. "Maybe we're just at different rooms at different times, so that's why I never saw her husband in the house?" No that wasn't a very plausible answer in fact its just absurd. So what could it be? Well whatever it may be he pushed those thoughts to the side for now. He'll ask Gene about it later.

After the sheets has been pass out to them, Calem and Serena grab a nearby chair then sat themselves at the side of the desk next to Type. As Kelsey turn on the TV Serena took the time to look at the paper in her hands and gasp instantly with her hand above her mouth, she gasp even louder when she flip the page to the back. "There's like 50 questions here back and front! How long is this video!?"

"An hour but I'll be fast forwarding for the first ten minutes." Kelsey answer not one bit concern of Serena's concern.

"We be watching fifty of minutes of this and we have fifty questions? So we gotta make sure to answer a question every sixtieth seconds!?" Dread risen in Serena as she started to choke up. Do they really have to do this?

"And before any of you ask yes you really have to do this. Or else none of you be put on my personal friends list!" Kelsey threaten.

Calem rolled his eye with a bore expression to Kelsey. "Considering of your random hatred towards me this basically makes no different if I do this sheet or not right?"

"This is like your second warning! One more and your out of here!"

"Sigh..."

"No Sighing!"

"Yes ma'am."

"Don't call me that you make me sound old."

"But you're-"

"I have a Porygon-Z with Hyper Beam so shut your trap or else you'll have no trap in which to shut it because it's going get a point blank Hyper Beam from it."

"I-I don't- I don't even know if that made any sense?"

(Poor Calem, beside being mildly rude he's getting hated on for no reason. Well just want to apologize for the wait again and I'll just try to be a little more frequent but I want to write a few more chapters for my other story first before setting my full attention Type's Adventure. So yeah no promises sorry.)


End file.
